Daughter of Slytherin
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Salena Slytherin, daughter of Salazar Slytherin is crystallized 4 1000 yrs & freed by Dumbledore and Snape.She can see into the future, but she's not happy with her descendant.Snape cares 4 her, & she cares 4 him, but could it blossom into something else?
1. The Birth of a Legend

_**Hey everyone, well I'm back with another story and its Harry Potter this time. This story takes place around the time of the Deathly Hallows. This is also where Voldemort finds out one of his ancestors' is alive and centuries old. Read and enjoy and please tell me what you think.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Slytherin Mansion:**_

A large house laid on top a hill near a forest with a large, dark lake. Sounds of animals and all magical creatures filled the air, but the loudest out of all of them was the cry of a woman in pain.

Deep inside the house a pale, pregnant woman laid in a bed carved with serpents all over, screaming in pain as she prepared to give birth to her second child. Nurses and doctors were all around her, most holding her arms so she couldn't thrash her arms everywhere. Her husband and nine-year old son waited outside, shielding their ears from her painful cries. The boy looked up at his father questionably…and spoke in a small timid voice.

"What will the baby be called father?" the boy's father shook his head and held his son around the shoulders.

"I don't know son, we'll have to wait and see if it's a boy or a girl."

An hour later the house became still and quiet to the sound of an infant crying. The man and his son walked into the room where the woman was holding a bundle wrapped in a dark green blanket with the initials, S. S., sewn into a corner in silver thread. The man walked over to her and removed the blanket away from the infant's face. The baby's skin was an almost tan-like color like its mother's, but its hair was dark and thick, like its father's. The man looked up to one of the nurses and asked if it was male or female.

"It's a girl my lord…she's perfectly healthy. Your wife should feel better within the next week, if she gets enough bed rest and nutrition, she'll be back on her feet in no time." The nurse smiled and left the room after the man thanked them all for their services.

"What do you wish to name her Elaina?" the man asked taking his daughter gently out of his wife's arms. He showed her to her brother, and the boy gently stroked the infant's cheek with his small index finger.

"You're letting me name her my love?"

"Yes, I think it's best if we let her mother name her, what do you think my son?" the man looked at his son and the boy just nodded.

"I have a name…Salena, Salena Madeline Slytherin. What do you think Samuel? Salazar?"

The man thought for a minute and looked over at his little boy; he smiled and turned back to his wife Elaina.

"It's a perfect name for her, and she will be one of the world's finest witches in all the land. Let it be known that from this day on, that Samuel and Salena Slytherin will become two of the world's greatest wizards and witches of all time!!" Salazar Slytherin reached into his robes and pulled out his wand before holding up little Salena's left arm and gave her the Slytherin birth mark, which was a serpent with a dark skull beneath it, shaped like an S. Salena looked up at her father with those dark green eyes she inherited from her father, and gave out a tiny squeal of delight.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **_

_**So whatcha think? Is it good, or what? Now the first part starts back centuries earlier, about ten years before Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts on his own. If you have any ideas then please let me know in a review okay? Thanks and enjoy.**_


	2. A Mother's Love

_**Okay, now whoever said my story was boring…probably should give a few ideas in case they want the story to be a bit different. I'm not gonna go straight to the seventh book, so I'm going to start at the first book where Salena finds out about the prophecy she's warned about earlier from her father, Salazar Slytherin. It's been about 1,018 years since she's become powerful, but she won't exactly see Voldemort until the fourth or fifth book. Please let me know whatcha think okay?**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Fourteen years after Salena's birth:**_

"Father, what's wrong, where's mother?!" A fourteen year old girl called out as she saw Salazar bring in a doctor to the master bedroom.

"Your mother is sick Salena, she has a terrible fever and her heart has become weak. Go find Samuel and bring him here, quickly!" Salazar gave Salena a little push and she ran off to the backyard garden where she found Samuel, whom she'd referred to as Sam or Sammy, reading a spell book Salazar had given him last year.

"Sam, come quick it's mother!" at the sound of his little sister's voice Samuel placed the book down and ran with Salena back to their parents' room.

Once the reached the large doorway Salazar came out and looked sadly at his two children. The doctor soon came out after him, and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I'm sorry milord, but I'm afraid Elaina doesn't have much time left. I've done all I can to help her, but I was too late. Forgive me my lord." The doctor bowed slightly and left the house after Salazar thanked him for his duties.

"Father?"

"What is it Samuel?"

"How did it happen? I thought it was just a normal cold."

"We all thought it was, but unfortunately the cold turned into pneumonia. I don't know how she got it, but I wish we could have seen it sooner. You can see her, but make it short, she needs to rest." With that Salazar walked off to the outside garden, his usual place of thought whenever he was depressed.

Samuel carefully opened the door a crack to see his mother lying peacefully on her large bed. Slowly walking in he told Salena to stay put until after he spoke with her first. Salena didn't want to but seeing on how hurt her brother was about their mother's passing, she didn't press any further. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he walked slowly over to Elaina and took a seat by her side.

"Hello mother…" he spoke softly holding her hand.

"Samuel…my son…" Elaina spoke hoarsely squeezing Sam's hand lightly.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Thirty minutes later:

Salena had fallen asleep sometime after Sam had made her wait until after he'd spoken with Elaina. Elaina and Salena always spent time with each other, whether it was schooling, dueling, training, even when Sam and Salazar were with them, the two, maybe even the whole family was inseparable.(and if you wanna know, yes, Samuel and Salena are parselmouth.)

Salena was woken up by a hand lightly shaking her shoulder. Yawning and stretching a bit, she looked up to see Sam looking down at her. His face was all red and blotchy, his eyes all wet and red, like he'd been crying. He sniffled a bit, then wiped his eyes.

"She'll see you now." He said sadly and walked off in the same direction his father went earlier.

Salena walked quickly into the master bedroom to see her mother, looking no better than before. She sat in the same seat Sam had been in, and rested her elbows on the side of Elaina's bed.

"Mama…"

"Salena sweetheart…are you alright?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine…"

"No dear…I mean will you be alright while I'm gone, with your father and brother?"

Salena was hesitant about that question, she and her brother were always fine with each other, but her father…was something else. The two barely saw eye-to-eye with each other, like Sam was his favorite. She loved her father greatly, but did he love her the same way?

"I'll be fine mama, but it won't be the same." Salena started tearing up, but she held back her sobs as she spoke. "Without you…what's father going to do with me? He probably doesn't love me…"

"Don't say that Sally, your father loves you very much. He just has a funny way of showing it to you…like I do with Samuel."

"Sam was always jealous of me, because I spent more time with you like he did with father. Mama, what if I can't…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself my angel, you're still young, you'll be able to use your magic like Samuel soon, just work harder, and you'll get it. Why don't I teach you a spell, one that I created with your father?"

"What's it called mama?"

"It's called _Flamarei Mamarin, _it's a fire spell, but at the same time, a protection spell."

"How can it be two spells at once? Does father know about it?"

"Of course he does Salena; he's the one who gave me the idea. The fire spell you use when you want to fight, it's activated by confidence, and courage; in order to use it you have to mean it."

"It has a corny name mom."

Elaina chuckled a little before grasping her daughter's hand and giving it a small, loving rub. "I know your father was the one who came up with the name; he is one of the world's greatest wizards you know."

"I know he was one of the wizards who founded the school of Hogwarts with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. He wanted only purebloods like us to come into the school, but was outvoted and left to live here with you."

"Don't forget about his chamber of secrets, and the true heir remember?"

"I know, I know…besides he's already said that he doesn't believe in that anymore, and he can't go back because he's too ashamed correct?"

"Not ashamed, just concerned…now for the protection spell, it's tricky. This spell is acted out by the most powerful thing in the world…do you know what that is?"

"Love mama…you've told me that a thousand times before."

"Right…now saying the spell isn't enough, you have to really mean this one too, but not just on yourself, but someone who's really dear to you. This person must mean everything to you, more than anyone else in the world or anything for that matter."

"How will I know when to use it?"

"I can't tell you that honey, you have to find that out for yourself. Look over there in that case…" Elaina pointed over to a large silver jewelry case Salazar had given her as a wedding present. Salena looked at her mother and back at the case, and stood up walking over to it. She opened it, and saw all of Elaina's jewelry, but the one thing that caught her eye was a large silver, oval-shaped necklace with an emerald no bigger than her mom's pinky in the middle. The chain that held it was made of pure silver, and on the back of the pendant were the initials E.S. engraved on the back with a serpent on the front surrounding the emerald. Picking up the necklace Salena looked at it with wonder and brought it back over to her mother. She held out a hand to give the necklace to her, but Elaina stopped her.

"It's yours Salena…I'm giving it to you." She smiled, and took hold of Salena's hand again.

"But it's yours, father gave it to you on your wedding night remember?"

"I know, but now I'm passing it on to you, it's a tradition of the Slytherin family, to pass on your most treasured possession to your child before you die. This necklace was once your grandmother's and she gave it to your father, to give to me. Now I'm giving it to you, because I want to, and because I love you."

"Mama…"

"Listen to me Salena, I'm glad I married your father…but as you know, my parents resented him because of his beliefs, but he's let that go and we all know it. He's the only man I ever truly loved, and to prove that love, we were blessed with you and your brother. I know I didn't spend much time with Samuel like your father did, but he knows I love him deeply, and your father loves you both very much. I know he doesn't show it much, but I know he cares about you."

"I know mama, but I just wish he'd tell it to me, like he does Sam…I mean he—mama are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine dear…now please let me rest…I'll talk to your father later. I love you Salena."

"I love you too mama, thank you." Salena stood up from her chair and kissed Elaina's forehead before taking one last look and stepping out of the room.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

The next day:

Salena woke up to bright sunlight shining through the deep dark green curtains in her room. Rubbing her eyes she stirred slightly before her hand came across the necklace her mother gave her the day before. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she scrambled out of her bed and ran out into the corridor to her parents' bedroom. Opening the door almost hastily she ran into the room to find it empty. Elaina was no where to be seen, and the room looked like it'd just been clean recently.

Salena looked around and found nothing, even when she looked out the window she saw no one, not even her father or Samuel. As she turned and spun her silk white nightgown swished around with her.

"Mama, where are you?! Mama?!" Salena looked and called for her mother but got no answer. Running out of the room she looked in all of the places she suspected her mother would be, the study, the garden, the library, not even the sitting room. She continued running around the house until she ran into her father's arms; looking up at him he shook his head, his eyes full of sadness.

"Father, where's mama? Where is she?!" Salena started squirming against her father's hold; Salazar took hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"She…she's gone Salena. She died last night, soon after I spoke with her. I'm sorry…"

"No…no she can't be…she's not dead; SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!" Salena started thrashing wildly in Salazar's grip, but Salazar was too quick for her as he pulled his wand out and cast a calming spell on her. Salena started crying; Salazar caught this and hugged his daughter tightly trying to calm her down.

"Shh…it's alright Sally, it's going to be alright. You still have me and Samuel, your mother wouldn't want to see you like this you know." Salena began to calm down as her father spoke soothing things to her, actually sounding like, he loved her.

"F-Father…do you…"

"Love you? Of course I do Sally, what made you think that?"

"Well, you hardly ever talk to me…and you never want to…actually be with me…"

"That's not true Salena…I know it may look like I don't pay you much attention, but that's only because I'm busy trying to teach Samuel how to be a good wizard. I'll teach you too, all you have to do is ask. You and Sam both have a long way to go…."

"Sam's twenty-three years-old father…"

"I know but he still needs practice…and you do too, now come on. We have to go get ready for your mother's funeral, you know she'd want you there." Salena smiled and gave her father a big bear-hug around the waist, and he hugged her back, stroking her long black hair in comfort.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Sally."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hey guys, is this better? Hope so, now before Harry and the others come, Salena's not gonna know about the prophecy or Harry until maybe after Samuel's accident or something. So maybe that'll be in the next chapter, when Salena becomes war mistress, maybe. See you all later and please leave a good review.**_


	3. Goodbye Salazar and Hello Time Freeze

_**Once again sorry about the long wait everyone, but things have been getting big around here, and I'm sure you all understand. I don't own Harry Potter, only Samuel, Salena, and Elaina, plus a few others I'll add in later. Read and review please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Four years after Elaina's passing, Salena and Salazar started to get along a lot better than before. Salazar had asked Samuel to teach Salena all the wizard magic training he'd been taught at her age. Salena had turned eighteen two weeks ago, so she was able to use magic freely, before the Ministry of Magic docked down the age to seventeen. Samuel had taught her all the magical spells that required more than flicks, eye contact, and vocal sayings, but sometimes felt he'd regret it since she sometimes liked to play tricks on him a lot with them, before she got caught by her father, which she did very often.

Salena also had a pet anaconda snake Sammy gave her for her birthday, since they both spoke parseltongue. They bonded pretty quickly, and she called her Naomi. Salena also learned how to fight in battle. Godric Gryffindor eventually came by to check on them, and he'd sometimes stay to help with Salena's training. Samuel had married Maria Salem a year after their mother passed away, and he had a three year-old son named Travis and a two month old one named Albert. Salena loved the boys to death, and she spent most of her time babysitting them when Sam went away for battle or work. Maria and Salena got along very well; they'd been best friends since Sam first introduced them.

Salazar however, was not in the best of shape. Since his wife died he'd been living in some depression, even when his son, daughter, daughter-in-law, and grandsons were there to cheer him up. His health was fading, and right now all he could do was lie in bed and dream. Salena and Maria would care for him eventually, but sometimes they were afraid he would go any minute.

Salena was now walking down the corridor to her father's room with Maria and Travis, who had just put little Albert down for a nap, going to check on him like normal.

"Aunt Sally…what's wrong with Grandpa?" Albert asked looking up at Salena who seemed to be worried as they walked.

"Grandpa's very sick Al, we don't know if he'll get better or not." Salena answered when they finally reached the large door to the master bedroom. Maria looked up at Salena and picked up her older son before walking into the room, seeing Salazar lying in bed. His face was pale, his eyes a bit saggy, and his hair was matted against his face. Hearing the two women enter the room, he turned slightly and smiled as they approached his bed. Salena took a seat beside him, letting Albert sit in her lap, and Maria just stood.

"Father…do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine Salena, you needn't worry about me. No need to be shy Maria, please sit down." Salazar motioned for Maria to sit and she obliged.

"When're you gonna get better Grandpa?" Albert asked as he climbed onto the bed and hugged his grandfather.

"Soon Al, very soon; don't you worry about me. Where's your father?"

"Daddy went out to see Mr. Bogasey about war. Mommy says you won't get better, is it true?" Maria looked at her son almost gapingly.

"Albert…"

"It's okay Maria, let the boy talk. Albert, why don't you and your mother go bring me something to eat, I'm feeling a bit famished." Albert kissed his grandfather on the forehead, and got down to walk out with Maria to the kitchen. Salena stood up to follow them, but was stopped when Salazar grabbed her arm.

"Stay Salena, I need to speak with you…" Salena sat back down and grasped her father's hand in hers gently as he spoke.

"Salena, I know it's only been four years since we lost your mother, but I think it's almost my time, to see her again."

"Father…no you're not dying…you won't…"

"Stop denying it Salena, you know I don't have much time left. But that's not why I wanted to speak to you…it's something else, something important."

"You had another vision didn't you? About the boy who will be the last of our descendants…to bring about a war, which will destroy anyone in his path?"

"Yes, but this included someone else, someone who could…defeat him. A boy for that matter…named Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, he will be called The Boy Who Lived, and there will be a prophecy about him having the power to defeat the dark lord. You must know Salena that I was wrong before, about the pureblood legacy at Hogwarts. Sam already knows this, but I've realized now that wizards and witches of all blood are perfectly fine the way they are, but our descendant won't realize this. He will be born in a world of loneliness, his father will desert him and his mother will die during childbirth. He will grow up around people who don't understand or tolerate him, so he will not be loved. He will be the heir of Slytherin, and open the Chamber of Secrets at sixteen, when he becomes a murderer after killing his father and grandparents; many will try to stop him, but won't go far until Harry Potter is born, but the boy will be raised differently, in the muggle world with his muggle guardian aunt and uncle, but he will be the one to stop the dark lord. Our descendant will be a murderer, born of a witch and a muggle, hated and deprived of love and care, and it will go on for fifty-seven years, the dark lord will die, but he will be reborn after Harry's fourth year. Many will die, while others cower in fear, but that will come to an end when Harry Potter stops him."

"Father, what is the man's name, what is our descendant's name?"

"His name…his name…Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle; he will be half-blood, but he will do great things, terrible…yes…but great."

"You're scared father? Of what?"

"I'm not scared Salena, but I will tell you this, our family will grow to it's extension, but it will be no more after the war is over, Tom Riddle will be the last of our descendants, and the family line will end with him. Take good care of yourself Salena, and take good care of your family some day, when you realize you care deeply for the ones you love. You will develop new powers in the future, powers no witch or wizard will ever get, you have a special gift Salena, use it wisely, and protect the family's honor."

"Yes father, but what do you mean by…"

"No more now, I'm very tired Salena. Ask Maria to bring in some food so I can get some rest please." Salena nodded and kissed her father's forehead before smoothing out his sheets and leaving the room. Once she was outside, her eyes began to water; her father was dying now, and her mother was gone, all she had left of either of them was a golden locket with Salazar's initials on it Samuel wore, and the silver locket Elaina gave her before she died. Salena took a long corridor to the outside garden and took a seat on one of the stone benches beside the rose bushes. The tears in her eyes started to fall, and she began to cry until she felt a hand on her back, causing her to jump in surprise. Turning around to see who it was, she saw that it was her fiancé, Austin Duracus Malfoy.

"Hey Sal, what's wrong?" he asked taking a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Salena leaned into his touch and started to break down sobbing. Austin held her close and started lightly rubbing her shoulder to comfort her.

"Oh Austin…I don't know what to do anymore, mother's gone, my brother's hardly around anymore, and now my father's dying too soon."

"Shh, shh, Salena darling…it's okay…I'm here. We can't have you all choked up for the battle against the west in two days." Salena's head immediately shot up at the mentioning of the war they were in now, she'd been so busy thinking about the family that she'd completely forgotten. Salena looked at Austin, and immediately got up from her seat, walking over to the large fountain in the middle of the garden. Austin followed behind her, and when she finally stopped she bent her head over the edge and began breathing very heavily. Austin patted her gently on the back as she began to calm down.

"The war…Austin…are your troops ready, and your brother and nephew, what's their position?" she asked so suddenly it almost made Austin fall down to the ground.

"Whoa Salena, easy now; Jonathan and Klaus will be fine, they are after all…some of Samuel's best fighters. My troops are prepared even though the war is only a few days away." Salena sighed as of letting go of a big burden on her shoulders like a vulture on its dead prey.

"Austin, do you remember when we planned to be married after the war was over?"

"Yes, it was a warm, breezy night; you and I were in the Malfoy Mansion's flower garden, seated by the pond where the moon had shown its reflection. The stars glimmered beautifully in the nighttime sky, and you and I were wrapped in a warm blanket from the chills that kept coming." Austin held Salena's hand in his and kissed the silver engagement ring on her finger.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Salena couldn't hide the blush heating in her cheeks; Austin leaned in towards her and kissed both cheeks before pulling away, smiling.

"You asked me what I would do if anything was to happen to you during the war, and I asked you the same thing. You said that if anything happened, anything at all that I would move on with my life, find another in case you were gone, and never forget about you."

"And you told me, that I was to do the same, but I don't think I could take it if I lost another loved one, I'm already on the verge of losing another." Salena started crying again, this time Austin pulled her into a tight embrace and calmly stroked her back as she choked out sobs. He began speaking sweet-nothings in her ear, which immediately began to calm her down.

"Salena we've discussed this before, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, and I love you too much to let you go you know that."

"I know, but I just can't stand the fact of losing you, like I lost mom. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, I love you." Austin took Salena's face in his hands and made her look up to kiss her. Salena kissed back, but couldn't stop the tears from falling. Austin kissed the sides of her face to dry the tears away, and then went down to her neck; Salena's eyes suddenly snapped open and she pulled away slightly. She smacked Austin across the face before he started laughing almost maniacally.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Salena quirked an eyebrow at her fiancé as he quit laughing, looking at her like she'd told a joke or something.

"I was just testing to see if you felt alright, because the Salena I know would never bed anyone unless she married him."

"So you were playing with my emotions to get me to wake up? Oh you're going dowwnnn now Malfoy!!" Salena abruptly yanked her wand out of her pocket and started hexing Austin with playful spells like she did when they were children. Austin joined in and hexed her back as they ran around the large garden. This continued on for hours until they both grew tired and went back inside the mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day:

There was a funeral being held around noon the next day; Salazar Slytherin had died soon after Samuel came back yesterday afternoon. When Salena heard the news, she had gone to her room and cried most of the night before falling asleep. Austin and his family helped out with the funeral arrangements for the great Salazar Slytherin's burial ceremony; Samuel and his family were seated at the front, with the Slytherin crest embroidered in their dark green to black robes. Maria had on a long black dress with a dark green robe over it, along with a thick black veil hanging over her face. Salena sat next to Samuel with Naomi draped over her shoulders, wearing the same thing, including her mother's silver locket with the initials engraved in it, and Samuel had on his father's golden locket, almost similar in size.

All the family members had attended, even a few friends to Salazar. Godric Gryffindor came, along with his family, Helga Hufflepuff with hers, and Rowena Ravenclaw with her family. The women were crying while the men wore saddened expressions on their faces. There weren't many children, but there were a lot of adults and students from the school of Hogwarts.

The music soon began and everyone turned to see four men coming down the aisle with the body of Salazar Slytherin wrapped in velvet, embroidered blankets to the sarcophagus. His grave was going to be held in the family mausoleum, next to his wife Elaina Slytherin, and ancestors. They set the corpse inside a clear glass coffin and laid it down gently before pulling the clear cover over it. Godric Gryffindor stood up and went over to the stand to say a few words; Helga and Rowena followed behind him.

"Ahem, as you all know, I am Godric Gryffindor, and I was once a friend of Salazar Slytherin's back when we were children. Salazar was one of the best wizards I had ever come to know, he was strong, brave, intelligent, a little off-witted maybe…uh no offense to that though, but we all loved him, despite his beliefs on the students admitted to our greatest achievement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Helga then placed her hand on Godric's shoulder and moved towards the front.

"Greetings to you all, I am Helga Hufflepuff, and I too was once friends with Salazar Slytherin, including everyone in my family. We were very distraught when we heard Salazar had passed on, but we knew of his condition as well, so we couldn't say much. Salazar may have had many different beliefs on the school, but we all still considered him one of the world's greatest wizards. After he told us he was leaving, we begged him to stay with us, but he was persistent, so we let him go. I admit even once that I loved Salazar, more than a friend at least; but when I found out that he was marrying Elaina, I decided to let him go, before I met my husband. Salazar was a great man, and all I can say more is that we hope tomorrow we'll have the courage to end this bloody war, with Salazar's spirit in us all. Thank you…" Helga stood aside and let Rowena speak next.

"Thank you Helga, you've pretty much said everything I was going to say, except for the loving Salazar more than a friend, because he was one of my best ones. Salazar had and still did even when he left the school, a wonderful life. He had a great home, a wonderful, loving family, and could do wondrous magic that none of us could learn. All we can hope for now is that his spirit rests in peace, and will watch over his children and grandchildren. I thank yo all for coming, and hope you will pray that our friend's soul rests in peace for the rest of eternity. Thank you all…" all three wizards and witches bowed and walked off the stand before the glass case burst into flames and the coffin disappeared.

The magical mausoleum added a new name to the crypt's stone plate in the front with all the family ancestors and relatives. Salena then walked up to the grave and pulled out her father's wand, holding it up against the stone crypt and red lights shot out of the tip in fire works. The lights flew everywhere, and as they began to disperse, Salena placed her father's wand into the mausoleum and it took its place next to its former master. Austin walked up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. The guests began to leave, but not before giving their prayers to the rest of the family. After the last guest left, Samuel took his two sons and Maria up to their rooms for their changing for dinner. Salena however walked out to the backyard of the mansion, and sat down under the Weeping Willow next to the river, and started to break down crying. Little did she know Austin had followed her and was standing behind a big pile of rocks. He couldn't bear to see Salena so upset, so to comfort her he walked over and began stroking her back and hair. Salena managed to calm down, but couldn't prevent the tears from falling.

"Salena it's going to be okay, your father's in a better place now…you still have the rest of your family."

"I know Austin, but it's only been forty-eight hours since father died, and I miss him so much already. With the final battle tomorrow to end this dreaded war, I can't even think of losing another one so soon." Austin pulled Salena close to him and embraced her tightly as she hugged him back.

"You won't lose anyone Sally, I promise you won't. I'll never leave you, and neither will anyone else you know that." Salena pulled away slightly and looked deep into her fiancé's eyes.

"I can only believe that if…you look me directly in the eye…and tell me you love me, that you'll never leave me, and you'll always be with me." Austin took a deep breath, and looked directly into Salena's big green eyes.

"I love you Salena, more than anyone or anything else in the world. I shall protect you, and watch over you in the war tomorrow, I'll never leave you, and I'll always be with you. I love you, Salena Madeline Elaina Slytherin. Do you love me?" Salena's eyes watered up again, and to answer Austin's question, she kissed him fully on the lips, coiling her arms around his neck, while Naomi just stood over in the sidelines, resting. Austin kissed her back, and pulled her down to the ground. (And I'm pretty sure you all know what happens next, but I'm not going into details sorry).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Slytherin battle grounds:

Wizards and witches were lined up all across the large valley where the war would begin, awaiting the arrival of the Western soldiers. Samuel stood in place with his horse up front where Salena, Austin, Godric, Helga, and Rowena were in place. All four founders had combined the armies to defeat their enemies, increasing their chance of winning the war and saving their land.

Sam looked over to his sister and his future brother-in-law, wands ready, minds focused, and confidence rising.

"Salena, Austin…if anything happens, I want you both to flee the very second you can, and take Maria and the boys to our secret home as soon as possible; do you understand?"

"No brother, Salena spoke up bravely, we will not leave you here alone to fight these monsters, and we shall fight along side you until the end. I will not abandon our people, they need me, and they need you. I love this land, and I vow to protect it at any cost in the world, including the people who live here." At that moment the horn blew and everyone could see the western army coming just over the hills, charging at them. Samuel raised his sword and cried out "REMEMBER MY PEOPLE, WE VOWED TO PROTECT OUR LAND, AND WE SHALL KEEP OUR VOW TO DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES!!! EITHER WE WIN THIS WAR, OR DIE TRYING!!!!!!!!!!! CHAARRRGE!!!!!"

At the sound of their leader's cry, all four armies rushed up against the western army and the final battle began. The general of the west rose up on his horse and fired a curse at Samuel, almost knocking him off his horse before he was knocked off by a disarming hex. Salena immediately took on a giant and stabbed it through the stomach making it fall to the ground, crushing three other soldiers. Austin followed along with her and killed two to four other soldiers with direct shots to the heads.

Curses were flying, hexes were coming and going everywhere, and the smell of blood was so strong you could smell it five miles away. The west army had been cut down to size, but the Slytherin army also lost many of its soldiers. Samuel was cutting down three armed men when General Morison stepped forward, to begin their battle.

"Your army is about to fall Morison, why not just leave and surrender to our superior people?!!"

"Spare me your sympathy Slytherin, it is time I take back what your father stole from me; the land that is rightfully mine, and mine alone!" Morison yanked out his wand and fired a forbidden curse at Sam, but it was deflected as Sam pulled out his own wand. Austin was busy taking down two large ogres and a mad giant when he saw Sam battling Morison. They continued to fight until Sam was suddenly knocked to the ground, dropping his wand. Finishing off the monsters Austin ran over to Sam as he saw Morison about to fire the _Avada Kedavra _at Sam.

Salena had saved seven very young soldiers and apparated them back to the Hogwarts Castle to be treated; only to come back and see Austin about to take a hit with the Killing Curse, which was directed at Sam. With Naomi coiled up over her shoulders, Salena ran over to where Austin and Sam were, but arrived too late as the curse struck Austin square in the chest. His eyes bulged and his body fell back to the ground into Samuel's arms.

"AUSTIN!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Salena reached over to her dying fiancé's body, lifting him up into her arms as she and Sam loomed over him. Austin's eyes looked up to Salena as he drew his dying breath, placing his left hand on her cheek.

"S-Salena…I l-love…you…." Austin's body suddenly went limp and his eyes closed away as Salena's eyes grew wet with tears and she started sobbing.

"No Austin…don't go, don't go…you promised me. Please don't go, I love you don't leave me. You can't leave me…you promised, please don't go…!" Salena pulled Austin's head to her chest and hugged his corpse to her warm body, Naomi relaxed against Salena's neck and tears started to fall from the deadly snake's eyes too. Sam bowed his head in sorrow as his most trusted comrade was smothered by his younger sister.

Morison's evil howling laughter was then heard and Salena looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and hatred. Morison walked away and started killing more until Salena spotted a cave in the rocky cliff above them. Placing Austin's body down she pulled her wand out and Naomi tightened around her shoulders.

"Salena no; don't do it!!" she heard Sam calling after her.

"He killed Austin; he killed my best friend, my husband; NOW IT'S HIS TURN TO DIE!!!!!!!!!" Salena cried as she ran straight to where Morison was, directly beside the cave and she fired _"Expelliarmus!" _at the general, throwing him down into dark cave.

Inside the cave, Morison landed onto the hard stone floor and sat up enough to see Salena raving mad, her wand pointed directly at his face. Standing up he pulled out his own wand and pointed it back at her.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him!!" she cried out and Naomi hissed angrily.

Morison just laughed at this, before lowering his wand a bit to look at Salena.

"You poor girl, you've lost your love; I'm willing to fix that for you, if you'll be my wife. I could even put an end to this war and keep your family alive…if you agree."

"Never, if I ever marry again, it'll be for love. And you my friend don't apply for that category. You're nothing but a power hungry monster who loves to watch other people suffer at the palm of your hands. You'll die today, at my hands, and I'll make it nice and slow, so you can feel the pain and agony of all the people whose lives you've destroyed!"

Salena's wand lit up and fired a curse at Morison, he fired one back at her, and this continued on for several minutes. The duel stopped when Morison was suddenly pulled to the ground by a poisonous curse Salena invented, using Naomi, who was wrapped around her left arm and jumped at the sound of Salena's voice saying _"Kill him." _(In snake language of course.) Naomi leaped out and bit Morison in the neck before landing back onto her mistress's shoulders.

"Finally, it's done…let's go Nao—" Salena stopped talking when she heard the dying Morison chanting a strange spell and pointing his wand at her; out of the tip sprang a blue lightning of sorts, which froze Salena and Naomi in a suspended state, covering them in blue crystals, along with the rest of the cave, blocking the exit for no one else to enter. Crystals sprung out from the ground around the entrance outside where the Slytherin army had won the battle, until a large earthquake shook the earth beneath and the cave was coated in crystals.

The last thing Salena could remember hearing was her brother Samuel Derrick Salazar Slytherin calling out for her along with her other comrades, and seeing Morison's life force fade away completely.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Like it, hope so because it took me three hours to finish this chapter. If you have any ideas on whom or how Salena should be found, this might be Dumbledore or McGonagall or both. Send me your ideas in a review please okay? And let me know what you think of a Salena/Severus Snape pairing for later on. Review please, thank you.**_


	4. Lost and Found

_**Hope you guys liked the previous chapter, though I'm going to need more reviews and probably more ideas for the story so let me know if you have any or anymore at least. Anyways Salena is found in this chapter and let's just say she's a bit freaked out about living in the future, this is around the time after Harry Potter is born and the dark lord has been stopped, temporarily at least. Now Severus Snape and Dumbledore learn about Voldemort's ancestor and goes to see if they can find some secrets about the Slytherin **_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Headmaster, would you please tell me exactly where we are going?" a man wearing a black cape and greasy black hair asked as he ran after a man with a long white beard and crescent shaped glasses through a huge field. The old man turned around after stopping for a brief moment.

"Severus I'll explain everything to you once we reach the crystal cave." The man's name was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the other man was called Severus Snape, once a student at Hogwarts, death eater and spy to the dark lord and Dumbledore, and the Potions Master at the school, also head of the Slytherin House.

Dumbledore started to walk off again with Snape following him; twenty minutes later they came across a cave inside what use to be a large cliff but had been cut down to size where you could see a bunch of large blue crystals were sticking out and around it. When they reached what seemed to be the entrance of the cave, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and shot a flame at one of the crystals; unfortunately the crystal seemed unscathed.

"Why…may I ask would you shoot a spell crystal with a flame curse headmaster? This is by far one of the most impossible places to enter since it has the world's strongest crystal surrounding it, and why exactly are we here?" Dumbledore just looked at Severus and smiled as the crystal started to melt away quickly, clearing out the entrance just big enough for a path to walk in.

Severus's eyes widened at this, but shook his head as he followed his teacher and master into the cave. They slid through and climbed over crystal after crystal, until they came across an opening on the other side of one large crystal.

"Where do you think this leads?" Snape asked looking at Dumbledore.

"We're bound to find out aren't we? It could be another entrance…to what was thought to exist a long time ago."

"You're not talking about that silly legend again are you? Please headmaster, everyone knows this place was created from what the muggles would say, the earth itself. Science rubbish or whatever they call it."

"Oh you'd be surprised at what most legends hide…it could even be a special treasure of sorts. In fact, the one in here, is the most rarest treasures of all in our world." Dumbledore chuckled and walked through the entrance, lighting his wand to bring more light into the cave, better than the little cracks in the ceiling. Severus looked around the room they'd just walked into only to see what appeared to be a mummified body, crystallized in a case of crystal; its armor was still intact, and the wrinkled face still had on its helmet, with a look of pure pain on the face. Severus's face went from shock, to anger as he looked up at Dumbledore like something stupid was about to happen.

"This is your great treasure? A mummified corpse of a soldier that crystallized himself over a thousand years ago maybe; really headmaster, this is not one of your best expeditions…" Dumbledore stopped him before he could say anything else, and when he looked puzzled at the gesture, Dumbledore just smiled.

"That's not the treasure I was talking about Severus, he then pointed over to a large formation of crystals, that's it up there."

Severus looked up at the formation; shaking his head at Dumbledore, his master motioned him up to walk up there. Severus scoffed and climbed up the large hill of quartz until he reached the top. Walking to the middle of it, he looked at the formation, to see something inside. It was blurry, the figure was clouded inside; giving his wand light a wave, he saw what looked like, two figures inside; one on top of the other. Looking closer, he saw that the figure was frozen inside, like they'd been in there for only a day or two.

Severus gasped when he got a closer glimpse at the figure; he saw it was…a woman, and a snake. Looking back at Dumbledore, he saw his old teacher smiling. Severus looked back at the woman and saw that, she was no ordinary witch.

"Headmaster…i-is this, who I think it is?" Dumbledore just smiled, and shrugged at him.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling we're bound to find out so I suggest you stand back." Dumbledore raised his wand high above his head, and right after Snape jumped out of the way he blew the crystal prison to pieces within seconds. The woman's body along with the snake draped over her shoulders fell to the floor and into Severus Snape's welcoming arms. The woman was unconscious, as was the snake which now lay beside and around the two. Checking for a pulse Snape picked her up and put a floating barrier around the large anaconda and went beside Dumbledore.

"She's alive headmaster, but very weak; we have to get her to St. Mungo's!"

"No time Severus, she's coming with us to Hogwarts, all she needs is some rest, nutrition, and possibly a memory refreshment. Hold onto my arm, and we're out of here." Snape hesitantly obliged to Dumbledore's request and he apparated all four of them to the hospital wing in Hogwarts, where Madame Pomfrey had just run out of her office at the sight of them there.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape what happened? Who is that woman?!"

"We'll explain later Poppy, for now we must let her rest, and give her proper nutrition before she wakes." Poppy nodded but shrieked when she saw the large unconscious snake.

"Worry not Poppy, I'll take care of the snake. Just make sure the girl's properly cared for, and let us know when she wakes up will you?" Madame Pomfrey nodded as Snape carefully laid the woman down on a bed, letting the healer witch look her over carefully. Dumbledore left to his office to begin the daily work since it was close to the beginning of the year, and letters needed to be sent out for newcomers.

Snape on the other hand went back to his potion closet to check for inventory in case he needed to pick up more ingredients in Diagon Alley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Dream sequence:_

_Salena saw herself standing in a dirty old room with a bed in the middle of it, and a nightstand beside it, along with an old wardrobe, and a wooden chair. On the bed was a thin, pale boy with dark hair, fairly tall, but handsome in a way. He was holding a book in his hands; Salena walked up to him and tried to speak to him._

"_Hello, what's your name?" she asked politely. _

_The boy didn't answer her, just continued onto reading his book._

"_Young man, can you hear me?" the boy still didn't answer her, she reached out to touch him, but her hand went right through him. She tried again, but still couldn't touch him. Just then Salena heard a creak of a door and turned around to see a woman walk in with a man with an auburn-colored long hair and beard. The man was smiling slightly, but the woman looked almost nervous._

_Looking back at the boy she could see his eyes were narrowed at the man walking and standing before him. There was a moment's silence before the man spoke up._

"_How do you do, Tom? The man said holding out his hand to the boy he called Tom. The boy was hesitant, but took it and they shook hands. The man pulled up the wooden chair and sat down in it across from the bed._

"_I am Professor Dumbledore."_

"_Professor?" Tom repeated after him, looking suspicious. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"_

_He was pointing to the door from which Ms. Cole had left earlier._

"_No, no." said Dumbledore, smiling. Tom didn't believe him, instead he kept pushing forward that Dumbledore was a doctor, almost fearfully._

'_What is this child's problem?' Salena thought as she heard Dumbledore give Tom an explanation on his duty in the orphanage. Their conversation went on for several minutes before Tom asked Dumbledore about his powers. Salena began to understand what this was, it was a conversation about this child's admittance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore soon gave an example to Tom on using magic, smiling at him at the boy's shocked expression. Dumbledore went through some of the rules at Hogwarts, and shortly before departing, Tom spoke of something that almost made Salena want to faint._

"_Professor, there's something else I don't understand."_

"_What's that Tom?"_

"_I…I can talk to snakes, yet I don't know why. Could you explain…?"_

"_Yes Tom and it's actually not a very common gift. It's something only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin can inherit, and it looks like you're one of them. I'll tell you more about him later next week, when I come back to take you out for school supplies. See you next week Tom Riddle." _

'_RIDDLE?!!!!' Salena legs almost abandoned her as she heard Dumbledore speak out the boy's name. She fell to the ground on her knees and began gasping for air as if someone almost knocked the breath out of her. She started seeing blackness surround her, she tried to call out to someone or something, but nothing came out. She started thrashing her arms around everywhere, until she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and started shaking her awake._

_End of dream sequence:_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Madame Pomfrey was rushing out of her office about the strange girl thrashing everywhere on the bed, when she suddenly saw the girl's back arch, her eyes opened widely and her face twisted in a mask of pure shock and euphoria. She started gasping very, very deeply, her hands went to her face and she sat up rubbing her eyes. Pushing some hair out of her face she looked around, almost frantically, until she looked at the healer witch only feet away from the foot of her bed. She stared at her, and started to calm down.

"Young lady…a-are you alright?" Pomfrey asked, stepping just a little closer.

"Yes…yes I think I am…but where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh yes…but where are the others? What happened, did we win?" Pomfrey then showed a look of confusion on her face at the questions the young woman threw at her.

"Win what dear? What others?"

"The soldiers, the war, what happened; I remember luring General Morison into the cave, and killing him but before he died he spoke a weird chanting…like a curse, then I…I couldn't move anymore. Naomi was…oh god, where's Naomi? Where's my pet snake Naomi?"

"Dear the snake is being cared for by Professor Dumbledore, he's the one that found you and brought you here along with Professor Snape. Maybe they can explain this to you, I'm sure I won't." with that said Pomfrey walked into the hall and found Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, and Transfiguration teacher, coming her way.

"Minerva, could you please fetch the headmaster and Snape, there's a girl in the infirmary and she's a bit distraught, considering the way she was when they found her."

"Yes, Poppy I'll fetch them for you, I was just about to head down there anyway." The old woman smiled and continued in a quicker pace down the hall to the headmaster's chambers. Giving the gargoyle the password, she climbed aboard the spiral stair case and it went up to the headmaster's office. There she found Snape and Dumbledore with the snake hovering above their heads speaking in a matter of business until she walked through the door.

"Professors please excuse my intrusion but, Madame Pomfrey wishes to see you both, something about the girl you found?"

"Thank you Minerva, come Severus." Dumbledore followed McGonagall out the door and back to the hospital wing, bringing the snake where they saw Poppy handing the woman a glass of water for her nerves. McGonagall walked slowly over to the bed and placed her hand on the healer witch's shoulder. Pomfrey nodded and walked out with her into her office. The woman looked up at the two men standing before her, but almost dropped her glass when she spotted the now awake snake in a barrier hovering over their heads. When the snake spotted her, it hissed in a calming way. (Keep in mind, italics will either mean Salena's seeing flashbacks, or she's speaking in parseltongue or other memories she's seeing).

"_Are you alright Naomi?"_

"_Yes milady, but where are we? Where are the others?"_

"_We're in Hogwarts, the school my father founded with Ravenclaw and them? As for the others, I'm trying to find that out now."_

"Who are you men?"

"Sorry if I sound rude to you ma'am, but if you could tell us who you are first, I'm sure we'll be able to answer your questions." The old man spoke first before smiling politely at her.

The woman hesitated, but calmed herself in seconds as she pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the barrier around Naomi disappeared and the snake landed softly on her knees, coiling herself up to get warm. The woman stroked the snake's head lightly with two fingers, before looking back up at the old man and the one in black.

"My name is Salena Madeline Slytherin, daughter and second child of Salazar Slytherin, eighteen years old and born in January. Who are you?"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**You like it? Hope you do, sorry about the shortness again, but I'm trying to come up with new ideas for the story. And in case you're all wondering, this is around the time after Severus becomes a teacher and Dumbledore's spy. Next chapter's about when Salena learns about Harry Potter, and becomes another spy of Dumbledore's, but also a keeper of secrets, since she's going to do everything in her power to protect Harry and possibly the Malfoys, whom she'll meet when she goes out with Snape to shop for more clothes. Read and review please.**_


	5. The Past and The Truth

_**Hey guys, like the last chapter? Hope so cuz it took me hours to finish it; then again I am kinda a slow typer, but that's not important right now. I don't own Harry Potter, only Salena, Austin, Naomi, Morison, and a few others for later. Read and enjoy please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_The woman hesitated, but calmed herself in seconds as she pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the barrier around Naomi disappeared and the snake landed softly on her knees, coiling herself up to get warm. The woman stroked the snake's head lightly with two fingers, before looking back up at the old man and the one in black._

"_My name is Salena Madeline Slytherin, daughter and second child of Salazar Slytherin, eighteen years old and born in January. Who are you?"_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were in shock as they stared at the woman who just now proclaimed herself as a living child of Salazar Slytherin himself. Dumbledore looked calmly at her soon after she spoke, but Snape just stood with his mouth wide open and his eyes completely wide. Dumbledore shook him slightly which broke him out of his gaze instantly.

"You think I'm lying don't you?" Salena asked almost in a sharp tone.

"What do you mean miss?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"You both were just staring at me, like you'd just seen your worst nightmare or something. Now tell me who you are, I don't recall ever seeing you around here before, and where are the other soldiers? I couldn't have been asleep that long…?" Salena started stroking Naomi's head again, this time with her entire left hand. Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other with strange looks before Snape sat down on the side of the bed Salena was sitting on.

"Salena, my name is Severus Snape and I am the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. The man standing behind me is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts, we found you completely crystallized in a cave, miles away from here; Professor Dumbledore freed you and we brought you and your snake here to heal." After Snape finished Salena just looked at him suspiciously and afterwards looked at the one called Dumbledore, right before her eyes widened.

"You…you're Albus Dumbledore? The man I saw in my vision, but you look a lot older…now at least." Salena turned back to Snape and he cleared his throat.

"Salena, what is the last thing you remember before you were crystallized?" Salena went silent for a moment before placing two fingers to her chin and gave out a loud gasp.

"I remember, fighting in the war against the western lands. They wanted our land for their own, they had already conquered most of the south and the north, but we were going to return it if we won. My father, Salazar Slytherin, had died two days before the war. My brother had a wife and two sons, and he promised them he and I would return alive, including Austin, my best friend. It was around mid-day when we began battle; many of the western soldiers had been killed or injured, as did some of my people. Samuel was fighting against the toughest men he could find, while Austin and I were escorting young soldiers of our own between sixteen and seventeen back here to be treated. I was busy bringing four more boys back to this school when…it happened." Salena's eyes started welling up with tears as she choked back a sob and tried to continue on.

"What happened next Salena?" Dumbledore asked as he sat on a bed next to Salena's.

"I had just returned back from the sixth or seventh trip when a soldier attacked me, trying to stab me. I fought him off when…I-I turned to a direction w-where…I saw, General Jason Morison, send off a curse directed at my brother. Sam made no attempt to dodge it, so I ran over to save him, until…A-Austin…" Salena started crying this time as she spoke of her love's name.

"Go on Salena, it'll be a lot better if you talk about it." Dumbledore soothed trying to comfort her with words. Salena wiped her eyes with her armor sleeve and Naomi the snake wrapped herself tightly around her shoulders.

"I ran over to help Sam, b-but before I got there…Austin…had already taken the hit. He fell back into Sam's arms, I screamed and ran over to them…taking him in my arms I begged him not to leave me…but he was…already dying, when he drew his last breath…and said…h-he loved me. I pulled him to me, and held his body tightly to mine, when I heard Morison laughing. I turned to see him fighting some older men in our army, and the next thing I know…I dropped Austin's body to the ground, running over to him I heard Sam call out to me, but I ignored it and ran until I cursed Morison into the cave. I had Naomi draped over my shoulders during this time, so I couldn't fight as well as I normally could. We were dueling, curses and hexes were flying everywhere in the cave, until I managed to weaken him. He was lying on the ground when I instructed Naomi to attack him; she bit his neck, and with his dying breath I remember…he chanted…some sort of spell, I tried to leave but my legs were frozen to the spot. I was being crystallized…and the last thing I remember hearing was Sam's voice, calling me…and seeing Morison's life fade before my eyes." When Salena finally finished she took a few short breaths before looking at Snape, whose eyes had widened after her story. Dumbledore showed a look of surprise and shock before he cleared his throat.

"Now then…I've told you my story, now tell me what happened, how long was I asleep?" Salena's patience started to wear thin; Dumbledore saw this and gave her a look of calmness and relaxing.

"Salena, this might sound a bit strange…but you've been crystallized for more than a thousand years. The war you've spoken of was won long ago, Samuel and most of his army survived thanks to you; but as the story goes, the one person who disappeared but had never been seen again, was you. They knew where you were, but by the time they found out, they'd assumed you were dead because the cave we found you in, was completely covered and coated in magic crystal, almost impossible to get through."

When Dumbledore finished, Salena's face had gone into complete shock and little anger in her eyes. Thinking this was all a big misunderstanding, she shook her head and waved her hands a little in the air.

"No, no this can't be true…I'm not in the future, Sam should appear any time now, and tell me this is all one of his little tricks like before. C'mon Sam, Maria, you can all come out now, the joke is over…" Salena smiled a big smile but it soon faded when no one came into the room, Snape and Dumbledore just shook their heads and Salena's eyes went to worry and shock as Naomi gave out a low but deadly hiss.

"No…this can't be…y-you can't seriously mean that I'm…actually in the future. No…"

"I'm afraid you are Salena, you're in the future, this is the year of 1991 (correct me if I'm wrong because this is supposed to be around the time when Harry's only ten)."

"Y-You're serious…that I'm in…in the…" the minute Salena stopped talking she suddenly screamed at the top of her very lungs. As she gave out a scream Snape and Dumbledore both had to cover their ears tightly and the loud sound waves echoed through the school and shattered all the windows in the hospital wing but only cracked a few others. The screaming went on for about three to three and a half minutes, when Salena almost collapsed on the bed almost losing every amount of oxygen she had left.

When it was safe the two almost deaf professors removed their hands from their ears and began to relax themselves as they managed to soothe Salena into a calm mood.

"I'm sorry, I needed that." She apologized.

"S'alright, just make sure you give off a warning next time please." Snape snarled in an almost snapping tone. Salena looked at him and grinned in sheer humor, seeing on how she just found the man's part weakness. Looking up at Dumbledore she took a deep breath and asked him something.

"Where is he?" she asked him.

"Hmm, where is who Salena?"

"Tom…my descendant, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or the one you would call the heir of Slytherin. I know who he is because I remember while I was asleep; I had visions about him as a child until now. I saw when you came and told him about Hogwarts just before I'd woken up here, that and pretty much more than I think I should have."

The two professors exchanged looks at each other then turned back to the oldest living witch in the world, even if she did only look eighteen.

"Well Madam Slytherin, Tom was a Dark Wizard, and he no longer used his father's name; he is now known as Voldemort, to everyone around here and to his followers, the Death Eaters."

"What happened to him Dumbledore?" Salena asked giving the old man a look.

"A prophecy, concerning a boy and Voldemort was created to say the child would defeat the dark lord, but ten years have passed since then and he's no longer around, for now."

"I know about that, I also know that Professor Severus Snape here is also a death eater and a spy for you because he knows of the prophecy, concerning that woman, Lily Evans Potter was it? I know a lot more than you think Professor, but there are some things I won't learn until later on while I'm here…hey where's Naomi?" Salena looked around the bed but didn't see her pet anaconda snake anywhere in sight; Snape looked down at his feet and saw her there, but unconscious due to Salena's little screaming fit earlier. Using his wand to lift the snake up he chanted a levitating spell and placed the sleeping snake back on the bed with the head in Salena's lap. Snape looked up at Dumbledore and gave him a questioning look before speaking.

"What are we going to do with her headmaster?" this question made Salena's head shoot up immediately from waking Naomi.

"Excuse me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean where is she going to stay; she obviously has no where to go and no belongings to keep, do you think it's wise to let her stay here?"

"I believe you're right Severus, Salena would you care to stay here for a while, I'm sure we have a room somewhere in the Slytherin house for you? Later on I suppose you could go to Diagon Alley with Severus while he goes for ingredients for his potions closet."

Salena thought for a moment and gave an assuring nod, saying she'd feel more comfortable staying in the house that represented her family name. Bringing a hand up to her neck she stroked the large, silver, oval-shaped locket that had once belonged to her mother. As she tried to stand up Salena gently lifted Naomi with a levitation spell and walked toward the end of the bed, about to follow Snape and Dumbledore out of the room. They lead her into the hall way where Snape led her to another corridor just up the changing staircases and to another long corridor where they went over to a portrait of a thin woman who looked at the three almost in annoyance.

"Password?" she asked.

"Slytherin seeker." Snape answered her, making Salena give a look of confusion on such a password. The portrait let them in and they stepped through the Slytherin common room, which really impressed Salena since it almost reminded her of home. Going up a third staircase in the room Snape led Salena to a hall with three doors in it. Pointing over to the middle one he looked at her as she let down Naomi and laid her upon her shoulders.

"This room in the middle is where I'll be staying, you can get here by coming down the way we just went, by floo, or Disapperating if you wish. The room on the left is the old closet where all the extra supplies are kept in case a student needs something, and the room on the right will be your room Ms. Salena Slytherin." Going over to the door Salena took hold of the doorknob and opened it to find a beautiful room with Slytherin tapestries hanging on the walls, a canopy bed with dark green and silver silk sheets, a wardrobe and chest of drawers, a window beside the nightstand which had two candles and a lamp on it, and a small desk in the left corner with a large pillow chair perfect to let Naomi sleep on. Salena turned back to the two professors and gave them a sweet smile; Naomi did the same and rested her head on Salena's.

"Thank you very much professors, we appreciate the hospitality, but if you don't mind my asking Professor Dumbledore, do you think I could get a job here at the school? It's just so I'll earn some money to spend on clothing and whatever else is needed."

"I'm sure we could give you a small job; do you think you could suffice for a substitution teacher? It's a job for just in case one of our teachers is unable to teach and you could fill in for them and give them lessons, if you're good with teaching that is?"

"Of course I am I know almost every bit of magic there is to know, including forbidden magic professor. I've taught many people lessons for years during the time while I was alive in my own past. I'll take the job, if that's alright."

"Yes it is, now why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable, Severus will take you out later this afternoon for clothes and supplies for Naomi there." Dumbledore smiled and gave a slight bow and left the room whereas Professor Snape went over to the doorway and looked back at Salena before leaving the room.

"I'll come and get you when we go out Ms. Salena, so I suggest you prepare yourself for later since it could get cold this afternoon." With that he shut the door behind him and Salena took the chance to jump onto her new bed in her new room with Naomi. After bouncing a few times on it she looked over at Naomi who was now about to curl up in her new little bed in the corner, which was very comfortable.

"Oh Naomi…I just know we're gonna love it here." She smiled before falling back to sleep on the fluffy pillow.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hope you enjoyed all this, and remember if you have any ideas on improving the story please let me know okay? Read and review please, thank you.**_


	6. Meeting the Malfoys

_**Still need some ideas here people…geez where is everyone? Well since it's close to the holidays I can't really blame anyone. This is the part where Salena actually meets Voldemort, but she won't reveal who she really is so she comes up with a different name, probably her mom's or her grandmother's; read and review please, and I don' own Harry Potter.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

_With that he shut the door behind him and Salena took the chance to jump onto her new bed in her new room with Naomi. After bouncing a few times on it she looked over at Naomi who was now about to curl up in her new little bed in the corner, which was very comfortable._

"_Oh Naomi…I just know we're gonna love it here." She smiled before falling back to sleep on the fluffy pillow._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Severus Snape was now wandering through the corridor when he stopped at Salena's room. She hadn't come out in a while and he was wondering if she was alright, although for some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. He stood outside the door looking sad for a minute; when he pulled himself together he knocked on the hard wooden door, but no one answered.

"Ms. Salena…are you there?" Salena didn't answer; all he could hear inside was the slithering snake across the floor, hissing in an almost dangerous tone. This made the stubborn professor open the door quietly to see the daughter of Slytherin sleeping peacefully on the large bed on the other side of the room. The snake's head was hovering above her, looking directly at him. The large eyes directed him to the sleeping witch's face, soaked with tears still running down her cheeks.

Snape walked closer to the bed but once he was a few feet away, Salena jumped wildly like someone had grabbed her around the throat, but it was her own hands instead. She started silently screaming and this caused Snape to run over to her and shake her hard before she woke up. It took her a while to catch her breath but once she managed to sit up on her forearms, she looked around like she didn't have a clue where she was; right before she relaxed when the memory struck her.

"Are you alright Ms. Salena? You were crying in your sleep…" the potions master asked her sitting on the edge of her bed. Salena rubbed her eyes before answering him.

"Yes Severus I'm fine, I was just dreaming about Austin." Salena hissed over at Naomi and the snake went back over to her place to finish resting. Snape offered her his hand and she took it to get on her feet. She started pulling at the straps to her armor and used her wand to move it over to the wardrobe; she found a brush and brushed out her waist-long black hair.

"Are you ready Ms. Salena? I'm about to leave for Diagon Alley, if you wish to accompany me, and I think I'll make another stop before we return here milady."

Salena chuckled slightly at the way Severus Snape was acting towards her, like she was a queen just because she was Salazar's only living child next to Voldemort.

"No need to address me so formally Severus, I'd really appreciate it if you'd just call me Salena, and leave out the miss part alright?" Snape nodded slightly as Salena pulled on her old black hooded robe and hissed over to Naomi to stay behind since she couldn't risk carrying such a large snake around with her.

"Dumbledore and I have been discussing…and we think it'd be wise not to reveal your real self to anyone else until the time is right. Do you have another name of which I can call you in public?" Salena thought for a moment and a name struck her when she reached up to touch her mother's necklace.

"I've got one, Eleanor Sardinia; it was my grandmothers' name, and these are her initials engraved in my mother's locket." She showed him the necklace and when he only caught a glimpse of it his dark eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Salena asked him.

"N-Nothing…it's just that your necklace looks almost like the one the Dark Lord has in his possession." Now Salena's eyes widened at the answer.

"Was it a gold locket with a snake on it shaped like an S?" Snape nodded and Salena almost fell back in a faint.

"That was my father's necklace…how in the world did he…never mind." Salena just straightened up her robe and walked towards the door with Snape following behind her. They walked into the Slytherin common room and took a secret passageway into the Great Hall where the large fireplace stood empty. Snape took some floo powder into his hand and held onto Salena's as she stepped in next to him.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted and as the green flames surrounded them both it took them to a fire place in an old bookshop. As they stepped out Snape nodded at the owner and led Salena out to a line of shops surrounding the whole area. Salena looked out in awe at the place since it looked much better than it was in her old time.

"Severus…how am I to pay for the clothes, I haven't any money on me?" Snape smiled slightly and pulled out a purple pouch full of Galleons and handed it to Salena.

"Dumbledore asked me to give you that, I'd just forgotten about it until now. He said don't worry about paying him back, but it's best if we get you a vault at Gringotts Bank later on this evening."

"Right then." Snape and Salena soon came across a fancy dress shop and walked through the door making the bell above it jingle a bit. There were a few other wizards and witches inside, but the one that caught Snape's attention was a man with long white blonde hair dressed in black robes, holding a snake cane in his hand.

The man saw them enter and greeted them both with a smile. He whispered something over to a long blonde haired woman with a blonde-haired boy next to her and came over to them.

"Hello Severus." He spoke kindly and shook Snape's hand.

"Good afternoon Lucius, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Well Fudge gave me the day off so I decided to spend a little quality time with Narcissa and Draco." The man looked over at Salena and smiled before turning back to Snape. "And who is this lovely young woman with you? Friend of yours perhaps?" he took Salena's hand in his and kissed the back of it in a gentleman's way.

"Oh forgive me I seem to have forgotten my manners for the moment…Lucius this is Eleanor Sardinia, Eleanor this is Lucius Malfoy, we were friends in school even if he was two years higher than me."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy, might that be your wife and son over there?" Salena pointed over to the blonde woman and child who were now coming in their direction.

"Lucius I need to take Draco home, he's starting to get drowsy." The boy's face started to stretched up and he began to yawn a little before his mum took his arm and pulled him over to her. The boy's yawning subsided and he leaned against his mother's leg.

"Alright Narcissa, we'll head home. It's about time for Draco's nap anyway…it was nice to see you again Severus, and it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Sardinia." Lucius nodded and walked out with his wife and son onto the street. Salena looked at Snape and grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to meet friends every once in a while. Do you want to stick around or go ahead with your shopping while I look here?" Snape sighed and looked outside at a few shops.

"Since I know how long most women take to try on clothes, I think I'll pass on staying here. I shouldn't be too long, so why don't you wait here and look until I return?"

"Sure, but don't take too long." Snape chuckled and walked out of the store, leaving Salena to fend for herself, if only for a little. Looking around Salena spotted a lovely green outfit in her size; she even spotted a matching pair of shoes, both pieces on half price. Just as she was about to walk over a middle-aged woman walked her way and spoke in a kind manner.

"Welcome madam, could I have the pleasure of helping you find anything you like?"

"Actually I did have my eyes set on that lovely green ensemble, and those shoes there." She pointed back at the pieces and the woman gave a big grin at her.

"Ah, a woman with taste…everything on those few racks is on sale, do you need help with anything else?"

"Yes could you help me find a few others, because I seem to be in a bit of a small rush?"

"Of course dear."

Salena smile widened at the thought of buying some lovely clothing; she tried on a few others besides the green robes and shoes, and while she did the owner looked for some more for her to try on. After thirty minutes of looking she finally settled on eight outfits with matching shoes, and other garments as well; she hadn't even used half of the money yet and she was willing to look for more. Professor Snape hadn't returned yet so unfortunately she was forced to wait on him, which she couldn't stand since she had thin patience. After paying the woman she sat down on a bench and waited on him to return.

"Dear, would you like to visit a few other shops while you wait for your friend? I could let him know when he gets here."

"You'd really do that for me? I don't think I could stand the thought of him being worried about me disappearing."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him for you."

"Thank you ma'am, are there any jewelry shops around here?"

"Well there are a few, in fact there's a place just two stores down and it has the most lovely goblin-made jewelry and diamond and ruby necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings…"

"Thank you ma'am, I'll look there then." With that Salena placed all of her merchandise in a magic bag as big as a muggle purse, and walked outside to the shop the lady had spoken of.

They had beautiful tiaras in the shop window, along with diamond necklaces and earrings on mannequin necks. Salena walked into the store and looked at a few cases of bracelets that caught her eye. The looking continued on until she found a beautiful silver diamond necklace with an emerald pendant shaped like a cobra, fangs showing. Picking it up carefully in her hand she tried it on and admired the reflection of it in the mirror.

"That looks absolutely radiant on you Ms. Sardinia." Salena jumped slightly at the voice and turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy smiling at her.

"You're Mrs. Malfoy right? The woman I saw in the dress shop with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oh please, call me Narcissa, there's really no need for the Mrs. Part. I suppose you're wondering why my husband and son are at the moment?"

"Actually yes I was about to ask that."

"They're back at the house waiting on me, I told Lucius I had to come back and pick up a necklace I left to be fixed; and speaking of which you have got great taste in the one you're wearing now, I'd highly recommend that one for the outfits you bought. How many did you buy exactly?"

"I bought eight, with matching shoes for each one, and now I'm thinking of buying this necklace, that ring, that bracelet, and those earrings." She pointed to a pair of green emerald earrings, a silver bracelet with dark blue ruby flowers on it, and a lily shaped ruby red ring with diamonds surrounding the rubies.

The salesman asked if she wanted anything else, and she answered no; pulling out a bag he stored all the items in cases and handed them to Salena after she paid him some galleons. She stored the bag in her magic bag and turned back to Narcissa, who was just now taking her necklace back from another salesman.

"So how long have you and Lucius been married?" she asked as they walked out of the store and back to the dress shop.

"We've been together for about eleven years, Draco's just turned ten and this year would be our third. What about you and Severus, how long have you known each other?"

"Only since this morning, I just moved here from the south and have a job as a substitute teacher at Hogwarts. Just out of curiosity though, how old is Severus?"

"He's twenty-eight; he'll be twenty-nine in three months. How old are you though?"

"I'm twenty-one; I'll be twenty-two in two months. I must say too Narcissa your son is very handsome, and adorable."

"Thank you, he mostly takes after his father. I love him very much."

"I can't blame you; Lucius seems like a very lucky and happy man, to have such a loving wife like you."

"Don't you have someone special in your life Eleanor? You know, like a boyfriend or something?"

"No, I used to…in fact I was engaged to him, a while back, I loved him very much."

"What happened to him Eleanor?" Salena's eyes started to water at the thought of her old love before.

"He was murdered, by a man w-who tried to kill my brother. One hit from the killing curse, and he was gone." Narcissa placed a hand on Salena's shoulder and rubbed it slightly to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Eleanor; I didn't mean to bring back such a painful memory."

"Don't be, it's not your fault; in fact every time I see him in my mind, it makes me love him and miss him every minute he's not with me."

Narcissa gave Salena a small hug around the shoulders and started to turn in a different direction before saying good-bye.

"It was nice seeing you again Eleanor Sardinia; I'll see you around maybe?"

"Yes, I'll be at Hogwarts if you need me. Be sure to give Lucius my regards."

"I will thank you." With that Narcissa continued down the road and Salena walked into the dress shop she'd been in earlier. Severus Snape was there at the counter, waiting for her. His foot was tapping impatiently as he stared at her; it almost gave Salena the chills.

"Eleanor Sardinia where the bloody hell have you been? I told you to wait here for me didn't I?"

"Yes you did but you were taking so long I just decided to visit another store and ran into Narcissa Malfoy along the way. I didn't mean to keep you waiting Severus."

"Well I assumed where you had gone since the saleswoman told me exactly where you would be. Now come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore thinks otherwise." Snape then grabbed onto Salena's arm and pulled her over to the shop's fireplace where they used floo to return to Hogwarts. When they entered the Great Hall they saw Dumbledore there to greet them.

"Hello you two, how did the trip go?"

"It went rather well professor, I must say these shops give some of the finest items I've ever seen. I didn't even use all the money you gave me." Dumbledore chuckled and nodded at her.

"Well I couldn't just have you running around without a bit of cash in your hand. Besides I figured you'd want to spend a little time outdoors instead of being in your room all day."

"Oh that reminds me, I need to feed Naomi. Um, your kitchen wouldn't by any chance have fresh dead ferrets or gophers would it?"

"No, but I know someone who might…Rubeus Hagrid, our key keeper. He lives just outside the palace, you can take Naomi with you if you want; he's actually very calm around most magical creatures and animals."

"Excellent, I'll call her then…_Naomi, come down here now; it's time for your dinner!_"

There was a loud hissing sound after Salena's calling and a few loud thumps before the large black anaconda appeared in the fireplace and slithered around Salena's legs. Salena stroked the hungry snake's head and allowed her to climb aboard her shoulders.

"Severus, why don't you come down with us? Naomi seems to have taken a liking to you." Snape jumped at these words and glanced at the snake whose eyes were glaring almost lovingly at him. He flinched a little then turned back over to Dumbledore.

"I'll gladly come but only if that snake keeps its scales to itself!"

As they walked out to the small hut of which the half-giant man lived and he was already outside watering his pumpkin patch. When the man spotted the three coming towards him he put down his watering can and went over to greet them.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor Snape…what can I do yeh for?"

"Good afternoon Hagrid…I'd like you to meet Ms. Eleanor Sardinia, she's one of our new substitution teachers and she has a pet snake who's in need of food and since you carry around a lot of dead animals to feed your hippogriff Buckbeak would you be willing to spare a few ferrets or gophers?" the man called Hagrid looked at Salena and smiled, she smiled back and Naomi just hissed.

"Of course, I'd be glad if Buckbeak don't mind. Lemme get yeh some…ain't no place better than in the dark forest at the right time o'day that is." Hagrid went over to a rack where he hung his pet's meals and pulled out four for Naomi. The snake hissed happily at the sight of this and leaped off her mistress's shoulder towards her prey. Hagrid spotted the happy snake and threw a ferret in the air and she caught it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"She seems to like him…a lot at that." Salena felt happiness swirl in her as she saw Naomi get all jumpy since they had last been in the real world. Salena started laughing loudly at this and ran over to the happy anaconda and kissed her forehead making sure she wouldn't go too ballistic.

After a few minutes of chomping and swallowing Naomi finally calmed down and Salena picked up the sleepy snake and was about to walk off when Hagrid called out to her.

"Hey Ms. Eleanor, why dontcha leave the snake here to play for a bit, I could sure use a hand in scaring off all the crows that keep botherin' meh vegetable garden." Salena looked at Naomi and turned back over to Hagrid before letting her slink into the patch hiding out from the crows.

"She can stay as long as she's back before nightfall alright?"

"Sure thing Ms. Eleanor, she'll be jus' fine."

Salena waved at the half-giant and walked back into Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Snape, almost skipping which she tried to control so as not to embarrass herself. Looking back at the small hut the size of a muggle golf ball from her distance, she gave a small smile and chuckled.

"Have fun my little snake...this will be our home from now on."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Like it, well? Hope so since it took me hours to finish this. And y'all please leave a good review because I'm starting to get impatient from not getting any reviews.**_


	7. The Boy Who Lived

_**Hey guys, still waiting on more reviews out there; I know it's getting close to the holidays and all, and I can say I like to spend a lot of time with the family, but still it wouldn't kill you to leave a review on what you think. This is where Salena learns more about the Potters on the night they're killed and Harry's taken to his relatives' place. She might object but will understand the circumstances. Enjoy and review please!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Salena was just about to enter into the Slytherin common room when she suddenly felt like a bolt of lightning struck her midway from her brain to her back. She shivered slightly, and suddenly found herself outside Dumbledore's office; she heard what sounded like sobbing, and placed an ear to the door to hear Snape and Dumbledore, but Dumbledore wasn't the one crying.

_Outside Dumbledore's office:_

_Salena Slytherin was coming up to Dumbledore to tell about her latest vision when a noise from inside stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like a dying animal or something; as she walked carefully over to the door she put her ear up against it to here sobbing noises, looking into the peephole crack through the door she could see Dumbledore and Snape talking, but something didn't seem right so she looked a bit closer with her snake eyes and saw something she hadn't expected to see._

_Severus Snape was slumped in a chair crying his eyes out in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. Soon after a few minutes Snape raised his head, and he looked like a man who lived an entire life of misery after leaving the wild hilltop. She almost pulled away to leave at the very sight of him, but stopped when she heard him speak._

_"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…."_

_"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Snape's breathing became shallow._

_"Her boy survives," Dumbledore spoke again. Salena suddenly realized what the old man was talking about; it was from her vision two nights ago, about Voldemort loosing his powers that night, about the boy surviving, about Harry James Potter._

_"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"_

_"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone…dead…" Snape was so shaken up Salena didn't know whether to go or stay. She was seeing exactly the same thing she had done every night in her sleep after dreaming about her beloved Austin. Sorrow crept into her eyes as she continued to listen._

_"I wish…I wish I were dead…"_

_"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear." Salena suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and the vision vanished before her. _

Salena turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing there; she couldn't see why but suddenly she felt her eyes grow wet, but no tears fell out.

"What did you see now?" he asked without bothering to look at her.

"Enough to know why Severus is so skeptical sometimes around Harry being a good kid…but I don't think that's the reason I saw that vision professor." Dumbledore turned back and leaned over the front of his desk.

"You feel a bit guilty about seeing that?"

"Partly, but I'm sure this also concerns Severus headmaster." Dumbledore's head rose up at this.

"What makes you think that? I'll take another guess; it's because you think Severus isn't as nice as you thought he was?"

"You know you really have a talent for guessing? I overheard Severus and you talking about Harry before you pulled me away. Please tell me it wasn't your plan to send him to that horrid aunt of his please?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly and this time he managed to look Salena straight in the eye.

"I had no choice; unfortunately Minister Cornelius Fudge placed him in that home until he was ready to come here. Severus has agreed to help me protect him when he starts, despite his hatred for the boy's father."

"You mean James Potter, I thought he was a good man, what could he have done to make Severus despise him so?"

"You only heard part of the story, the rest is…a painful memory for our Severus, and he's the reason that Lily Evans and he stopped being friends in their sixth year here. He bullied Severus, ever since they first met. Lily was his best friend, even if she was put in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin, Severus started learning about dark magic later on in his third year, and Lily still remained the same person she'd always been. James Potter and his three friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew continued to pick on Severus just to humiliate him in front of the school, but Lily was always there to help him out of it, until that one day."

"What happened then?"

"James and his friends were having their fun once again with Severus when Lily stepped in to help him, but they bullied him so much he went away and called her 'Mudblood', and that was the end of it. He tried to apologize that night but Lily wouldn't listen, and you could say it broke his heart."

"He loved her; he loved her so much he would do anything for her."

"Exactly, and it's that very same love that made him agree to help me protect little Harry from the Dark Lord whom you know I'm sure will return in whatever time it takes."

"Yes I know but…what did Severus mean when, he said you said you would keep Lily safe?"

"Severus came to me soon after he overheard the prophecy Trelawney had predicted about Harry and Lord Voldemort and went to tell him about it. When the Dark Lord was about to go and destroy the Potters, Severus begged him to spare Lily's life."

"Tom didn't keep his word and killed her anyway, so now Severus has vowed to help you protect Harry Potter when he returns? And you want me to help you as well?"

"Are you asking or offering Salena? It seems you want to be rid of the dark lord as much as Severus and I do, but your own descendant?"

Salena stood silent for a moment, turning her head away she clutched at Elaina's locket around her neck before looking back at the old man. Taking a few deep breaths she stepped forward and placed her own hands on the front of the desk, looking directly at Dumbledore.

"I never told you this but…my father…before he died, renounced his ways on the pureblood legacy that made him leave the school. He finally realized that it made no difference that whether a witch or wizard was pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born, that they were fine just as they are. He also told me about…about Voldemort, about his life, his beliefs, and the prophecy…including the boy, Harry Potter. He knew what would happen, but I'm not sure why exactly."

Dumbledore had been listening very carefully to Salena's speech about Salazar Slytherin. Looking down at the large book in front of him he placed his hands on it and took a breath. Looking back up at her he relaxed his arms and sat back in his seat.

"Are you telling me the truth Salena? I'm hoping this isn't some kind of trick to—"

"Don't you see what I'm trying say?! If I was lying to you then I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to actually meet my descendant face to face now would I? I wouldn't have fixed what was broken with the help of my ability to see the future would I?"

"No I suppose not, but I'm not completely sure about taking my trust in you. If anyone else finds out—"

"No one is going to find out Albus! I already told you I will not reveal myself until the time is right, which shouldn't be for a while!" Salena was shouting now. "I won't risk the safety of an innocent boy for my own uses, I'm not like that!"

"I didn't say you were Salena, I'm only saying that I can't completely trust you yet, because as you know, Slytherin is only loved by the ones who are or have been in your fathers' house, therefore if they knew who you were, then things wouldn't exactly go the way you'd want them to."

"I understand that professor, but what I don't understand is that how my father managed to predict such a long off vision, and why I'm here to assist it in whatever way I can." There was a moments' silence before either one spoke again.

"I'm pretty sure your father had the same gift you have Salena. I mean your ability to see the future, he must have known somehow you would be the one to live on and destroy Lord Voldemort, but what he didn't see was that there would be someone else in the matter, so now you have to assist him in defeating the dark lord. He didn't tell you maybe because he was sure you wouldn't go through with it, since you would already lose someone very dear to you, but possibly gain another."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he knew you would lose Austin, then he must've known you would come to love another in this time, whoever it is will be up to you, you will need to decide whether or not you will love another man, think of what Austin would want if he saw you in love with another man if he died."

"Okay, I'm beginning to understand now…and I've decided what I'll do while I'm here."

"And what is that?"

"I'll help you protect Lily and James Potter's son, but only if you promise that nothing other than what we've just discussed will ever be told to anyone other than Severus Snape."

"You have my word Salena, do I have yours?" Salena answered without hesitation.

"You have my word, and nothing but my word."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Like it? No? Tough crowd you guys are. And yes I changed my penname cuz I got kinda tired of my old name; let me know what y'all want to do for the next chappie okay? Review and enjoy please.**_


	8. Harry Potter Arrives at Hogwarts

_**Man where the hell is everybody? Only two people, two people have read so far…y'all please leave a review okay? Sorry if I'm being pushy but I miss my viewers, and I'm sure everyone else does too. I'll try to be a little more patient but y'all just promise me you'll review okay? Read and enjoy please. I don't own Harry Potter either.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_One year later:_

"Severus come on you're going to make us late for the feast." Salena shouted impatiently as she stood outside Snape's room. It had been a year since Salena was released from her crystal prison by Snape and Dumbledore. Ever since then she'd gotten herself a job as a flight professor, she settled down at Hogwarts and became good friends with all the professors, including Snape. They'd become best friends despite the rough part earlier. Salena was very excited about seeing the boy who lived, she knew which house he'd be put in, but she wasn't going to spoil it for the others.

"Hold your hippogriffs I'm coming." Snape shouted back at her coming out of his room. He was wearing his same old black cloak that he always wore, Salena rolled her eyes and walked through the hall with him to the Great Hall.

"I don't get it Severus, why do you have to wear that same cloak every day of the year; don't you have anything else to wear besides that ratty old thing?"

"First of all it's not the only one I have, I've got many robes like this one, you just haven't noticed, and it's not ratty either."

"Is so, and the reason I don't notice is because I never go into your closet! Now come on, the students are starting to gather, and you know how Dumbledore hates it when we're late."

"I know, but do you really have to be so critical about everything Sally, honestly you're starting to sound like Bellatrix."

"Severus what did I say about comparing me to other witches and wizards, dark ones at that?"

Snape just scoffed only to be slapped on the head, hard. Salena hissed at him and walked ahead of him into the teachers' passageway. As soon as she walked in she could the tables partly filling up with the other students and every other teacher was already there. She took a seat in the seat next to Snape's and he took his own next to Quirrell. The students continued to file into the room in their seats and McGonagall walked outside to where the first years were waiting.

"This is it Severus…Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts at last. It'll probably be better here than at that ridiculous home he has."

"Yes maybe so, but right now let's just wait and see where he's going exactly." Salena gave a small smile at Dumbledore and he smiled back, then McGonagall walked inside and he nodded again and she left.

A minute later Minerva McGonagall walked back inside and behind her were the new first years. Salena immediately recognized Draco Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. She even spotted Ronald Weasley, though both she and they all didn't get along to well when the others were around. After they stopped, Dumbledore went and made a small announcement to them and sat back down. McGonagall started calling out names and as Salena predicted, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were in Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, and Susan Bones in Hufflepuff. Now it was his turn, Harry Potter's turn to be placed in a house.

As the sorting hat was placed on his head, the hat started speaking; apparently this would be a difficult decision for it to decide.

"He really is an extraordinary boy." Salena whispered to Snape.

"Really I'm not seeing anything extraordinary at this point."

"Oh Severus, can't you act civil here for once around me?" suddenly the hat cried out "Gryffindor!", and cheers went all around for the boy, even Salena cheered with Dumbledore as she clapped her hands loudly.

Soon the ceremony ended and the feast began; all the students and professors began eating their fill as they started chatting about the new year and what they had planned for it. Snape was talking with Quirrell through most of the feast, while Salena just talked with McGonagall and Trelawney about what they were planning for the year.

Later on the feast ended and everyone in the room went to their houses, with prefects leading the first years. Salena led some Slytherin first years to the Slytherin common room since the other prefect was currently off duty for the night.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room everyone, girls' dormitory is upstairs to the left, boys the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up; classes start first thing tomorrow at ten, breakfast is at nine. Keep in mind though to watch out for one of the ghosts', his name is Peeves and I recommend you not let him place you as a target, he's one of the most mischievous ghosts in the castle. Goodnight everyone, see you first thing tomorrow." With that the students walked up to their dorms and Salena went back through the hall passageway to her room.

Unlocking her bedroom door Salena undid her hair bun and let the black shades curtain her shoulders like a blanket. Naomi was already asleep and judging by the large bump in the onyx-colored anaconda's belly she must've had a big dinner. Salena snuck quietly over to her wardrobe and pulled out a white-cotton sleeping gown and took off her evening wear. Discarding of the high heels she wore she carefully sat them down in the closet along with hanging up her dress and robes. She was teaching a class of first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for her tenth year of teaching. Madame Hooch was teaching Gryffindor and some Slytherin, although truth be known Salena wanted to teach that class, since one of Austin's descendants, young Draco Malfoy was in it. Salena grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair into a low ponytail with it after brushing it out. She cleaned off her make-up, brushed her teeth and went to prepare her bed when a knock came on the door.

'Strange, who could be up at this hour?' Salena walked to the door and took a small peek in the hole through the door to see Severus Snape standing there in a black bath robe and night clothes; sighing slightly she pulled the door open and let him in.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure of you coming into my room when it's a quarter to eleven Severus?"

"Sorry Lady Salena but I just came to check and see if you were alright, since you did disappear with the first years after dinner."

"Severus for the last time quit calling me lady, and I had to do so because the prefect on duty was currently out for the night as I told you he would be. Now what's the real reason you came here?" Snape's eyes went wide as Salena quirked an eyebrow at him and he turned his face away with a light blush flooding his cheeks.

"N-Nothing…I was j-just, coming here…to d-do just that…" Snape then turned on his heel and walked out of Salena's bedroom shutting the door behind him. Salena went from suspicious to confusion on seeing the stiff, hard-core professor leave when she heard a slight hiss in the corner of the room. There stood Naomi with her head up high and a big smile ear to ear on her face.

"_What're you smiling for?"_

"_I think he likes you my mistress." Salena laughed lowly at this and turned away from her snake friend._

"_Oh don't be silly Naomi, we're just friends and we will always be just that okay?" the snake then let down her head and closed her eyes._

"_Whatever you say mistress Salena…"_

'Silly snake, always making jokes on every man who tries to move on me…although…I can't help but feel…oh no what am I doing?! I can't be falling for him! It can't happen… (sadly) and it never will…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next afternoon:

As Salena began her lesson with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw she adjusted her gloves and straightened her robes so she wouldn't look so shabby. The two lines of students stood the opposite of each other and Salena walked to the front and cleared her throat.

"Good morning class…"

"Good morning Professor Sardinia." The class greeted her as they stood straight.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, now I want each of you to hold your right hand over your broom, and make sure it's directly over the broom. When you have done so, say up, but say it with feeling." Each student did as told and soon everyone had a broom in their hands despite some getting smacked in the face by mistake.

"Good job everyone, now after you've got a good grip on your broom; I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, and when I blow my whistle you will each push yourself off the ground with your foot, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle, three…two…one… (Whistle goes off)." Everyone did as they were told, but unfortunately a Ravenclaw girl named Cecilia Atkinson flew about five feet in the air by accident, and fell forward off her broomstick face-first to the ground.

Salena immediately ran over to the girl's side and helped her stand up to see she had a nosebleed. As the blood dripped from her nostrils, Salena yanked out her wand and mumbled a healing spell which cleaned off the blood and Cecilia's nose stopped hurting.

"Feel better dear?"

"Yes professor, thank you."

"Quite alright, now let this be a lesson to each of you, if you push too hard off the ground with your brooms, you must be very careful and lean forward only a smidge and land on your feet to be sure you don't end up like Ms. Atkinson hear; I'd really hate to send any of you to the hospital wing on the first day. Now I want you to continue with what you were doing and if you perfect your landing lesson I will tell you if you can fly a bit around the courtyard, on my signal, three…two…one…GO!!"

Everyone started hovering up to five feet above ground and once someone's landing was perfected so far, Salena let them fly a small bit around the courtyard, but they weren't allowed to go past the height of Professor McGonagall's window. After an hour of flying Salena blew the whistle and called back everyone to the ground. She collected their brooms and after every single one was in her arms, she called out some house elves to place them back in the shed as they were earlier.

"Well done everyone, now since you all did such a good job, I'm awarding five points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each, and I want each of you to write an essay about today's lesson and what you thought of it, also place in the favorite broomstick you would want in case you had your own. On my desk Wednesday at the beginning of class, you're dismissed." The students all said good-bye and walked inside to their next class after gathering their other school books. Salena then grabbed her books and headed straight for the Defense against the Dark Arts class she was covering for since Quirrell was away for the morning, very rare during this time of year. Pushing the thoughts aside she raced down the corridor past the flood of students in the corridor to their next class until she accidentally ran into three Slytherin first year boys. The two taller ones merely stumbled a bit but the shorter one fell on his back dropping all his books.

"Oh dear, are you boys alright?"

The taller boys nodded but the smaller one grunted as he struggled to sit up and gather his things. Salena reached down to grab the boys' Transfiguration book when she immediately recognized him as Draco Malfoy, when he looked at her his eyes went wide.

"Ms. Sardinia, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean t-to…!" she held a finger to the eleven-year old kid's lips quieting him. Handing him his book she helped him to stand up and bent down to his level.

"It's alright Draco; I wasn't watching where I was going. Where're you boys heading now?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts Professor…"

"Well what a coincidence, it turns out I'm covering for that class this morning. Your professor seems to be preoccupied for the time being…so I'm taking over for the class until he gets back after lunch. Shall you walk with me there?"

"Yes ma'am." All three boys followed Salena to the classroom and when they reached it the boys took their seats and Salena went straight to the desk and placed down her things.

"Good morning everyone, I am Professor Sardinia and I am covering for Professor Quirrell who is currently away until this afternoon. Now I'd like each of you to open your books to page twenty five, read over the chapter, and answer the questions at the end. When you finish bring me your work and do the same with the next two chapters."

All the students groaned at the work they were given but Salena held up her hand in silence.

"Now don't get all gloomy on me, this is the work Professor Quirrell left for you; shouldn't take more than forty-five minutes to complete, unless you're a slow reader. Off you go there now…" everyone did as instructed and while they did so Salena pulled out a book of Potions and Brews to pass the time until someone brought her their work. This was indeed going to be an exciting year for them all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Halloween Great Hall 8:30 p.m.:

The Great Hall was full of Hogwarts students and teachers eating their fill of treats that had just been prepared for them as others began to walk in. Harry Potter sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table eating their candy and cakes, although one couldn't help but notice someone was missing.

"Eleanor, are you alright? You seem troubled…" McGonagall looked over at Salena asking the question, but unfortunately, the dazed out woman just sat there with a hand on her forehead, picking at her food.

"I don't think she heard you Minerva…Elly, Eleanor?" Dumbledore waved a hand in her face but Salena still didn't make a move. Snape saw this and picking up a candy off his plate he threw it towards her and it landed at her cheek. This immediately woke the flight professor up from her daze and she looked around trying to recollect where she was.

"W-Wha…what happened?"

"You were in another trance… (whispers)… was it another vision this time?" Snape whispered to her and she whispered back.

"No, I'm just tired…I was up all night grading papers for Flitwick." She yawned and went back to putting bits of food off her fork into her mouth. Just as she almost finished her meal Quirrell suddenly ran into the hall.

"TROLL!! IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!!" everything went quiet as the stuttering professor stood in the middle of the floor, before he got a weird look on his face. "Thought you want to know…hmph." The man then collapsed on the floor and a roll of thunder was heard before the kids started screaming in terror, trying to leave the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!!!!!!" Dumbledore cried out to the hall and everyone went quiet and still. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now…prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories, teachers will follow me, to the dungeons." Prefects did their job as everyone filed out of the Great Hall and teachers left for the dungeons.

As Salena began to follow Dumbledore and the others she spotted Snape sneaking away into another corridor to the third floor. Taking her chance when the others weren't looking, she raced off into another way she knew and went to head him off until a loud stomping noise stopped her in her tracks. The stomping got louder and the snake princess hid behind a hallway where she spotted the large mountain troll going into a hallway close to the Slytherin dorm.

"Strange, there are two mountain trolls here? Wonder where the other one is…best take care of this one fir---!" before she could finish her sentence a large twenty inch club came down at her and smashed a nearby vase two feet from her face. Looking up she found herself staring directly into the large yellow eyes of the angry mountain troll. Taking a step back she pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the troll's face.

"Expelliarmus!!" she shouted loudly but the curse missed and hit the ceiling when the large club swung at her again this time knocking her straight to the wall on her back. Clutching her wand tightly Salena threw another curse at the troll hitting it directly in its chest, knocking it off its feet and onto the floor, unconscious. Footsteps were heard down the hall and before Salena lost consciousness she could see blurry visions of Dumbledore, Trelawney, and Poppy all around her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days later:

Blurry visions were flooding through her mind like a rapid river flowing in a thunderstorm. The visions had been seen already, but they kept coming and coming at her nonstop. She stirred slightly to feel sheets underneath and over her, her head was resting against something soft, and there was something cool and wet resting on her forehead. Her eyes blinked open to see everything blurry but soon became clear when she heard a voice close by.

"Albus, she's waking up!" it sounded like Poppy Pomfrey, then came the sounds of footsteps soon to be Dumbledore, Poppy, McGonagall, and Trelawney.

"Eleanor, can you hear us?" Poppy asked as she took the cold rag off. Salena gave a stiff nod only to find she had a headache throbbing in her brain. Placing a hand on her icy forehead she rubbed it slightly before her vision cleared some more.

"Wha…what happened to me?" she asked hoarsely.

"You were found in the hallway dear; apparently you went off to fight the troll's brother without our help." McGonagall replied with a slight smile. Salena stared at her until everything started to come back to her, Dumbledore spoke up next.

"The troll struck you with its club and you hit it before you fell unconscious. You're very lucky, any harder and you might've broken your back."

"How long h-have I been out?"

"Three days dear, Madame Hooch covered for your classes, Severus was just here but we sent him to get some rest. He was worried about you, we all were."

"Severus…was here; for how long?"

"He was by your side everyday; he left just an hour before you woke up."

"If you don't mind me saying, I kind of saw Severus running off towards the third floor. I guessed he might've sensed wrongness somewhere."

"Yes we know dear, Severus explained everything to us. Also you should know that Harry and Ronald took down the other troll, just before we found you. No one knows exactly how the trolls got inside the palace walls, but we do have a few suspects."

"That's good, can I move now?"

"Yes, I suppose you're fully recovered…although I ask you not to do anything hyperactive otherwise you could end up bedridden for a week or so." Salena nodded and slowly got up in and Minerva gave her a hand to walk while she struggled to stand. Giving her a thankful nod and shaking hands with Dumbledore and Poppy, Salena went through the corridor walking past students with a smile and back to her room. When she entered the common room she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle come up to her.

"Professor Sardinia, you're well I assume?" Draco asked glancing up at her.

"Yes Draco I'm fine and alive. Where is Professor Snape, I need to speak with him."

"I'm not sure; I think he went to his room or maybe his office…" Salena smiled and gave Draco a small hug and the other boys' one before continuing on her way to her bedroom.

As she creaked the door open Naomi jumped onto her shoulders hissing happily. The snake snuggled close to her and Salena giggled at her friend's silliness.

"_You silly snake, what got you all worked up?" she asked giving the snake a light hug around the neck._

"_I'm just so glad you're well my mistress, I was worried sick about you. Even Snape was worried, he was pacing so much in his room I was afraid he'd run through the floor."_

"_Hey he couldn't have been that worried, could he?"_

"_Why not ask him yourself? He went to his room about thirty minutes ago after feeding me. His meals are quite delicious I'll add."_

"_I'll check on him later, right now I have to change and freshen up for dinner tonight."_

"_Yes my mistress, as you wish." _

Naomi then slid off Salena's shoulders and went into her camouflage form before slithering through the small passageway Dumbledore made in case Naomi ever got bored from being inside all the time. Salena went over to the closet and pulled out a simple black and silver dress with a matching robe and threw her others into the spot they'd been in three days ago. Once the dress and shoes were on she picked up her silver hairbrush and cleaned her messy hair tying it into a high neat bun. Putting on her small diamond shaped earrings she fixed her makeup and left the room before knocking on Snape's door. No one answered, she knocked again, still no answer; Salena's mood went to puzzlement and as she grabbed the doorknob she opened the door to see the Potions' master sleeping on his large bed. The room didn't seem like much, there was a nightstand with a lamp on it, a Slytherin banner on the wall, green curtains, a wardrobe and chest, a desk, and a vanity with no more than a brush, comb and a mirror on it.

'Typical man…though this room does suit him.' Salena walked over to the man and sat down on the side close to his head. She brushed a greasy hair away from his head and softly traced his hooked nose, almost soothingly. Snape stirred slightly at the touch, and when his eyes opened he saw a woman like no other.

"S-Salena…?"

"Rise and shine sleepy head, c'mon now we'll be late for dinner."

Snape immediately sat up and after a quick second his arms wrapped around the centuries old witch, making a large red blush cross over her face. Salena stood rock still in his arms before her own arms found their way around him. They held each other for a minute until Snape immediately pulled back, his face turning blood red in a blush.

"I-I'm so s-sorry….I-I don't know what came over me Sally…" Salena just blushed bright red like Snape and shook her head in assurance.

"It's…okay Sev…it felt, kind of…good."

"I was worried…about you…"

"I know, Poppy told me. How you stood by my side for three days, how you found me and all. Well, best get dressed before we're late."

"I am dressed, and I'm not hungry now…"

"Nonsense, you need to eat…you're too thin."

"Too thin; since when am I too thin? I'm perfectly fine…"

"No you're not, and as your founder's child I command you to get your ass up and come eat with me." Snape wouldn't budge at all, and instead of pulling him up Salena yanked out her wand and used a curse to slam him onto the floor, cleaned his greasy hair, and fixed his robes before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

"Really woman is there anything you won't tolerate?"

"Disobedience is one thing, but ignorance I won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hogwarts Train Station:

As the month went by Salena began to keep close watches on both Draco and Harry Potter since the troll incident, but now that she was an honorary member of the Malfoy family as partial guardian of Draco at school, she had other duties to attend to. She and Severus both were now escorting young Draco Malfoy home for the Christmas holidays along with Crabbe and Goyle, whom they were to drop off at their homes before going on to Malfoy Manor. They were now on the platform of the muggle train station where they were to find the carriage Lucius had sent to get them.

"Come along now boys, we can't keep your parents waiting much longer." Salena spoke as the Slytherin trio went to grab their baggage from the train. As they loaded their things onto the trolleys the two professors lead them out of the station and to the street where they found a carriage disguised as a muggle car to prevent any suspicions. The driver helped Salena load the baggage in the back until out of the blue a man came up and grabbed Draco by his collar and held a pistol to his head.

"Gimme your money or the kid dies!" he shouted. Taking a closer look at the man Salena saw he was none other than an ordinary muggle dressed in dirty jeans, a ragged shirt, filthy shoes, and a ruffled jacket and with a cap on his head. He seemed to be middle-aged but this didn't surprise the snake princess.

"Let the boy go and I might give you what you want." Snape snarled giving him the evil eye. The man only pulled harder on Draco's collar, which was beginning to choke him.

"Careful Sev…he's drunk."

"Gimme the money NOW!!" the man was getting impatient. Draco was scared out of his wits and started to cry due to the pain the man was inflicting on him.

"Shut up yeh brat!!! Shut up now or I'll beat yeh to the ground!!" Draco only cried more and the man's temper shot up and he hit Draco in the face, hard. A red flush appeared there and this made Snape furious at a mere muggle beating his godson. Snape's eyes were flaring and he kicked the man below the belt with his knee. The ragged muggle bent over in pain and suddenly a cop came their way; he handcuffed the man and looked at Draco.

"You okay son?" Draco nodded and ran over to Snape and hugged his legs while Snape's hand patted his back gently to sooth his crying. The cop bid them a good-bye and left with the muggle after pulling him up off the ground and over to his car.

Salena grabbed the other two and helped them into the carriage while Snape calmed Draco and helped him in. The flight professor pulled a blanket over the three and tucked them in since it would be a long drive to their homes. Salena and Snape decided to spend Christmas with the Malfoys and would stay only for a bit until after Christmas day. Then they would need to return to Hogwarts to make sure the you-know-what was safe from harm. They drove off past many muggle shops until they came across a secret portal that led to the land of where most magical families of great wealth lived. Stopping in front of a large house they quickly helped Crabbe get his things when the house elves came running out to meet them.

"Taffy, Candy! Get my things and take them to my room!" Crabbe demanded and the two elves nodded using their elf magic to levitate the trunk and suitcase before apparating inside.

"See ya later guys." Crabbe said before shaking hands with everyone and walking up the sidewalk where his father waved at them. They waved back and the carriage pulled off back to the road. Fifteen minutes later they stopped at another house and Goyle's parents were waiting for him with two servants. Goyle got out and hugged his mother and father before saying goodbye to the others while the other two took his bags.

"Have a good holiday Goyle!" Salena called while the carriage pulled away. It would take thirty minutes to reach Malfoy Manor, so while they drove they talked only for a bit.

"So Draco, how are your parents?" Salena asked checking over his bruised face from earlier.

"They are well Professor; how long do you plan to stay with us?"

"At least until after Christmas Draco, the headmaster wants us back early this year. Although I wish we could stay a little longer…" Salena spoke softly after brushing back a strand of blonde hair behind his ear.

"I do too, it's not much fun without Aunt Bella around anymore." Salena and Snape looked at each other with concerned looks about when Bellatrix and Rodolphus were arrested soon after Draco turned four. Looking back at the boy they just gave a small smile until the carriage came to a stop in front of a large mansion with large gates marked "M" for Malfoy. The gates opened and let the carriage in; when they reached the front of the house a house elf came out and gave a bow before two more showed up with him.

"Dobby has come to tell young master Malfoy that the master and mistress are currently away and should be back any time soon. Dobby has instructions to take the young masters' belongings to his room and feed him, along with the masters' guests."

"Do as you will Dobby, let us know when Lucius and Narcissa arrive the moment you see them alright?"

"Yes Lady Eleanor, Dobby shall tell." The little house elf disapparated with the baggage and both professors walked inside with the other servants to the dining room after using a cleansing spell to brush up.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Long I know, remember let me know if you guys have any ideas about the story concerning Snape and Salena. The rest of the first year with Harry will continue in the next chapter. Then comes the chamber of secrets and you can only guess what'll happen there with Salena.**_


	9. Rescued by Professor Sardinia

_**Sorry I'll make this short, I don't own Harry Potter and I'll just continue with the story, enjoy and please review.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Previous chapter:**_

"_Dobby has come to tell young master Malfoy that the master and mistress are currently away and should be back any time soon. Dobby has instructions to take the young masters' belongings to his room and feed him, along with the masters' guests."_

"_Do as you will Dobby, let us know when Lucius and Narcissa arrive the moment you see them alright?"_

"_Yes Lady Eleanor, Dobby shall tell." The little house elf disapparated with the baggage and both professors walked inside with the other servants to the dining room after using a cleansing spell to brush up._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Draco we're home!" a woman's voice called from the front door as she and her husband used their wands to place their cloaks on the rack when Draco Malfoy immediately ran down the stairs and into the man's arms.

"I missed you father, I missed you too mother." He stated looking up at the pale-blonde haired man as he was suddenly lifted into his mother's arms.

"We missed you too honey…what happened to your face?" Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son's face noticing the large bruise on his left cheek placing her cold hands on his face to look closer at it.

"Sorry we had a run in with a muggle thief that took Draco hostage and was apparently drunk but Severus took care of him."

"What curse did he use?" Lucius Malfoy asked looking up at Salena who was now coming down the stairs.

"None."

"Hexes?"

"None."

"Well what did he use?" Lucius asked firmly.

"My knee…although truth be known he had it coming before the police took him." Severus gave a small smile before following Lucius and Narcissa into the living room since the elves were still preparing the table for dinner.

"So how are your grades Draco? Greatly I hope…" Lucius asked looking at Draco who was just now sitting by the fire and the large Christmas tree decorated all over along with the rest of the house.

"Oh he's doing fine in my flight class; he flies as if he's done it for years. I've been talking with the other teachers, and they all say both him and that other girl…uh…what was her name again?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger…she's a Gryffindor but she has the brains of a seventh year." Snape explained before taking a bite of his meat.

"My son falling behind a Gryffindor….!" Lucius was about to yell when Salena stood up and raised her hand against him.

"He's not falling behind Luc…he's a few points ahead of her and he intends to keep it that way, if not better." Salena looked the elder Malfoy directly in the eye before he finally managed to calm down and take a deep breath.

"Good…excellent, keep your grades up Draco…and make sure you don't associate with riffraff like the Gryffindors or anyone other than Slytherin."

"Yes father." Draco nodded his head in agreement and turned to look at Salena, and she winked at him in approval. Just then there was a loud crack and Annie the house elf was in the room in her tattered clothing.

"Dinner is served masters." She took a bow and apparated away back to the kitchen. Everyone walked into the grand dining room and the table was set with plates full of food and drinks for the adults but tea for Draco.

"Do you drink Eleanor?" Narcissa asked after taking her seat next to her husband.

"I used to a while back, but I stopped for some reason. Though I can't remember why…"

"Well maybe one drink won't be too bad Elly…but be careful because we leave tomorrow afternoon." Snape said taking a sip of his fire whiskey. Draco looked up from his food with confusion in his eyes.

"I thought you were staying until after the holidays professor?"

"I thought so too Severus?" Salena also looked over at her colleague who simply cleared his throat and placed his hands on either side of his dinner plate.

"We have a change of plans El, Dumbledore's going to be away for the holidays with McGonagall and most of the other teachers and he wants me and you to watch over the castle while they're gone." Salena gave a sigh of depression and suddenly gulped down her glass of whiskey before refilling it again and taking a few bites of food and gulping it down again. Everyone else just ate quietly until Snape spoke up after having just about enough of Salena's loud gulping.

"Stop drinking so loudly Eleanor, you sound like a dehydrated pony. And go easy on the whiskey, that's your fifth glass already." Salena just looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes and her voice sounded completely worn out.

"Wha' yeh talkin' bout? Ah feel fine…nuttin' to it…." She spoke weakly. Salena tried to stand up but instead she almost fell completely out of her chair when Snape caught her.

"Okay now I know you've had enough...maybe I should take her upstairs?" Lucius nodded and finished his meal before summoning some more house elves to clear off the table. Narcissa put Salena's left arm around her shoulder and Snape did the other leading the snake princess upstairs into the guest room. Lucius left to tuck Draco in and decided to forget the whole thing that night, maybe even ease up on giving whiskey to friends.

Narcissa soon left after her and Snape set Salena down on the large double bed and helping her into her night clothes. Snape pulled the sheets over Salena and made her pillow comfortable before he tried to leave. Salena looked up at him groggily and just before she passed out cold, she spoke in a low voice even Snape couldn't hear.

"Thank you…my dear friend…"

Snape then shut the door behind him and soon walked into Draco's bedroom where Narcissa and Lucius were saying goodnight to an exhausted Draco. As he walked into the room Lucius gave Draco a kiss on his forehead and Narcissa on his cheek before leaving to let their little dragon sleep. (Story's gonna switch back and forth between different P.O.V.'s).

They sat in the study by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate before Lucius looked over at Snape and placed his mug on the stand next to his seat.

"So Severus…how are things between you and Eleanor?" Snape looked up from his seat and looked puzzled at the blonde.

"What do you mean Lucius?"

"I mean are you two getting along quite nicely, as usual?"

"What Lucius, only a year after we both first meet Elly you decide to ask me such a question?"

"We just want to know how your relationship's going with her, from what I see, she might have feelings for you. You are good friends are you not?"

"Of course we are, and we'll be nothing but friends; is that good enough for you?"

"Really Severus, couldn't you read the look on Eleanor's face when you spoke to her at dinner? I suppose it was a look of…envy maybe…" Snape just chuckled and took another sip of his hot drink.

"It must have been the whiskey, Elly always gets a bit dazed when she drinks a little too much of something other than pumpkin juice." Snape looked back at the fireplace and hid the blush trying to form on his face.

"Whatever you say Sev…whatever you say." Lucius glanced sideways at Narcissa and she winked at him; meaning they both knew exactly how the two felt about each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7:32 a.m. the next morning:

Salena's head was aching terribly, her body felt too tired and stiff to move, and her breath smelt like dragon feet that hadn't been washed in weeks. The sun peeked through a crack in the thick green curtains and shined over her eyes, making the bloodshot pupils burn from the hangover.

"Oh god…my head hurts…" Salena was in such a massive migraine that she didn't hear the door open or hear footsteps coming over to her bed.

"Feel any better there Elly?" Salena's vision was blurred a bit but after a few seconds it cleared to see Narcissa standing above her, still in her night gown and a green robe with her hair in a messy braid. Salena rubbed her eyes and her forehead before managing to gather the strength to at least sit up despite her sore back.

"Ugh…what happened last night….I feel like I had a run in with a Hungarian Horntail Dragon and ended up with a Horntail body slam?"

"Well if you'll recall, Severus told you you'd be leaving earlier than usual and you seemed upset and drowned your depression in fire whiskey. You passed out just before almost falling out of your chair and Severus carried you here." Salena's eyes went wide and she stared at Narcissa before falling back onto her pillow; suddenly the headache came back and she felt dizzy. Narcissa smiled and gave her a small cup of hangover potion to cure her of her drunken stage. Salena took it and drank it slowly; in no time she felt good as new. Slipping out of bed she pulled on her house robe and walked downstairs with Narcissa to get breakfast where the boys were waiting.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Snape said not looking away from Draco, who was still asleep on the couch.

"Now I remember why I stopped drinking…every time I drink even one glass I get a serious hangover. But I'm better now, so I guess I could eat some breakfast."

"Actually Eleanor, we ate already; but we saved you a plate, it's in the kitchen on the counter." Salena just gave Lucius the evil eye, and he flinched a little.

"How very kind of you…if you need me I'll be eating out of the fireplace…" she grumbled before storming off toward the kitchen where the house elves were busy finishing up their kitchen duties. Salena found her plate and picked it up beginning to eat. It took a few minutes but when she finished she used her wand to clean the plate and put it up, making several eyes stare at her in astonishment. She then used a spell to put some regular robes on and clean her hair so she would look at least presentable when she and Snape left for the school.

"You ready yet; we have a few hours before we're needed back at the school you know." Snape spoke from the kitchen door, arms crossed, head bowed, eyes directed at the floor. Salena sighed and walked over to him, looking him directly in the face.

"Do you always have to leave in a hurry, or are you just eager to get back and stalk Quirrell since he's one of the teachers besides us to watch the castle?" Snape's head immediately snapped up at her question, and Salena just gave him an evil smirk.

"I knew it…you can never pass up an opportunity to watch over the school especially when it comes to finding trouble." She turned away and was stopped by a hand grasping her shoulder, and rather tightly at that.

"First of all, I'm not stalking Quirrell…I just happen to know he's up to no good, and I don't go looking for trouble, I run into it by accident."

"Sometimes…" Salena mumbled before Snape's hold on her shoulder tightened a bit.

"No not sometimes…why do you suggest such a thing? You always do this; always assume that I'm up to no good when it's really you who's up to no good. Sending that pet sna---" Salena's hand flew up and clasped over Snape's mouth before he could finish his sentence. She gave him a look of warning directing her eyes back to the living room where the Malfoys were still in earshot of their conversation.

"Not here you idiot…c'mon we have to get going." Salena then grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him out to the hall where she slowed in front of the room where the Malfoys were in the sitting room by the fire.

"Sorry Lucius, but we really need to leave now." Salena spoke with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Really, can't you stay a little longer?" Narcissa asked turning over to Draco, who was still seated on the couch, asleep.

"No sorry, Dumbledore's getting impatient I can feel it."

"Alright, your luggage is already in the carriage and have a good Christmas, both of you." Lucius winked at them and Salena, not really understanding what he meant, just smiled and left with Snape into the carriage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Hogwarts:

"Salena, there's something I want to ask you." Salena had been in the Slytherin common room. Salena looked up at the Potions master and took a sip of her hot cocoa before giving a deep sigh.

"Yes Severus?"

"While we were at the Malfoy's, I noticed that you kept staring at Draco and Lucius for some time. Care to explain why?"

"That's really none of your business is it Severus?"

"No not really, but I think it has something to do with your deceased fiancé, correct?"

"No…"

"You're lying, I can tell; even after over a year of knowing each other I can see right through you. Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

"…Alright, I'll say why…they remind me of how my parents used to keep close watch over me when Austin and I were just children, before we were…engaged. We were so close we hardly ever wanted to leave each other's homes. Father always thought I should try and make better friends…since he and Austin's father didn't get along to well, until we became teenagers."

"Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Not really, but it was expected when we started as a couple. Mother said we reminded her of when she first met my father after he left Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw was my godmother, so she helped me whenever I was about to get scolded or yelled at for being late or not bothering to send a message while I was at Austin's. We'd even forget to go home sometimes since we were so close. He proposed to me on my seventeenth birthday, but we weren't to be married until after the war, because there were so many dead already, including a few of my close friends and my fathers'. Mother died when I was fourteen, and my father died four years and five days before the final battle. That was when…" Salena's eyes began to water up and she started sobbing quietly until Snape spoke up.

"You don't have to say it Salena, I don't want to—"

"No…it'll feel better if I say it. The time it began, Samuel spoke a noble speech before we went to battle, then it started. There was blood everywhere; I was fighting their lieutenant when I rushed to some young boys about my age's aid before they were killed. I had just come back from my fifth or sixth trip with four or five men when I saw…Austin, was hit by the _Avada Kedavra _aimed at Samuel…hic…and their general, he laughed…Austin told me he loved me…then, he was dead. Samuel yelled at me to stop…when I ran after Morrison, the general of the Western Army, I cornered him and dueled him into the cave; that's where I wanted to make his grave. I yelled at him, and he mocked me by saying he'd take away my pain if I would be his wife, and would put an end to the war. I told him to go to hell, and kept firing at him when I ordered Naomi to kill him. A simple bite on the neck and he was dead until he crystallized me and Naomi together….the next thing I know, I wake up here at the Hospital Wing."

Salena put her face in her hands and the sobbing got a bit louder. Snape, figuring she needed comfort, pulled her into his arms and began stroking her back to calm her. Her face was in his shoulder and her sobbing soon ceased as he gently rocked back and forth to sooth her. Just as Salena was about to feel relaxed at his touch, both professors suddenly pulled away from each other and their faces went beet red in embarrassment.

"Uh…um…well uh…" Salena tried to speak but all that came out were mutters and stammers you could barely understand her.

"I-I guess…I'll j-just uh…" Snape stammered a bit too but you could understand him somewhat. Both were stammering nonstop until Salena gained control of her senses and ran into her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it before quickly putting on her dark green silk pajamas and braiding her hair. She was in such a rush to sleep and forget what had happened that she almost stepped on Naomi's tail; just as the black anaconda gave a warning hiss before she almost did.

"_Be careful mistress." She hissed and Salena began to calm down._

"_Sorry Naomi, I just want to get some rest and fast!" Salena scrambled around the room to put her wand away and jumped onto the bed almost startling Naomi._

"_What's gotten into you mistress; did you and Snape...?"_

"_Oh don't ask such ridiculous questions Naomi! Just go to sleep and don't you dare go sneaking around the Gryffindor's dorm again to frighten the first years!"_

_Naomi jumped back and onto her bed before her mistress yanked out the sheets and slammed herself onto the bed pulling them over her head. _

'_Mistress is definitely confused…but I think I'll just back off…for now.' Naomi laid her head down and went to sleep with Salena. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Three months later:

"It's happening isn't it headmaster?" Snape asked as he spoke to Dumbledore through the fire place in his office. Dumbledore had been called away to London by the Ministry and right now Quirrell was on the move for Voldemort. Salena had mysteriously disappeared somewhere after dinner, and right now no one knew where she was at the moment.

"Yes Severus, I assume it is. Quirrell is definitely already past the chess board, but I don't think he'll get as far as the mirror. You need not worry Severus, Harry and his friends will be fine, I made sure of it."

"How so, did you send someone after them or to watch them?"

"Both, haven't you wondered where Salena's been since dinner?"

"You mean you…?"

"I sent her ahead of Quirrell so she can see one of his followers in action. If anything happens to Harry or the others, she'll know what to do. She is his ancestor after all."

"I know that but…" Snape's face flushed a little bit as he was suddenly at a loss for words. Dumbledore looked as if he knew something Snape didn't, and just smiled.

"Don't worry Severus, Salena will be fine. So far as we know, no mortal being can harm her…goodnight." With that Dumbledore's head vanished from the fireplace and it left Snape in his thoughts as he went to Salena's room to see if Naomi was safe, unfortunately all he found was an empty bed with a note on it. He picked it up and it read:

Dear Severus,

If you're reading this note then it means I have gone down to the dungeons to wait for

Quirrell and the others. Dumbledore sent me here to keep an eye on Harry and his friends, so you don't have to worry about me being missing or harmed. Believe me I'll be fine, if Naomi isn't there either, then she's probably on guard duty around the palace. If I'm not back at one o'clock then you can come find me. You know where the stone is correct? I'll see you tomorrow, my friend.

Eleanor Sardinia

After reading the letter at least three times before it finally sunk into his head, Snape went to his stores and pulled out an anti-sleeping potion to keep him awake long enough to await Salena's return.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Damn, what's taking them so long?' Salena thought as she hid herself in the walls of the small dungeon just behind the mysterious mirror. Quirrell was already there, staring into the mirror when there was suddenly a small sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, then they stopped and a voice spoke up.

"You?" Salena immediately recognized the voice as Harry Potter, and waited for Quirrell to speak, but all she heard was an "Mm-hm".

"No, it can't be…Snape…" Harry spoke again.

"Yes, does seem the type doesn't he? Who would suspect, p-p-poor, s-s-st-st-stuttering Professor Q-Quirrell?"

"But that day, at the match…Snape tried to kill me."

"Oh no dear boy…I tried to kill you! And believe me, if Snape's cape hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with him muttering his little, counter curse." Quirrell's voice began to get louder.

"Snape was, trying to save me." Their conversation continued until a hoarse voice echoed off the walls and Quirrell commanded Harry to come over to the mirror. Salena heard the voice again and she knew it was Voldemort, but he sounded so weak. She was lost in thought until she heard Voldemort's voice again. He was goading Harry to give him the stone, but luckily the boy knew better.

'This is getting irritating…if I could just—'suddenly there was a loud whoosh then oomph against the stairs and Salena turned to see Quirrell on top of Harry, trying to suffocate him; the stone lay just beside him, as the struggling boy tried to reach for it. Just as Salena was about to pull out her wand she saw Quirrell suddenly jump back clutching his right hand now turning to dust.

"W-What is this magic?!" he cried out until Voldemort spoke up.

"Fool, get the stone!" Quirrell made a grab for the stone but Harry jumped in front and placed both hands on his face and Quirrell's scream echoed through the dungeon as his face and entire body turned to dust. Salena shook her head at how stupid one little death eater could be against a boy with his mother's protection still on him. Harry picked up the stone and stared at it when a cloud of Voldemort's spirit appeared and cried out when he flew right through Harry and out of the dungeon. Harry fell to the floor unconscious and Salena rushed to his side immediately. The flames disappeared and the snake princess snatched up the stone and put it in her pocket for Dumbledore and apparated her and Harry out of the dungeon and to the hospital wing, just in time too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later:

"This is definitely not a secret anymore." Minerva McGonagall spoke leaning back in her chair as all the teachers gathered in the headmaster's chambers for a meeting.

"How on earth could such a small tale spread so fast across the school?" Poppy Pomfrey asked looking over at Snape who was seated beside Salena and Dumbledore. Snape just shook his head and pointed over at Salena, who just smirked in reply.

"Who knows? Sometimes these things just can't be kept private for very long can they?"

"Eleanor I still don't understand…" Professor Flitwick spoke up scratching his chin.

"Understand what professor?"

"Why would the headmaster send you down there alone and not have you attack Quirrell? The very idea of letting the dark lord return sickens and frightens me…why?"

"Harry needed to know more, about his past, and he needed to meet Voldemort, face to face, so I wasn't going to attack unless Quirrell caused serious trouble for the boy, that's why."

"Clever but…oh never mind." Just then Dumbledore stood up and looked at Salena who stood up to follow him to the hospital wing. The other professors just stared and looked at them until they were clean out of sight.

"Where do you suppose they could be going at a time like this?" Professor Sprout asked not taking her eyes away from the door.

"Must be going to check on Harry Potter, he's bound to have woken up by now, and I suppose the headmaster would want the boy to see his savior as of last night. If you ask me Eleanor is a bit strange, but always the mysterious ones to get people's attention isn't it?" Madame Hooch asked until Snape spoke up again, chuckling a little.

"You have no idea Rolanda, you have no idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

H.W. corridor:

"Salena I want you to wait here until I call you in…"

"Might I ask why professor?"

"I'm going to speak with Harry to see if he has any questions which I'm sure he will." Salena smiled and leaned against the wall waiting while Dumbledore walked into the room. She sat there waiting for a bit until she heard a familiar hissing sound just above the door, but silent.

"_Naomi what're you doing snooping around the ceilings?" Naomi showed her head and bowed in apology before looking directly at her mistress._

"_Forgive me Salena but you know I can't resist a good intrigue once the rumors have spread? Many of the students seem to be curious about you, including the Mudblood girl Hermione." Salena's head suddenly snapped up and glared fiercely at the large snake._

"_Naomi what have I told you about using that word? My father may no longer be around but as long as I'm still here, I don't want to hear one word of it is that understood?!"_

"_My apologies mistress, I won't use it again. But what do you plan to do once the year is finished?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I think we'll take a trip to the lake if you want…but we'll see what goes on how's that?"_

"_I'll wait mistress…thank you." Naomi then shielded herself and left the corridor._

"Eleanor you can come in now." Salena heard her friend call and she walked through the door and over to the boy's bed before taking a seat next to Dumbledore.

"Harry this is Professor Sardinia, she's one of our new professors and the one who found you in the dungeon." Salena smiled warmly at Harry and he smiled back taking her hand in his and giving it a shake.

"Thank you for saving me professor."

"No trouble at all Harry, though I suspect we shouldn't have much trouble from you and your friends in the future here, and my goodness that's quite a lot of candy you've got there." All three laughed a little before professor Dumbledore stood up to leave with Salena, but before they left Salena looked back at Harry and smiled again.

"You should be well enough soon after Madame Pomfrey checks you out Harry, and when you do I suspect Ron and Hermione will be waiting to see you. I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you professor."

"You're welcome dear boy." With that said Salena walked out and left for the Slytherin common room where she found Snape waiting for her beside her bedroom door.

"How'd it go Sal?"

"It went fine; Harry's good and well and should be back on his feet sooner than we think. What do you need now?"

"I just wanted to remind you the feast is in an hour and I think you should be getting ready soon."

"Alright Severus, thanks for the heads up. See you at dinner…Potions master." Salena gave him a tiny smile and went into her room where her evening dress robes with the matching witch hat and shoes on her bed waiting for her; Naomi was coiled around the bed post and appeared to be resting from that large bump in her belly, which was probably a few weasels from Hagrid's garden.

"Silly snake, oh well, best get ready for dinner." Salena pulled off her dirty robes from last night's events and sent them to the house elves to be cleaned. It took thirty minutes to get her and the room cleaned, two minutes to put on her robes, fifteen to do her hair and make-up, and ten more to wait on Snape.

"Come on Sev…we're going to be late, again!"

"I'm coming already, Salazar can't you be patient for just a few minutes?!"

"Let me think, no! Now come on before they start the feast without us!"

Snape just laughed and followed the snake princess to the Great Hall and took their seats at the staff's table.

As Salena predicted Gryffindor took fourth place for the house cup, Hufflepuff third, Ravenclaw second, and Slytherin first; unfortunately, there was a twist. Gryffindor had points added thanks to the great Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom.

"And if my calculations are correct, it is time for a change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and the banners changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor. "Gryffindor wins the house cup!" the whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff throwing their hats into the air in celebration. The teachers clapped as well, even Salena started clapping happily, telling her that Snape was pretty confused about why she was cheering for the enemy.

"Oh cheer up Severus, maybe we'll win next year. We have time….and plenty of it."

"Fine, next year we'll see."

"Oh we will Sev…we will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sorry about the wait again but you know how it is with the holidays and all…next chapter takes place with Lockhart and he'll be hitting on Salena but she'll be prepared for him later. Review please and leave a good one. **_


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

_**Hey guys like the previous chappie? Hope so because this one's showing about how much a show-off Gilderoy Lockhart is, and what a big fake he is indeed. Just for a head's up, he's getting pretty sleazy and snobbish if I can make him that way, and I don't own Harry Potter. Read and review please.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

It was a cool sunny day down at Hogwarts, and it was also the day after young Harry Potter had escaped from the Dursley's with Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. Salena was just about to put on her travel cloak to pick up supplies in Diagon Alley when Naomi suddenly coiled around her left ankle and gave a puzzled look.

"_Mistress, are you going with Severus Snape to Diagon Alley, or with Professor Dumbledore?" Salena giggled and looked back at the mirror to check her hair making sure it was neat so she wouldn't look like a muggle bum in the streets._

"_Neither Naomi, I'm going on my own this time. Don't forget I am the daughter of one of the world's greatest wizards…so I should be able to handle myself for one day."_

"_Do be careful mistress, remember the last time you went out, the old man with the tall pointy hat and huge cauldron belly?"_

"_Luckily his wife was there to help; besides his glasses fell off when he bumped into me."_

"_Can't I go with you mistress? It's getting boring here with no students around to watch and stalk for trouble…please?"_

"_Only if you let me shrink you to the size of a coral snake and if you stay in my purse but I'll leave the front pocket open so you can see where we're going." Salena pulled out her wand and pointed it at the large snake before Naomi shrank into a normal size and crawled up her leg and into her purse. _

"_There, now we shall be on our way." With that Salena apparated both her and Naomi to Diagon Alley and they stopped off at Madame Malkin's dress shop to pick up some clothes Salena had left to be mended._

"Welcome back Ms. Sardinia, your robes have been mended just as you asked last week."

"Many thanks Madame Malkin, I have been eager to retrieve them…by the way do you know where I can find the book, "History of Wizards", it's very rare but I know there's still some being sold out here."

"Oh why yes, just yesterday there where ten copies delivered over at Flourish & Blotts Bookstore, but I suggest you hurry Ms. Sardinia; it's rather crowded because of that handsome man…"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, the wondrous wizard, I know Madame. Don't worry I'll be sure to dodge as many fans of his I can."

"You're not a fan miss? Almost every witch in London is a fan of that sweet man."

"No offense Madame but I've seen many wizards do things far better than he ever has, believe me. Thank you again Madame Malkin, see you soon."

"Good-bye dear, do be careful out there." Salena gave her a nod and turned to leave for Flourish & Blotts to get the book that contained her father's history and her own as well. She had been searching for it for months, but had always come up unsuccessful.

As she walked, or more like squeezed through the large group of women waiting in line for autographs by Gilderoy Lockhart, she walked over to the manager and asked him for the book.

"History of Wizards you say? Well you're in luck young miss; I have only two copies left in mint condition."

"How much sir?"

"Twenty galleons and five sickles…would you like to pay now or later?"

"Now would be nice thank you." The manager nodded and went to the back of the store while Salena reached in for her money when she felt Naomi try to slither out of her purse. Catching the snake's eyes she gave her a look of warning and Naomi coiled back inside as she was told. The manager soon came back and already had packaged the book in paper and string and Salena handed him the money before departing the store after squeezing through every woman there.

Just as she walked out she heard someone call out to her.

"Eleanor how nice to see you again!" turning to her left she spotted Lucius and Draco Malfoy just about to go in Madame Malkin's shop.

"Lucius, Draco, how have you boys been?" Lucius took Salena's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"We've been quite well Eleanor, what are you up to nowadays?"

"Oh I'm just picking up supplies for Severus's laboratory, he would have come too but unfortunately he has business in cleaning up his classroom thanks to Peeves for putting a muggle paint bomb in one of the potions he was brewing."

"Must be messy back there…I do hope it's not too much trouble for him to clean. So how have you been lately?"

"Quite well like yourselves, I'm also being promoted to Potions' Assistant so I can stick around in Severus's classes to make sure everyone passes whether they like it or not."

"Now that's what a real professor's all about. So you'll be giving the mudbloods and half bloods a hard time maybe?"

Salena's eyes twitched at that word, oh how she couldn't stand it when it came to pure blood Slytherins from the house she thought knew better.

"With all due respect Lucius, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say that word around me or your son around my students."

"What for, are you mud-muggle born or a friend of one?"

"Neither, I'm just a pureblood witch who can't stand listening to such harsh language about kids or people who don't like to be called nasty names."

"Very well then…well if you'll excuse us, we have to get back to shopping for Draco's school supplies. Nice seeing you again Eleanor."

"You too Lucius, see you at school Draco."

"Good-bye professor." Draco and Lucius walked into the dress shop and Salena turned on her heel and continued walking for about twenty minutes until she bumped into someone and made them drop their things they'd been holding, along with her. The woman had long curly red hair and had been holding four or five books and was just hunched over to pick them up when she caught the woman's eye.

"Mrs. Weasley? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am Molly Weasley, but who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Eleanor ma'am, Eleanor Sardinia. I tutored your sons Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley in some of their classes at Hogwarts. Though they know me better as Professor Sardinia, I know them all better by skills."

"Oh you're one of the new teachers; yes Ron and Harry have told us all about you. They say you're one of the fun teachers, giving them fun ways to learn more about their studies."

"Well yes, but it's not always about fun, I mean these kids need to learn if they're going to be prepared for what's out there. I recognized you because your kids look more like you and not Arthur, well not very much but still…"

"Well it's nice to meet a professor they actually like, Ron's always complaining about how hard most of his classes are, we don't know if he'll ever get used to doing such hard work, even if he passes his classes."

"He sounds like Draco Malfoy, though he's not spoiled like him."

"Oh we give our children all the love and support they need, and they never complain about it one bit."

"My parents did the same, although we didn't have much we still had family, and that's what we cared about the most. I grew up with an older brother, and my mother and father were excellent parents, did everything they could to raise us to be good people."

"Oh how lovely…well I should get back to the family, it was nice meeting you Professor Sardinia."

"You too Mrs. Weasley, I'll see your boys at school." Salena waved goodbye to the woman and left for the food market before going back to Hogwarts.

After three hours of shopping Salena looked into her purse and saw her sweet little Naomi nestled beneath the covers of her purse and decided not to disturb her until they returned. Apparating them both back to Hogwarts she stopped off at Snape's room to find him no where in sight. Shrugging slightly she just left the bag of ingredients and was about to walk out when she spotted a purple leather book standing out on one of the desks and saw it was a journal, probably from one of the students. Ignoring her curious thoughts she turned away and went back to her quarters until she saw the headmaster come her way, and he seemed calm but she caught a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"What's the problem Professor Dumbledore?"

"We've got a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh that's good news…"

"No it's not…it's that man…"

"Do you mean who I think you mean?"

"I'm afraid so, Gilderoy Lockhart. He took the job just right after you left for Diagon Alley."

"Oh come on headmaster be realistic, we both know he's just a big show off trying to get everyone to love him."

"I know but he's all we have so we'll have to try. Besides his skills are legend after all…so maybe you could try and be patient with him."

"Alright I'll try, but if he causes any more trouble than he already is, then I'm gonna lose it."

"Fair enough, but do be patient alright?"

"Okay then Albus, I can do that."

Dumbledore nodded and walked away back to the direction he came from and Salena walked into her quarters to find her dear Naomi no where in sight. If that snake wasn't back by nightfall she would have to cut back her hours on keeping guard in the castle. Untying her robe she hung it up on the coat rack and pulled off her shoes to keep her feet relaxed until dinner began. She hadn't had any visions recently, so she figured it was time to rest a while before the next one came up. Salena laid down on her bed and right when she felt her back meet the sheets her eyes felt heavy; closing them a bit she drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inside the Slytherin common room: two hours later:

'What the bloody hell is taking that woman so long? She says we'll be late if I don't hurry, but the feast is twenty minutes and we'll be late if she doesn't hurry!' Snape walked up and knocked loudly on Salena's door, only to have the door whooshed out in front of his face with Salena's face inches from his, fully dressed in hair and make-up, and by the look on her face she hadn't been up for very long.

"What is it Severus?!" she snapped viciously almost like a snake.

"I-I was just coming to see if…you were ready…"

"Well I am so could you wait until I get my wand ready, besides I was looking for Naomi. She seems to have disappeared again…I'll check and see if she comes back after dinner later on. If not I'll kill her myself…"

"Very well, now let's go before the sorting begins." Snape grabbed her arm just as she was about to put her wand in her pocket and dragged her out to the door before she reached back and slapped his hand hard and off her forearm.

"Grab me like that again and next time the target will be your face understand?!" she spoke to him as if she were his mother, and he just gave a stiff nod before leaving for the Great Hall and she walked along behind him.

As the Sorting Ceremony began, Salena noticed two of her favorite students were missing. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter weren't seated at the Gryffindor table with the others. Turning over towards Dumbledore, she leaned to him and whispered.

"Professor, it seems we have a few missing students…any idea where they might be?" Dumbledore looked at her and smirked what appeared to be an "I know exactly where they are" smirk. Looking away with a small smile Salena went back to eating her meal and soon the feast ended but she knew exactly where the boys might have been.

Two hours later:

The feast ended sooner than most people thought it would, Salena was still concerned about Harry and Ron; she planned to stay awake until she was sure they were safe, but she was so deep in thought that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone along the way.

"Sorry I didn't see you…" Salena stopped dead short when she saw she had ran into none other than that show-off, pompous, stuck-up, bragging, phony, book-writer Gilderoy Lockhart. He just smiled and took her hand in his and kissed it softly before speaking in a smooth voice.

"No need to apologize my dear lady, a man always enjoys a good moment when he comes across a beautiful woman. Might I ask your name miss?"

Salena hesitated slightly but relaxed once she figured this was part of his daily routine.

"Sardinia…Eleanor Sardinia."

"Eleanor eh? Such a pretty name…then again all the pretty girls have such lovely names, especially ones like you my dear?" Salena's eyebrows rose all the way to the top of her forehead at this man's alleged forwardness.

'Is this man for real?' she thought as she pulled her hand away and was about to turn when Lockhart spoke up again.

"So I guess I'll see you around professor?" rolling her eyes and turning back around with a small smile on her face she just gave a stiff nod and turned back to the Slytherin common room she passed on her way. She ran into her room and slammed herself down on the bed not realizing Naomi was already on it until a loud hiss echoed the room.

"_Oh sorry Naomi, I didn't see you there." Naomi just shook herself up a bit before looking back at her mistress._

"_It's alright, just watch where you're going next time! What's the rush for anyway?"_

"_Lockhart ran into me and I think he tried to put the moves on me."_

"_Are you talking about that book writer that had the bookstores jam packed with female fans and jealous men? I almost couldn't see the bookshelves with so many people."_

"_Better watch out because most of the students here are big fans of his, especially some of my Slytherins… poor girls."_

"_Why do you say that mistress?"_

"_Those girls have no idea what they're getting themselves into nowadays…can't they see he's just a show-off, idiotic moron with good hair?"_

"_That seems to be his only good quality Sally…other than that I can't see any others."_

"_Great, now I need you to keep any eye out around here, I sense something is…uneven right now, somewhere in the palace."_

"_I won't question your reasons Salena, but shouldn't you check a little further into this, just to be sure?"_

"_Yes I should but just do it so we can both be sure alright Naomi?"_

"_Yes mistress."_

"Y'know you could try to bring down the hissing where the students can't hear it?"

Salena jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Snape leaning against the doorway. Taking a deep breath she pulled him into the room and closed the door before locking it.

"Damn you Severus don't sneak up on me like that! What're you doing here anyway?"

"Well for one thing I saw how quickly you ran back here after your little talk with Lockhart, and two some of the students have been complaining about hearing a deep hissing sound through the walls."

"How can they hear it, only I can hear a snake speak…?"

"Not you, I'm talking about Naomi here, some thought as they walked into the Great Hall they could hear a strange slithering noise. I told them it was probably one of the teacher's class pets gone missing again, and that it was harmless." Salena felt a flush coming to her face and shook it off before looking directly into two dark eyes glaring at hers.

"I appreciate the help Severus, now if you don't mind I'd like to go shower a bit and get a good night's sleep." Salena nodded and left for the showers leaving Snape behind and to prepare herself for bed since she needed a good rest. While she turned the water on and walked in to bathe, her head was filling with many thoughts about the strange slithering noise students were claiming to hear in the walls.

"Strange, Naomi knows better to keep her hissing level at a low, no way any student could here her. Guess I'll check it out in the morning after breakfast since I'm checking the corridors for any signs of pranks the Weasley twins might pull."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten o'clock that morning:

Breakfast had just ended a little while ago, and now Salena was scouting the halls to make sure every student got to class on time. Little did she know though, a certain new teacher was watching her every move while talking to Severus Snape.

"Lockhart do you really intend on staring at her all day, or are you standing there to see if any of your fans here want an autograph?" Lockhart didn't seem to hear him, instead he walked in the direction Salena was in and pretended to just bump into her by mistake.

"Ow! That was my foot genius!" she snapped as his foot almost crushed her own, luckily she had on boots.

"Terribly sorry my dear Eleanor, I guess I was too easily distracted by your charming beauty…and I must say you are quite lovely."

"Flattering Lockhart…"

"Oh please call me Gilderoy."

"Fine…Gilderoy…you're very flattering but sadly I'm not one to swoon in front of a man as easily as most of your fans are."

"Oh a feisty one eh? Well I suppose I could try a little something different say…maybe in my quarters after lunch?"

"I appreciate the offer Gilderoy….but sadly I can't. I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Lockhart just smiled widely and took Salena's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Very well, another time then?" Salena scoffed and gave off a small fake smile.

"We'll see…now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

With that Salena walked back in the direction Snape had left a few minutes before after rolling her eyes and into the Potions Classroom. Now she had a job as not only a flight professor, but also Potions Assistant since she was just as good as Snape.

She had walked in just as Snape was about to begin the class full of first years who looked in her direction as she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Snape, I ran into a…friend in the hallway."

"Quite alright but please try to be on time more Professor Sardinia. This is my assistant Professor Sardinia; some of you will have her also as a flying coach later on during the day. Now to continue on our discussion…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that afternoon:

"Severus do you always have to be so hard on the students just because some are muggle-born, and others are half-blood?"

"Its part of my teaching method, they need to learn how to master the fine art of Potion-Making by being able to handle whatever they can create even if they are under stress."

"Well right now we can't afford much impact on the first years, especially the muggle-borns. You know how badly most of my Slytherins treat them so badly…especially Draco and his friends."

"Your Slytherins; please Salena you're starting to sound like a worried mother. Almost reminds me of Molly Weasley…mother of the blood traitors…"

"Don't say that! The Weasleys are actually very good people from what I've seen, and just because Arthur Weasley is fascinated by Muggles doesn't mean he's a blood traitor."

"You honestly have to defend everyone that seems like a poor excuse for a wizard or witch don't you Salena?" Salena's leg answered that as she kicked Snape's leg from under the table they sat at that night for dinner. Snape winced slightly but nonetheless went back to his original calm manner.

"Professor McGonagall, where's Potter at this evening?" Salena asked leaning over to the Transfigurations teacher.

"He's serving detention tonight for a mishap in the muggle world…something about a flying car…" Salena just sighed and went back to eating her food before a strange noise came to her ears.

"_I must…kill…I…must…kill…" it hissed lowly sounding like it came over head._

"What?"

"Something the matter Elly?" McGonagall asked giving Salena a puzzled look. Salena didn't answer; she was too busy caught up in a vision flowing through her head now.

_She saw herself in a corridor not too far away from the Great Hall, and looked around until she saw water on the floor, and Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, licking up some of the water, and the same hissing noise came from behind her. Not daring to move from her spot she saw a large shadow over Mrs. Norris, who stood still soon after hissing at the shadow, and fell over petrified. Suddenly the shadow disappeared and Salena turned around to see nothing there but a trail of words written in blood._

_The words said, "The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware."_

"_The heir? Oh no…it can't be…the heir of Slytherin…" just then the scene changed and she saw a first-year Gryffindor boy take a picture and fall over just like Mrs. Norris, the scene changed again and another student along with a ghost who got full-blasted. Then she saw a girl, it was Hermione Granger, and she saw her fall over with a mirror in her hands that slipped from her fingers after she hit the floor. It changed again, and this showed a room with snakes' heads on both sides, mouths wide open, and a statue of an old man fused into the wall with water surrounding parts of it._

The vision soon vanished and Salena came back to see Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all staring at her as if she'd just been injured or something.

"Sorry, just dazed out for a second there professors." She stated calmly and went back to eating her food and later on filed out of the Great Hall with the other teachers and students until they all suddenly stopped at seeing Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger standing in front of an upside down Mrs. Norris on the torch handle, along with bloody words on the walls just like in Salena's vision.

"Severus, it's just like in my vision…I saw this happen…back in the Great Hall." She whispered to him and he leaned over to her.

"You saw this…back there…did you see anything else?"

"Yes, about four more students and a ghost being attacked like this."

"Alright, go back to the headmaster's office and wait there until we sort this out okay?"

"Alright, but don't be long." Salena walked off and left to wait by the gargoyle guarding the way to the headmaster's office. The password had probably been changed again, so she decided to wait until they came to talk.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Hey sorry about the long wait my viewers…once again the other might be longer so it'll take a little longer to upload okay? If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and maybe I'll put it in there. See ya next time everyone!**_


	11. Salena vs Gilderoy

_**Hey guys I need more reviews okay? Anyway this chapter's about where Gilderoy won't get off Salena's case and she tries to make him back off with a little help of the prankster Weasleys Fred and George. After this chapter I'll get back to the regular part of the story and continue on to the part where Snape duels Lockhart and Salena's there to watch. Anyway please leave a review and enjoy the story.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mrs. Norris had been taken down to the hospital wing to await the potion that would her petrifaction, and Dumbledore had told Salena to be on guard because if the chamber really had been opened again, then they needed to be careful.

Salena was now outside helping out young Ginny Weasley with her flying lesson until strong cologne hit her nose. She groaned knowing it was Lockhart and turned around to see the man strutting over to her, grinning that large grin that made her almost sick to her stomach.

"Ah my dear Eleanor, what a nice surprise." He spoke grabbing her hand and kissing it before she pulled it away gently. Pulling it behind her back she rubbed off the residue of his lips on her skirt before giving off a slight, twitching smile.

"Professor Lockhart what a surprise…" 'Stupid git can't he see I'm trying to help a student here?!'

"Do forgive my interruptions Eleanor, but I was wondering if you would accept my invitation to dinner in Hogsmeade this Saturday night? I would really appreciate it if you would take the offer…"

"Professor, as you know I have a bit of a tight schedule around here, so I'm afraid I am unable to take your offer…"

"Alright then, Sunday night maybe?" Salena went silent, Sunday was her day off and she had planned to spend it with Naomi but if she blew it off just because of that then Lockhart would never leave her alone. Taking a good deep breath she gave off the twitching smile and turned back towards the man.

"Very well Lockhart, I'll take your offer but only for drinks alright?"

"That's a start, I'll see you at seven thirty…good day my dear." Lockhart then turned on his heal and walked back inside leaving Salena back to her thoughts.

"Ginny, that concludes our lesson for today…I'll see you again Thursday same time, same place."

"Yes professor." Ginny handed her broom to Salena and she used her wand to levitate it into the shed before following the young Gryffindor back inside and turning back to the Potions Classroom which had ended just a few minutes ago. Snape was busy grading papers on his desk before Salena's heels pulled his head towards the doorway, seeing her standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked almost irritably. Salena just walked over to his desk and pulled up a chair.

"Need a hand; it'll get this done faster?" Snape nodded and went back to the essay he was grading and Salena pulled out a quill and pulled a few papers down from the stack and started marking them. It only took about ten minutes before Snape realized something was troubling Salena judging by how hard her quill worked its way through the paper. Finishing up his last paper and stacking the others up neatly he grabbed her wrist before her quill could rip the paper in half.

"Is there something you wish to tell me…it's almost as if you're ready to commit murder or something…?" Salena didn't answer, she just snatched her hand away and was about to seemingly stab the paper when Snape grabbed her hand and wrenched the quill away from her.

"Merlin Salena you're really tense."

"I am not tense!!" she almost shouted.

"Yes you are…so are you going to tell me what's eating you or am I going to guess?"

"Guess…okay it's that prat Lockhart, I was busy with a flying lesson when he comes strutting over to me asking me out on a date this Saturday. I turned him down and he said he'd see me Sunday night, even if I already had plans with Naomi."

"Couldn't you have said no?"

"Yes, but if I don't go out with this guy soon then he'll never leave me alone…guess I'll have to tell Naomi the bad news."

"No need to…she's up there." Snape pointed up to where the small chandelier was and Salena saw Naomi curled up around it, hissing almost angrily. Salena hissed back at her and the large snake uncoiled herself off the chandelier and back through the small vent from whence she came.

"Nosy snake…always looking for trouble; I really planned on letting Naomi come with me to Hagrid's but she's just going to have to get over it."

"I suppose so, though I don't think she'll leave Lockhart alone for a while."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sunday Night:**_

The day came by too fast for Salena. She didn't want to be here with a man she scarcely knew, but if it would stop him from bugging her during classes then she had to take the chance. She hadn't dressed up to much, but it was enough to be out at night. She was waiting down by the Three Broomsticks pub when Lockhart came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You look ravishing this evening Eleanor."

"Thank you Gilderoy, there's no need for such formality though." Lockhart just laughed and led Salena into the bar where they took a seat and ordered drinks. Lockhart's fans were all over the place and looking at the couple giggling and whispering.

'Oh dear Merlin someone get me out of here!' she screamed mentally in her head before a loud scream was heard from the kitchen. Everyone in the pub looked over and the chef ran out screaming; he had a large cut on the side of his head and part of his shirt was ripped.

"SNAKE IN THE KITCHEN! SNAKE IN THE KITCHEN!!!!!!" knowing the chef was afraid of snakes Salena took this opportunity to try and ditch the phony.

"Gilderoy now would be a good time to use your skills." She hissed at him. He turned at her but the usual look of confidence had been replaced by fear and concern.

"Y-Yes…n-now is good…" He shakily pulled out his wand and walked slowly into the kitchen until a large black snake appeared behind the counter and slid past the chairs and tables. Since most of the customers had been scared off, Gilderoy suddenly ran out of the pub, shielding a scream when the large snake came close to him. The snake looked at Salena and winked at her. Salena winked back and used her wand to make the snake disappear into her purse and apparated to the grounds of Hogwarts. She let out the snake and it changed back to its original size.

"_Thank you so much Naomi, but how did you get down there without being caught?"_

"_You know how mistress, plus I hated the fact you went out on a date with that cowardly wizard, did you see how fast he ran all because of a little snake?" both girls giggled and Naomi slithered through the gates while Salena walked past them and through the main door. She ran back up the stairs and through a few corridors before running into a student who happened to be passing by._

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't see you."

"N-No it's okay, I'm not supposed to be up this late anyway." The boy stuttered and Salena recognized him as one of the Slytherins. He was a third year student and despite him being in Slytherin he was pretty good friends with the Weasley twins Fred and George.

"Well if you hurry off to the common room I'll be sure to keep this a secret between us alright?"

"Y-Yes professor." The boy stuttered and Salena sent him off in the direction of the common room so she could sneak back in another way to her room where Lockhart wouldn't look for her. Taking the small passageway through Snape's office she unlocked a small trapdoor under his desk and climbed down a ladder leading to the Slytherin common room which was currently empty at the moment.

'Severus certainly is a mysterious man…I kind of like that about him.' Salena walked through one of the halls in the room to her own quarters when she heard a low snoring noise coming from the room beside hers. She leaned closer to the door and opened the door a crack to see Snape sleeping on his desk. His head rested on a book that was partly covered in drool and his right arm covered more room on the desk than the book.

'Aww how cute…' Salena quietly snuck into the room and an idea came into her head about James Potter. She remembered how much Severus hated Potter and the little nickname he'd given him, so why not just play a small joke on him since she'd had a rough night. Clearing her throat and switching to her best James Potter voice, she leaned close to his ear and whispered to him.

"Havin' a nice sleep there Snivellus?" Snape's eyes snapped open and he about jumped out of his seat before turning to see it was only Salena, laughing lowly like a maniac.

"Damn you Slytherin! You just about gave me a heart attack!" he shouted before catching the fact that Salena was back early from her date. "What are you doing back so soon? Wait a minute did Naomi…?"

"Yes she did, without telling me though…so how was your night?" Salena still couldn't stifle the laughter from earlier, the look on Snape's face was priceless and she couldn't get it out of her head.

"It's not that funny…" Snape's temper began rising up and out of nowhere his wand was yanked out and he shout a stunner at Salena, sending her flying onto his bed and she knocked her head against the headboard. The last thing Salena remembered seeing was Snape looming over her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying and everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_The next morning: 8: 30 a.m.:_

Salena's eyes batted open as the sun shown through her window and struck her eyes like a bright candle. She felt warmth covering her body, it felt soft, silky soft and she realized it was her bed sheets and also Naomi snuggled up on her side of the bed, her body coiled up in its usual position and her scaly head rested on a pillow she must've taken earlier that night. Opening her eyes fully she saw she was in her room, but her head was throbbing and she suddenly remembered what happened the night before.

'Merlin I didn't think he'd get so pissed off. No wonder he can't stand Harry…poor guy.'

Salena pushed the covers off and the slight stir woke Naomi, who immediately went and jumped on Salena nearly knocking her to the floor.

"_Whoa what's wrong with you?"_

"_I was so worried about you Salena, Snape came in last night carrying you in here. He even changed your clothes."_

"_HE WHAT?!!!"_

"_Relax mistress; he used his wand and a blindfold…I made sure of it."_

"_Great, I was beginning to think…oh never mind, what else happened last night? I remember you sneaking out and scaring Lockhart therefore saving me from the worst date of my life, coming back into Hogwarts, running into a student, and—oh no I made Severus mad by calling him Snivellus!"_

"_Snivellus? What kind of name is that?"_

"_The kind of name you get when you're bullied by three students and no one gives a damn to help a poor guy or girl out."_

"_How did he…?"_

"_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew bullied him in school and it seems it was James Potter who was the main problem. He picked on Severus more than the other three, and it seems he got to Severus more than anyone else."_

"_That bad eh?"_

"_Yes, and it seems you can't help but feel sorry for the man. If I saw James Potter now I'd give him something to pick on."_

"Talking to the snake again Salena?" Salena nearly fell out of the bed seeing Snape in the door and her human eyes turned into snake eyes, though the green color in them grew brighter. Snape took this as a warning and walked away into the hall. Salena sent Naomi away and went to her closet pulling out her usual emerald green robes with a slim black and silver dress, her black boots with heels, some simple silver earrings, and a her mother's necklace. She got herself dressed and tied her hair up into a neat bun before putting on her make-up and leaving out the door. Snape was already there in the common room, seated in one of the chairs.

"You missed breakfast you know…"

"Due to that little stunner curse you got me with last night and now I have a really large headache."

"You deserved it, after that little trick you pulled I guess a nerve or two snapped."

"If you hadn't been sleeping instead of looking over what events have been going on then I wouldn't have done that!"

"Well you shouldn't have been in there to begin with!"

"Well you should learn better to control your temper if not your actions!" Salena stormed out of the room and to her own class room where she was giving the students paper work and a quiz to see what they could learn about flying on different types of brooms. It was a bit stupid but it was all she could do since her mind was full at the moment.

She walked in and gave out the paperwork before taking a seat and started grading essays on Quidditch when someone walked into the room. It was that cowardly man and he was carrying a bundle of roses in his arms.

"Oh Merlin, someone please call heaven because I think an angel's gone missing." The students began giggling but ceased when Salena gave them a look of warning. She reluctantly smiled at Lockhart but it looked more like a snarl than a smile.

"That's very kind of you Professor Lockhart, but I'm kind of in the middle of class so you should be in yours as well before Professor Dumbledore finds out." She said this through gritted teeth but Lockhart didn't seem to notice as he set the roses in one of the vases by Salena's desk and blew her a small kiss making the other girls giggle and sigh. Salena felt the kiss graze her cheek and as he bowed and left she immediately wiped it off with her sleeve like it was snake venom. The boys looked at her with curiosity while the girls whispered to each other until Salena finally put her foot down.

"That's enough out of all of you, if I hear one more sound from anyone it's detention understand?"

"Yes Professor Sardinia." The whole class spoke and went back to their work while Salena placed a hand on her forehead like she had a nasty headache. Class would be over in a while and she had a free period next so she could call up Naomi to find her something…something that would make Lockhart show his true colors once and for all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later that day:_

"_You sent for me mistress?" Naomi spoke as she snuck through the vent in Salena's office and coming up to the top of her mistress's desk._

"_Yes, I need you to sneak into Lockhart's office and find me something I can use to make sure he doesn't aggravate the living life out of me again!"_

"_Milady, did you plan anything just yet? If you didn't then I don't know what to look for."_

"_Yes, I'm planning on humiliating Gilderoy like he's humiliated me for the second time in just one week. That man is driving me insane, I can't even think straight without him barging in on me!"_

"_Mistress relax, let's just wait and see if he tries anything else yet. I heard due to the recent attacks around here he's asked Dumbledore to start a dueling club tomorrow during Harry Potter's class with him…or have you already seen what's happened?"_

"_No, I haven't had any visions lately since the attack on Mrs. Norris. Alright Naomi we'll see how everything goes tomorrow, but if I see that pathetic excuse of a wizard show off anymore antics then I'm going into O. H. P. W."_

"_What?"_

"_Operation Humiliate the Phony Wizard! I might even call up the Weasley twins if I need to…go on now, I have to grade papers." Naomi nodded and left the room. _

Two hours later:

Salena had just finished the last paper when she heard a knock on the door and looked up to walk over and open it only to see Dumbledore there in his usual manner.

"Albus, what's this about?"

"I had come to see how you were doing; you've been disappearing a lot lately."

"You can thank Lockhart for that; he's been on my case ever since Salazar knows how many times this semester. I can't seem to get away from him, he's interrupted my classes, he won't stop asking me to date him, and his little charms and flashy antics are about to make my nerves snap!"

"He's into you that much eh? Well the best thing you can do now is just ignore him or set him straight before he tries again."

"Maybe, but right now I've got a lot on my mind; Naomi and I both have been hearing this hissing in the walls, and we believe it's from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Do you know where the chamber is?"

"I wish I did, and then I could slaughter the beast before it kills someone like it did fifty years ago. What was her name….Myrtle?"

"She's now called Moaning Myrtle since you can hear her in the bathrooms moaning all the time, but she is a rather sweet girl. It is a shame she died at such a young age…"

"Oh yes, I feel sorry for the girl…but I do like her, she is pretty sweet despite her sensitivity."

"Quite, and I suppose you'll be attending the dueling club tomorrow?"

"Indeed I am, though I just hope Severus will be able to show off some of Lockhart's true colors to his little fans here."

"Don't get too hasty Salena; remember you can't risk anyone finding out about your secret. And try not to tease Severus too much; otherwise he could do more than give you a small concussion."

"Oh what's he gonna do, Sectumsempra me to death? He should know that most curses like that won't affect a witch like me, I mean since I know the counter curse. I could do it easily with my own wand."

"You seem to be forgetting that whoever gets hit with that curse will bleed to death unless the shooter performs the counter curse whether the victim knows it or not."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…Merlin this is turning out to be a rough semester."

"On the contrary Salena, this is just…"

"The beginning I know…and I have a feeling it will only get worse until Harry figures out the puzzle."

"What puzzle?"

"Huh…oh forget it, it's not like it matters anyway. I'll see you later headmaster, I need to get back and feed Naomi." Salena walked past Dumbledore and went straight through a secret passage that led her to the secret room in her closet she'd recently built. The room was small, but it was big enough for a few people and it looked almost like Trelawney's except it had only one crystal ball on a small round table in it, a small bed big enough for one, a chair in front of a desk by the window, pictures of a waterfall and rainforest, a bookshelf, and a chest of emergency clothes. This was Salena's secret room usually where she would keep Naomi in case of an emergency, or if she'd had a vision and would use the crystal ball to find clues she could use for assistance. And if that didn't help she'd look it up in books or in the library. Naomi was already there on the bed, sleeping though the big lump in her belly didn't do much of that since it looked like the size of a couple of jackrabbits. Salena just took this as a small hint that Naomi was tired from being out on patrol all day; it was about time for another stroll in the garden for Salena and she went out the back door hidden by a cloaking spell, and into her room to grab her outdoor cloak. Once it was good and on, she walked out through a corridor, the changing stairs, and through another corridor that led back to the Slytherin common room where she knew Naomi would meet with her later that night.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" a young man whom Salena recognized to be the boy she'd run into in the hallway earlier.

"Yes what is it?"

"W-Well…you've been acting strangely and I wanted to know if you were alright, I mean does it have something to do with Lockhart?"

"Not really your concern is it young man? Yes I'm fine; I've just got a lot on my mind right now at the moment."

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to be sure…"

"It's alright, now get back to your studying, you have that potion quiz tomorrow with Professor Snape remember?"

"Yes professor…thank you."

"You're welcome." The boy left to the dorm and Salena walked into her quarters through the hallway, opened her door then closing it, and laying down flat on her back into the silk bed quilt before covering her eyes with both hands and rubbing them.

'That man is going to be the death of me one of these days. I have to find a way to get him off my back for good…but how?' just then a small noise came from above her and Salena was staring into a pair of big green eyes.

"_Good evening mistress, I was wondering when you'd notice I was here."_

"_You followed me again didn't you?"_

"_Yes mistress, I did…now what's the matter, you seem…stressed and tense in the nerves?"_

"_Correct as usual Naomi; I was just thinking of a way to get back at Lockhart…"_

"_Anything I can do to help mistress?"_

"_Oh Naomi I'm not sure if there's much you or I can do…that man has fans staked out everywhere in the palace and out, how on earth am I going to humiliate him in front of all that when it could tarnish my reputation at this school?"_

"_Well it's not like you can make him look bad in front of everyone when he least expects it. Not like you can dye his hair, skin, and clothes in silly colors and make him look as ridiculous as a muggle circus clown."_

"_Yes I know but—wait a minute that's it!"_

"_What's it? Did I say something?"_

"_Naomi you're a genius! You've just given me an excellent idea to get that fraud off my back for good, but we're going to need a little help with this plan, and I know just who to call into it."_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry I cut it off there but right now I need to get the prank in action alright? Again sorry about the wait but I'm running low on ideas and I'm going to need some assistance, so please let me know if you have any ideas for the prank in the next chapter okay? Make it sound good and humiliating too, see ya later!**_


	12. The Prank

_**Sorry about the wait guys but the computer crashed on me and my nearly done chapters were wiped clean along with everything else from the memory. Anyway this one's probably better than the last copy but still it's where Salena hires the Weasley twins for her assistance. Read and review please.**_

_**&**_

"_Yes I know but—wait a minute that's it!"_

"_What's it? Did I say something?"_

"_Naomi you're a genius! You've just given me an excellent idea to get that fraud off my back for good, but we're going to need a little help with this plan, and I know just who to call into it."_

_**&**_

Two days after planning her little scheme of bringing down Lockhart, Salena finally managed to sneak some of Snape's potions from his private stocks; no thanks to all the heavy assignments she had to grade while asking Naomi to keep an eye out for the Weasley twins in case she could catch them in a prank on other students.

'This is gonna be a long day for me…but at least I'm covering for a good class.'

Today Salena had to cover for Madame Sprout's Herbology class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors since they were almost through the middle of the year with the attacks and all. The thoughts of having time to think vanished instantly when she saw Fred and George seated a table looking as smug as ever.

"What are you two up to now?" the twins looked at her and paled at her staring green eyes. The other students smiled because they had all been in other classes she took over but was nice to them. Salena made her way to the desk and pulled out a note Madame Sprout left and smiled at the students.

"Okay then everyone, it seems Madame Sprout has something fun for you today…to take of baby Venus bulbs, which means fresh soil, water, fertilizer, and calming potion because they intend to get fussy in the early stages of development. Also watch out for the thorns on the roots because one prick on the finger could result in poison ivy and/or stomach virus since they have poison gases in their roots for protection against any unwanted germs or bacteria. My advisement, wear your gloves and masks."

All the students nodded and prepared themselves for class while Salena pulled out a book on Wizard Legends similar to the one she'd bought at Flourish and Blott's but explained legends about wizards from 1000 years back in her time.

"Um excuse me professor?" Penelope Clearwater raised her hand high catching Salena's attention.

"Yes Penelope?"

"I seem to have misplaced my gloves somewhere, could I use a pair from the closet?"

"Yes they're in the lower right shelf, but make it quick." Penelope nodded and left for the supply closet. Salena's ears caught some soft chuckling in the back where Fred and George were seated with two large smirks on their faces.

'What are they up to this time?' "Boys is there something you'd like to share with the class?" All eyes turned to the back at the twins' seat; Fred and George just grinned and spoke in an eerie sweet tone.

"No ma'am, we were just telling each other jokes we made up last night."

"Well the jokes can wait otherwise your grades will suffer for it, now please get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." The class continued working on the fussy bulbs and Salena continued reading her book. Thirty minutes went by and almost everyone was finished until there was a loud BOOM!! Potions splashed everywhere along the floors and desks, plus waking up some of the bulbs that cried louder than mandrake.

"Silencio!" Salena's spell flew everywhere silencing the bulbs and the students; she cleaned up the mess and sent the finished bulbs into the greenhouse before glaring at the back right where Fred and George were.

"Everyone but Fred and George Weasley may leave, don't forget to fill out your progress reports on the bulbs and place them on Professor Sprout's desk before Monday afternoon." Everyone filed out of the classroom except Fred and George who paled at the sight of Salena's glaring green eyes.

"Come here boys." They didn't move, Salena calmed her gaze and sat back down. "Boys come on I won't bite you, we just need to discuss your punishment for this." The twins nodded and walked up cautiously to the desk, hands by their sides, and eyes on the professor.

"How much detention will you give us?" George asked nervously.

"Detention, who said anything about detention; I just need a few favors from you, which I'm sure you won't object to them."

"Favors professor?"

"Yes, you see I'm having trouble with a certain professor that doesn't get the idea of rejection. I've got a plan to get him off my back, but I need you both to get a few things for me…plus I'm sure you know how to get them."

"It depends Professor Sardinia, what exactly do you want us to do?"

"I have a list…here let me get it for you." Salena reached into her pocket and pulled out a small roll of parchment and handed it to Fred. He took it and opened it up before showing it to George before their eyes widened and looked at their professor.

"Dye colors, a set of Lockhart's robes, shampoo, conditioner, and his wig? Professor Sardinia are you really plotting what we think you're plotting?"

"Depends on what you think boys, and in addition to your help I shall not only reward Gryffindor thirty points for assisting a teacher, but I will also grant you both certain old books of mine that explain how you can create your own little joke toys and food other than dung bombs and explosives. So what do you say?"

"What if we get caught?"

"Then all you have to do is call me and I'll take full responsibility in front of the whole school if I have to. Now do we have a deal?" the twins looked at each other and thought for a minute before looking back at Salena.

"Deal."

"Excellent." Salena spoke in a soft tune almost like a snake's hiss.

&

"_Mistress, did they take the deal?" Naomi asked slinking down from her spot on the bed as Salena waited for Fred and George to bring back the supplies she asked for. Salena couldn't contain the fidgety feeling in her knees as she sat down on the bed; they kept bouncing slightly and twitching ankles didn't really make it any better._

"_Yes they took the deal Naomi, but would it kill them to maybe get here already, I'm not a very patient person."_

"_You were during those thousand years we were frozen in crystal."_

"_Yes but that only felt like a second to me. Damn what the hell is taking so long?!" _

"_Salena calm down, they'll be here…those two know better than to turn down a request like this."_

"_I know I'm just too excited to wait; I almost feel like I'm fourteen again. Though it does feel strange…"_

"_Shh someone's coming…" Naomi pointed her tail at the door and hid quickly under the bed behind the bed curtain silently as there came a knock on the door. Salena got up and opened the door seeing it was the boy she'd run into in the corridor._

"Package for you from the Weasley twins professor." He spoke holding up a large and somewhat heavy box as big as the width of his arms. She took it from his arms and placed it on her bed.

"Thank you….um, what's your name again?"

"I'm sorry professor, my name's Edward Eckerley; but I prefer being called either Ed or Eddie."

"Well thank you Mr. Eckerley, you may return to your studies now."

"Yes professor." The boy left and shut the door behind him, and Salena jumped on the bed and dug through the box until a low hiss got her attention again.

'Not another one, who's it going after this time?'

"_Mistress, did they get it?" Naomi slunk out from under the bed and to the other side of the box trying to peer inside._

"_Hold on Naomi, I have to make sure this is done properly. Now let's see, the boys already took care of dying the shampoo, conditioner, and wig, so all I have to do is fix the clothes and sneak them back into Lockhart's quarters and we're good." Salena pulled out a small bottle of magenta colored dye from the box and yanked out Lockhart's robes putting three to four drops on each piece of clothing. _

"_That oughtta do it, now to figure out how to sneak back in to Lockhart's office…"_

"_Why not ask the twins to sneak it back in there?"_

"_Wish I could but I don't have anything else to offer them."_

"_Felix Felicis?"_

"_You know that takes forever to make…maybe five more points to Gryffindor will do it."_

"_Okay then, but remember what you promised them in case they get caught."_

"_I know Naomi; I would never take back a promise to a student. Wait here while I go get the twins, and hide the box." Naomi nodded and Salena left the room locking the door, and wandered out of the Slytherin house into the corridor where she accidentally ran into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They dropped their books and fell on their backs, while Salena just stumbled slightly._

"Oh sorry boys I didn't see you there." She helped them up to their feet and handed them their books.

"No professor it was our fault, we didn't look where we were going."

"Boys it was my fault, I was in such a rush I didn't see you two in front of me, but five points to Gryffindor for being considerate to a teacher. Ronald have you seen your brothers Fred and George, I need to speak to them about something."

"Yeah I think they're outside near Hagrid's hut…"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." They left and Salena walked down the corridor, out the small door and spotted the two looking at the books she'd given them. Just as she walked up to them they turned around and looked at her confused and amazed.

"Professor Sardinia what a nice surprise." They said together.

"Nice to see you too boys, now I know this is sort of quick but I need another favor from you both."

"Does it have to do with Lockhart?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, so what's our job ma'am?"

"I need you to sneak Lockhart's things back into his room before he realizes they're missing…can you do that for me?"

"What's our pay?"

"Five more points to Gryffindor and I'll take off the other two detentions you owe Professor Snape and McGonagall. So what do you say?"

The twins thought for a minute before looking at each other and smiled before looking back at Salena.

"We're in, but is the deal still intact?"

"Oh yes boys, it's still intact and stronger than ever." Salena smirked at the two who smirked back and nodded their heads.

'Oh this is gonna be good.'

&

_Change of P.O.V.:_

The next day seemed to go by slowly for Fred and George Weasley; now that they had done Gryffindor a big favor the excitement of Professor Sardinia's prank was eating away at their insides.

"Hey Fred, ya think Sardinia's plan'll really work?" George smiled at his twin preparing for their class in DADA. Fred chuckled under his breath whispering in George's ear.

"I'm not sure, but at least we won't have to suffer for it later."

"Yeah if he finds out whose idea it was to begin with." The whole class was talking or setting up books for class when Lockhart suddenly walked in through the door wearing the robes Professor Sardinia had borrowed the day before.

"Good afternoon class, now if you'll turn to page fifteen in my autobiography of 'Magical Me', I want you to read chapters two through four and write a little essay, one roll to be precise, on what you think of my work and if you could create an autobiography of yourself, would it include how you were taught by me and why."

Part of the class groaned while the other awed and stared at Lockhart dreamily, but just most of the girls did that. Fred and George looked over at their friend Eddie who smiled as he pulled out his materials.

"What d'you think's got him all excited?" Fred whispered to George.

"Dunno, must be a happy day for him." They shrugged and wrote down just a few sentences when Fred looked up about to yawn when something caught his eye. He nudged George who looked up and saw what Fred was pointing at. Lockhart's robes were turning a bright pink, while his skin turned purple, and his hair a good swirl of pink and purple.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Lockhart pulled on his shirt collar and turned around to pick up a book. Fred and George were snickering in the back and caught Eddie's attention whose mouth dropped in agape. They suddenly knew what Professor Sardinia had planned and were sure it was bound to work; this was in Lockhart's third class before lunch but the potions were now working for some reason.

"Um…p-professor…?" a girl in Ravenclaw spoke up noticing his new appearance. Lockhart didn't seem to hear her, just focused more on his books and looks. The other students started noticing the strange appearance, jaws dropping, eyes bulging, girls giggling, boys gasping…it was just about to get crazy.

Lockhart looked up at them as a look of confusion crossed his face; he glanced at the girls smirking and standing up.

"Alright, what's the joke? C'mon now enlighten me…what is it that's making you all so jittery today?" No one said anything, just giggling. "Come on now, I can take a joke as much as the next person." Still not a soul stood up for about five minutes, irritating Lockhart. "Alright, I want to know what this little joke is all about and I want to know now!! Out with it, all of you!!" this terrified the class, even Fred nearly jumped out of his seat with his brother. Now everyone was too scared to stand, at least until Eddie stood up and shouted at the peeved professor.

"Professor Lockhart, whatever you do don't look in the mirror!" the class shook their heads agreeing with Eddie because if Lockhart was mad now, it would only make it worse later.

"What do you mean don't look in the mirr--…?" Lockhart turned around to look at his reflection, eyes widening instantly. His skin had turned to a light lilac purple mixed with berry pink, while his hair was bright neon pink and his robes were fuchsia. He turned around with his mouth still open, looked around at the class…and screamed.

"AAAHH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! MY HAIR, MY FACE, MY BEST ROBES ALL RUINED!!" Lockhart immediately ran out the room screaming, causing the whole class to roar with laughter.

&

_Back to Salena:_

"What in God's name is that screaming?" Salena was walking down the corridor carrying an armload of books to Snape's dungeon when screams nearly made her drop her load. Just as she walked close to the door Snape walked out looking around before spotting Salena.

"Why are you making so much noise, and when there are classes in progress?!"

"That wasn't me…it came from the classroom upstairs." Salena's eyes widened slightly but it caught Snape's eye before she could hide it.

"What did you do?" Salena almost spoke when charging footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

"You're about to find out…" she smirked and turned seeing color-swirled Gilderoy Lockhart coming their way. Lockhart suddenly slowed down and stopped in front of Salena but didn't seem to notice her.

"Severus do you have an antidote for this?!" Snape's mouth dropped open, as did Salena's but she faked it. Lockhart seemed to get impatient, he grabbed Snape's robe and pulled his face close to his own.

"I don't have time to be playing around man! I need an antidote soon before I find the brigand responsible for this prank!!" Snape pulled the hand off his robe and looked at Lockhart and glancing at Salena, whose mouth was tightly shut in a small smile.

"First I'll need some of your hair Lockhart, to test and see what sort of antidote is needed, otherwise you'll wind up looking like lollipop swirls for a while. For now I suggest you hand me a lock of your hair and return to your quarters before…" the bell suddenly rang and seconds' later students were walking in the hallway, shocked at the scene before them.

"Professor Lockhart…y-you're…" a Ravenclaw girl stammered, her friends giggled behind her. Whispers were heard everywhere, and Lockhart's face was turning a blotchy red, pink and purple making his complexion look disgusting. He gave a bow to Salena and Snape, before running off in the same direction as fast as a jackrabbit with its feet caught on fire.

"All of you return to the Great Hall for lunch, nothing more to see here now move!" Snape shouted loud enough to make all the students head down for the hallway, just as he yanked Salena into his empty classroom. She dropped her books on a nearby desk and looked at Snape, still restraining herself.

"You can let it out now…" Snape casted a silent charm around the room and Salena started laughing like a silly hyena. She held her gut almost falling over on her back, luckily supporting herself on the wall.

"Oh come on it's not that funny…"

"I-It…huff huff…is t-to me, hah hah hah hah haha!!" After a few minutes Salena stopped to catch her breath and straightened herself up. "Sorry I just couldn't hold it in, this is so much funnier than that time I filled my brother's undergarments with termites." The giggling ceased as a pair of black eyes glared at the snake princess.

"What?"

"That would explain why some of my ingredients went missing last night, and the fact that the Weasley twins were so full of joy yesterday."

"So what, if this doesn't get Lockhart off my back then nothing will…"

"You could've just told him you know…"

"I tried but he wouldn't listen…so now I've paid him back for all the times he's embarrassed me in public."

"You know your job could be in jeopardy if he or anyone else finds out you're the one that set it all up."

"So what if he finds out, I can take care of myself I'm not a child."

"If you say so."

"Oh I know so, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the Great Hall."

"So do I but that's not really a problem now is it?"

"No, but don't get all close to me because I don't want the students spreading rumors around the whole school." Snape scoffed but obliged about six feet behind Salena while she walked to the Great Hall. The door behind the teachers' table was opened a crack and their seats were empty with food on their plates. Lockhart's spot was empty, both chair and plate together.

'I didn't think I'd got him that good…or that bad.'

"Unless you wish to stare at Lockhart's seat all afternoon I suggest we take ours before suspicions start to rise." They took their seats and ate in silence for about ten more minutes before someone else jogged through the door.

'Madame Pomfrey...this can't be good.' Salena saw the med-witch come running to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore seemed a little surprised but whispered back to Madame Pomfrey and she left. Nothing happened through the rest of dinner, just the usual business of talking, eating, etc. Just as dinner ended Salena heard another hiss through the walls, this time it was low.

'That's too low to be the basilisk, it has to be Naomi.'

"_Mistress I know you're right in front of me, I must warn you Lockhart's gotten suspicious more quickly than we'd thought. Keep your guard up because I think he's on to the Weasley twins; better warn them before it's too late."_

'Hmm…he's not as dumb as I thought; better give the boys a message quickly before bed.' People started exiting through the doors and out the corridors, plus the Weasley twins had already left unnoticed and Salena was already beginning to worry.

'Where'd those boys get to?' suddenly Fred Weasley came out from a corner spotting Salena just as she ran up grabbing his arm and yanking him towards a corner.

"Professor what…?"

"Shh Fred quiet…" Salena glanced for eavesdroppers and whispered close to Fred's ear so only he could hear her. "I need you to and George to keep your guard up in case Lockhart catches wind of you two working for me. I'm not sure what he'd do if he found out, but I just don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Yeah considering on how angry he was at his reflection during class today I guess he'd do about anything…to find out…"

"Yes so please keep watch; now you'd better hurry before you're late for class, and if you are tell them I held you up a little now go!" Fred took off immediately while Salena left for the girls' restroom. She went over to the circle of sinks and turned on the faucet, cupping the water in her hands and splashing it on her face to wake up.

"W-Who are you…?" a tiny voice spoke up shyly making Salena's heart still for a second until she turned around seeing a ghost girl, supposedly crying.

"You're Moaning Myrtle, the girl that's been haunting this bathroom…I was wondering when I'd see you."

"A-Are you a p-professor…? I-I don't remember seeing y-you here before…?"

"I'm new dear, and please don't stutter you sound like poor Professor Quirrell."

"Sorry…are you alright? You looked frightened for a moment there…"

"I'm fine; I guess you sort of scared me jumping out like that…"

"I'm sorry…"

"S'alright, well I'd better be heading back now thoug—wait Myrtle, before I leave have you seen anyone come in here lately, a student or maybe a teacher?"

Myrtle thought for a while but shook her head looking scared again so Salena didn't press any further. She nodded at Myrtle then left right afterwards, just before someone ran into her as she came out the door.

"Ouch!" they said suddenly grabbing their left arm until Salena saw it was Professor Trelawney recognizing the enormous spectacles she wore. The woman looked at her and smiled slightly before bowing politely.

"F-Forgive me Eleanor, I didn't see you come out."

"It's alright Sybil, nothing's damaged so we're both fine. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm on my way there now, aren't you off today?"

"Yes, but I'll be back tomorrow morning…but I suggest you hurry before Dumbledore sees you out here."

Trelawney nodded but mumbled under her breath as she left. Salena went the other way to the garden for a small walk around the place until she reached Hagrid's hut. There she'd probably run into Naomi feasting on weasels and rodents somewhere in the pumpkin patch.

'Today seems to be going by so quickly…I finally returned the favor for that bugger Lockhart. Serves him right to try and embarrass me in front of everyone…maybe now he understands what that's like…'

Salena continued walking until she heard someone call out her name from up above in the covered walkway.

"Professor Sardinia, I'm sorry to bother you but your presence is requested in the Dark Arts classroom!" it was Eddie again.

"I'll be right up." Salena walked back around the way she came and strode over to the Dark Arts classroom. 'Wait…today's that dueling club gathering, maybe Lockhart won't show up and I'm a small replacement, this should be fun.' Salena smirked as she opened the door to the classroom but stopped abruptly when she saw Lockhart standing there, and many students surrounding him as if nothing had happened recently.

"Eleanor my dear, come to see me teach perhaps?" he asked striding over to her.

"Gilderoy, are you well?"

"Why yes of course, despite that little prank this morning I feel just fine. I've already caught the little pranksters responsible and I'll be taking their toll of explanation and punishment later on tomorrow before lunch. Were you worried about me?"

'Not at chance…' "Well not completely but you did give everyone a scare, and I'm here because a student said my presence was requested here." 'To see my prank wear off, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, just hope Fred and George remember what to do.' Just then Salena spotted Snape up behind a gang of Slytherins, looking agitated though somewhat relaxed.

"Oh…well alright, feel free to compliment me after the show."

'Yeah on being a complete idiot…damn I knew I should've made it last longer.'

Lockhart walked off towards the small walkway, climbed the stairs and began the 'lesson'. Salena just kept her eyes on the kids; everything out of Lockhart's mouth was slurred or muffled to her ears, until he threw his cape out to a group of girls, overjoyed at his excitement. Severus was introduced afterwards but he didn't seem so glad about any of this; not really surprising. Just as he approached Lockhart everything went with standard procedure, wands drawn, bowing, both men on either end of the stage, and positions taken for the 'battle'.

"One…two…three…"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's curse sent Lockhart flying backwards and on his back; Salena couldn't hold back the laughter escaping her lips, luckily none of the students heard it. Lockhart stood up and walked over to Snape, bringing up a bigger grin than ever.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious on what you were about to do, and if I had stopped you it would have only been too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart's grin faded for a second.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape, now let's have a volunteer pair…uh Potter, Weasley how about you?" Snape objected to letting Ron on stage and suggested Malfoy in his place. The blonde happily obliged and the battle soon began.

'This ought to be fun.' Salena looked pleased with the two boys, seeing that they'd learned a lot this year so far; until Malfoy shouted a spell that formed a cobra. It slithered across the stage over to a group on the left side until Snape spoke up.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me Professor Snape." Lockhart did a spell but only threw the snake in the air and land back in the middle.

"Idiot…" Salena whispered until the snake moved closer to the same group it eyed before. Harry slowly moved forward but out of his mouth came a loud hissing noise even Salena could hear from where she was.

"Leave him alone!" she translated the hissing and glanced at Snape when it ended; he glanced at her and she nodded. Taking that as a hint Snape destroyed the snake just before everyone looked at Harry all weird. Just a few minutes after that everyone left and exited for study hours. Lockhart left to his office and Snape came up to Salena pulling her outside into the corridor when it was clear.

"You heard that right?"

"The parseltongue you mean? Yes I heard it, but are you wondering what the boy said?"

"Yes…"

"He told the snake to back off just before you destroyed it. You and everyone else must've thought he told it to attack or something."

"Well considering on how we all don't speak parseltongue except you and Potter then yes we were clueless on what he said."

"Fine then…do you need anything before dinner starts?"

"No, I have essays to check but thanks for your concern." Salena left the room after that walking down toward her own classroom for some last minute cleaning before dinner.

'How could that potion take so long to work, yet so little to hold up? Must've been a certain ingredient I put it…oh well, at least Lockhart should calm down about it tomorrow morning.' Salena soon entered her class using her magic to bring out the cleaning tools and start; little did she know a pair of lustful eyes was staring at her, up and down.

_**&**_

_**Sorry about the long wait again, but as you know computer crashed, files erased, starting over etc. Next chapter's called "Consequences" where it's the ending of the Chamber of Secrets and of what Lockhart does to people who try to humiliate him and his stardom. Can you guess who he's after? Find out later and please review.**_


	13. Consequences

_**Sorry about the wait blah blah blah…this is where Lockhart stalks Salena and tries to get revenge on her little prank. This will show a sort of romantic moment between her and Snape, but also her plan to watch Harry take on the chamber of secrets. This time she's actually gonna see her descendant in the last way she'd want to.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"_You heard that right?"_

"_The parseltongue you mean? Yes I heard it, but are you wondering what the boy said?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_He told the snake to back off just before you destroyed it. You and everyone else must've thought he told it to attack or something."_

"_Well considering on how we all don't speak parseltongue except you and Potter then yes we were clueless on what he said."_

"_Fine then…do you need anything before dinner starts?"_

"_No, I have essays to check but thanks for your concern." Salena left the room after that walking down toward her own classroom for some last minute cleaning before dinner._

'_How could that potion take so long to work, yet so little to hold up? Must've been a certain ingredient I put it…oh well, at least Lockhart should calm down about it tomorrow morning.' Salena soon entered her class using her magic to bring out the cleaning tools and start; little did she know a pair of lustful eyes was staring at her, up and down._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Next Day:_

Salena was sleeping soundly in her room until a hard jab in the side made her jump from her bed. She screeched pulling the sheets around her until she saw Naomi jumping and laughing on the bed.

"_You little sneak…"_

"_Sorry mistress but you were taking too long, so I had to wake you."_

"_Next time just tap and shake me instead of giving me a heart attack!" suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Severus still in his robe and pajamas._

"What in the world was that screaming?" he shouted until he saw Naomi on the bed.

"Naomi jabbed me in the side, said I took too long to wake up. What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock…classes are out today so you have time to finish grading your work. Plus you can keep a close watch on Lockhart…."

"Grading's done no need to spy on Lockhart today. I just want some time to myself…besides didn't you say you need help sorting out your cabinets today?" Salena yawned a bit before motioning Naomi to head out to Hagrid's yard for breakfast.

"Yes I almost forgot…best get dressed though, can't have any students thinking it's a pajama party here." Salena giggled slightly; Snape left closing the door and Salena used her wand to make the bed and pull out her clothes to prepare for a morning shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later that day:_

Naomi was out patrolling as usual when she spotted a familiar figure waiting by the teacher's restrooms, the women's room to be exact.

'_Lockhart, what's he up to this time? Wait, my mistress is in there…!' _ Naomi was about to strike the phony when he suddenly left; confusion struck her until she saw her mistress leave the room, smelling fresh in her clean robes and still wearing her mother's locket. Naomi quickly slithered down behind the statue close by, letting the tip of her tail show so Salena could see her.

"_Mistress be on your guard, I just saw Lockhart standing outside the bathroom. I think he's stalking you, and after seeing the look in his eyes it's possible he knows about you and the Weasley twins. Don't tell Snape because he's already suspicious enough as it is." Naomi slithered away back to her patrol and Salena stood on the spot as an image of Lockhart trailing her came to her mind._

'I need to be careful, right now I'd best get to the potions classroom before Severus thinks I bailed.' Salena walked again down a few corridors until she entered through the door seeing Snape already cleaning beakers and vials.

"You started without me eh? Fine then…" Salena just went over and began drying the clean dishes until her hands started twitching and she almost dropped a vile. Snape grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him.

"You alright Miss Salena…?"

"Yes Severus I'm fine, and what did I tell you about calling me miss or mistress or madam or whatever? Just address me by Salena…alright?" She snatched her arm back and scrubbed down every vile and flask she could grab. Snape had cleaned about ten but she'd cleaned about forty including the already clean ones.

"Where do you want these?" she placed each one in a stand without waiting for an answer, like Snape would even give her one. After everything was put in place Salena grabbed the messy rags and scrubbers sending them to the kitchen with her wand. Just as she was about to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Must be a student wanting extra credit…" Snape walked past and opened the door revealing a smiling Lockhart. His hair was still slightly colored and a pink tint was still in his cheeks but he didn't seem affected by it.

"Evening Severus, Eleanor…" he walked towards Eleanor when Snape stepped in front.

"Can I help you with something Gilderoy?" Gilderoy looked offended for a second but smiled quickly.

"I was wondering if you had any moon dust and newt's eyes I could use Severus? I'm teaching the students about how most wizards would catch a giant spider, and Acronantula I think it's called; using a numbing potion to avoid their poisonous bites."

"I happen to have some but I'm afraid I can't lend it to you on account that they're both needed in my lessons after lunch." Lockhart looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off after taking one more glance at Salena.

'This man's creeping me out…' "Please leave Mr. Lockhart…we were in the middle of an important conversation when you walked in…" Lockhart smiled again walking past Snape and took Salena's hand kissing her palm making her feel sick inside.

"I'll see you tonight then my dear Eleanor…"

"Professor Lockhart please address me as Professor Sardinia…and yes I suppose I will see you tonight at dinner. Now please be on your way…" Salena drew her hand back quick but carefully and Lockhart turned bidding Snape a farewell before exiting through the door. Snape looked at Salena and walked closer to her looking directly into her eyes.

"You alright Salena?"

"Yes Severus I'm fine…" Salena tried to walk past but Snape blocked her taking her arm gently.

"You're sure? If something's bothering you then tell me…"

"Nothing's wrong Severus, I'm just a bit creeped out by Lockhart's antics…now please let me leave I have other work to do." Salena snatched her arm back and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Outside Hogwarts:_

'Damn that Lockhart…does he have to follow me everywhere I go?! I'm getting sick of this, tonight it's going to end!!' Salena was storming through the gardens in the cold air while all students began heading inside. Each time she passed a student they'd stop and stare seeing her angry eyes glaring at nothing but what's in front of her. They moved when she passed them but it didn't seem to bother her until she ran into someone nearly knocking them over. Salena stumbled slightly but the other fell on their back dropping their books.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you…" let it be known once again she'd bumped into Draco Malfoy for the umpteenth time since she'd met him. She held out her hand and he took it standing to his feet. She picked up his books handing them back as he brushed himself off of all the dirt and grass on his robes.

"Sorry about that professor…I was in a rush and didn't watch…"

"Draco don't blame yourself in front of me…I was just a bit angry and apparently it affects my focus when I'm walking." She brushed herself off and left back through the garden down to Hagrid's where Naomi might be chasing weasels and ferrets.

Hagrid was outside taking care of his pumpkin garden with Fang chasing birds and apparently a large black, scaly tail was moving around the edge of the gardens looking for something. Hagrid was watering a large pumpkin when his eyes found Salena's coming towards his garden.

"Eleanor, welcome back good seein' yeh!" Salena waved coming over to be greeted by Fang jumping up licking her face. Hagrid came over still holding the water pale, letting it drip everywhere over his pumpkin patch.

"Down Fang down! Don't knock over the professor…sorry bout that, e loves guests." Fang jumped down and ran back to where he'd been waiting; Hagrid shook Salena's hand and went back to tending to his garden.

"Sorry about this Hagrid I just came for Naomi…she needs to be cleaned it's her bath day."

"Alright then…jus wonder where tha' lil monster's at…" Hagrid called out Naomi's name twice before the large snake came over sliding up Salena's body to rest her head on her shoulders and arms.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'm sorry if she caused any trouble in your garden."

"Nah no problem ma'am…see ya later!"

"You too Hagrid." Salena and Naomi soon began walking up the trail to the secret passageway Dumbledore had told them about leading to her room. It was getting close to sunset, everyone would be gathering in the Great Hall for dinner soon; she hurried her pace and after a quick breather dropped Naomi on the bed and instantly ran to her mirror. Her breath quickened and her face was made into a twisted mask of agony.

"_Mistress what is it?!" Naomi's head poked up in shock seeing Salena in a state like that._

"_N-Nothing…just feel a-a little…woozy…" Salena's breath began slowing; she rubbed her eyes slightly and stretched out a little._

"_Better be going…can't be late for dinner." Naomi didn't say anything but let her mistress leave quickly without a word._

Salena nearly ran down the hall passing students to the teachers' entrance when she instantly ran into Snape. She almost fell over but Snape caught her and pulled her up.

"Professor may I speak to you for a moment please?" Salena just nodded and followed him to a corner where she managed to regain her composure. He looked at her and she looked back directly into his eyes.

"Salena what in god's name is wrong with you…do you know that you almost ran over several students without looking out for yourself?!" Snape caught hold of Salena's arms and was nearly shaking her until she pulled away and smacked him on the face.

"Don't you ever….grab me like that again!! I've got too much on my mind to be dealing with you right now! So just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!!!!" she didn't yell but her tone was deadly as her eyes glared ghastly. She stormed off this time focused so as not to run over anyone. Snape held his cheek as a red print covered it nearly all over.

'Salena, what's wrong with you?' he soon started walking after the students as he let his thoughts continue to wander until he reached his seat at the table. Salena was sitting next to McGonagall near Dumbledore, so Snape had to sit on the other side of his headmaster. Lockhart was near Trelawney who'd been babbling on about the future that never made sense; he'd glanced at Salena several times but she didn't seem to notice.

'Hmm…I don't like this…' just a few minutes later, before dinner ended, Salena had gotten out of her seat and rushed back towards her room, feeling sick. She'd almost run as a large wave of nausea took her over just as she almost reached the Slytherin dorm, only to stop at Snape's classroom. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily, she was so uneasy she didn't hear footsteps coming her way until a hand grabbed her arm and another covered her mouth. She tried to pull away but her muscles were weak so all she could do was moan.

"Mmm…!" she tried screaming and biting but nothing worked. The one who'd grabbed her yanked her into the potions classroom and threw her towards the table after slamming the door behind him.

'What's happening? I can barely move…' her thoughts stopped when she saw Lockhart standing over her; lust glazing clear as day in his eyes.

"My dear Eleanor, why do you run from me? Why resist me when you can see the love I have for you? Why you seem almost as scared as those Weasley twins when I caught them." Salena flinched trying to stand up but to no avail. Lockhart smirked and walked over placing her arms above her head with magic cloth tying her wrists together on a leg of the table.

'No let me go!' "N-No…" her voice was hoarse, nothing came out like she wanted. She gasped as his hands wandered over her chest and tore her top revealing her undergarments. Lockhart smirked again, this time his hand went to her chin forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes…you can see the evil in them, almost like what those Weasley brats described after you bribed them to destroy my image. In front of the whole school too…well my dear, I guess you could say this is my little version of payback. And it all begins with your luscious body…" his lips pressed hard against hers and this time Salena bit his tongue painfully as it entered her mouth. Lockhart screamed and pulled back before slapping Salena hard across the face.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Salena was in tears as the degenerate man started groping her torso and went down to her thighs; her pleas fell on deaf ears as he laid himself on her kissing every inch of skin, she was tied tight and couldn't move until the door suddenly slammed open and a flash of light knocked Lockhart off her.

"ELEANOR!!" someone called out to her and untied her wrists magically before she was embraced into a warm chest. They covered her up with her torn dress and slowly rocked back and forth trying to calm her.

"Elly…Elly are you alright?" Salena's eyes widened as she recognized Snape's voice. She was in such shock she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight as he continued to hold her. "Shh, it's alright I've got you…shh." Her tears stained his coat but he didn't seem to care as she let it all out.

"H-He tried…he tried…"

"Hush, you don't have to say it. I came down here as soon as Malfoy told me he saw Lockhart slip something into your drink before you came in. My guess it was a poison used to temporarily numb your body and shut down your magic…though I couldn't quite name it." Salena's sobs were going calm until her eyes opened to see Lockhart standing up pointing his wand at Snape's back; he was growling and snarling like a mad man, eyes blazing with fire at the two.

"I knew you had a relationship with her! It's too bad that she's mine Severus!"

"You had no right to harass her like that Lockhart!! Why else would she have gone to such drastic measures to make you understand she wasn't interested in you!!!"

"Silence!! Eleanor is mine and I'll make sure no one takes her from me…especially you Snape…now then, Ava—" Salena jumped up away from Snape and let off a loud hiss echoing the room.

"_ATTACK HIM!!!!!" her mouth revealed fangs and Lockhart was about to strike when Naomi flew out of nowhere and trapped Lockhart in her long scaly body. Snape grabbed his wand jumped in front of Salena and shouted "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" Lockhart froze while coiled up and Salena whispered for Naomi to let go._

Naomi slithered away back into the walls figuring she wasn't needed anymore but would return later. Snape walked towards the frozen Lockhart and pointed his wand at the man's head whispering, "Obliviate." The man fell unconscious after that and Salena felt dizziness hit her hard as she swerved and collapsed back on the floor. The last thing she saw was Snape turning and looming over her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Some time later:_

"Headmaster, you've returned at last." Snape said to Dumbledore as he walked into his office after being gone for a bit thanks to Lucius Malfoy's suspension papers.

"Yes Severus, and if I'm correct the chamber's been closed off and everyone petrified has been cured?" Snape nodded as Dumbledore took his seat once again, stroking Fawkes's feathers. Dumbledore looked closely at Snape, the potions master was looking away as he stood in his spot.

"What's wrong Severus? Did something else happen while I was away?" Snape managed to regain his composure quickly as he thought of what to say.

"Yes….before you left three nights later Headmaster, Lockhart…he…Lockhart went after Salena, Malfoy saw him drug her drink with a toxic poison at dinner; she left early and he followed her into my classroom. I followed quickly afterwards and managed to get there in time before he could harm her any further."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes but it was close…the poison was very strong, it numbed her senses, blocked her magic, and almost killed her. Luckily though I managed to get her to the Hospital Wing in time before it became fatal; she's been in a coma since."

"Almost a week…has there been any improvement in her health?" Snape shook his head in a no.

"They managed to give her the antidote in time but the rest is up to Salena, she'll have to fight herself if she ever wants to wake up. She seems to be doing fine but…"

"Relax Severus…I'm sure Salena will awake soon, right now I suggest you go see her, I still have the matters of dealing with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in their assistance to the school." Snape nodded and left out and down the spiral staircase straight to the hospital wing hoping to see Salena alive and well.

_Ten minutes later:_

Snape walked into the wing seeing Madame Pomfrey tending to Salena who was still sleeping, this time soundly. The med witch saw him come in and smiled making Salena more comfortable in the bed.

"How is she?"

"Just fine Severus, she's doing fine. All we need to do is wait until she wakes, then she should be free to go." Snape nodded pulling a chair next to the bed close to Salena's side.

'Please wake up Salena…please come back to us.' Snape was so lost in thought he didn't notice his hand grasping Salena's, nor did he hear Salena stir as she slowly started waking up.

"Sev…what're you doing…?" Snape's face turned beet red and his hand moved quickly off Salena's.

"S-S-Sal—Eleanor you're a-awake…" Salena started sitting up slowly, not taking her eyes off Snape despite how tired she was.

"Ugh…I feel…strange…" she rubbed her eyes until she could see clear enough to remember what had happened sometime before she'd been knocked out. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week…that potion almost killed you; Lockhart might've known to think quick but he obviously didn't think well." Before Salena could respond Snape wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She froze in his embrace until he immediately pulled away from her; his face blushing red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's fine…you just shocked me a bit." Salena suddenly gasped and leaned forward about four inches away from Snape's face. "Fred and George…did he…?"

"He used Veritaserum on them El, but they did manage to tell me before dinner so I suspected he'd move soon, but not that soon." Snape looked away to the other beds that still held the petrified victims. "Did you…see any visions…while you were out?" Salena thought for a minute but shook her head.

"No, I didn't see anything…my magic must've been blocked while I was out. It's never happened before; guess the potion must've done it."

"Yes, but if you must know…Potter managed to stop You-Know-Who's plot once again, and save Ginny Weasley before he could be reborn. Lockhart's memory's completely inept, he doesn't remember a thing but they're going to set his memory straight and charge him with attempted rape and illegal use of potions."

"G-Good…anything else?"

"Don't worry about Naomi though; she went into hiding after the incident. She should be fine…I've been checking on her, plus Hagrid's being released from Azkaban."

"Fantastic…do I look any worse than I feel?"

"Yes, we need to get you cleaned up, the feast is in an hour and you could use…no you need a bath." Salena smacked Snape's head and they laughed a little while Snape helped her out of the bed. They walked down the corridor and straight through the students toward the teacher's bathroom.

"I'll send some house elves down with some clothes; I think McGonagall and Hooch are in there right now so don't take too long in conversation." Salena raised a brow and closed in on Snape's face.

"Now how do you know how long women take in the powder room?"

"Please El, I'm a grown man…there's nothing I don't know about women." He looked away and Salena kissed his cheek heading into the ladies room. He held his cheek where she'd kissed him, and blushed slightly.

'That was…..good.'

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry about the wait my viewers. It's just been hectic lately so it could be a while b4 the next one's up so don't rush me k? Leave good reviews for me alright? Later**_


	14. Prisoner of Azkaban & Salena's Tears

_**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but if I don't leave a note on the fics then check the bottom of my profile in case it takes a little while for me to upload anything. Again sorry but here's the chapter where Salena meets Lupin and they sort of get off on a good start.**_

_**Let me know whatcha think then give me any ideas you may have for future chapters, cuz right now I'm getting a bit of writer's block.**_

_**Read and review plz, and thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Two and half months later:**_

Salena had finally recovered from the toxic poison in her system. Her powers were normal again, and her body finally relaxed from all the tension of her near rape from Lockhart. There came nightmares from time to time…but she brushed it off as her personality toughened. She became stricter with the students since someone 'accidentally' set word out about her and Lockhart, including Snape. Some students would think of her as a tramp, so in return she took points away from all four houses whenever she heard or found out about the rumors. Snape knew when to back off, but sometimes he'd get carried away.

"_Naomi, where's my necklace? The one with the cobra's head pendant?"_

"_I think you left it in your drawers' mistress…" _

"_Yes but which one smarty?" _

"_The big one I think…with the mirror." Salena looked around and found the necklace; she snapped it on, and looked back at the near-asleep snake._

"_You know what to do tonight?"_

"_Stay out of the way, and get some rest. Right mistress?"_

"_Absolutely. Be a good girl for me ok? I might be back late tonight…" Naomi nodded and fell asleep on the large bed as Salena walked out towards the Great Hall to await the sorting ceremony. As she strode down the hall she accidentally bumped into someone. She almost fell back but the man caught her hand and pulled her back up._

"Thank you sir…" she said and the man just smiled. Once she got a good look at him she smiled back; she'd ran into Remus Lupin, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and one of Snape's most hated rivals from school.

"You're welcome miss…may I ask your name? I don't believe we've met…"

"Yes I'm Professor Sardinia, I'm a Flight and substitute teacher…you must be Professor Lupin, the new DADA teacher?"

"Yes I am…word's gotten around here fast hasn't it?"

"Indeed so hah hah, would you like to accompany me to the Great Hall? The students will be in there soon…"

"I would love to Ms. Sardinia…um may I ask your first name?"

"It's Eleanor; most of the teachers here call me Elly…"

Lupin laughed and followed Salena to the Great Hall, where the two seats on either side of Snape at the teacher's table were empty. As they sat down Snape nodded at Salena but glared fiercely at Lupin; Salena stomped on his foot and he winced looking at her in question.

"Behave yourself…" she whispered so only he could hear her. He sighed and sat down quietly as the students filed into their seats. She spotted Harry and his friends in their usual seats and gave a slight wave to them and the Slytherin table where Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson sat. They all waved back at her smiling; Snape nudged her and whispered close to her ear.

"You really don't have to give the students anymore reasons to try and suck up to their professors thanks to a small wave and smile." Salena smirked and waved to some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs then pinched Snape's arm under the table getting another wince and whimper.

"I do as I please Severus…so shut up and watch the ceremony!" she glared with her eyes glowing bright green at him and he backed off.

As the final student was sorted Dumbledore gave his speech introducing Lupin and warning about the escapee Sirius Black and the dementors roaming outside the school grounds; this made Salena laugh slightly, earning her looks from Snape and Lupin. She shook her head at them pretending to listen until the speech ended and the feast continued.

"So Ms. Sardinia, how long have you been working here at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked as he continued eating his near-finished meal.

"This fall will make it three years Professor Lupin…it's been such an adventure teaching so many of these kids."

"Did you attend Hogwarts during your school years?"

"Oh no, I was homeschooled, you see my father was once a teacher at Hogwarts but he resigned and decided to teach me and my brother at home."

"I don't think I've heard of a teacher named Sardinia here…"

"Oh he resigned a few years before your years I think…" Salena's face felt hot to the touch so she hid her face in her sleeve pretending to wipe off some food residue. _'Keep it together old girl, got to make sure we don't blow our cover now in front of the new guy.'_

"I see…"

"Yes…" Soon the students started leaving the hall toward their dorms giving Salena the chance to finish eating in a little peace when a slight hissing under her feet caught her attention. She looked down and saw Naomi, the size of a garden snake, giving her a weird look.

"_I don't trust this man mistress…he reeks of dog all over…" Salena just gave Naomi a slight push under her chair giving the small snake the chance to climb up into her dress pocket. Naomi snuggled in quickly but the movement caught Snape's eye._

"What is that snake doing in here?" he whispered as she got up from the table. He followed her out into the corridor close to the Slytherin dorm where nearly all the students were inside.

"Give her a break Severus she gets bored very easily…and what's got you all worked up? You glared at Professor Lupin like you would a dog or a demon…"

"Not really your concern is it Miss Salen—" Salena's hand clamped over Snape's mouth as some Ravenclaws and Gryffindors rushed through the halls next to theirs. She pulled him through the secret tunnel to the Potions classroom, and let Naomi sit down on the tables after locking the door.

"Severus what in God's name is wrong with you?!!! Do you realize you could've blown my/our cover in front of the kids?!!" Snape bowed slightly and looked up at Salena slightly scared from her fierce look.

"Forgive me Eleanor; it was not my place to do something so foolish."

"Would you please drop the formality already; I know you're a gentleman but there's no need for your manners!!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good citizen to a lady like you!!!" they started shouting back and forth at each other for several minutes not noticing the six pairs of eyes staring at them.

"You're such a git you know that?!!!!"

"And you're such a drama queen you know that?!!!!!!!"

"That's enough; both of you!!!!!!" Salena nearly jumped into Snape's arms at the sound of Dumbledore's loud voice. The walls nearly shook with the booming sound echoing everywhere in the classroom, almost knocking over some empty viles.

"Headmaster…" Snape was stopped when Dumbledore held up a hand staring at Salena. Professor McGonagall had the same expression on her face as Dumbledore, along with Professors Flitwick, Hagrid, and Lupin. Salena felt her face grow hotter with every eye on her and Snape realizing she'd just acted like a snotty teenager, but what really troubled her was how all these teachers got in the classroom without making a sound?

"We could hear you both down the hall, some of the students were wondering what all the fuss was about…"

"Sorry headmaster, Severus and I just had a small fight…"

"Small fight…sounded more like a callout…" Flitwick rubbed his ears as he spoke, Salena's face turned beet red; Snape's just stayed calm.

"Forgive me headmaster, it was I who started the fight…I let my temper get the best of me."

"Don't lie to your teacher Severus it's rude…I'm the one that let my temper get in the way Albus."

"Well it seems both of you were at fault here, therefore you owe each other an apology…get to it."

Salena turned and bowed to Snape, he did the same to her, they both said "Sorry.", and left for their rooms, until Salena's ears caught Lupin's voice speaking to Dumbledore.

"Those two always bicker Remus, you'll get used to it after a while…"

"I suppose I will Albus, they quarrel as if they're married…" laughter hit Salena's reddening face as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Almost like you and Sirius Black did in school, when you weren't picking on Severus…"

'Lupin and Black…friends? There's an odd mix…'

"Does he still hold onto that Albus?"

"I'm afraid so Remus, but with Eleanor around he's hardly bothered with anything besides her…"

'Bothered with me…?'

"Sounds like they've become fast friends…"

"Well you're close Remus, but with the countless arguing they sound more like enemies than friends." McGonagall's laughter caught Salena's attention, she felt anger from the 'quarreling', but she also felt a small saddening feeling from the part where she 'bothered' Snape.

'Bother him, I bother him?' Salena walked off to her room; Naomi was nowhere in sight, Salena took off her jewelry and clothes, changed into her night robes, and laid down on the bed, clutching her mother's necklace.

'Mama, Father, Samuel, Austin…I miss you all so much, maybe if I hadn't killed Morrison in that cave I'd still be with you in our time. I thought I'd like it here, but it's too painful to walk around a place without my family, our family together like we used to…' Salena felt tears falling down her cheeks; her heart ached at the empty feeling of her home life being taken from her. She cried herself to sleep, not bothering to remember why she'd gotten upset earlier.

_Dream sequence:_

_Salena found herself in a raggedy old building covered completely in dust and cobwebs all over. It was pitch black inside; in front of her was a staircase that looked as if it could collapse if someone walked up. A low growl came from the lowly lit room at the top of the stairs; taking complete caution Salena made her way up the steps and peeked through the door crack. Something tall, hairy, and terrified stood near the window, nipping at its own flesh with monstrous fangs and teeth._

'_Is that…a werewolf?' the werewolf moved a little and gave off a loud howl making Salena jump back and almost fall down the stairs. The darkness soon started lighting up a little and the room felt chilly, inside the werewolf began to shift form, the hair disappeared from its body, the claws and teeth changed to normal, but the scratches and scars stayed all over the body. The werewolf changed into a man with sandy-brown hair, tanned skin, until he turned his head and Salena instantly recognized him as…_

'_REMUS LUPIN?!!!!!!!!!!' suddenly the vision vanished and Salena jumped up out of her bed._

'Remus Lupin is a werewolf?' she took a glance at the clock seeing it was eight-thirty, breakfast was over already, but since Salena didn't have any classes today, she decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley and check out some of the new ensembles at Madame Malkin's. All her work was done for the time being, she just needed to be careful since Black was out there somewhere.

"_Morning mistress…" Naomi greeted her slithering onto the bed._

"_Morning Naomi, where were you last night?"_

"_I fell asleep in your pocket remember? But when you eavesdropped on Dumbledore and the other teachers I crawled out and kept watch on Harry Potter and his friends. I caught them eating those animal candies…"_

"_Must've been interesting…"_

"_It was quite funny…especially when Potter ate one of those spicy kinds."_

"_The ones that make smoke blow out of your ears?"_

"_Yep…"_

"_Wow, silly kids…any clues on Black?"_

"_Not yet…he's causing quite an uproar among the students…the first years are afraid he'll sneak up and kill them like he did that rat man."_

"_You mean Pettigrew? I don't believe that…"_

"_Believe what mistress?"_

"_That Black would betray his own friends…let alone kill them…"_

"_Oh come on mistress the evidence supports it all…"_

"_Naomi a severed finger doesn't prove anything…not yet at least, plus no one really knows if Pettigrew's dead or not."_

"_But mistress…"_

"_Save it, now let me get dressed and if you're good this morning I'll take you to Diagon Alley with me and maybe Hogsmeade later this week."_

"_Yay!" Naomi bounced happily on the bed and slithered under it as Salena gathered up her light blue dress and shoes. After dressing she grabbed her purse, shrunk Naomi, and placed her wand into her pocket before flooing to Diagon Alley. She ended up in Madame Malkin's dress shop chimney which had been cleaned recently._

"Ah Ms. Sardinia welcome back!"

"Good to be back Madame Malkin, I heard you'd gotten some new additions to the shop?"

"Oh yes of course, right around that corner." Salena saw a beautiful red gown in the window and checked the rack for her size when a voice called out to her.

"Eleanor Sardinia is that you?" Salena turned around to see Narcissa Malfoy strutting over to her side.

"Oh hello Narcissa how are you?"

"Fine just fine, oh I see that dress you're looking at…"

"Yes well it did catch my eye before the rest…what brings you around here?"

"I came to pick up Lucius's robes; one of our dogs tore off the sleeve so I brought it here to be mended."

"Oh how dreadful…" Salena's voice had a hint of sarcasm but Narcissa didn't seem to care.

"You're not teaching today?"

"No…it's only the beginning of the year so I don't have much to do. The only concern I have is that Sirius Black running free around these parts."

"I know, I can't believe he's the first one to break out of Azkaban in so long…"

"You mean it's happened before?"

"Oh yes, no one's broken out of Azkaban in decades and now Black is the first? That's just odd even for him?"

"Because he's your cousin?" Narcissa's head snapped up at that question.

"How did you…?"

"Severus told me…he said your family disowned Sirius when he ran away from home, because you couldn't accept the fact that he was in Gryffindor not Slytherin."

"……That's true….my family was always in Slytherin, and when Sirius was placed in Gryffindor it kind of made things terrible for him."

"I could imagine so, I'm going to check out would you walk with me?"

"Yes of course." Both ladies checked out with their things and walked down to a small fruit stand and grabbed a passion fruit and a peach for snacks. As they continued to talk they shared a few fond memories making each other laugh.

"No way!!"

"I'm serious, Lucius almost died when he walked in on my sister and brother in-law when they went at it on our bed."

"He must've been horrified…"

"Oh no he was sickened with grief; he had the bed disinfected five times before we slept in it again!"

"Five…?"

"Yeah every time we tried he kept jumping out swearing up and down that he could feel Trixie's essence everywhere on the sheets." Salena couldn't contain the laughter of the thought of Lucius's face on something like that.

"I must say Eleanor, I've never had a conversation like this since I was in school…it's nice to have a private chat once in awhile."

"I completely understand, the last time I talked about something outside school I was fourteen and out with my brother and sister-in-law."

"That long? Your parents must've been strict with the rules like mine…"

"Well almost, my father had a thing for obedience, but my mother sometimes let us get away with almost anything as long as we made up for it later." Narcissa giggled and glanced at her watch.

"Oh dear I have to get home; Lucius will be wondering where I've been for the last two hours."

"Yes I have to get back soon as well; it's almost lunch at the school. I'll be sure to tell Draco I ran into you…"

"You do that…good-bye Eleanor!" Narcissa hurried away waving at Salena as she waved back until she disappeared behind a corner.

Naomi's head poked out of the purse making Salena get nervous and slid her back into the pocket until she hid in a dark alleyway then took the pint-sized snake out with a smile.

"_You alright Naomi?"_

"_Yes mistress…I'm tired though, can we head back now?"_

"_Yes Naomi we'll head back, don't want Snape thinking I've run off now do I?" both laughed lowly and apparated back to the outside gates of Hogwarts._

"Back at last…wait why's it so…….cold?" Salena's breath came out little puffs as she saw more than half the grounds covered in ice and frost. 'DEMENTORS!!' without second thoughts Salena hastily groped around for her wand until something swooped down behind her grabbing at her robes. She turned around and saw two dementors flying around her, and then a third joined in trying to suck the soul out of her.

She gave off a loud hiss but that didn't do much since they continued to swoop around her. She finally found her wand and pointed it at them.

"Expecto Patronum!!!" out of her wand came a silver raven that flew off at the three dementors and scattered them away from her. Naomi poked out again but slunk back as Salena shook her head and walked through the castle gates, and the front door.

'That was close…' she shut the large door behind her and hastily walked back to the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall where everyone would be gathering for lunch. As she walked in Salena took a few moments to straighten herself up and sit down beside Snape and Lupin.

"Where've you been?" Snape whispered to her as they ate.

"Out shopping…had a little run in with Narcissa, and some dementors but it was nothing." Lupin stared at Salena nearly choking on his pumpkin juice.

"You ran into some dementors?"

"Yes, but don't worry; there were only three outside the gates."

"The gates are you insane?! There could've been more out there!"

"Severus lower your voice…you want to cause a scene?!" Salena whispered deadly but Snape didn't seem scared.

"I wouldn't be talking like this if you weren't so careless."

"Since when do you care if I'm careless…you think I'm like Potter or something?"

"No….well yes but…I don't know…" Snape's mouth twitched at the words but Salena just ignored it.

"Then find out yourself; let me do my job and you do yours…" Salena finished eating and left the table in a rush. She looked around the corridors and made a quick jog to the Quidditch field; when she got there she spotted Marcus Flint and his chasers practicing on their brooms. One of them spotted her and gestured towards Flint; they landed their brooms and ran to her side.

"Is there something wrong Professor Sardinia?" Flint asked.

"No Mr. Flint, I was just out on a stroll when I caught you lot playing. You missed lunch you know…"

"We did? Damn we stayed out too late…!"

"Language Mr. Flint…5 points from Slytherin; I'm sure if you hurry you'll have enough time to finish before the hall is cleaned up."

"Really? Thank you professor…"

"Better hurry, no time for dilly-dallying…" all four raced off towards the castle; Salena gave off a huge sigh and took Naomi out of her pocket. The huge snake slithered happily on the cool grass but Salena gave her a slap on the back catching her attention.

"_Quit goofing off you silly snake. We haven't got time for your little antics."_

"_Sorry mistress, just couldn't wait to get out of that stuffy pocket! Is there something you need me to do?"_

"_Yes I need you to keep a close watch on the castle, now that Sirius Black has escaped there's no telling where or when he could show up here."_

"_Am I not doing that already?"_

"_Yes you are but I need you to increase your skills, starting with that Lupin fellow. He seems to have been close friends with Black…"_

"_He doesn't really seem all that suspicious mistress…"_

"_Yes I know but we can't take any chances."_

"_Right, I'll start immediately!"_

"_Report back to me when you're finished, and I want exclusive details on everything you find."_

"_Got it!" Naomi slithered down through the bleachers out of Salena's sight. Salena took a good look around, and walked back to the castle not bothering to speak to anyone she passed, until she collided once again into Remus Lupin._

"Sorry Professor Lupin…"

"No it's fine; I was looking for you anyway."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, I was wandering if I could have a word with you for a moment?"

"Of course…" she followed him into his classroom and took a small seat on one of the desks.

"What can I do for you Mr. Lupin?"

"Please call me Remus…I don't mean to get personal or anything, but what exactly is your relationship with Severus?"

"I think you know my answer to that…"

"Not really my business?"

"Nope…"

"I thought so, you two seem to be good friends."

"We're friends but we're not close…not exactly."

"I see, how long have you been here?"

"Three years why?"

"Just wondering, I forgot what you teach here again?"

"I'm a flying teacher, and I substitute when other teachers are unavailable."

"Seems like you have your hands full most of the time; I wonder how you manage it?"

"It's not easy but it's not difficult either."

"I see…"

"Is that all Remus?"

"Not exactly…I meant to tell you that I have to agree with Severus."

"About what; oh you mean the dementor attack this morning?"

"Yes, you did make it sound like you were very careless. Dementors are very terrifying creatures that suck the soul from you after draining out all your sadness."

"I'm not a child Remus I know what a dementor can do; and I know I got lucky that time since there were only three, but I won't be next time. I have to go now, enjoy your day with Harry's class."

"Very well, see you around then." Salena hopped off the desk and left the room. As she walked down the corridor she spotted Snape heading in her direction. He didn't look happy, as usual.

"Eleanor, could I see you in my office for a minute?" Salena nodded and followed Snape to his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it now Severus?"

"I wanted to ask you what the hell you were thinking when you were attacked?!"

"Would you please stop that, I know I got lucky but the past is the past so let it go."

"Let it go? You could've had the soul taken from you! You could've been hurt!"

"But I wasn't! What you're my guardian now or something?"

"Dumbledore asked me to watch over you, and I gave him my word; but with you wandering around like a little kid it's nearly impossible to keep track of you!" Salena stood up angrily in front of Severus's desk and glared straight into his dark eyes as hers turned a brighter green and her mouth grew fangs.

"If you have that much trouble watching me then do everyone a damn favor and stay out of it! Don't forget who you're dealing with Severus Snape!" Salena hissed angrily and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her.

'Damn that man, thinks he's my bodyguard. I need to rest…' Salena made her way out to the garden and sat down near the little pond outside the greenhouses. As she began to calm her nerves she felt a vision coming, this time it was a serious one.

_Dream vision:_

_Salena found herself standing in an alley in Hogsmeade, where it seemed to be busy but something didn't feel right._

'_I wonder what this is about.' She looked around closely before she spotted the one and only Sirius Black following a short, chubby, slightly bald man around until he turned and spotted Black. They entered the alley and Salena took a good close look at the two until the other man spoke up._

"_Sirius…" Black looked enraged at the man._

"_Why Peter? Why did you do it?!"_

"_You…"_

"_You betrayed Lily and James!" Black shouted but not enough to draw attention._

"_Sirius please…"_

"_Peter they're dead because of you! What about Harry?" just then Pettigrew pulled out his wand and pointed it at Black._

"_You betrayed them! You betrayed Lily and James!! You told Voldemort their secret! It was all you!!!!" there was a flash of light, Black was blown back and Pettigrew disappeared, all but his finger remained. A squeak from a rat was heard and the little rodent scampered down into the sewers where the blood from the finger was pouring. The last thing seen were tons of people surrounding Black and several wands pointing._

'Whoa…I have to tell Albus!' she quickly walked inside the castle finding the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Pops." The gargoyle moved aside letting her pass up the spiral staircase. As she entered the office she heard a small song from behind the office door. It sounded like a phoenix, but phoenixes were rare around here weren't they? She walked up and knocked on the door; the sound of movement caught her ears.

"Come in…" Salena opened the door slightly seeing Dumbledore, Lupin, and Snape all seated in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Oh I can come back later professor…"

"No it's alright Eleanor; we were just talking about you." Salena quirked an eyebrow then glanced at Snape.

"About me huh? Alright Severus what did you tell him?"

"Nothing…why would I say anything about you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You asked…"

"Don't start you two…now Eleanor it seems you've been acting a bit…strict lately."

"Strict?"

"There's been a lot of talk around here about that little dementor attack earlier today. The students think you're being careless…"

"They're not the only ones…"

"Shut up Severus!"

"See what I mean?!"

"I have to agree with Severus Ms. Sardinia, you do look rather tensed." Remus spoke calmly.

"I am not tense!!"

"Eleanor..." Salena blushed and bowed at Dumbledore.

"Sorry headmaster…"

"Eleanor is there a reason you're acting this way? Is something troubling you?"

"No sir…not really."

"Then why the attitude?"

"I don't really know sir."

"Does this have something to do with what happened last year?" Salena twitched at the question, and her face turned beet red.

"I'd say that's a yes…have you seen a counselor?"

"No sir, I don't need to see one."

"I'd recommend it Elly, what happened last year seems to have gotten a slight hold of your life."

"No it hasn't…" Remus looked slightly confused.

"Albus I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"It's not really your business is it Lupin?" Salena growled.

"Eleanor…" Dumbledore warned then turned to Lupin. "I'm sorry about this Remus…but you see last year our DADA teacher took a liking to Professor Sardinia. She didn't return his feelings so; well you could say he stalked her. She pulled a prank on him and it kind of got him teased by the staff and students. Afterwards he tried to…assault her, and used Veritaserum on the Weasley twins since they helped her….lucky for her Severus caught wind of it and stopped him before he could do any further damage."

"I was drugged headmaster!" Remus's face turned to shock looking directly at Salena's eyes full of tears. Salena regained her composure but the tears didn't fade; she bowed at Dumbledore then turned.

"Sorry headmaster, but I have to go." Not hearing their remarks Salena rushed out the door, hiding her face with her hair, straight into her room. She locked the door and leaned against it as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

'That old bastard…spilling out a private secret in front of me…' she fell to the floor burying her face in her knees. She sobbed lowly into her skirt; all the while she kept thinking about her family.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Sorry bout the wait but u know how it is…next chapter may finish or continue on in the P.A.B.. either way though Salena will get more stern and end up saving Snape's arse from humiliation again.**_


	15. Dry Your Tears My Love

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait but you all know what's going on in the real world. Anyway this chapter's where Salena and Snape get into another quarrel and this time Lupin steps in to try and fix it. Plus Salena uses her own talents when Sirius comes around, and she meets him before the others.**_

_**Enjoy & leave a good review! **___

_

* * *

_

Salena hadn't spoken to Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, or anyone else but the students for a month after that meeting in Dumbledore's office. She spent most of her time with her classes, outside, with Naomi, in her room, or in the library to keep her mind off it all. They had tried to speak with her every chance they got but she just avoided them. Naomi kept convincing her to let it go but Salena wouldn't budge on it.

Salena was now walking out in the snowy school grounds as the snowflakes kept falling softly to the ground. She had on her long green and black hooded cape and as she walked the wind blew it behind her. The snow reminded her of the first time she met Austin, when they were kids and they fought over their home territories, and they won it out with a snowball fight. Austin won, but he said he liked playing with Salena and wanted to do it again; after that they became good friends and soon engaged.

'Austin…' she thought of him all the way until she heard someone coming up to meet her. She didn't turn, even when they kept calling her but she paid no attention.

"Eleanor please talk with me…" it was Lupin again, but Salena picked up the pace and he kept trailing after her. "Eleanor please, Albus, Severus, and all the other teachers are worried about you and they want to know what's wrong."

"I don't have to explain anything to any of them." She mumbled. Lupin sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, I guess I'll just tell them you don't want to be bothered…again." That made Salena stop and turn to glare at Lupin.

"Again? What are you their messenger owl?! They don't need to know everything that goes on in my life, nor do they have a right to pester me with you as their owl, or anybody else for that matter!" she stormed off and headed back into the palace towards her dorms; that is until she ran into Minerva.

"Eleanor…could we talk for a minute?" she asked and Salena just brushed by growling "No.", and left to her room where Naomi was curled up on the bed.

"_You alright mistress?"_

"_No I'm not! Dammit Naomi why does everyone keep pestering me about me being alright; what they think I'm sick or something?!"_

"_Well with all due respect mistress you haven't been yourself lately and they probably think it's because of what happened with Lockhart."_

"_Naaahhh really?" Salena spoke sarcastically. "I've told them a thousand times that I'm fine and I don't want anyone's help."_

"_You sure? Ignoring everyone's not really good for you mistress…maybe you should talk to someone."_

"_No Naomi, I already have enough problems as it is I don't need anymore! Now if you'll excuse me I think it's almost time for dinner." Salena walked out the door but as she opened the door she came face to face with Severus Snape._

"I heard you talking to Naomi, you sounded a little tense."

"I'm fine thank you Professor Snape, now if you'll please let me pass I need to be in the Great Hall." She tried to move by him but he wouldn't let her.

"Salena please…"

"No Severus, now move or you'll be Naomi's next meal!" Snape still didn't move. Salena was getting angry. Rather than wait on him to move she pushed him into the wall and walked fast out the corridor. He ran after her and yanked her into a secret passageway holding her against the wall.

"Salena you have got to stop this! Everyone's worried sick and you just keep pushing us away, why are you acting like this?!" Salena slapped Snape across the face and kicked him in the stomach. He fell over holding his gut groaning in pain while she walked off again saying, "Don't forget who you're messing with Severus, it's not wise to patronize a snake queen."

"Salena…wait…" she pretended not to hear him and just walked off towards the Great Hall. Everyone was gathering at the moment and the teachers were already there. Salena took her seat next to Dumbledore and calmly awaited the rest of the students.

"Feeling alright there Eleanor?"

"Fine Headmaster thank you."

"Where's Professor Snape?"

"Probably still in the corridors where I left him…he should be here soon." Dumbledore looked at Salena about to speak when Snape limped in. Dumbledore looked at him then back at Salena who just stared out at the students.

"Severus what…?"

"Don't worry headmaster, it's just a cramp." Snape could barely sit right in his seat and Dumbledore just went quiet. They ate in silence, not one person asking about Salena being alright, nor did Snape bother to push the subject like he wanted to. Salena finished early and left but rather than head to her rooms she decided to wait in the potions classroom where she knew Snape would go for a healing potion after her little assault.

_10 minutes later:_

Salena was sitting on one of the desks near the shelves containing several ingredients still waiting on Snape.

'I'm getting sick of this, if he wants to talk then fine!' just then she heard footsteps heading her way so she hid in the darkest corner of the room in time to see Snape, Lupin, and Dumbledore walk into the classroom; Snape was still limping and Lupin helped him to his desk to get something from the drawer.

"What did she do to you Severus?" Lupin asked sitting on the desk near Snape's.

"Not really your concern is it Lupin?" Snape growled.

"Severus…" Dumbledore warned.

"It's nothing; she just kicked me that's all…"

"Then what's that red spot on your face?"

"She slapped me…alright that's it. I tried to talk to her and she went berserk."

'Berserk?!' Salena stayed still and quiet while the three talked.

"Were you forceful with her?"

"I just pulled her into the corridor, and she went nuts."

"More like yanked me into the corridor you git!" all three men spun towards the corner where Salena appeared from the shadows, arms crossed and eyes fierce. Snape's eyes widened at the glare but Dumbledore looked calm.

"You've been there the whole time Salena?" Lupin asked and Salena looked at him questioningly but then to Dumbledore.

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"About time." Salena went up and smacked Snape on the back hard making him wince. "You try pulling on me like that again and I'll knock you back to grade school!"

"Salena what were you doing hiding in here?" Dumbledore crossed his arms and Salena scoffed.

"I was waiting on Severus, if he would stop bugging me about what's wrong then fine I'll talk!"

"Alright, tell us Salena why have you been acting so stubborn lately?"

"Stubborn? Is that what it looks like to you?!"

"Just answer the question Ms. Salena, no need for shouting."

"I'm not shouting Albus, I would like to clear out that I wasn't stubborn, I was just….angry."

"At?"

"You three…for making me feel like an insubordinate idiot when you know last year that incident wasn't my fault but that bastard Lockhart's!"

"Salena we weren't trying to disgrace you, we were just explaining what happened to Mr. Lupin here."

"It matters not Albus, I won't have anyone disgrace me in a place my father Salazar Slytherin worked so hard to create with my godmother and the others!"

"I understand your intentions Salena, but we were only worried about you since you've gotten rather strict with the school since last year. May I ask why…?"

"I don't ever want to feel as helpless as I did that night, nor do I wish to speak of it ever again is that clear?" all three men nodded and Salena gestured Snape to follow her. They walked into Salena's quarters, but the room had changed from a bedroom to a living room with couches, a fireplace, nightstands, paintings, lamps, a bookshelf, an elegant rug near the fireplace, and some tea and treats on the stand. Salena took a seat on the couch and a cup of warm tea, took a sip and gestured for Snape to sit. He sat on the green armchair, and took a cup.

"That was rather short…" Snape spoke taking a sip.

"It was supposed to be…mind telling me why you've been acting so weird lately?"

"Weird how Salena?"

"You've been rather…………….clingy around me. You follow me around like a little puppy almost every day even the students can see it, and Naomi. So what's the deal?" Snape just sat calmly and kept sipping his tea.

"It's Dumbledore's orders that I kept watch over you, apparently he's gotten worried about you."

"I can see that, but you've drawn it up a level and apparently you seem to stalk me during your free time, which is rare since you spend more time in detention than anywhere else."

"Potter and his friends deserve to be treated with discipline Salena…"

"Oh is that it? Or are you just picking on them because they're a lot like the Marauders? You know Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony? Or should I say Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus?"

"Salena that's none of your concern…"

"Oh and it's your concern to try and peer into my personal life and feelings, but it's not my concern on how you were bullied by those four boys, one dead, one hiding and two on Dumbledore's side?" Snape slammed his tea cup on the table and stood up in front of Salena.

"That's enough from you!"

"Calm down Severus you'll give yourself a heart attack."

"A heart attack, god I'm going to give myself a stroke if I keep dealing with a spoiled brat like you! If you don't want to be around people who are actually trying to help you, then just do us all a favor and go back to your cave. Or better yet, crystallize yourself again so someone else can wake you in another thousand years!!" Snape stormed out of the room and Salena stood flabbergasted at the harsh words.

'Nice going old girl, you really did it in this time.' Suddenly the room changed back into her bedroom and Salena took out her black hooded robe, a bag full of emergency supplies, her wand, and her mother's necklace. Those words sunk in deep, so deep it could almost cut through her heart. Salena looked out the window seeing the moonlight shine over the grounds; she went out into the corridor, and headed straight for the kitchen cellar, and snuck out through the secret door. The night was warm, but the winds were cooler blowing her cape behind her as she walked quickly into the forest.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Snape had stormed up all the way to Dumbledore's office in the middle of the night; truthfully Dumbledore liked staying up late when it came to school, this time he would be in his office reading his favorite book while snacking on lemon drops.

"What's the matter Severus? Where's Salena?"

"Probably off in her room scoffing at us for being idiots…"

"Idiots?"

"I went up there with her, we had tea, I tried to tell her we're just trying to help and she flipped on me. Brought up those Marauders, Potter and his friends…."

"Severus…"

"Right sorry headmaster, that woman is utterly insane! I do everything I can to help her, I comfort her when she's sad, I even saved her life and this is how she repays me?!!"

"Severus calm down, now think about it…Salena comes from a family where it seems she always took care of herself, and never wanted for anything. Her fiancé was possibly the only man she ever loved and he was taken from her, along with her family. Why do you think she's difficult to understand? Is that all…or is it more?"

"How in the hell should I know, she probably just has some issues with men like us."

"Us? Severus don't start this again, you need to try and understand Salena's feelings. She's probably upset that she didn't see Lockhart try and attack her in her visions, without a doubt her psychic vision has weakened slightly and she can only see what happens to others in the future but not herself. Now what do you think?"

"Was quite a shock to her maybe, she just can't understand why this happened but it was a year ago she needs to get over it."

"It could take longer than a year for any woman to move on after a near-rape attempt or worse, she's just lucky you got to her in time."

"Yes but does she show any appreciation towards me for it?! After all we've done for her she just decides to give us the cold shoulder?"

"Severus you really don't understand women do you? They are fragile, but they also have pride and Salena's pride is something she depends on, probably something that also gives her strength to fend for herself so you can't just expect her to blow this over. Let's not forget she's still trying to get used to all of us in this future."

"I know headmaster but…"

"Severus, forgive me if I'm being nosy but do you have some feelings for Salena? Like you did Lily Evans?" Snape looked appalled at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster have you got your heads in the clouds? How could you possibly think I'd fall in love with another woman…?!"

"It's just a question Severus, you didn't have to answer. Now I suggest you go back and apologize to Salena, and try to be a little more compassionate with her." Before Snape could respond there was a knock on the door and Trelawney walked in. She bowed and smiled at the two men, but her body shook slightly.

"F-Forgive me f-for intruding sirs…but I-I just saw Ms. Sardinia…"

"Where Sybil?"

"Leaving…the palace…she was h-heading into the Dark Forest." Snape's eyes widened and he looked at Dumbledore.

"Sybil alert Filch, Hagrid, and Minerva, have them search the grounds and remember that tonight's a full moon. Severus you and I will head into the forest, but bring Naomi." The two teachers nodded and went straight to their places.

* * *

Salena had been traveling for almost three hours in the Dark Forest until she came upon a cave in the brush near the pond. The dementors were all out and about but Salena had a cloaking spell on her so they couldn't see her. The wind was blowing like crazy but it didn't bother her; the cave was dark but it seemed all that inhabited the cave was a small black dog.

"Hey doggy aren't you cute?" the dog lifted its head and sniffed Salena's hand giving it a small lick. It panted and suddenly jumped on her lap trying to lick her face. She just pushed at the dog and smiled.

"Down Sirius down…" the dog's ears perked up and tilted its head.

"I know it's you Sirius Black, now come on show me your human form." The dog sat there for a few seconds and soon it transformed into a ragged looking man wearing an old prison outfit. He smiled at Salena; she smiled back.

"Nice to finally meet you."

"A pleasure to you too ma'am, might I ask who you are?"

"Eleanor…Eleanor Sardinia, and don't be alarmed I already knew about you. Dumbledore told me…"

"Oh, well that's good because if you were lying I would've killed you ha ha."

"I highly doubt that, but I suppose you could put up a bit of a fight with me."

"Ah…so what brings you all the way out here, this late at night?"

"Oh it's nothing really; I just had some trouble at the school and decided to get away for a bit, maybe I didn't think this whole thing through." The wind started blowing harder, making Salena shiver slightly.

"Now I think I should be going, I need to find Remus."

"You can't do that it's a full moon out tonight." Sirius's eyes widened at Salena, and he closed in on her slightly.

"H-How did you…?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh, then you should know he won't hurt me if I'm in dog form, besides he's locked up in the Shrieking Shack." Sirius shifted form and suddenly took off before Salena could stop him. She ran after him but he disappeared in the deep dark bushes and soon the place began to feel cold.

'Damn, dementors…' she cloaked herself again, this time it drew attention from a snarling beast deep in the cave. Its large yellow eyes glared at her and just before she could yank out her wand the thing jumped out at her and pushed her down the hill into a big pile of thorns that stuck to her dress and pulled on her cape. She tried to get up but a thick vine wrapped itself around her ankles and pulled at her when the beast tried to jump at her again. Salena fired a spell at the vine freeing herself but froze the beast seeing it was a giant wolf, a werewolf.

'Lupin…' she fired at the wolf again but it dodged her spell and scratched her across the back and knocked her into a tree hitting her on the back of her skull. The last thing she saw was the wolf looking about ready to pounce on her when a flash of light caught the corner of her eye.

'Severus…I'm sorry…' then everything went black.

* * *

_A week later:_

"Severus for god's sake get some sleep you haven't left her side for days." Poppy complained changing the bandage on Salena's back as she was turned over on her stomach. Snape had his back turned from the scene since the unconscious woman was half naked.

"I'm fine Poppy, I've been taking morning potions I'm not tired."

"Still it wouldn't kill you to leave this woman alone, especially in her own chambers I mean the poor dear almost died this time. If that cut didn't kill her the head wound sure would've done the trick."

"Well she obviously wasn't thinking straight when she ran out like that. How could she be so stupid?"

"Oh like it's her fault you and Albus kept badgering her and made her feel weak when she was still recovering from last year? Or is it her fault that you screamed at her and made her so upset she almost got killed by a werewolf? She's just lucky that dog found you and Albus or who knows what would've happened." Poppy finished wrapping the bandages and pulled the covers up to Salena's neck carefully enough before applying a healing salve on the head wound.

"I didn't mean to upset her I just lost control and it cost her life. I just wanted to help her…"

"Well you obviously did show her any compassion, not to mention she's missed a lot since this is the third time she's been knocked unconscious and nearly missed all the excitement." Poppy gathered up her medical supplies and was about to walk out when Albus walked in.

"How is she doing?"

"Still unconscious Albus; reckon she won't wake for another few days or so." Poppy left and Snape sat down on the bed next to Salena. He brushed some stray hairs from her face and smoothed out the blankets for her to be comfortable.

"You really care for her don't you Severus?" Snape looked up and Dumbledore and shook his head.

"Not now Albus, she could be listening."

"So you do…tell me Severus did you really think Salena resented what we'd done for her? Or were you just mad because she was being so secretive?"

"I can't say Albus…I suppose it had something to do with…with…"

"With Lily? Severus were you afraid Salena would leave like Lily did?" Snape stayed silent but nodded. "Well Severus all I can tell you is to keep your tongue under control or you might lose her." Salena suddenly stirred and her head turned to face Snape.

"Lose…who?" she mumbled. Snape almost smiled at her but he held back, again.

"Oh thank goodness Salena, we were afraid you'd never wake up." Salena tried to sit up but Snape pushed her back down gently.

"Don't sit up; your back is badly injured along with the back of your skull." Salena looked confused and reached to touch her head but flinched at the pain in her back.

"Oww…what…what happened?" Snape looked at her and stroked her hair.

"You were attacked, by Lupin. He somehow got away from the Shrieking Shack and forgot to take his potion so he went after you when you left. He clawed you in the back and threw you into a tree…" Salena's eyes stayed blank and she blinked a couple of times.

"Did it again didn't I? Dammit…why does this keep happening to me?!" Salena's eyes began to water up and some tears fell onto her pillow down her face. She started sobbing into her pillow and Snape took the opportunity to comfort her by carefully wrapping his arms around her gently pulling her to his chest. She yelped a bit at the sudden pain but clung to him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so s-sorry…" she kept stuttering and out of the blue Snape planted a kiss on Salena's head in front of Dumbledore, who's eyes widened but softened.

"Severus, I'll let you stay with Salena for now but please try and get some sleep." With that he left closing the door behind him. Snape continued to hold Salena to him until she pulled away, wiped her eyes and sat up to face him.

"Severus, how long have you been here?" her eyes were blood red but her face was blotchy from crying.

"A week Salena…but I couldn't stay away, not after what happened." Her eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't want to leave? Not for a minute?"

"Only to use the loo but that's it…I know it's weird but I…I…wanted to protect you."

"Protect…me? Severus what…"

"I just wanted to make sure you would be alright, and I wanted to stick around when you woke up." Before Snape could say more Salena grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, almost forcefully. Snape gasped but gave in as Salena gave him access into her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck but he was careful to avoid her injured back as he held her. They kissed for a while until Salena pulled away for air. She stared at him for a bit but her arms still remained around his neck.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her. Salena thought for a minute then nodded. "I'm glad…Salena I—"

"Don't say it Severus, not yet." Her smile faltered slightly and she snuggled close to Snape. "Just….don't say it…….not now." Snape nodded, figuring she wasn't ready to hear those three words at the moment, not after all she'd been through.

"I understand…now then…"

"Now then what?"

"What are we going to do? Dumbledore will without a doubt find out quick but what about the rest of the staff, the students?"

"We'll keep it discrete, no one will find out. We'll act as if nothing's happened in the last few months, but we'll see each other the minute we get the chance."

"Yes of course, but Salena you know as well as I that the Dark Lord will eventually return. What if he should find out? And the other death eaters?"

"That will also be a secret, we are both masters of Occlumency, and so he won't be able to get it out of us. I'm prepared for his arrival, and there will be hell to pay when he meets me." Snape laughed a bit but lowly so the students couldn't hear.

"Where's Naomi?"

"Dumbledore set her out into the garden, she should back soon. It's that time of year where the ferrets come out to play." Salena giggled and kissed Snape's cheek.

"What about Lupin? And Sirius?" Snape groaned at those names. "Severus?"

"Lupin resigned his post, and Black somehow escaped without the dementors following him. Potter and his friends of course interfered…"

"As I saw it; my visions have returned but they've gotten shorter so I only see what's happened that's dangerous or important." They sat together in silence for a while, but then the little clock on the stand struck nine and Salena's stomach growled.

"You're hungry my dear? I'll go get us something to eat…"

"Don't go, stay with me."

"But you're hunger won't wait…"

"Send word to the house elves, they'll bring us food."

"But…"

"Just look as if you're keeping watch over me and I'll pretend to be in pain ok? Use the fireplace…" Snape got up and called the elves to bring up some leftovers from dinner. A few minutes later two elves came up carrying two trays, Salena was lying down on her stomach and Snape was in a chair next to her. They put down the trays and Snape placed Salena's on her lap as she sat up. They toasted with their wine glasses with a ding and drank.

"Here's to you my dear Salena, may we both make it alive out of this dreadful war."

"And to you my slimy snake, may we forever remain friends and always partners in crime." They toasted and drank again, and ate the rest of the evening in silence until they both fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry about the wait but here's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and enjoy the next chapter when it gets here.**_


	16. The Goblet of Fire

_**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I had to go back and look at some stuff while writing this chapter. Anyway as the title claims it's during the goblet of fire and Salena and Snape seem to hit it off in their now fourth month of dating. A lot of drama in this one, especially when Salena only gets visions of the challenges and who all's going to live or die. Please enjoy and leave a good review for me please!**_

The two lovebirds had been all over each other since the relationship started. They sometimes fought like a married couple in front of the students but no one seemed to have a clue. The school was now entered and hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament; and the announcement two days earlier had the whole school completely excited; truthfully though, Salena seemed to be the only one excited about it all despite the dangers of it all.

"Severus cut it out!" Salena and Snape were busy cleaning the Potions classroom from all the spilt residue of inflaming potions; and as Salena finished cleaning her side of the room Snape started chasing her around the classroom, thank god it was locked.

"Come back here snake princess!" he was laughing as he chased her around the room and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They had been dating for four months already, but they kept it discrete since most students, especially Slytherins tend to blab.

"You happy now?"

"No, but I will be after this." He kissed her again and held her close to him. They kissed until Salena let go for air; the man was breathtaking when he kissed.

"Must you be so forward?"

"We've been together for four months, so why shouldn't I?" his hand moved to her side but she stopped him.

"Severus we talked about this…"

"I know I just can't help myself; you're so beautiful."

"And you're very handsome but I think we can wait on that." Severus rolled his eyes and let Salena go as a knock came on the door. "It's open." in stepped Dumbledore, smiling as sweet as ever.

"Having fun?"

"Oh hush Albus, need something?"

"Just letting the two of you know the choosing of the champions is in an hour. Best we stop playing around and prepare ourselves shouldn't we?" Dumbledore smiled and left the room. Snape magically locked the door and turned to Salena.

"Now where were we?" they kissed again until Dumbledore magically unlocked the door.

"That's enough you two, get ready." Salena scoffed and Snape let go as they walked out the door and headed for the great hall. The minute they arrived everyone else started filing in the room filling it to full capacity; the teachers stood on the other side of the room not nearly as anxious as the students and the guests.

"You ready for this?" she whispered to Snape.

"Sure…I'm sure you've had a vision about this night?"

"No, remember I've told you I can control my visions and I wanted this to be a surprise."

"I see no fun in that…"

"Oh hush." As they took their spots Dumbledore began his speech and soon turned to the giant flaming goblet. A paper flew out and landed into his head.

"The Durmstrang champion…Viktor Krum!" the entire audience applauded and Krum shook Dumbledore's hand before leaving out the teacher's door. A second paper flew out and he read it. "The Beauxbatons champion…Fleur Delacour!" more cheering and the same; and the last paper flew out. "The Hogwarts champion…Cedric Diggory!" Salena clapped that time and cheered, Cedric being one of her favorites. "Excellent, we now have our three champions; but in the end only one will go down in history…" Salena almost didn't hear the rest as a loud cackling noise caught her ears and she nudged Snape looking at the goblet. Dumbledore turned and walked toward the goblet as it blazed brighter and another small paper flew out. "Harry Potter……Harry Potter?" Salena spotted Harry slinking into his seat until Dumbledore shouted again. "HARRY POTTER!!!"

Harry slowly got up from his seat and saw the paper in Dumbledore's hand. As he left to follow the other champions people started throwing insults; when he passed Salena she gave him an assuring look saying 'Don't worry, we'll figure out something.' A few minutes after he'd walked out some of the other teachers followed Dumbledore and Salena went with them. The shouting started and Salena just went right behind Dumbledore until they reached a room full of trophies and awards with one big fireplace in the middle with the three champions, now four in front of it.

"Harry did you put your name in that goblet of fire?!" he was shaking Harry and the boy looked absolutely terrified.

"No sir…"

"Did you ask one of older students to do it for you?!"

"No sir…"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes…yes sir."

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxine the headmistress of Beauxbatons snapped.

"The hell he is! The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful object, only an exceptionally powerful confundus charm could've hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the times of a fourth year!" Moody defended him.

'Now I really wish I'd seen this coming!' Salena didn't hear the rest, just kept searching around for something that could explain this but nothing came through.

"Mr. Potter has no choice, he is…as of tonight…a Tri-Wizard champion." All eyes were on Harry; the boy gulped and Salena just exited the room without a look at the other champions. She heard Minerva call her but ignored it as she made her way down to the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Snap." The gargoyle moved aside and she made her way up. The others would arrive soon, but she didn't really care on the fact that this only meant Riddle was on the move again. Fawkes greeted her with a happy cry and let her stroke his feathers. She smiled at him not hearing the loud storming footsteps coming her way; when the door swung open Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Moody rand in and gave a huge sigh of relief looking at her.

"You really need to stop running off like that Eleanor."

"Sorry headmaster just had a feeling you'd all be here after I came." Dumbledore sighed and walked over to a small cover place and it revealed a Pensieve inside. He loomed over it as it glowed; an Ms. McGonagall didn't really want to keep it quiet as it was.

"This can't go on Albus, first the dark mark and now this?"

"What do you suggest Minerva?"

"Put an end to it, don't let Potter compete!"

"You heard Barty the rules are clear."

"The devil with Barty and his rules, and since when did you accommodate the Ministry?!"

"Minerva with all due respect this is something that we can't just blow off like dust, this is something that tells us Harry has no choice but to compete. We can't get him out of it but maybe we can help him." Salena spoke up that time.

"I agree with Eleanor, we should also let this unfold for the time being. To see where it goes and if this has something to do with the Dark Lord." Severus stood beside Salena staring at Dumbledore.

"What?! Do nothing, offer him up as bait?! Potter is just a boy, not a piece of meat."

"Minerva, I know this is difficult but we don't have a choice. Alastor keep an eye on Harry but don't let him know anything. He's already anxious enough as it is knowing what lies ahead, but then again we all are." McGonagall and Moody left the room after that, whilst Dumbledore closed up the Pensieve after casting away the memory of that night. He turned to Salena and she looked at Snape.

"Did you see this coming Salena?"

"No Albus, I chose not to because I wanted to be surprised; now I wish I had seen this coming."

"It's not your fault; you were just as anxious as everyone else around here. This is what you'd call ironic."

"I know…"

"Salena I want you to help Alastor keep a close watch on Harry, I mean I want you to be sure he doesn't get hurt."

"That's going against the rules Albus."

"I know, but I don't want to see an innocent boy harmed in this dangerous game."

"There's three other innocent people in it Albus, but they're in it willingly."

"I appreciate your concern Salena, but I think it's best that you help Harry in any way possible as long as it doesn't break the rules."

"Alright, I'm going to find Naomi." Salena left kissing Snape's cheek and strolled back to the corridors hissing for Naomi.

"_You called mistress?" the large anaconda slunk down from the ceiling cracks._

"_I want you to get some rest right now but in the morning keep an eye on the Beauxbaton girls; I need to watch over Harry."_

"_Of course mistress."_

"_And don't get caught…remember what happened when you snuck into the girls bathroom and freaked out Moaning Myrtle?"_

"_Yes…" Naomi snickered but nodded and went back into the ceiling as Salena made her way back towards the secret passage to her room that led from a painting into a door hidden in her closet. The only issue being the tight tunnel she had to squeeze through. She walked quickly to the closet and came out in the passage behind the clothes making it to her room before sealing it._

'Time to change…' she turned her dress into her night robes and climbed into the bed; she checked the clock seeing it was almost midnight, took her sleeping potion and curled up under her sheets.

_The next morning:_

The sun awoke Salena from a dark dream, or dark as in black since nothing appeared that night. She felt as if all the energy had drained out of her that night, reason being she didn't dream but she probably tossed and turned during the whole thing. She checked the clock; it was almost ten, this meant she had overslept two hours but she still struggled to get out of bed and almost stumbled as she stood. Naomi wasn't in the room, probably on patrol. She only put on her clothes and did her hair plainly as she walked out into the empty corridors.

'I'm so exhausted; I don't know what's wrong.' She continued walking until she reached Severus's classroom; she opened the door but the place was empty. She was puzzled and scanned the room but nothing came up, she scanned the nearby classrooms, still nothing. She walked around the palace until she heard the sound of a cannon blow outside near the stadium.

'THE FIRST CHALLENGE?!!!!!' Salena ran to the window and saw the whole stadium filled with a large yellow dragon in the middle of it with the crowd shouting Diggory. 'Impossible, the first challenge isn't for three days!' she ran outside to run smack-dab into Snape. She fell on her back and looked up at him; he smiled and reached his hand out.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, nice of you to join us." She took his hand and stood up brushing herself off.

"What's going on, the challenge get moved earlier?"

"No, you slept for three days."

"What?! Impossible!"

"I'm afraid not, the day after the champion selection I tried to wake you but you were out like a light. The day after that and the day after that you didn't budge…"

"That can't be, I just went to sleep and took my sleeping potion before hand and…"

"Wait, you took a sleeping potion? That empty bottle I found next to your bed?"

"Yes why?"

"You drank the whole thing didn't you? You're supposed to take a small amount of potion to get you through the night not drink the whole thing otherwise you'll be asleep for days!" Salena mentally kicked herself for her stupidity, but brushed it off and stared at Snape.

"What's happening now?" Snape started walking out of the castle and back into the teacher's stadium.

"So far Diggory, Krum, and Delacour have won…Potter is about to make his entrance."

"Well let's move!!" Salena ran in front of Snape and went straight to the teacher's seats. Harry walked out from the cave and tried to move towards the golden egg but the large horntail attacked and threw him into the wall. He hid behind the rocks as the dragon tried to get him; Salena could sense his immediate fear but as she wanted to call out to him she spotted Rita Skeeter a few people down from her. She hadn't had any visions lately, so why not look now? She thought really hard searching for something connecting to Rita until a sudden vision finally came through.

_Vision:_

_There were laughs, groans, taunts, all coming from the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Bulgarians; even the Beauxbaton girls were making jokes from the Daily Prophets all around the place. Salena couldn't get a clear view of the papers but she did see the pictures of Harry crossing his arms and placing them on his hips; the picture showed him flipping his hair and smiling at the camera, but it seemed off._

'_A fake picture, so like that Rita.' The vision changed and this time she saw articles about Harry and Hermione being a couple, another about Hagrid, some about Crouch and Bagman, and more including interviews from Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, probably more full of lies just to frame Harry. _

'_Something's gotta be done about this…best start with those kids first.'_

_End Vision:_

Salena smirked as she stared out at the blank stadium not noticing Harry had gone missing with the horntail. She came to when she realized how silent it was, looking around and watching for something to fly up back to the stadium. Just then a whooshing sound came through the wind and Harry swooped down with his broomstick and snatched up the golden egg. The crowd cheered wildly and so did some of the teachers; Salena nudged Snape and they snuck away back onto the trail towards the castle.

"You had a vision?"

"Oh yes, you know you could've warned me about that Skeeter woman, my vision showed me her little report on Harry. Frankly I'm rather insulted by it…"

"Why so?"

"She's abusing her power with lies; I saw the articles in my vision."

"Well we can't really do anything about it, unless you have something bigger for her readers."

"I'm sure I can find something…in the mean time, bring Harry to my office later. I think the boy needs a few tips on this tournament." Salena left to her quarters and searched through a row of books on Wizard Gaming History. She started jotting through pages but found nothing on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, just on Quidditch and other small wizard games, mainly ones that were banned from Hogwarts due to lack of interest or increased risks of death or injury.

'Dammit, nothing!' she was about to flip through more books when Harry walked in with Severus.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Salena smiled and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes Mr. Potter, please take a seat." The boy nodded and sat in front of her desk in the green leather chair. "I was quite intrigued by your performance out there; I'd almost suggest you winged it." She smiled and Harry's face flushed a slight pink.

"I-I kind of did professor…"

"I know, I know you didn't enter the tournament Harry and I know that the other students have been giving you a hard time." Harry looked a bit confused. "I saw the badges, and the daily prophet. That Rita Skeeter is quite the little mole in journalism."

"But you were…ill when the tournament started. You missed the badges and the article…."

"I have my ways, stupid sleeping potion kept me out of it. I took one too many drops and look I end up sleeping for three days."

"You were informed?"

"Yes, but not about the papers; I woke up just in time to see you in action."

"Then how…?" just then Professor Snape walked in and stood behind Harry's chair.

"Professor Sardinia…"

"Easy Severus, I think it's time the boy knows something about me. He has been curious after all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, the first three years he's been here I've known almost everything that's happened to him, in fact I know he's been talking to his friends wondering how I was almost everywhere every minute of every day. Including what's happened recently…"

"Your gift of course…" Harry was getting really confused at the two.

"Excuse me…I'm not sure what exactly this has to do with me?" Salena just smiled and Snape stared.

"Potter, you have been curious about Professor Sardinia have you not?" Harry just nodded but hesitantly.

"I remember wondering about her, but everyone is…"

"Maybe so, but surely you think she's rather….what's the word……..odd?" That gave Snape a good whack upside the head.

"What Professor Snape means is that I'm a little on the strange side, you know like you when you snuck off to save Ginny Weasley, I saw you fight the basilisk and specifically stab it in the mouth through the nose." Harry's eyes widened at that.

"How did you…?"

"I saw it Harry, but not until after I'd awoken from my little slumber."

"You're like Professor Trelawney?"

"In a way, but my visions are accurate. I haven't seen much for the future of the tournament, but I do know things will take a turn for the worst." Snape nodded and looked at Harry.

"She's rather strange Mr. Potter, but she's been looking out for you since she first came here."

"Right Severus, and Harry I have to say that Dumbledore's asked me to keep an eye on you until the time comes when you'll need to defend yourself. I will take care of Skeeter but I want you to keep continuing on until the tournament is finished, and be careful of who you're with, you never know who might be watching."

"Professor I don't feel like I've done much."

"Oh don't worry, you will soon enough. In the mean time, just keep your guard up and rely on your friends for support, you're going to need it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good you're dismissed." Harry got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. Snape locked the door and turned back to Salena. She raised an eyebrow giving him a seductive smile.

"Shall we dear?" she sat up on her desk crossing her legs with both hands at her sides.

"Yes by all means." He instantly grabbed and kissed Salena full on the lips as her legs went around his waist but they didn't go far. Salena may have been the daughter of Salazar but damn she knew exactly what a man like Snape needed.

_**Yeah sorry had to cut it short but I got a bit of writer's block for this story so it might be a while. I'll be trying to update soon on the Sister Malfoy but that's going to need some ideas to come up. Enjoy this chapter and be patient for the next one. Later…..:D**_


	17. GOB2

_**Hey everyone I'm back! Thank you for your patience and please enjoy because there's more to come! Don't rush these things cuz I'm in a twilight block right now, meaning my other stories are being blocked out by a twilight CRAZE!**_

_**Salena: They don't care just get on with the story!**_

_**AV: Hey unless you want me to marry you with the Dark Lord in the end I suggest you calm down!**_

_**Salena:…..You wouldn't…. (clings to Snape)**_

_**AV: Oh yes I would…**_

_**Snape: He can't have her she's mine!**_

_**AV: We'll see…now on with the story, enjoy everyone!**_

Salena hadn't had any visions at all since her long sleep. This was troubling her and no matter where or when she looked she couldn't find anything to do with the Dark Lord and Harry. Not even the smallest amount of danger could provoke her visions.

'Ugh, this is getting annoying!' she was so caught up she almost ran into several students and teachers until she stopped by the stone bridge to rest her feet. As she looked around she saw several students with the French girls and Bulgarian boys, flirting, talking, smiling slyly, anything to get each other's attention. She spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all talking by the trees, but something caught her eye and her senses.

'What's this magic I'm sensing?' using her special eyes Salena could feel a tiny bit of magic somewhere a few inches from the kids. Looking around she didn't see anything unusual, but a small speck of light reflected off the tree's trunk. It had to be a bug, but bugs don't reflect light that much and don't have magical senses.

'Animagus….has to be.' She walked up quickly to the four teens and smiled as they stood up to greet her.

"Professor Sardinia good morning."

"Good morning to you too Ms. Granger, now I want you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to meet me in my office in ten minutes, Ms. Weasley you can go."

"Yes ma'am." They did as told and as Salena turned around she smiled.

"Come by my office tonight, I'll have a great story for you that will surely bring out your spotlight." She smiled and walked close behind the three teens. As they strolled towards her office Salena could feel that tiny amount of magic fade; when they reached her door she locked it and motioned for them all to sit in her chairs.

"What's this about Professor?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been looking around lately and it seems some of my Slytherins have been blabbing lies to the reporters for the Daily Prophet. It's getting rather annoying…"

"We know, that Rita Skeeter is a monster! She completely trashed Hagrid on the front page."

"Not just him, but you and Harry too Ms. Granger; I'm going to have a chat with her later."

"You will? Professor you know that…"

"Yes I do Mr. Potter, oh Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley could you step out for a minute? I'll call you back in after I speak with Mr. Potter for a while." The two nodded and left without a word. "Now then, Harry Dumbledore has told me you've been having strange dreams lately. About the Dark Lord, Crouch Jr. and Wormtail in an old house near a cemetery correct?"

"Yes…"

"Did the Dark Lord say anything? About you or anything close to it?"

"Not really, just said that the time is near. He looked at a mark on Crouch's arm…"

"Death eater's mark, the one with the skull and snake?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been having this dream?"

"Nearly all year."

"Did they say anything else?"

"He wants me…for something that he said couldn't be done without me."

"Oh dear…it could mean that he's going to return. I will check and be sure…"

"Your sight…have you had any more visions lately?"

"Strangely no, I keep searching and searching but unfortunately it hasn't come up with anything. Bring Ronald and Hermione back in here will you?" Harry turned and looked at the door calling his friends back inside.

"Now then, I want all of you to be on your guard. I have a feeling and I'm sure you do too that the danger in this tournament is about to get worse. Don't you worry too much, just be sure to focus on the tasks because the next one could include all of you. Now be on your way…and tell Mr. Malfoy that I need to see him."

"Yes professor, thank you." They nodded and left whispering amongst themselves. Soon after they left a small hissing sound came from behind a big stack of books Salena had against the corner of her office.

"_There you are Naomi, find anything out today?"_

"_Not yet mistress, but there's something up with that Moody man; he makes me…quiver every time he comes near me."_

"_Has he seen you?"_

"_No but you know what I mean."_

"_Oh, he does creep me out as well. As far as I'm concerned he could be a death eater using polyjuice potion. Sure would explain all the stolen items from Severus' storage closet."_

"_You're joking aren't you?"_

"_How did you guess?" the two laughed until there came a knock at the door. Naomi slid up onto her little stand next to Salena's desk and slithered around it waiting for the visitor._

"Come in." the lock clicked on the door and in walked Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. The minute they walked in they backed against the door in fear spotting the huge snake. "Don't mind her boys; she's harmless unless she tries to hug you. Take a seat please…"

"Sorry Professor Sardinia we just hadn't realized you had such a…unique pet."

"Thank you boys, and don't worry she's not venomous."

"What kind of snake is that? Never seen one like that before…"

"She's a black anaconda, probably one of the few left of her kind; her name is Naomi and she's very friendly."

"Black anaconda? Those are supposed to be extinct!"

"Yes but there have been reports of some being held in captivity to breed, poor things. Anyway I wanted to you all to explain to me why the past few weeks I've caught you with those badges against Mr. Potter, and why I've caught you bullying some of the younger students?" all three boys looked to each other frantically but Malfoy didn't seem as scared.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Professor?"

"I think you do, if you're lying then I'll have to get drastic though I don't want to." Malfoy looked at his friends and they just shrugged.

"We were just having a little fun professor."

"A little fun as in giving a Ravenclaw girl a black eye; or pushing a Gryffindor boy into the wall while throwing snowballs at him?" neither boy answered. "Well?"

"Well we…got carried away those times."

"Too carried away….riiiight. Sadly even if you are telling the truth I can't let your actions go unpunished. That's fifty points from Slytherin and two months of detention for all of you."

"Professor that's so unfair!"

"Don't shout Mr. Malfoy you'll upset Naomi. But if you think this is unfair then you'll have to show me some progress and I'll cut your detention in half."

"What kind of progress?"

"Get rid of those badges, and I mean all of them in Slytherin. And if I catch you bullying anymore students I'll take five points off for every time I see it. Now go…" before Malfoy could argue Naomi gave off a low hiss and they ran out immediately. Salena laughed and put away her books.

"_Well done my little black beauty."_

"_Oh mistress you're making me blush."_

"_Be mindful my darling, this is going to be a complicated year." There was a knock at the door._

"Who is it?"

"Professor Snape." Salena smiled.

"Come in." Snape entered and locked the door behind him.

"Would you by any chance know what's gotten my godson so upset? He's seems…infuriated."

"That's because I took 50 points from the house and gave him and his friends three months detention for bullying."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"It was either that or Malfoy gets kicked off the Quidditch team, and Lucius wouldn't have liked that."

"Maybe so, but they are just children."

"Since when do you care if they're children or not? They're growing into young men and they need to be disciplined one way or another."

"Alright, I think Naomi might've given them a scare as well."

"She did, they were rather fascinated by her."

"That Rita Skeeter is acting as if it's Christmas all over again."

"I'm not surprised; Christmas is just around the corner. Speaking of which isn't that Yule Ball on Christmas Eve?"

"As a matter of fact it's in two days."

"Two days? I didn't realize it was that close already."

"That's why I came to ask….if you would like to attend the dance with me?" Salena knew he'd ask, but she didn't think on it until now.

"Severus, you know that if you and I both attend the ball together then it will be all over the school. I'm not saying I won't go, I just don't think we should dance together."

"I understand, I was just curious if you would or not."

"I would if I could, but it's too risky. I just…" Severus went and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. He kissed her lips softly and her arms went around his neck.

"I understand my love, we'll just make the best of it." They embraced briefly and he let go. "I must return to my classes my dear, I'll see you tonight." He left and Salena was left flushed and kind of embarrassed since Naomi was watching.

"_You two are so lovely together mistress. Like you and Sir Austin once were…" Salena gasped at the thought of her deceased fiancé and a small tear fell from her eyes._

"_Oh please forgive me mistress I didn't mean to…."_

"_It's alright Naomi; it's just a memory that's all." Salena left the room and locked the door letting Naomi slink away down the hole from whence she came._

'Austin…' Salena kept trying to remember the times she had with Austin when they were growing up, but it was getting harder and harder to remember. Salena checked the clock and noticed it was almost eight, Rita Skeeter would be arriving in minute. Forgetting about before, Salena's green eyes twinkled in the fire light as she let a clever idea swim into her head.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Salena was seated in the comfortable armchair near the fireplace in her office. She was calmly sipping her tea when a small clicking sound caught her ears.

"Nice of you to join me Ms. Skeeter." Suddenly a blonde woman appeared on the couch opposite of Salena's chair, pad and quill in hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms….?"

"Sardinia, Eleanor Sardinia."

"Ms. Sardinia, I was quite surprised when you addressed me in the gardens."

"I could feel your magic, even if Animagus are good at cloaking their magic I'm able to see if it's a wizard or not. Now then, I saw your last post and I must say I was a bit disappointed."

"How so?"

"The story was remarkable, but the information you received from my Slytherins was pure rubbish." Skeeter looked shocked.

"Maybe so, but you understand how critical times are now. Most reporters will go to any extent to get a good story, something my readers would enjoy."

"And something to go against Harry Potter correct? You were a Slytherin once yourself right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should know I don't like it when others try and trash my students on paper or news."

"Well you can't go against my freedom of speech Professor, and since you're so critical on the Potter case why don't you tell me what your involvement is with him?"

"I can't say much, I haven't spoken very often to Mr. Potter this year."

"That's not what the other students say. Apparently you've been watching Harry Potter ever since the champion choosing."

"That's not the students' concern, nor is it yours. Are you writing this down?" the quill had been scribbling the whole time they'd been talking.

"Well you did say you had a story for me, now may I ask you some questions?"

"Go on, I can't say you'll be satisfied."

"I'll decide that. Now please tell me what you're opinions are on such a young boy at the age of twelve entering a deadly tournament?"

"First off he's fourteen, and second I'm just as concerned as the other teachers. I do fear for the boy yet I think he has a reason for being in this tournament."

"Oh yes I understand that, but why have you been following the boy and the other contestants?"

"Again that's not your concern."

"I think it is, the students are curious and have the right to know."

"Them and every last one of your readers….if you want to know so bad then all I can say is it's my job to look out for the champions. Their supervisors and I have been quite busy trying to keep things under control-and I am not spying on them!" she noticed on the pad that it was written 'compassionate for her students yet spies on the other enemies. Could it be she's feeding Harry Potter information?'.

"Oh come on, are you sure you're not giving them information on how to win the tournament so easily?" Salena was getting irritated. "I mean you have been sneaking around lately, and you have been seen with Professor Snape more often than usual? Could you be in a relationship with him?" Salena's eyes glowed green the fire, and she let a smile come across her face as she placed her tea cup down gently and placed her hands in her lap.

"You really think that don't you? Well then if you'll let me see your notes I'll give you the full story."

"I'm fine with me writing them if you don't mind."

"Well I do mind…" Salena quickly snatched the pad and quill away from Skeeter and glanced at the notes. "Let's see here, 'Snape and Sardinia in a secret relationship, spies for the students, and secret affair with Gilderoy Lockhart?' Oh now this simply won't do… who told you I had an affair with Lockhart?"

"It was all over the alley last two years ago, it's true is it not? Getting some from dear old Snape now aren't you? Now please give me my pad…"

"I'm afraid not." Salena took the written paper off the pad and ripped it to little pieces before throwing them into the fire. Skeeter looked shocked and mortified; no one had ever torn up her work, or taken it for that matter.

"What are you—no don't!"

"I don't like people who spread lies about my students and me. So I have no choice…" she took the green quill in four fingers and the middle of it snapped in half before she threw the pieces into the fire. Skeeter was mortified but Salena used her magic to bring out a blue quill and pad after it jotted down a few notes. "Now then, we're going to do this interview…MY way."

_The next day:_

Salena was rushing all over the place, the second challenge was in a few hours yet she was having trouble finding the potion to help her breathe underwater. The students had to use charms and other forms of weeds or whatever, but she had prepared a potion that would help her breathe over an hour underwater.

"Damn it where is it?" she had been rummaging through her desk and office looking for the vile but no luck. Naomi had even tried finding it but almost squished her tail under the big piles of books Salena kept toppling over.

"_Watch it mistress!"_

"_Sorry Naomi, just can't find that blasted vile!"_

"Great Godric Gryffindor what the hell happened in here?" Salena turned and spotted Dumbledore in her doorway; her face flushed as she began twirling her hair. "It looks like a dragon came through, what on earth were you looking for?"

"My vile of mermaid's breath, I was going to use it during the challenge today." Dumbledore smiled and Severus soon appeared behind him holding Salena's potion.

"You mean this? You left it in my office last night after you finished it remember?"

"Oh that's right, thank you Severus." She quickly snatched the vile from him and put on her cloak before wandering off, face beet red and flushed. Snape looked at Dumbledore and he smiled.

"You think she's alright Severus?"

"I'm sure she is headmaster, just embarrassed is all." He looked at Naomi and she winked at him. They made their way out to the stadium where Salena had gone, knowing that this would be a dangerous match, even for the Slytherin princess.

_Two hours later:_

Salena was hiding in the beds of cattails near the Black Pond watching everyone else in the stands awaiting the time for the champions to dive straight into the water. A treasure, or a person, was stolen the night before and the champions had an hour to retrieve the treasure underwater or lose the match. Soon she heard the cannon blow off and the four champions dove into the water, Harry being the last. Salena quickly drunk the potion and dove in after them. As the potion took effect she felt her legs become one huge fish flipper and her skin felt scaly.

'Great now I'm a mermaid.' She swam quickly through the big kelp at the bottom avoiding the grindylows swimming in every direction. She spotted Fleur trying to weave her way through the kelp and weeds, and Harry swam past her towards the large ditch that led to the merpeople territory. Salena swam another path and spotted the four prisoners chained to a large statue in the middle of the merpeople city guarded by mermaids and mermen. Hermione, Ron, Gabrielle, and Cho were all chained and guarded and she spotted Harry swim their way.

'Wow, the first champion to reach it. Very nice.' She saw Harry check to see if Ron was still alive, then he moved to Hermione and the others; their magic was still intact so they were alive for the moment. Salena's job was to rescue the other prisoners in case the rest didn't make it by the end of the hour. 'What is that boy doing?' Harry was trying to free the others before the rest of the champions got closer, but the merpeople wouldn't let him free them.

'Idiot kid.' Salena quickly swam towards the statue but spotted Cedric swimming down their way and grabbing Cho. He said something to Harry and left with Cho on his arm then came along Krum who nearly tore Hermione in half until Harry helped him free her. Salena found and searched but not a single ounce of Fleur's magic was around. Just as she was about to head over and help Harry something big grabbed her tail and yanked her back. She turned to see a whole school of grindylows nipping at her fins until she managed to smack them away and used her wand to shoot off the rest. When she was free she swam as fast as she could to the surface and jumped out into the cattails. Her tail turned back into legs and her skin felt smooth and wet from the water.

'Damn grindylows.' Cheering came from the stands and Dumbledore shouted out Harry may have been the first to reach the treasures but since he had wanted to save them all he was awarded second place. 'Excellent.' Salena tried to get up but her legs were numb from all the swimming, her breath began to slow and her lungs felt tight.

"Eleanor! Are you alright?" she heard Professor McGonagall come and call her placing a cape over her wet, nude body.

"Yes…fine, just exhausted that's all."

"Come on we best get you inside before you catch a cold." She led Salena to the palace away from the students' sight and up to her quarters. "Would you like something warm to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea's fine…where's Severus?"

"He'll be in soon dear, it's so blistering cold I can't believe Albus let you go into the black lake. And in the nude too? Crazy old man…" Salena laughed as her hair was dried and she pulled some clothes from her closet. "I'll call the house elves to bring you some tea Elly, seriously though what were you thinking?"

"I was just following orders." Minerva left and Salena fell back on her bed going to sleep from the match.

_The next night:_

Salena had been resting all day from the night before until she finally got her strength back. Snape had checked on her many times but she never woke up until he came in for the fiftieth time. He gave her dinner and stayed while she ate.

"Thanks a lot Severus…my stomach was killing me."

"You're welcome my dear. You know the ball is in thirty minutes right?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'll be going."

"Yes your strength hasn't fully returned yet. I'll be attending tonight just to keep an eye on the students."

"And punish them if they're caught being sneaky? Come on Severus you were young once too."

"Yes but I followed the rules."

"Oh really?" Snape scoffed at Salena but she giggled. "You're so funny Severus. I'm glad I was able to meet someone like you."

"As am I with you my dear snake princess. I wish I could stay with you tonight…"

"Oh don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow anyway." She kissed his nose and he smiled.

"I have to go now my darling, I'll come check on you when it's over." He got up and left dimming Salena's light. She fell back on her pillow and fell asleep, again.

_Dream vision:_

_Salena was walking through a forest listening to the sounds of the insects until she somehow wound up in a dark, spooky cemetery. She looked around until she heard a loud scream and the words 'Avada Kedavra' followed by a green light caught her ears. She raced over to the scene and saw a body but the face was obscured and blurry, but then she saw Harry bound and gagged to a headstone in front of a large cauldron where a body was forming and was covered by a misty black robe and cloak._

"_Harry!" the boy didn't notice her. She tried to untie him but her hands just went through him. She looked to see many cloaked figures surround the area and them. She noticed blood oozing from a man's wrist and saw his hand was gone. _

'_Wormtail, Voldemort…the death eaters…' suddenly Salena was pulled away from the spot and went back to the crystal cave where she'd stayed for over 1000 years. Then she saw the same figures surrounding the cave with Voldemort in the middle of it along with a woman with stringy black hair and horrible teeth cackling like an old hag. And they were staring at something, then Salena realized they were staring at her._

_End Dream Vision:_

Salena shot up from her bed and jumped into her green robe noticing it was nearly midnight, meaning the Yule Ball should've ended. As she left the room Naomi laid asleep in her own bed and didn't move a muscle as Salena noisily ran down the corridor and out towards the gargoyle statue.

"Cockroach cluster…" it didn't move. "Lemon drop…licorice snap…dammit Pumpkin Pasties!" the gargoyle finally moved and Salena hurried up the staircase and hastily knocked on the door. When it opened she saw Severus, Minerva, Albus, and Moody surrounding Albus' desk with Fawkes sleeping soundly on his little stand.

"Eleanor where've you been you missed the ball?"

"I know, Albus I have to talk to you privately it's urgent." Dumbledore nodded and shooed everyone away except Snape.

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yes but it was different than the others."

"How so?"

"I had a vision of the Dark Lord returning, and another about me being cornered by him and his death eaters in the crystal cave."

"What did you see about the Dark Lord returning?"

"It was in a graveyard, with Harry tied to a tombstone and Voldemort being circled by his minions. The other had me in the crystal cave you found me in with Voldemort surrounding me with a straggly looking woman laughing like an old hag."

"Bellatrix…" Snape scratched his head. They were all quiet for a few minutes and then Dumbledore looked at Salena with a strange look in his eyes.

"It makes sense about the first, but the second is one I question seriously." Salena looked confused.

"What're you talking about?" Snape looked at Dumbledore and stood next to Salena.

"You have to leave."

_**Sorry it took so long just have craziness going on with school and work. Could be a while before the next is ready so give me some time ok? Later and leave a good review…**_


	18. Order of the Phoenix1

_**Hey fellow Harry Potter lovers and friends, sorry about the wait it's just been hectic since the movies came out. Anyway this chapter takes place sometime after Voldemort returns and the Ministry's in an uproar over everything. Bit of a twist somewhere but it might be here or in the second half of the Ootp. Enjoy!**_

As Harry and his friends gathered into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall started the Sorting Ceremony and the new first years gathered up to the stand to be sorted into their houses. All of them looked really eager, but the one that didn't was a little brunette girl who was more calm than eager like the rest.

"Hermione check out that kid in the back."

"Which one?"

"The little brunette girl with a black bow in her hair; the one that looks relaxed and cool."

"What about her?"

"Something's bugging me about her, she looks familiar somehow." Hermione and Ron looked at the kid and nodded.

"You're right, she does look familiar." Neither of the three said a word as the girl waited patiently to be sorted, and ironically she was the last one called.

"Clarice Riverdale." The girl skipped up to the seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Oh my…oh what a bright young mind this is. I know, SLYTHERIN!" the whole table cheered and she took the empty seat at the end of the table, where Pansy Parkinson sat next to Draco Malfoy. McGonagall took her seat back at the teacher's table and Professor Dumbledore stood up to his podium.

"Good evening children, now before we begin the feast we have three changes in staff this year; first of all we're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank in Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave, and we're also happy to welcome Dolores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Madame Hooch will be taking over Professor Sardinia's classes while she's away at a family gathering for the remainder of the year. She should attend her duties sometime later unless she tells us otherwise. Now then…" before he could finish a small _Ahem_ was heard and the woman dressed in pink from head to toe stood up and walked to where Dumbledore stood.

_Slytherin Table:_

Little Clarice was listening closely to Umbridge's speech where she heard Parkinson chatting with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Doesn't she work with your father Draco?"

"Yeah, I think she's his undersecretary, his second in command or something like that. Too bad about Professor Sardinia, she would've taken a crack at this…"

"It's gonna be boring without her here."

"Who was Professor Sardinia?" Clarice asked and the four fifth years looked at her.

"Why do you ask first year?" Malfoy snapped a bit.

"Her name sounds familiar."

"Are you pureblood?"

"Yes…"

"Then you can ask all the questions you want. Professor Sardinia was a flight professor/substitute for other teachers." Parkinson's nice mode turned on. Malfoy gave her a look and she just patted his arm. "So who're your parents?"

"Clyde and Cornelia Riverdale, we moved here just last summer."

"Where're you from?"

"Eastern side of Britain, wasn't much to miss."

"What do your parents do?"

'Ask a lot of questions don't you?' "Dad works at the Ministry, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He likes messing with them though he's not fond of muggles. Mom works at a candy shop in Diagon Alley, just cuz she has a real sweet tooth."

"Wow, then you come from a real family of losers don't you?" all four laughed and Clarice rolled her eyes; when Pansy wasn't looking she slipped some spicy volcano sauce into her pumpkin juice, so when she took a sip her mouth would be on fire and she'd get sick. Pansy picked up her cup and after taking a few gulps she covered her mouth and screamed before falling back out of her seat making the whole table laugh.

"Pansy are you alright?" Malfoy and Crabbe tried to help but she kept screaming behind her hands, tears were rolling down her cheeks and the rest of her seemed to blush red. She was tossing and rolling until she puked all over the floor. Snape immediately ran over and helped her to her feet; he let her drape over Malfoy and Crabbe's shoulders as they helped her into the hospital wing. He picked up Pansy's drink and looked into it then over at Clarice.

"You just received three days detention young lady, be in my office after dinner."

"Yes sir." She turned and finished her food just as everyone else was leaving. 'Short dinner.' As she made her way to the Slytherin common room she noticed Parkinson coming behind the first years with a white cooling pad on her forehead. She picked up the pace and ran straight to Snape's office; seeing that Snape was already there, she took a seat in front of his desk.

"I would've expected better from a first year Ms. Riverdale. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"She called my parents losers sir. It was just a prank…"

"You made Ms. Parkinson really sick young lady, you should know she's allergic to hot sauce."

"Actually sir it was Volcano Sauce."

"That's worse, I'll have to deduct five points from Slytherin."

"Gee what a shame…" Snape's eyebrows rose to his forehead and he went around the desk to in front of Clarice.

"You want to try that again?" his glare seemed to scare her.

"No sir…"

"Good, report to my office after dinner for the next three days and leave your wise cracks in the common room."

"Yes Professor Snape." Clarice nodded and left the room running back to the common room where Parkinson was waiting by the fireplace with Malfoy and them.

"I know it was you." She growled.

"Prove it slug."

"You'll regret this soon Riverdale. Just wait…"

"Oh I'm shaking in my stockings…" she turned away and walked to the room changing clothes and climbing into one of the beds before noticing a pair of large green eyes looking at her from the ceiling. She motioned for them to move and took a quick swig of the drink she'd made earlier before falling asleep.

_The next day:_

Clarice made her way out of Transfiguration class and went straight to D.A.D.A.. She had enjoyed class with McGonagall, now she was up against the pink toad who called herself a witch. Her books felt a little heavy but they were nothing compared to what she was about to endure. She took her seat way in the back just before Umbridge walked in smiling a sickly sweet smile

"Good morning children, I am pleased to have such young minds in my class and hope your first year here will be a good one. Now then here are your new textbooks." With a wave of her wand two stacks of books laid out in front of all the students and Clarice raised her hand after flipping through a few pages. "Yes Ms. Riverdale?"

"Forgive me professor, but there's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Umbridge giggled at her.

"I can't see why you'd need to use spells in my classroom."

"No magic?"

"You're going to learn about defensive spells in a safer way than anything you might've learned from another professor."

"What's wrong with using magic? It's not like we're going to be attacked by anything but it wouldn't help to have some practice."

"Due to recent events my dear with Dumbledore and Potter the Ministry has concluded that no magic is permitted during Defense against the Dark Arts teaching." Clarice knew the real reason, but she didn't want to start trouble on the first day; she nodded and Umbridge seemed to get the idea.

"Excellent, now if you'll turn to page five in your textbook we'll start reading the first chapter and copy the definitions bolded on every page. You have until the end of class…begin."

_Lunch:_

Harry had come to join his friends at lunch in the Great Hall, where he was soon met by the little brunette wearing a black bow in her hair.

"Hi Harry Potter; it's nice to meet you finally." She was smiling so big her face looked a bit stretched.

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Riverdale, Clarice Riverdale…" she held out her hand and he shook it.

"You're in Slytherin right?"

"Yep, not a very friendly house is it?" Harry and his friends laughed. Just then Parkinson and her group of girls came strolling over stopping in front Clarice.

"Professor Snape's looking for you Riverdale. He said meet him in his classroom."

"Really, then why do I get the feeling you're lying?" 'Idiot.'

"Because he said it had something to do with your meeting last night?"

"What meeting?"

"Oh come on I saw you going to meet him last night."

"That's cuz he gave me detention dummy."

"Well he wants to see you again."

"Fine have it your way." Clarice pulled out her bottle and took a drink walking ahead of Pansy and her hoard. Just as she went to turn around the corner she felt something hot and sticky fall over her head; the sound of booming laughter caught her ears and she yanked out her wand.

"CRABBE, GOYLE, PARKINSON, MALFOY!" Snape's angry voice came down the halls and all four fifth years stood up straight. He waved his wand and Clarice's head was cleaned; Parkinson snarled at her and got whacked on the head with a book. "That's twenty points from Slytherin, Ms. Riverdale be on your way; you four have a week's detention."

"Yes sir." Clarice walked off taking another drink and went straight to Umbridge's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." the poisoned honey-like voice answered and she walked inside seeing a pink, fluffy office with the walls covered in plates with pictures of little kittens meowing. "Good afternoon Ms. Riverdale, what can I do for you?"

"Yes Professor, I wanted to ask you about the homework you assigned us. What pages are we supposed to cite and elaborate?"

"Pages 12, 24, 36, and 42 dear; have you gotten started yet?"

"I was going to in the Great Hall but Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy tricked me and made my hair all messy."

"It looks fine to me dear."

"Professor Snape cleaned me up. Thank you professor, I like your office by the way and those are really cute kitties."

"Thank you dear, now be on your way it's getting close to the evening."

"Yes ma'am." Clarice left and went straight to her common room. She took a quick look around before slinking through a quick passageway that led to one of the castle's oldest, emptiest rooms.

"Well done Naomi." A voice appeared from the shadows and Clarice turned to see none other than Salena Slytherin with her arms crossed.

"Thanks mistress…just one thing though. This is torture!" Clarice shifted form into the large black anaconda Naomi and slithered over to Salena's welcoming hands.

"_I know it's hard right now Naomi, but you're doing great already."_

"_I hate acting like this, first I get humiliated, then comes detention with Snape, then I get pranked again by Malfoy's gang, and worst of all I have to kiss up to that fat, pink, Ministry toad called Umbridge!"_

"_Why did Severus give you detention?"_

"_Oh…I sort of poured Volcano hot sauce in Parkinson's drink and she had a nasty reaction."_

"_Naomi you know she's allergic to hot sauce!"_

"_I forgot ok? How was I suppose to know she'd get sick?"_

"_That's enough, now what've you found out so far?"_

"_Well for one thing Umbridge won't let anyone use magic, second she's putting up all these stupid rules to keep the students miserable, and Dumbledore's not doing anything about it!"_

"_Can you blame him? With the Ministry on his back and him distancing himself from Harry to keep him safe there's hardly anything he can do!"_

"_Yes you're right mistress, but how much longer do I have to keep this up?"_

"_Only until Voldemort makes his move at the Department of Mysteries; that's when we'll corner the Death Eaters, and maybe after that we have to see what Albus says to see if it's the right time to reveal our true nature."_

"_That's gonna be until the end of the year!"_

"_Maybe so, but we don't have a choice. Now get back in shape and go on to the common room, I'm going to see Severus."_

"_But Albus said you couldn't be in the castle if only to check on me."_

"_Don't worry I already cleared it with him, besides I've been here all day. It's just so boring staying in that one cottage with nothing to do." Naomi shifted form again and left while Salena quickly went straight to Snape's private chambers. She found him sitting at his desk grading some papers, and smiled at how he concentrated._

"Severus." He turned around and got up from his chair. When he saw Salena he walked to her slowly and she met him halfway with a kiss. He held onto her and kissed every bit of flesh available to him. She giggled a bit but kissed him back nonetheless.

"Oh Salena I've missed you so much." He held her tight.

"I've missed you too Severus. A long summer without you and Naomi was worse than the Cruciatus Curse."

"What're you doing here? You weren't supposed to…"

"Calm down Severus I cleared it with Albus. I can stay for a while but not too long because I had to check on Naomi. Tell me was she any trouble?"

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen her." Salena was confused but then laughed. "What?"

"Clarice Riverdale."

"What?"

"Clarice Riverdale…one of the new first years in Slytherin?" Snape looked confused but then his eyes widened.

"That little bigmouth that made Parkinson puke everywhere?" Salena laughed and nodded. "You disguised Naomi as a human girl and registered her into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, a little trick of my own. Very effective don't you think?"

"Oh yes…yes indeed." He kissed her again and held her closer (if you could call it closer). "You've done your work well Salena. How much longer do you think it will be before Potter has to face the Dark Lord?"

"I can't say, I told you my visions change every now and again. But I do think that he's going to come face to face with Lucius and Bellatrix sometime after he takes care of Umbridge."

"When will that be?"

"Around the time of the O.W.L.'s ; that's when I saw Umbridge snap."

"She's awful Salena."

"I know, just looking at her makes my stomach churn. And that voice is just blech…" Salena made a face and Severus laughed. They kissed again and Severus led Salena to the bed, laid her on her back and began kissing her neck tenderly. Salena soon realized what was happening and put her hands on Severus's head.

"Severus stop…" he didn't listen. "Severus stop it…." When he still didn't listen she used force and pushed him off her. He fell on the floor and Salena turned away covering her exposed skin with her hooded cloak. Severus realized what he'd done and carefully put his hand on her back rubbing it slightly.

"Salena I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. I couldn't stop myself." Salena relaxed in his touch and leaned back.

"It's ok, it just surprised me that's all."

"I really care about you Salena, sometimes I just wish I could've met you sooner."

"You mean after Lily left you?" Severus pulled away and looked shocked.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Nowhere, I saw it. It came to me in a vision after Albus told me you had a rough time here in school." Severus looked upset, and Salena just looked away.

"What else did you see?"

"Nothing, it was just that one memory when you found out Lily had been killed with James; and you were blaming Albus for not keeping her safe."

"I didn't blame him, I was just angry at myself. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you; I had seen it just after I began living here." Severus was silent for a few seconds and then got up from his seat back to his chair grading papers. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Salena." She could hear the hurt in his voice, but she wouldn't do anything to fix it because when he got like this he wasn't the best person to be around. She left and sent a note to Naomi saying she'd check on her in a few weeks, and then apparated outside the grounds.

_Two months later:_

Umbridge had made so many school laws every inch of wall was covered outside the Great Hall, and now she was interrogating students on suspicious activity. Clarice (Naomi) had found out she was making Snape make Veritaserum to make sure no student could lie and she hid it in the drinks she offered them.

'High Inquisitor my scaly arse.' Clarice had been keepings eyes open on Harry and his friends knowing they had a secret organization called Dumbledore's Army and hid their combat practices in the Room of Requirement.

"Hey Riverdale!" she turned to see Malfoy and his gang from the Inquisitorial Squad coming her way.

"Yeah Malfoy?"

"Professor Umbridge wants you in her office immediately."

"Coming." She walked up to the classroom and up to Umbridge's door knocking on it.

"Come in." she walked in and Umbridge greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening Ms. Riverdale, please take a seat."

"Yes ma'am." She took a seat on a soft, pink, cushy chair and Umbridge let a china teacup float over to her.

"Would you like some tea?"

'You won't get anything out of me toad.' "Yes thank you." She took the cup and pretended to take a sip.

"Now have you seen anything suspicious lately?"

"Not really professor. Just everyone not liking all the rules you've put up."

"Oh really?" she smiled that poisoned smile and sipped her own tea. "Have you been keeping track of Potter and his friends?" she pretended to take a sip again.

"Yes ma'am, but I haven't seen anything suspicious lately." She took another sip. Umbridge looked disappointed but kept her smile small.

"Are you sure? Has anyone at all given you any suspicion?" Clarice took another pretend sip.

"Welll…that Chang girl was but I think it's cuz she's still upset about her dead boyfriend."

"Yes, the poor girl. Cedric Diggory's tragic death was quite a surprise with him being a top student. I think I'll have a chat with her later. You may go Ms. Riverdale." When Umbridge turned around to grab something Clarice dumped her drink into the plant beside her seat.

"Oh before I go Professor, I have something that me and a few other first years bought from Hogsmeade." She pulled a box of strawberry bonbons from her robe and placed them on Umbridge's desk.

"Why thank you Ms. Riverdale, that's ten points to Slytherin!" Clarice bowed and left the room. When she got out of the door she felt like she'd puke cuz that tea smelled awful. When she left to the common room she was stopped by Pansy Parkinson and her group of girls.

"What did Professor Umbridge want Riverdale?"

"Interrogation Parkinson what else?" she threw up her hands and walked away. 'Moronic girl.' When she reached the room she noticed a letter on her bed in an emerald green envelope. There was no address on it, just her name and the Slytherin seal.

'Mistress Salena.' She looked around to see the room clear of any students and opened the envelope to see a letter with no signature on it. It said:

_Clarice,_

_Keep an eye out for Umbridge; she's close to finding out about the D.A. If word gets out you have to help Harry and his friends because if Dumbledore goes into hiding it's up to me and you to protect Harry when he goes for the you know what._

_P.S. burn this letter and throw out the ashes so no one will find it. I estimate another month before this goes down so please be careful. Also don't worry about Snape, we just had a little misunderstanding._

_Take care_

Clarice used her wand to burn the letter and envelope and threw the ashes out the small hole in the window. She glanced at the clock noticing it was near dinner; after straightening her robes and taking a swig of her drink from her robe she headed into the Great Hall and took her seat at the end of the table. All she had to do now was wait for the right moment at the right time in the right place, and then she and Salena would make their move.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz the next one's where Salena is seen by Voldemort but I haven't decided if I should bring her true self out yet or hold that until after Lucius and his friends are released from Azkaban, or I could just change that around. Who's got any ideas? Anyone? Anyone? Oh well see you next time.**_

_**Later! **_


	19. Order of the Phoenix2

_**Hey everyone glad you liked the last chapter cuz this one's bringing Salena to a meeting with the Order for the first time and she reveals her secret to them all. Dumbledore and Snape are the only ones who know her true identity, so how shall everyone else react to it? Read along to find out.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A month later:_

Salena was finally able to make an appearance with a few wizards in the organization Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix. A few wizards she knew would be there, including Severus; ever since their misunderstanding the two had completely avoided each other, though truthfully it was making Salena go crazy because she missed Severus too much.

'_I hate this. At least I'll get to see him at the meeting.'_ As she made her way to the streets of a muggle residency, she tapped on the stone cold cement and a small missing apartment appeared, looking old and grim as if none had lived there for years. When the building presented itself fully she made her way through the old door and down a few halls nearly tripping over an umbrella stand made from a troll's warty foot.

'_Eeww…such horrible taste in furniture.' _As she made her way down the final hallway she heard some faint voices from behind a thick door, probably the big dining hall. She had heard many things about the house of Black, but she hadn't heard anything on how old and disgusting the place was. She tapped on the door and the voices ceased.

"Who goes there?" that was Arthur Weasley's voice.

"Eleanor Sardinia, flight professor and substitute teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The door opened slowly and Mr. Weasley let Salena pass through; only one seat was empty, and that was the one next to Severus.

"Greetings Eleanor, nice of you to join us."

"Thank you Albus, glad to be here on such short notice."

"Yes forgive me on that, I had almost forgotten I'd accepted you into the Order please take your seat." She sat down next to Severus and everyone kept their eyes on her, including Sirius. "Now then everyone I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Ms. Eleanor Sardinia, a trusted friend of mine who's recently been away on vacation."

"Vacation? In this war?" Arthur spoke up.

"Not exactly a vacation, more like a hardship with the ministry on our backs. Especially that Umbridge toad eewww…" Salena made a face and everyone but Snape laughed.

"Has there been any word recently Eleanor?"

"Afraid not Albus, my spies tell me that Umbridge is using all her power to make the students miserable; not including her little squad whom she lets bully the others to no limit. Oh I wish I didn't have to hide like this."

"I understand Eleanor, but you know the reasons why I had you leave in the first place."

"Yes indeed."

"Nice to see you again miss." Sirius Black smirked at her and Salena smiled.

"You as well Sirius, looking better I see. And you too Remus."

"Azkaban takes its toll on people, but I'm doing so much better since I escaped."

"Now then everyone, since Ms. Sardinia has arrived I think it's time we all know a little secret of hers; and as far as you all know this stays here with us."

"What secret?" McGonagall asked looking at Dumbledore curiously.

'_Oh dear lord don't tell me he's gonna…'_

"Eleanor if you would?" Salena looked confused.

"Would what Albus?" Snape leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"He wants you to reveal your real self. Did you bring Naomi?" Salena's eyes widened and she shook her head no. "Well now's the time…"

"I don't think this is a good idea Headmaster."

"Now now Eleanor we've discussed this; there's not anyone mistrust in this room. Believe me…" Salena knew she couldn't argue with those words, so she merely stood up and cleared her throat.

"_Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all, well some of you." _She spoke in clear Parseltongue and multiple eyes widened except for Snape and Dumbledore. Suddenly a wand was pointed at her and she blocked the curse with her own.

"BLACK ARE YOU INSANE?" Severus shouted jumping in front of Salena.

"You're in league with her? I knew it!"

"SILENCE!" the thundering voice of Albus Dumbledore made everyone quiet down. "Now everyone just calm down and let the two explain." He motioned to Severus and Salena; Salena got from behind Severus and cleared her throat again.

"Before there's any confusion going on here yes, I can speak snake language. Everyone in my family has been able to, that is the Slytherin family of course."

"Your name is Slytherin? That can't be…"

"But it is Minerva, you see unlike the rest of my family, with the exception of you know who, I am the last one alive, full blooded at least. My real name is Salena Madeline Slytherin; the name I've been going by was my grandmother's name."

"Impossible." Remus was stern since Sirius was too stunned by Dumbledore's voice. "If you really were a Slytherin then you'd have to be what, over 1000 years old."

"A thousand and twenty-three to be exact or I would be if I hadn't been frozen in that crystal for so long."

"Crystal?"

"Albus why don't you tell the story? I'm not getting very far here…"

"Of course, now I'm sure you're all familiar with the cursed crystal cave several miles south of Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded. "Well there was a reason that cave was cursed to begin with, it was because of Ms. Slytherin here."

"What exactly do you mean Albus?" Minerva asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"Exactly as I said, you see the magic that came from the crystal was really Salena's magic. My guess is that even if she hadn't realized it, her body was calling out for help. Severus and I had gone to investigate and when we had reached the core of the cave we found a mummy crystallized near the center."

"It was the soldier who crystallized me in the first place. He died after my pet snake Naomi bit his neck."

"That's all of what Salena remembers before she was frozen in time. I had managed to free her but I didn't exactly expect her to be alive after 1000 years. Severus and I took her to Hogwarts and cared for her until she could tell us what she had last seen before the spell."

"They were great to me, and I was given a position at Hogwarts to maintain my lifestyle; all the while I assisted Albus in protecting Harry Potter from my descendant. I've managed to help him on many occasions."

"So you're not in league with Voldemort? You're against him?" Remus asked and Salena nodded.

"Poppycock! She's a pure-blood Slytherin and Slytherins are prejudiced against all non-pure-blooded wizards and witches!" Sirius pointed at Salena and she glared.

"F.Y.I. Mr. Black my father renounced his ways before he died. I was raised and taught to love all wizards and witches no matter where they came from. My mother and father both raised me to be the woman I am now."

"I have to agree with Salena Sirius, she has been a great help to everyone. She's risked her own life for Harry's many times, Poppy will tell you the same thing, on all the hospital visits she's had in the past few years."

"From what bruising her feet from expensive shoes?"

"No, from taking on a full grown mountain troll, getting swiped by a werewolf no offense Remus, nearly raped by a pompous fraud, poisoned, and nearly killed by others unknown." Salena shouted and gave a nasty glare at Sirius. "You don't have to believe me Black, but don't forget if it weren't for me assisting Lupin you'd probably be dead now." Sirius backed down after that.

"Now that that's all settled, I want to make sure that no one lets this conversation leave this room. Is that clear?" all nodded and Dumbledore dismissed the meeting. Salena got up and followed Severus to another room in the old manor.

"Severus…we have to talk." He looked at her and took a seat on an armchair.

"Well milady?" she hated him calling her that, but let it slide.

"I wanted to apologize, about what I said to you a month ago. I shouldn't have been so rash and foolish; I know it brought back painful memories and it hurt you. I just couldn't believe for a second that a man like you would care for a woman like me." He looked at her surprised.

"Why wouldn't you believe that I care for you Salena? I've had feelings for you since we first met, I could never stop thinking about you…and I swore to myself I would do anything to make you happy at Hogwarts. That's why I put up with your wise cracks, your jokes, your childish games, even your spicy temper." Salena blushed though she didn't mean to.

'_He's serious?'_

"I'm sorry for my behavior Salena, you were right I was reliving the past when you said that but I should've been a better man. Salena, believe it or not….I'm in love with you." Salena's eyes widened and she felt tears flow into her eyes.

"You what?"

"I love you, I always have." Without thinking, Salena just ran into Severus' arms and kissed him fully on the lips. She hadn't heard those words in so long she was so overwhelmed with happiness, but then a picture of Austin smiling at her came into her head. She pulled away and stood up breathing lightly; Severus came up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…it's just…that kiss brought…a memory of Austin to me." His grip tightened on her but he relaxed a second later.

"Salena, I cannot ask you to stop thinking about Austin. I cannot ask you to forget him, so I know it's pointless for me to ask you anything against his memory; but I want you to let me in, let me love you." Salena was still for a minute, but turned and let Severus hug her.

"I don't know how long, but I know I love you and I want to let you in, but it will take some time before I can let Austin's memory go. I love you too Severus, ever since we first met; just like you were with me." They embraced each other for a while until a knock came at the door.

"Severus? Salena is everything ok?" Minerva's voice sounded concerned.

"We're fine Minerva, we were just talking."

"Well we have to head back to the school, Umbridge will get suspicious if Severus and I are both away at the same time. Hagrid's come back too…"

"Alright…I'll be right out." Severus kissed Salena again and left the room. A few minutes after they left Sirius and Remus walked inside talking until they noticed her.

"Oh hello Ms. Salena, shouldn't you be heading back with Severus and Minerva?"

"Technically I'm still on vacation Remus, so there's no need. My spies will tell me if anything comes up."

"Forgive me but are your spies by any chance, snakes?" Sirius.

"Actually a snake in disguise by the name of Clarice Riverdale; she's my pet black anaconda Naomi."

"A black anaconda? That's the largest snake in history! They're supposed to be near extinct though…"

"They are, but like me Naomi was frozen after the final battle between me and that soldier. She's like my own child…"

"So uh…how long have you been at Hogwarts since you were frozen?"

"Five years, it's been rather enjoyable despite all Riddle has cooked up."

"Riddle?"

"That's Voldemort's real name Sirius…Tom Marvolo Riddle." Salena clarified and smiled. "I have to admit it's boring without the students around me."

"I felt the same too, when I had to leave because of my being a werewolf." Salena recalled all that happened when Lupin left, where everything had gone downhill the year after.

"I know you don't trust me Sirius because of my heritage, but I stand for nothing Voldemort desires, I find it distasteful and disgusting. Especially that cousin of yours, Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Oh I know, that woman makes me sick to my stomach…I don't trust you yet, but maybe I will after you prove you're doing everything to protect Harry."

"You have my word on that Sirius. I must go now…farewell." She apparated back to the cottage she was staying in for the time being. The cottage was small, but it had a bedroom, bath, kitchen and small sitting room with a radio in the middle on a table, along with the day's Daily Prophet.

"More trash on Harry and Albus, just what I need." She sat down and searched through her visions for the next day and saw that Dumbledore's Army would be found and Harry would be forced to watch Albus go into hiding from the ministry. Afterwards Hagrid would be taken and Minerva would be stunned and hospitalized; and then the department of mysteries.

"DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES!" Salena realized they needed to move faster now, she sent a note to Naomi and soon prepared herself for the upcoming battle, and the time to finally meet Voldemort face to face.

_The next day:_

Clarice Riverdale was passing through the corridors and past the large doors that led to the Great Hall where all the fifth years were taking their O.W.L. exams.

'_I'd hate to be them.'_ Just as she was passing through she could hear a faint noise coming from the down the hall, like the brush of wind; or in this case, the Weasley twins riding their broomsticks straight to the doors where Umbridge stood looking around for the culprits.

"Time to put mistress's plan into action." She whispered to herself and ran back to the Slytherin common room to grab a box she'd been saving. _'Now to wait an hour.'_

_An hour later:_

Naomi made her way slowly into the gloomy hallway where Harry and the others were being held captive by Umbridge and her squad of idiots. She knocked on the door and Harry and Hermione were the only ones missing.

"What do you want Riverdale?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"I brought something for Professor Umbridge, where is she what's going on?"

"That's none of your business girl! Now leave the box and go back to the corridor." Naomi glared at the boy's rudeness.

"Very well, but here let me show you what I brought." She opened the box and out of nowhere some dogs appeared in the cat pictures all around Umbridge's pink office and began chasing all the cats. While the squad was distracted Naomi grabbed the kids' wands and they managed to escape just before the spell wore off on her. The squad looked terrified as the little girl transformed into a long black snake and hissed a deadly hiss at them all.

"That's Professor Sardinia's snake! It was a hoax?" Crabbe shouted backing into the corner with the others. Just then Salena herself appeared and Naomi jumped onto her shoulders.

"Hello children, did you miss me?"

"Professor you…!"

"Not now Miss Weasley, go find Harry and Hermione I have a feeling they're on their way back. As for the rest you, 100 points from Slytherin for all the trouble you've helped Umbridge cause, and another 170 points for your abuse of power over the younger students."

"270 points? But that only leaves us with a mere 120 points it's not fair professor!" Malfoy complained and the others groaned.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to be so despicable, all of you. Now get back to your corridor before I deduct more points!" all teens hauled themselves out of the fluffy pink office and Salena instantly went straight to Severus' office, which he was nowhere to be seen. She went to his stores and he was organizing the last shelf; she let Naomi sneak up behind and rub his ankle, he jumped in surprise and Salena laughed.

"Don't have a heart attack Severus." She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Time's moved quicker than I thought it would, I'm about to head over the Ministry of Magic."

"What? Now? Salena you shouldn't!"

"I'll be fine Severus, cuz you're going with me. Voldemort will want to meet the man who's kept me hidden for five years. I suppose now is the time…"

"Are you sure? Did you have a vision about this?"

"Yes, a life will be lost and others ruined but as long as we stick with the plan we will help Harry even if he doesn't see it later. We must leave in a few minutes, that's when Lucius and his crew will face Harry and his friends, which should be Ginny and Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, now come time is running short." She took his hand, let Naomi crawl onto her shoulders and she led them outside the castle, apparating them to the visitors entrance. "Keep your wand up, as I recall you're supposed to remain at Hogwarts. They entered the booth, Severus deposited the muggle money and they were taken to the middle of the ministry.

"Keep hidden in one of the rooms, Naomi will give a long hiss when I call for you. I can feel him coming….he's close, as is Bellatrix." Severus nodded and disappeared with Naomi into the shadows. Salena heard the word _Crucio, _a shriek, and a thud; hiding herself behind the large fountain she saw a furious Harry pointing his wand at the phony terrified Bellatrix, laying on the floor with her bottom lip poking out in a puppy face.

'_Disgusting piece of work.' _ Women like Bellatrix made Salena feel sick. Just as she was about to walk out she could hear a faint voice whispering to Harry.

"You've got to mean it Harry. She killed him…she deserves it. You know the spell Harry…" in the month she'd been gone Salena remembered that Voldemort had tormented Harry through visions in his head, and Severus was supposed to teach him Occlumency, but something made him snap and Harry's lessons ended. A cloud of mist appeared and Voldemort came up behind Harry. "Do it!" Harry turned and Voldemort disarmed him. "So…weak." Salena knew Dumbledore would come soon, and he appeared a second later in the floo.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you shall be dead." A battle erupted and Bellatrix was cheering Tom on as he fought Albus. She saw both of them were nearly dead locked, and sent a hissing message to Naomi to meet her at the crystal cave, signal Severus and wait there until she gathered the others. The battle stopped as Voldemort was injured slightly. Bellatrix freaked out and Voldemort quieted her; he faded again and Harry collapsed.

'_He's using the power to torment him. It will end later…tonight and then I'll make my move.'_ Harry twitched and turned over trying to erase the power but he hadn't found the will yet. _'C'mon Harry, you can shake it off. It's your differences that make you better than him.'_

Soon Harry mumbled some words and he was surrounded by mist and Voldemort stood over him. Salena fired a spell and it struck his arm. Voldemort cried out and Bellatrix searched for the culprit.

"_I have been waiting for you Tom." _She spoke in snake and slowly walked out from behind the fountain wand pointing at the two confused wizards. Voldemort looked at her serious but Bellatrix was stunned.

"She speaks like you my lord. I can't understand her…what did she say?" Voldemort looked at his minion then a surprised look came onto his face.

"She said, 'I have been waiting for you.' Who are you?" his tone was demanding, Salena smiled lowering her wand slightly.

"_Go to the cursed crystal cave just a few miles south of Hogwarts and wait there. Follow the glowing crystals to the center of the cave, and bring whatever minions you have left at the moment. I will explain all when I get there, bring Nagini with you." _With that said Salena apparated herself out of the ministry and went straight to the cave. It wasn't blocked tightly like it used to be, but there were still crystals forming on the walls and ceiling and entrance.

"_Home sweet home one would say." _She hissed again; as she walked through the cave she tapped her wand on individual crystals that glowed lowly all the way down to the center of the cave. Severus was there waiting near the center, Naomi was hiding in a small cave hole that led to the outside.

"They'll be arriving soon." He whispered taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes and we're ready for them. Let me see your arm, the other arm." Severus held out the arm without the mark and Salena's wand formed a snake tattoo onto it. "You know what to do. Go…" Severus nodded and hid behind the large center crystal covered from the back with stone. They waited patiently until the sound of footsteps coming down on the cave floor caught Salena's ears. Voldemort and his death eaters filed their way through into the cave. Her back was turned to them, but she could see their reflections in the crystals.

"Welcome everyone, to my humble abode." All eyes were on her, including the resentful Bellatrix.

"Who are you?" Tom came up and asked just a few feet away from her.

"I am the one who's been watching all of you since your demise. Like you I was lost, cut off from the world I was born in, and life was taken from me by my worst enemy; and by a miracle I was rescued from my prison here by two men who knew of my disappearance. You and I are one in the same Tom, we're both of the same blood, even if it's over 1000 years apart." As she spoke the last sentence she raised her arms and every crystal around her glowed brightly and the room swirled.

"What's happening?" Bellatrix shouted and soon the crystals showed all that Salena remembered from the time she was imprisoned.

_Magic Flashback:_

_"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him!" she cried out and Naomi hissed angrily._

_Morison just laughed at this, before lowering his wand a bit to look at Salena._

_"You poor girl, you've lost your love; I'm willing to fix that for you, if you'll be my wife. I could even put an end to this war and keep your family alive…if you agree."_

_"Never, if I ever marry again, it'll be for love. And you my friend don't apply for that category. You're nothing but a power hungry monster who loves to watch other people suffer at the palm of your hands. You'll die today, at my hands, and I'll make it nice and slow, so you can feel the pain and agony of all the people whose lives you've destroyed!"_

_Salena's wand lit up and fired a curse at Morison, he fired one back at her, and this continued on for several minutes. The duel stopped when Morison was suddenly pulled to the ground by a poisonous curse Salena invented, using Naomi, who was wrapped around her left arm and jumped at the sound of Salena's voice saying __"Kill him." __(In snake language of course.) Naomi leaped out and bit Morison in the neck before landing back onto her mistress's shoulders._

_"Finally, it's done…let's go Nao—" Salena stopped talking when she heard the dying Morison chanting a strange spell and pointing his wand at her; out of the tip sprang a blue lightning of sorts, which froze Salena and Naomi in a suspended state, covering them in blue crystals, along with the rest of the cave, blocking the exit for no one else to enter. Crystals sprung out from the ground around the entrance outside where the Slytherin army had won the battle, until a large earthquake shook the earth beneath and the cave was coated in crystals._

_The last thing Salena could remember hearing was her brother Samuel Derrick Salazar Slytherin calling out for her along with her other comrades, and seeing Morison's life force fade away completely._

_End Magic Flashback._

As the vision finished all eyes widened and mouths dropped, everyone was speechless.

"Of course you would all realize that I wasn't alone when I was freed. _Come Naomi._" The last bit summoned Naomi from the hidden hole in the cave; as she slithered down everyone cleared a path for her until she slithered up Salena's legs and onto her shoulders.

"_Hello Tom Riddle, heir of Salazar Slytherin." _Naomi spoke clearly and Voldemort summoned Nagini to his side.

"You are my ancestor. You have been alive in this cave for over 1000 years."

"I have gone by a fake name as some would know me, my grandmother's name Eleanor Sardinia, when I am really Salena Madeline Slytherin, second child to Salazar Slytherin and your ancestor, here to assist you in the creation of a new world." She smiled widely and her white teeth flashed at him.

_To be continued_

_**Hope you liked it cuz the next one continues on until before HBP. It's where Salena and Voldemort go off against in a duel, but then she has more surprises for him. What should you think happen? How should Salena explain things to him, or what should poor Bellatrix think now that someone else could take her place?**_

_**Let me know what you want to happen, because I'm more than willingly open for new ideas. Later all!**_


	20. Riddle vs Slytherin

_**Hey everyone it's me again here with the next chapter of Daughter of Slytherin. This brings out more to where Salena starts to test Voldemort with her own power. She decides to assist him but with some limits. Please read along and enjoy cuz the one after this goes straight to HBP, and then it brings out DH.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"You are here, to help me in this war? Why is it you didn't present yourself at the time I returned?" Voldemort looked at Salena curiously and her smile got just a little bit bigger.

"At the time I was rather ill, I would've come if I could've but I'm back now." Naomi's head was perched on Salena's shoulder, looking greedily at Nagini.

"You've been well cared for I can tell, was it Dumbledore's doing?" Salena's freshly painted nails went over Naomi's head smoothly as she spoke.

"Only a bit, but it was your servant who found me here. Severus…." She turned and Severus appeared from behind the crystal formation and bowed to Voldemort. "He's been my caretaker since my awakening; it was he and Dumbledore who found me here. Very loyal I might add…"

"Severus, you knew about her. Why didn't you report it to me?" Severus bowed again at their feet.

"Forgive me my lord, she asked me not to. When she awoke at Hogwarts…she gave me her mark." He got up and pulled up his left arm, showing a star with a snake encircling it.

"Her mark?"

"If he ever disobeyed me Tom, then I would have to…say…this." She snapped her fingers and Snape was holding his arm groaning in pain. For a few seconds he made those sounds, but with another snap the pain faded away. "Only those close to me have the mark, that's not counting Dumbledore, or Potter and his friends."

"Why is that?"

"They're neither my servants, nor yours dear. But enough of that now, I want to see exactly what you're capable of Tom."

"You want to duel me?"

"Precisely, just to test your magic against a pureblooded child of Slytherin. Let Bellatrix join you, I don't mind two against one." Bellatrix was about to get up on the stand but Voldemort stopped her.

"I would much prefer it if our snakes were to duel, eh Nagini?" the little python stayed behind her master as Naomi's eyes terrified her. Salena looked at the snakes and noticed Naomi's stomach had thinned out since her last meal.

"Not a good idea Tom, you see Naomi feeds on little snakes like Nagini and by the looks of it she's getting hungry. Besides black anacondas have extremely tough skin, very hard to penetrate or cut with fangs, knives, swords, anything sharp. Nagini wouldn't stand much of a chance…" as if on cue Naomi's neck stretched out above Salena's head and she hissed at the cowering Nagini. Her mouth opened white revealing her huge pearly white fangs and Nagini just sprung behind Tom's back.

"_Bad girl Naomi." The snake dropped her head and leaned against Salena's neck._

"_Sorry mistress."_

"Forgive her Tom Naomi loves to play tricks. Now then are we going to duel or what?" Tom looked at Bellatrix and she came to his side. "Excellent, everyone else please stand against the walls we don't want any collateral damage." They bowed to each other, Nagini wrapped herself around the large crystal but Naomi stayed on Salena.

"Your snake Ancestor?"

"Don't worry Tom she won't be a burden, _down Naomi_."

"_But mistress…?"_

"_I'll be fine don't worry."_ Naomi looked at the two dark wizards and slithered off Salena's shoulders onto another large crystal. "You can start, don't hold back." Spells flew from their wands and no one had been hit yet. Every spell at Salena was blocked or deflected, giving her time to fix up her favorite spell. A spell from Tom nearly knocked her over but she backed into the crystal walls. "Very good…but now.." she disarmed Bellatrix and knocked her out of the way, then aimed at Tom where a greenish glow appeared from her wand and he fell to his knees, his lower half paralyzed. All eyes were on her, full of surprise and whoa.

"What…spell is that?"

"It's not a spell, it's a curse. With only one way to lift it…" her wand glowed fully that time, and the green light appeared around one of the crystals and the glow came from Tom's body and into the stone. "It's a paralyzing curse that keeps you paralyzed in any part of your body until the castor takes it off and sets it onto another living object or person. If the magic isn't removed in 30 days off the person then it becomes permanent; if it's set into an object and isn't removed in the same time then it will fade completely. Until then it's very powerful, and it keeps a wizard or witch from apparating or flying, so it's pointless to escape." Tom smiled and stood up getting his strength back and Bellatrix got up from her spot.

"You are my ancestor, welcome to the modern world of wizards." Tom held out his hands and everyone said 'Welcome Lady Salena'.

"Your welcome is most appreciated, I am honored to be in your presence today." Bellatrix came up to her and held out her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you as well Miss Salena, might I say you're absolutely gorgeous in that dress and your hair is so sleek and shiny I'm about to go blind…and your snake is absolutely…" before Bellatrix could finish Salena's hand went across her face and she fell back onto her rump. A handprint formed on her cheek and she rubbed it as it began to sting a little.

"I don't like ass-kissers, but Naomi does." Naomi's mouth opened again and made it look as if she was about to bite Bellatrix's head off. The woman screamed and fell back onto the floor again but her husband caught her.

"Thanks Rodolphus…"

"Of course darling." He helped her up and Bellatrix frowned at Salena.

"Like I said, Naomi likes to play games. Now then Tom, I have to say you interest me far better than I expected. It's too bad about that prophecy, it would have served you well." His smile faded.

"Yes indeed…do you by any chance know anything of what it said?"

"Only this, neither can live while the other survives. That means of course that you or Potter will have to die when the time comes again for you to face each other, keep that in mind."

"I shall, he is my equal after all. Now then why don't you tell me more about that spell you put on me?"

"If you want to learn it I'm afraid it's impossible." His frown looked worse.

"Why's that?"

"The spell was created for only pureblooded wizards and witches in my family. If I could teach it to you I would but unfortunately it would only backfire and you would be a paraplegic for the rest of your life." Some death eaters gasped at the boldness in Salena's voice, no one had ever stood up to the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale.

"Are there any other spells you cannot teach me?"

"No…just that one. Now do you have any more questions for me?" no one answered. "Good, now then Tom since Lucius and his group are on their way to Azkaban as we speak, what is your next plan?" Voldemort looked as if he'd been hit in the face.

"With all due respect Lady Salena, I would appreciate it if you would call me by the name my minions know me as." Salena made a face and a ppft sound.

"With all due respect Tom I would like to address you by the name you were given by your mother Merope. To me the name Voldemort is…well I like calling you by your real name, and it suits you." She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice but it didn't seem like anyone noticed. Voldemort looked at Salena in disbelief but sighed nonetheless.

"It seems I can't argue much with you Lady Salena. If it is your wish to call me by my birth name then I suppose I can set it aside for now. Only you may address me as Tom…" 

"Well we hardly argued my dear descendent, but I shall agree with you undoubtedly. Now what is your next plan since the prophecy has been shattered?" Voldemort looked anguished for a minute then turned to Bellatrix.

"What do you think Bellatrix, after all you are the last one of Lucius's group that wasn't escorted to Azkaban?" Bellatrix looked a bit nervous.

"I can't say milord, s-should we lay low for a bit?"

"No we cannot!" Voldemort's voice echoed off the walls of the cave and a few crystals shattered. "We will not be cowards and hide in the shadows like our old friend Karkaroff! We will continue our original plan and take over the magic worlds, but first I must eliminate Potter and his master Dumbledore!"

"But milord, Dumbledore is untouchable as long as he's inside Hogwarts. Now that everyone knows you've returned it's going to be a bit difficult trying to get into the school to assassinate him and Potter." Yaxley spoke up nervous as the others.

"I know that Yaxley, but now that my ancestor has agreed to help us we have a bit of an advantage. We will kill Dumbledore first, and then I will deal with Harry Potter myself, but we need someone whom neither one would suspect so suddenly, someone who hardly any would think could kill the great Albus Dumbledore let alone Potter." All was silent for a moment, but as Naomi crawled back onto Salena's shoulders the woman couldn't take much more.

"Who do you think is perfect for this role Tom? Anyone in particular, someone who could be useful on the inside yet fine on the outside?" Voldemort was silent for a bit, and then a thought came into his mind, and Salena was hoping it wasn't someone she was close to.

"Draco Malfoy, he is perfect for this."

'_Not good.' _"He's only a boy Tom, he hasn't the will to do something this serious."

"He will…it'll be the opportunity of a lifetime. He shall be honored to join my army, after all his father and aunt are in with us so he shall be a new addition. What do you think Bellatrix?" the woman laughed and smiled wickedly.

"It's an honor milord, I'm sure Draco would be proud if he were here now." Salena's eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze to Voldemort.

"You will instruct him carefully I suppose?"

"Oh yes dear Lady Salena, I will instruct him just as I have for his family."

"And if he fails?" Tom's smile quirked even wider showing his ugly teeth.

"The same as the others, failure is not acceptable, the punishment shall be death if he fails. Wouldn't you agree Lady Salena?" Salena's nerves tensed up at those words, but her face remained in a calm mask.

"I agree Tom, do as you will."

"Excellent. Now back to your homes everyone, we will meet back at headquarters in the middle of the summer for Draco's initiation. Severus you are to do everything Lady Salena instructs you to is that clear?"

"Yes milord."

"Good, now be off. Lady Salena will not be addressed unless anyone is told to by me or her, do as she says even if she gets rough. Understand?" everyone nodded and apparated out of the cave leaving Salena and Severus alone for the moment. Severus walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing her tense muscles slightly.

"This isn't good…Draco's not prepared for this."

"I know, but neither you or I can change the Dark Lord's mind."

"Which is why I will be the one to tell this to Draco, but I will be careful so he shan't be too alarmed at Lucius's failure."

"That's your decision, now where shall we go?"

"Back to Hogwarts, we have to tell Albus." Severus nodded and they apparated all the way back to Hogwarts grounds, both incredibly furious at what was yet to come.

_**Short yes but it's the best I can do for now. Please leave a good review and next one up is HBP.**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Bad News

_**Hey guys glad you liked the last chapter cuz this one includes more romance between Snape and Salena. Including their first romantic night alone, Salena gets a little fun out of her descendant even with all the chaos going on.**_

_**Please enjoy and leave some nice reviews for me!**_

_The following year later:_

_Snape Manor:_

A year had passed since Salena had revealed her true self to Voldemort and his followers. She had gone into hiding afterwards because she told Tom her magic needed to be controlled in a less stressful environment, and he happily had Snape become her caretaker which meant she was staying with him at his own little home away from Hogwarts.

"Wormtail! Answer the door." Snape called from his seat in his living room and the rat animagus hesitantly answered it. The sounds of clicking heels were heard and two women stepped inside, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. "Now run along." With a flick of his wand the door shut quickly and drinks were made. Narcissa sat down on one of the chairs while Bellatrix walked around the room.

"I thought I heard someone come in, greetings Bellatrix, Narcissa." Salena came through the door and took a seat on the small sofa.

"Lady Salena…we thought you were still Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked not hiding the bitterness in her voice. The poor woman thought it was Salena's fault Lucius was arrested, but she never said it around her because she was the Dark Lord's ancestor.

"I've been on a break Narcissa, and I'm aware of your anger towards me. That and your situation with Draco, but if you must know I wasn't the one who recommended your son."

"I-I know…I shouldn't be here and the Dark Lord forbade me to speak of it but…"

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it then you mustn't speak put it down Bella we mustn't touch what isn't ours." Bellatrix had a small vase in her hand but then placed it back on the mantle. "As it so happens I too am aware of this, I was there when the Dark Lord got the idea for Draco." Bellatrix gasped but then hummed.

"Oh right, you were there at the cave the night we almost were rearrested. Draco should be honored as should you Cissy."

"He's just a boy, he's not ready for this." Salena knew she was right.

"We can't change the Dark Lord's mind Narcissa, but it might be possible for us to help Draco." Salena stood up when she heard Naomi slither into the room, Narcissa yelped a bit but remained calm despite Salena telling her that Naomi was harmless to the people Salena liked.

"Don't worry Narcissa, she won't hurt you." Naomi slid up to the couch and placed her head onto her mistress's lap. Salena stroked her head with her nails and Naomi's big eyes closed in awe.

"You said you'd be able to help Draco, are you willing to do anything for him?"

"To assist him in his need and whatever missions the Dark Lord's given him."

"Swear to it…" Bellatrix spoke up and all eyes went to her. "Make the Unbreakable Vow…it's just empty words."

"Empty like your head right now Lestrange, how can you suggest such a despicable act?"

"It's only a vow milady; all he has to do is upheld it and he'll be fine."

"Ridiculous, in my time we had better ways of making vows. We used blood contracts…magic ones at least." The three looked at her and Salena's wand make out a smoky green contract and it stated the vow to protect Severus' godson. "All we have to do is prick our fingers and put a dot along with your signature along the dotted line. If the contract is upheld then it will fade once the mission is complete, but if you fail, you suffer eternal bad luck until you die. Believe me, I've seen others break these contracts and their luck changes, for instance a comrade of mine vowed to protect my father and swore loyalty to him, but then he betrayed us to an enemy we'd been hunting for years and in so the contract went against him."

"What happened to him?"

"He was imprisoned for life in a tiny cell, but then he caught a terrible disease that made him feel nothing but pain throughout his entire body. He couldn't take his own life because the contract kept him alive until he completely rotted away on the inside. It was a terrible fate, but that's how the contract works and each punishment is different, but painful." Bellatrix laughed at those words but Severus and Narcissa looked uneasy.

"It only affects the one responsible?"

"Yes Narcissa, you will not be affected unless you assist Severus. Trust me…" Narcissa cringed at those words. And then Bellatrix pricked both their fingers using her wand.

"We're ready to do it." Salena looked at Severus and he pricked his finger.

"Place your blood marks on the bottom of the paper. Then sign your names with your wands so the magic is ensured to work." All three obliged and the contract rolled up before vanishing in Salena's hand. "Is there anything else?"

"No, we'll be leaving now." The two women pulled up their hoods and walked back into the rain. When the door was shut behind them Severus turned to his love and looked stern with her.

"Did you really mean that? That story about that comrade of yours…?" Salena smiled and stood up to meet his eyes.

"He did suffer, but only from aging in his prison did he pass on just like poor Grindelwald is as we speak." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.

"A clever witch you are my dear, very clever."

"What can you expect from a Slytherin? I do feel bad for Narcissa though, she has to go through this alone with Draco and Bellatrix isn't much help." Severus took Salena in his arms and rubbed her back.

"Don't blame yourself so much…you didn't want this to happen."

"I could've prevented it though. But all that matters now is that we help Draco in his mission…what is it anyway?" Severus looked away and let go of Salena. Naomi hissed from her spot on the couch and looked at them with concern. "Severus?"

"He has to…assassinate Dumbledore, before the year is up." Salena's eyes widened, she knew she couldn't stop Voldemort's wishes but for a young boy like Draco, sheltered from pure evil his whole life, to murder a man like Dumbledore was absolutely barbaric.

"That fool…he's doing this to get back at Lucius! I can't believe I didn't see this!" Salena threw her glass at the wall and it shattered. Severus grabbed her by the arms and held her to his chest.

"You said it yourself you cannot control your visions, even if you searched for it you probably wouldn't have seen this coming. Don't blame yourself my love, it's not your fault." Salena knew he was right, but it didn't raise her spirits.

"Naomi…I'll have her keep watch over Draco. She'll protect him if he needs it."

"Will he see her?"

"No, I'll shrink her so she can watch him close enough. When the week is up she'll report back to me." Severus kissed Salena's hair and turned to the giant snake watching them from his couch.

"It's too bad she can't understand English, it would save you some words."

"No, but she can read lips. Speaking her language is easier for her. _Did you catch that Naomi_?"

"_Yes mistress, you want me to watch Draco Malfoy?"_

"_Yes. And every Saturday you are to report to me with whatever you can find."_

"_As you wish mistress."_ Naomi slithered away off the couch and into a little room where they heard Wormtail shriek.

"Silly snake, now then Severus when are we leaving for Hogwarts?"

"In an hour…do you have your bags ready?" she kissed his lips.

"Everything necessary."

"Then let's get ready. I'll have Wormtail call a cab…" Salena smiled and followed her prince into the next room.

**Outside Hogwarts Gates:**

Severus was up at the gates waiting for the students to arrive; all had been accounted for except for Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. Salena disguised herself as a blackbird, her animagus form, perched on the high branches of the pine trees along the trail to the school. Soon Draco came down with a cane, Lucius' cane, in his hand and Filch came over to take it but Draco held it tight.

'_Why did I have to be this high? I can barely understand them.' _She remained in her spot until Severus led Draco away from the piles of luggage over to the castle doors. She flew from her spot and landed on the rim of the door before it opened and she transformed behind a pillar. "Alright there Draco?"

"Yes Professor Sardinia." Draco also knew the truth about Salena, but he didn't hate her like his mother probably did frankly because he was afraid of Naomi.

"Very good, come now the feast is about to be begin." She patted his shoulder and the two followed her into the Great Hall. Eyes watched them but hardly any paid attention except Granger and the two Weasleys.

'_So far so good.'_

"Boy's about to fall apart." Severus whispered over to Salena and she sighed.

"Poor kid…really wish I'd spoken for him." He patted her knee in comfort under the table and they began to eat after Dumbledore finished his speech, warning them about Slughorn taking the position of Potions master, Severus taking over the DADA position, and the death eaters attempts to storm the palace but thankfully the shields were up and strong. Salena couldn't see Naomi near Draco, probably hiding in the ceiling like she should've been since they came back.

'_Tom you insolent fool, you'd do this to one of your most loyal followers?' _Salena was so angry with herself she sank her knife and fork through the table and cracked the plate. All the teachers looked at her and she felt her face flush before mending the plate and leaving the hall. When she reached her room she flew on her back to the bed and placed her hands over her eyes.

'_Ugh…how embarrassing!' _the sound of footsteps outside her door didn't even make her leave her spot on the bed.

"Go away!"

"It's me Professor, Draco Malfoy." Salena rolled her eyes, this wasn't a good time.

"Go see Snape Draco I'm not in the mood."

"It's important." Salena got up and went to the door cracking it open slightly.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…if you could help me with something. The Dark Lord…" before he could say anymore Salena pulled him in and locked the door behind her. Draco was shoved onto the bed and Salena held up her wand closely to his face.

"Do not…I repeat, do not ever mention You-Know-Who in this castle around me. Others could be listening in and you almost blew a big secret."

"I-I know I'm sorry…it's just that…well I lied. It's not about that but it's about what happened in the Great Hall. Professor Snape is worried about you and he wants to be sure you're alright."

"I got a little tense is all, with all that's going on you'd be a complete wreck wouldn't you? Ok don't answer that…" Malfoy nodded and left the room without another word. Salena felt a little guilty for her harsh words, the boy was already under a lot of pressure so why shouldn't she be a little more considerate.

"Great…better go find him." She opened the door and saw Snape standing in her way. "Severus? What's up?"

"We need to see the headmaster, now!" he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the gargoyle. Salena yanked her arm away just before the spiral staircase moved.

"Ouch…got quite a grip there Severus. What's this about?" she rubbed her bruised arm and when they reached the office Dumbledore was already there waiting for them.

"Severus…Salena what brings you here at this hour?" Severus went up and placed both hands on his headmaster's desk and took a good deep breath.

"Headmaster…I just…received word…from the Dark Lord."

"Is it about Draco?"

"No…"

"Is it about the mission?" Salena asked stepping a little closer to the desk and Severus shook his head. "Then what is it?"

"H-He…he plans to make Salena his…Dark Lady." Salena leaned a little closer as if she didn't hear.

"He what?" she sounded stern.

"He wants to make you his queen Salena." Salena's eyes widened and she fainted right onto the floor.

_**Some hours later:**_

Salena woke to find herself on the small couch in the headmaster's office with Snape leaning in a chair next to her, asleep. The only one awake was Dumbledore, who at the moment was busy attending to his phoenix Fawkes' stand removing the ash and excess feathers.

"Albus…?" she moaned and stretched a bit. The old man turned to her and smiled slightly but he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Good to see you're awake Salena…it's almost one o'clock in the morning."

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours…Severus there wouldn't leave, not after such news of Tom wanting you to be his queen." Salena felt faint again but she stayed awake.

"How in the hell can he do this to me? I'm his ancestor for God's sake we can't be married! Not to mention the man's a sadist…"

"It's all a matter of power Salena, he cares not for what others think but for what he thinks if he's able to combine your bloodlines and produce an heir he'll have the family he wants. A powerful queen and heir are all he's missing, that and the death of young Mr. Potter to achieve power."

"Why not ask Bellatrix she's dying to be his queen?"

"Apparently she's too sadistic and, please excuse the language, too wild for Tom. Even he has limitations to the ideal woman."

"Severus tell you that?"

"Oh yes, and I know how much in love you are with Severus Snape, but I warn you Salena Tom loves to torture those who defy him with memories of regret. Severus is a master Occlumens but you…are you or not?"

"I am…but my visions can get in the way of that. With them my mind is a bit weakened but not by much."

"Even so…if Tom finds out about your visions and uses them to his advantage he'll without a doubt try to have you predict the future for him if he lives through this."

"Hell will freeze over before I let that happen…I will not spend my last life as a queen of fear and terror. Oh god what am I to do, I have to protect Draco, maintain my secret identity from those who don't know, keep my relationship discrete, and now I have the pressure of becoming a queen after this is done! What more does this bastard want from me?"

"Salena please calm down you'll wake Severus." Salena looked over to her prince and saw he had stirred slightly but was still asleep. She saw a blanket on the small couch and put it over him for warmth.

"What should I do Albus? A woman my age would cave at something like this…but what can I do?"

"That's not something I can tell you Salena…you have to decide for yourself." Salena thought for a moment, and then sat down next to Severus holding his hand in hers and stroking it.

"It seems I'm out of words…but I know all I can do now is protect Draco with Severus, and be sure that Harry and his friends are safe for the moment. But tell me now Albus, have you located any of those objects besides that ring, and the diary?" she pointed to Dumbledore's blackened hand and the old diary of Tom Riddle's Harry destroyed in his second year.

"I'm close to it, but right now I want to let Harry in on some more of Tom's secrets before I finally locate that hocrux. You can spend the night up here if you wish, but be sure you're up before breakfast tomorrow."

"Thank you Albus." With that Dumbledore disappeared with Fawkes and Salena curled up next to Severus before her eyes slowly closed in sleep. Hopefully Naomi had some more useful information to present that weekend.

_**This is all I can do for now, hopefully I'll have the next one up as soon as I manage to reread some of the books. Still maybe the next one will be longer and pull towards the end of HBP, I'm only hoping I don't catch writer's block again.**_

_**Later! Leave some good reviews for me.**_


	22. Farewell Albus

_**Took me forever but I finally came around with a chapter. Salena's under so much pressure she's about to crack, and it's not on the students or Voldemort, or Snape; she's got a few words for Snape and Voldemort, but who's got the heat coming?**_

_**Yes it gets sad in the end, but it'll get better next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**A few weeks later:**_

Ever since Salena found out she was to be the Dark Lord's intended, she had kept her distance from Snape and the Order for a good bit longer than usual. Severus didn't pester her and neither did Dumbledore, but poor Draco would come whining to her about how worried everyone was and frankly it was annoying. For the moment, she was busy grooming Naomi trying to clear her head when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." inside stepped Harry Potter, which surprised Salena greatly. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Malfoy anywhere? He seems to have disappeared and McGonagall asked me to see where he might've gone."

"Unfortunately I haven't seen him today, he has been acting mysterious lately though."

"_Hello Harry."_ Harry stepped back and nodded at Naomi.

"That's a lovely snake professor, when did you get it?"

"I've had her for years, her name is Naomi and I think she just said hello to you."

"She did, I'm sure you know I can speak Parseltongue right?"

"Of course, I remember. How are you though? Everything alright with Dumbledore and your friends?"

"For the most part professor, why do you ask?"

"Oh I just like to know how my students are with the war beginning."

"I see, later professor."

"Later Harry." Naomi hissed goodbye too, and the boy left. Salena went back to smoothing Naomi's new shiny scales, and then cleaned her hands of the dead skin. _"You look stunning as usual Naomi."_

"_Thank you mistress, but can you please tell me something?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Tell me what you'll do about Tom's plan to make you his queen?"_

"_Turn it down what else?"_

"_Shouldn't you give a good reason?"_

"_Like what? Since when are you an expert in turning down proposals?"_

"_Since we were in our time and many other male anacondas wanted me to mate with them."_

"_Right…what's your suggestion?"_

"_Say you don't believe in marriage, not since you lost your fiancé."_

"_He'd still want to breed me Naomi."_

"_Then call it off until after the war."_

"_If he's not killed?"_

"_Then do it yourself…I'll assist."_

"_You're full of bright ideas today aren't you? I'm going to see Severus, it's been too long."_

"_Only a few weeks mistress, not nearly as long since that thing with Lupin remember?"_

"_Don't remind me, I'll see you in a bit Naomi."_

"_But mistress, are you going to…?" Salena stopped in her tracks and turned t the snake._

"_Maybe…I don't know yet."_

"_Mistress, you said you wanted to wait, but you want to…?"_

"_I have to go, later Naomi." _

"_You too mistress." _Salena pulled her emerald robe over her head and walked out to the outdoor entrance, or one of them at least. She continued on out as the sky grew darker and darker, and then stopped at a vine covered pathway near the forest. "Open." She chanted softly and the vines began to move to make a clean path inside, as she walked along the vines tangled again, if someone came along the vines would snap and fling them away. A dim green light appeared at the end of the path, and Salena created her raven patronus to signal the being hidden at the end. A doe came out in return, and she quickly hurried over to the end. A figure wearing a long black cloak met up with her, and took her by the hand after blindfolding her. "What is this?"

"It's a surprise. Just hold onto my hand…"

"Ok." He led her through the forest for a few minutes, and they stopped. Salena felt the air was cooler, the ground felt soft yet firm under her feet, and the sound of running water was heard. The blindfold was removed, and Salena's green eyes widened at the sight. A waterfall, surrounded by rocks, cool green grass and lilies were around her and the spot was glowing from the rising moonlight.

"Severus…what is this place?"

"My own personal space, I had forgotten about it until I remembered a spot where I could escape from the constant everyday tortures from Potter and his pals. I found it when I was eleven, and I created the garden at least every day during the spring."

"It's beautiful, does anyone else know about it?" Severus looked away.

"Only one did, but she left."

"Lily knew?"

"She helped me with it, but after our fifth year she stopped coming. She never told anyone about it though." Salena nodded in understanding, then turned and pecked Severus' lips before taking off her cloak and dress. She ran to the rocks and jumped into the cool water. She laughed and Severus smiled big before walking over to the edge of the pond.

"You're like a child my dear." She smirked and splashed water in his face before pulling him in. His head popped up from underneath and she laughed.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Not yet." He splashed her back and pulled her in for a kiss. He deepened it when she responded, and his shirt came off with little difficulty. Salena pulled away and went under, Severus followed her and they swam around seeing all the small fish and tadpoles in the pond's shallow parts. When Severus went up for air Salena went up with him and climbed onto the rocks again.

"Tired already my dear?" Salena just panted a bit, and then pulled off the top of her under dress. "Salena, what're you…?"

"I don't want to wait anymore." Severus slowly got out of the pond and stood in front of her.

"Salena, you said you wanted to wait because of the war, and now that the Dark Lord…"

"Forget the Dark Lord Severus, all I want right now…is your love."

"Are you saying..?"

"I-I…" she stuttered a little. "I-I…l-l-love you…I love you Severus Tobias Snape." Severus' eyes widened and kissed Salena fiercely but passionately. She kissed back with equal passion, and soon Salena was on her back on the grass with Severus staring into her green eyes.

"I love you my angel, my beautiful princess. My Salena…" he kissed her again and started trailing down her neck. When he reached her chest Salena felt like she was in heaven again, and his touch set every nerve on fire.

"Severus…Severus…" she panted his name the entire time, and that sent Severus over the edge.

_An hour later:_

Both witch and wizard were on their backs panting and relaxing from their nightly fun, four times. The only thing covering most of their nudity was Severus' black robe. Salena turned on her side and kissed her lover's cheek, he turned and smiled at her.

"You're amazing Salena."

"So are you Severus."

"What changed your mind about this?"

"I'm not sure…it was a long time away from you, and the idea of becoming Tom's queen was sickening to me. Then I realized, after you brought me here…that I really cared about you, and loved you. So I wanted to prove it."

"By letting me make love to you."

"You couldn't hide that you wanted to, then after I remembered all the times you stood up for me, and protected me in my weak state…I realized that…you're the same as Austin was. Loving, caring, stern, and especially…overprotective."

"I remind you of your lost love?"

"In a way…but you're the man I've wanted in my life forever. Austin was my intended, but you're far stronger than he was. You strive to protect the ones you care about, even if they're in dire trouble you risk everything to keep them safe."

"It's my job to protect them, no matter what side I'm on. You are something special…you've shown me better times in my life than anyone else I've known." Salena giggled.

"Even Dumbledore?"

"Even him…Salena I would do anything for you. I would give my life to protect you."

"I know, that's why I want you to be with me when we go to the next meeting. I will give my decision to Tom, and we'll see what happens from there."

"The meeting's tomorrow, my orders are to remain here and watch over Draco."

"He'll be fine here, Albus will watch him and if I know Harry Potter then he won't let Draco out of his sight."

"I don't want you in the line of fire there love."

"You won't be, as long as you're my caretaker you'll do as I say. My mark…" she stroked the star on his wrist. "Proves that you're mine…no matter what you do or who's side you're on. You're mine…always."

"And you're mine, no matter what anyone says about you. We are together, forever, until the end." They kissed again and redressed themselves before heading back to the school through a small passageway Dumbledore slipped to Severus sometime in his school years. Just before they reached Severus' quarters, Salena felt a hand grab her arm and a pair of lips on hers; she kissed back sweetly and then Severus pulled her into his room, rather abruptly too.

"What's wrong Severus?"

"We need to check you out."

"What?"

"We need to make sure nothing's happened from our little…affair."

"You mean the possibility of me being pregnant?" Severus shushed her and lightly touched her lips with his finger.

"Don't say that around here, the walls have ears." She held his hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to worry Severus, I took a potion this morning. I won't be pregnant because I know if it happens now then we're both in danger." His eyes widened and she quirked an eyebrow.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" she kissed his nose and smirked.

"Obviously. Now let's prepare ourselves, because I have a feeling Tom's going to have a ball with the others tomorrow."

"As you wish my princess." They kissed again and curled up in the large double bed under the thick covers. Salena fell straight to sleep and Severus held onto her before his eyes closed in a happy sleep.

_The next afternoon:_

Severus and Salena kept their usual distance from each other; when night came along they were to head off to Malfoy Manor to meet with the remaining death eaters to discuss the progress. Draco wouldn't go unless the Dark Lord asked him to, and Salena kept a good watch on the boy with Severus since he was on the verge of collapse from exhaustion.

At the moment Salena was busy teaching a class for Potions covering for poor Slughorn since he was distraught on what happened to poor Katie Bell. For the moment everyone was working on a minor poison antidote, something easy on their shoulders for the time being.

"Alright everyone you have five minutes until class ends so let's pick this up and clean up. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes so hop to it."

"Yes Professor Sardinia." The students cleaned up their stations and left with their books heading to their dorms. Salena magically cleaned the room and left to find Naomi since the meeting was after dinner and she never left without her precious snake. When she reached her room the snake was on the bed curled up with the tip of her tail tapping the silk cover.

"_What took you so long?"_

"_I was substituting for Horace Naomi, you know that."_

"_It took longer than I thought, are we going to dinner?"_

"_In a minute, first I need to fix myself up for the meeting." _On queue Salena pulled her hair up in a tight French bun and fixed her makeup magically in just a few seconds. Her dress went from black to navy blue with a silver trim on the collar and sleeves. It showed off her figure, but the skirt had a split on the right showing off her leg. _"How do I look?"_

"_A bit too sexy for my taste mistress, the Dark Lord would get suspicious if he saw you wearing that."_

"_He'll have to get over it. You ready?"_

"_Yes." _Salena shrunk Naomi with her wand and the snake slithered into her robe pocket covering her dress. When she made her way into the Great Hall she took her seat beside Minerva and watched the students talk amongst themselves, meaning she was watching Harry and his pals eyeing Draco at the Slytherin table.

'Poor kid, can't imagine what he's feeling right now.' She took a bite of salad and snuck some meat to Naomi who gladly nipped her fingers in thanks. Severus hardly said a thing, just kept eyeing the students looking for any misbehavior. Salena finished her foot and then gave a small hiss to Severus walking out through the teacher's exit. Naomi's small head poked out of the pocket and hissed with a smile showing off her fully belly.

"_Many thanks mistress!"_

Salena smiled and nodded before pulling the hood of her cloak over her head walking out to the gate just before the shield ended. She kept her hand on her wand, and awaited Severus' arrival.

_15 minutes later:_

Severus appeared from the door and pulled over his hood before meeting beside Salena.

"The students have all gone to bed. We're free to leave."

"Excellent. We'll be late but Tom will have to understand."

"That we have a cover to maintain?" Salena smirked at him.

"That a queen is never late; everyone else is just early." The minute the shield left them Severus apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor. They went through the shields and entered the building, Salena walking ahead of Severus and Naomi crawling up onto her shoulder. When they reached the main dining hall, every death eater not in Azkaban circled the table, not including Mrs. Malfoy, who was nervously sitting by her sister Bellatrix.

"Good evening everyone." With a flick of her wand Naomi's body grew to its normal size and she winked at Tom.

"Lady Salena, we were beginning to worry. Please take a seat…Severus?" Severus bowed to Tom and walked out. "I don't recall summoning you to this meeting?"

"Forgive him Tom, I made him come along. To make sure there weren't any suspicions about me disappearing from Hogwarts. We had to wait until the students went to sleep."

"Very well, you can take Lucius' old seat right there next to Narcissa." Severus obliged. Salena took her seat at the other end of the table and Naomi circled around her trying to get comfortable.

"Now…since you are here Severus you can tell us Draco's status on the mission."

"So far he has failed milord, but his efforts have shocked Dumbledore."

"I can vouch for him Tom, Draco has been trying with great effort. He just hasn't found the right plan to end this for us."

"What about the cabinet?" he looked at Severus.

"Still on the mending but we're close."

"Good. Now let's get to the matter at hand, Lady Salena…lately I've been thinking and I wanted to explain this more easily, but I figure I'll just come out and say it. When this war is over, I will be required a companion by my side, a queen if you may say."

"I know what you're saying Tom, but I'm afraid we can't discuss this at this time."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not one to jump into a commitment after what's happened in both my lifetimes. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either."

"Would you please care to explain?" Salena's nerves tensed, but she took a breath and Naomi perched her head on her mistress's shoulder; Salena's nails lightly scratched the snake's head, and the large eyes closed in calmness.

"What do you want to know?"

"Explain your commitment idea if you will, I'm sure we'd all like to know wouldn't we everyone?" all heads nodded in agreement, even Narcissa's.

"I will only explain a bit of what you want to know, nothing more. Now to begin, I won't commit to anything because unfortunately the death of my fiancé in my time still haunts me to this day."

"What happened to him?" Salena took a big gulp, and Naomi's tail rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

"He was murdered by the leader of an army my brother and I fought after our father died. I was busy escorting injured wizards and soldiers to a hospice when he was murdered." Voldemort nodded his head in some sympathy and Nagini poked her head up on the side of the table. "That man you saw in the flashback I showed you a few months ago, that was the murderer." Tom looked sympathetic, but Salena knew he was faking it.

"I see…well I do hope you'll consider this Lady Salena, it would be unwise for us not to maintain our bloodline."

"That's not a priority now Tom, and sorry to get off the subject but I know that the mission will finish itself in a few months time. Until then I advise you to be patient with Draco, trust me you will be satisfied." She gave a sweet smile and Naomi winked at Nagini. Tom smiled back and stroked Nagini's head.

"To end our meeting, I will expect a full report on the mission before the end of the year from you Bellatrix. If Draco is to fail, you know the punishment." Bellatrix nodded and Salena could see a nerve pulsing under Narcissa's bangs. "Dismissed." With that everyone but Bellatrix, Narcissa, Severus, and Salena had left; Tom said goodbye kissing Salena's hand and apparated away himself.

"Narcissa, may I speak with you in private?" Narcissa turned to her and nodded. Naomi slithered off Salena's shoulders and slept on the leather couch. When they walked off Bellatrix tried to follow but Severus held her back.

"She said privately Bella." The two women disappeared into the living room, which happened to have a door.

"Narcissa, I know you blame me for what happened to Lucius. I also know that you blame me for what's happening to Draco; but you must understand this is out of my hands. I can't change Tom's mind and neither can anyone else." Narcissa took a deep breath and stared at Salena.

"I know that. But how can you just stand by and let him hurt my boy? After all Lucius and I have done to shelter him from this life it just comes back to haunt us and you can't do anything but assist him." The poor woman had tears in her eyes; Salena went up and put a hand on her shoulder giving it a slight rub.

"I have done all I can so far to help your son, I wish I could do more but unfortunately I'll have to wait until this mission is completed. Draco won't fail I promise you, even if he doesn't somehow complete the task he won't be killed."

"How do you know?" Narcissa looked at her with tearful eyes and Salena smiled slightly.

"I just do." Salena lightly kissed Narcissa's head and was about to leave when she stopped at the door.

"Lady Salena….tell me…why are you doing this for me? For Lucius and Draco? Why protect my family?" Salena put her hand on the doorknob, and sighed lowly.

"That I cannot answer, but the truth will reveal itself in due time; goodnight Narcissa." With that she left and picked up Naomi; Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts outside the shield and Salena kissed him on the nose.

"How'd I do?"

"Excellently, but I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you telling the Dark Lord about your past."

"At least I didn't say who he was." Before she left Severus pulled her into a kiss and they went straight to their rooms to sleep.

"_Goodnight Naomi."_

"_Goodnight mistress." _Naomi curled up at the foot of the bed and Salena made herself comfy under the sheets. Tomorrow she had a feeling she was going to need a word with Draco, and it wasn't going to be a good one.

_The next morning:_

Salena woke up to Naomi poking her side with her tail. She glanced at the clock and it said nine fifteen; her hands moved to push the sheets off her and she grabbed her wand making her clothes float from the closet. A long off white dress with silver lining was put on with white shoes, and her hair was French-braided. Breakfast was already beginning, but the students were on a holiday of sorts because most of them were terrified from the recent events.

"_Keep watch over Draco Naomi. I'll see you tonight."_

"_Yes mistress." _Salena left the room and headed to the Great Hall but was soon pulled aside by Severus in the hall.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get to the hospital wing, there's been another incident." Salena followed Severus to the wing and there was Ron Weasley surrounded by Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Minerva, Slughorn, and Poppy.

"What happened?" Dumbledore turned to her.

"Mr. Weasley was accidentally poisoned, it was rather toxic but fortunately Harry here found a bezoar and managed to save Mr. Weasley in time."

"Poison from what?"

"This bottle of wine…" Dumbledore showed it to her and she took it. "It was an intended gift to me from Horace here."

"I see…" Salena stroked the bottle and took a small whiff of the liquid inside. It smelled sweet, too sweet; the bottle was definitely poisoned with a toxin that could kill a human in minutes. "Did you see anyone mess with this bottle Horace?"

"No Eleanor I didn't…it was in my office the entire time I've had it." Salena nodded and left the room without a word. No one followed her, and she immediately knew where the 'culprit' was lurking. When she walked quickly down the hall the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and she opened it carefully to see a room full of old magic objects and books that hadn't been used in years.

"Draco…Draco I know you're in here." She called for him and the boy appeared from behind a covered cabinet.

"Lady Salena." He bowed to her and she walked over to him.

"Draco, it appears that Ronald Weasley has been sent to the hospital wing from an accidental poisoning. Do you know anything about that?" he looked away. "Draco?"

"Yes."

"Sit down Draco, we need to talk." A chair appeared and Draco reluctantly sat down. Salena crossed her arms and walked in a straight line back and forth.

"I don't know what to do…I've tried all I can think of and it just fails like that." Draco replied with a snap of his fingers. "I can't understand it…h-he trusts me and chose me to complete this…why can't I…?"

"You're not a killer Draco." He looked at her with tearful eyes but didn't let them fall. "You aren't a murderer; your father was because like you he was forced, and it eventually went to his head. If anything your aunt is the only true assassin in your family."

"How would you know what I am? You're his ancestor, you help him in his reign of terror and yet you do nothing to assist those who truly need it."

"I cannot interfere with what's happening so far, because I'm not meant to interfere." He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You can't interfere because you're not meant to, what does that mean?" Salena was about to respond when someone else answered for her.

"It means she can see the future." Both looked to the left of the room and Severus was standing there by the door.

"Severus? I don't recall summoning you here."

"Forgive me milady, I followed you after you'd left the hospital wing."

"Wait, you said she could see into the future…do you mean she has visions of what'll happen?"

"Precisely Draco…Lady Salena has a special power that allows her to see the present, and the future at times, even the past. Her father had it, and she inherited it from his bloodline."

"Thank you for informing him Severus. Do you understand what he's telling you Draco?" Draco nodded hastily and then took a few deep breaths.

"Is that power, how you've been watching everyone? How you appear in almost every dangerous situation?" Salena nodded and then cleared her throat.

"Now that you know my secret Draco, you cannot say a word to anyone. This is top secret between me, you, Severus, and of course Dumbledore." Draco nodded and didn't bother asking anymore questions. "That's good, now please try and get some rest you can't overexert yourself or you'll be weakened from exhaustion. Run along now…" Draco bowed and left without a word. Severus put a hand on Salena's shoulder and she stroked it.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes, but the boy had to have some confidence put into him. And Severus, I must ask you now before I confirm it all…if Draco is to fail the mission, are you going to take over for him?" Severus' grip on Salena tightened a bit but not much. He took a good deep breath, and then pulled Salena into his arms.

"I will." Salena held onto him, knowing that Dumbledore was like a second father to Severus, and that killing him would be his biggest regret of all.

"Severus….I love you, and I don't want to lose you. But if you go through with this, I don't know what to do."

"Salena I wouldn't want you to feel burdened by this. It was my choice to be a death eater and it was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I betrayed my headmaster, but I regained his trust, and he trusts me to pull this through." Salena pulled back and stared at him dumbstruck.

"What? You mean you and him have this planned?" Severus nodded and Salena couldn't believe it for a second. "How long?"

"All year. Since he first put that ring on, he's already dying Salena and he doesn't have much longer." Now it was starting to make sense.

"Is that why he's been gone more than half the year? Why he's been 'tutoring' Harry so many nights this year?"

"Yes…he's trying to tie up loose ends before his time comes."

"What about you? What'll you do after it's done, should Draco fail?"

"Return to hiding, and the rest of the members will attempt to infiltrate the Ministry until the Dark Lord's next orders come around." Salena nodded and was about to leave when Severus stopped her again.

"What about you my love? Where will you go?" she turned and kissed him on the lips sweetly; his arms went around her waist and they kissed with great passion. Salena broke for air and looked deep into Severus' eyes, full of longing and sadness.

"With you, wherever you go. If Tom has a problem with that I'll see what happens and take care of it. For now…I have to go and be where I'm needed, Tom wants me to lead the breakout for Azkaban when he wants Lucius and the others freed."

"When's that?"

"In the summer, around the middle maybe; you'll be there too, he wants you to get Lucius while I free the others."

"I assume you'll bring Naomi?"

"No, she's staying at your place watching Wormtail when this happens. She's not fond of flying or apparating." Severus smiled and kissed her again. Salena smiled playfully and bit his lip, he groaned and pushed her against the wall. The kissing grew fierce and out of nowhere a bed appeared and the two flung themselves on it before they began their love ritual. Salena smiled at the sensation, and as they began she felt her heart pounding over and over at a fast rate.

'God I love this man!'

_**A few days later:**_

Salena ran out of her room when she heard, or more like felt a string of powerful magic coming into the school. She ran up towards the tower when a vision suddenly came to her.

_Vision:_

_Draco had Albus at wand point, and the old man didn't seem afraid, just enthusiastic. Draco was on the verge of tears, but he was struggling to hold them back. Albus was on the floor, shaking slightly. He was in tremendous pain but he was holding back his moans._

"_Draco…please let me help you." Albus was trying to calm him but Draco wouldn't hear it._

"_I don't want your help! Don't you understand, I have to do this! I have to kill you, or he's gonna kill me." Just then footsteps came up the spiral staircase and Bellatrix appeared with a few other death eaters, including Greyback._

"_Well look what we have here, well done Draco." She came up behind Draco and kissed his shoulder. She began encouraging him to finish the job, but Draco was frozen on the spot. Just then Severus appeared behind Draco, and the man stared at his headmaster._

"_Severus…please…please…" Albus was pleading with him. Severus' mask of hollow emotion was about to break at the sight._

"_Avada Kedavra!" a flash of green appeared and Albus's body flew out of the tower. Severus pulled Draco away and down the stairs as Bellatrix conjured the Dark Mark at the top of the tower._

_End Vision._

"No!" 'Naomi!' Salena ran back to her room and gathered the bag of all her belongings inside, and made Naomi appear on her shoulders. _"Time to go Naomi."_

"_Is it finished?" Naomi asked and Salena's face fell._

"_Yes." _Without another word Salena ran out the room and into the halls before reaching the end of the castle grounds where the rest of the Death eaters were heading into the forest.

"COWARD! FIGHT BACK! YOU COWARD FIGHT BACK!" the sound of Harry's voice echoed in the meadow as Hagrid's hut began to burn from Bellatrix setting off a spell.

"NO!" Salena didn't mean to shout but she did. No one seemed to hear her, and Severus fought back angrily. Salena didn't bother to watch, so she ran into the forest behind the others, and as they apparated away she could see the Dark Mark hovering over the palace. When she reached the top of the hill, Severus came up behind her and held her close to him. He choked back his sobs and she rubbed his back in comfort.

"Salena…p-please forgive me…I couldn't…"

"Shh…I know, I know." She held him like that for a few minutes, and then pulled away looking back at the castle. "Severus look." She pointed to the Dark Mark, and it was fading away with lights of salute to Dumbledore, likely from the students and teachers, bidding Dumbledore farewell.

"Time to say goodbye Severus." They both pulled out their wands, and stuck the ends together to form a large orb of light. When the wands separated the light flew to the Dark Mark, and it disappeared in the dark clouds. The light burst, and Salena felt a tear fall from her eye, and Naomi's.

'_Goodbye to an old friend, a teacher, master, and most of all, a second father to us both.'_

_**Like? No like? The next one up will come soon I think, involving the meeting at Malfoy Manor at the beginning of the Deathly Hallows, where Salena may crack under pressure, but only with an excuse. Should she get in contact with Harry, and cover for Severus, or should she just spill her secret to the Malfoys to make them feel more comfortable with her around them?**_

_**Tell me what you think in a review, and please make it a good one thanks! Later!**_


	23. And So It Begins

_**Glad some of you liked the last chapter, this one begins in the final book, The Deathly Hallows. Salena is under a great amount of pressure, and nothing seems to be helping as it takes a great toll on her health and magic; but not by much.**_

_**She's still strong, but she cracks and her temper increases. Naomi will seek out help from Harry maybe, and Snape if either of them can get a hold of each other.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_Malfoy Manor:_

Severus and Salena had just arrived outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, where the meeting was taking place. The meeting to where they would decide how to try and capture Harry Potter just before he could escape his home with the Order.

"You sure you're up to this milady?" Severus asked. Salena had gotten sick over the summer, some kind of strange fever; her face was pale, her strength had weakened slightly, her balance was slightly off, and her voice was cracked.

"Y-Yes…" she sounded so hoarse it was almost impossible to understand her. Naomi was on her shoulders, but the snake felt so heavy Salena had to lean against Severus for support.

"Milady, please let me take Naomi from you. She's too heavy to carry in your state." Salena nodded weakly and Severus lifted the large snake off her shoulders. As they walked into the manor they were greeted by none other than Yaxley.

"Hello Severus, Lady Salena."

"Yaxley, are the rest inside?"

"Yes, and you're late. The Dark Lord isn't pleased with tardiness."

"As Lady Salena would put it, a queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." Salena gave off a small laugh and nodded. Yaxley led them to the main dining room, where everyone was seated and three seats were empty. What really caught their attention was their coworker witch Charity Burbage, the Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, floating in midair over the large table.

"There you are, we were beginning to worry you'd gotten lost. Severus, Yaxley take your seats on either side, Lady Salena…Lady Salena are you alright?" Salena nodded and walked slowly to her seat at the other end of the table. Naomi slithered around to her and got comfortable on the soft rug under the table.

"I'm sorry milord, but Lady Salena caught a nasty fever over the summer. She's still recovering but she's not contagious."

"Can she speak?" Salena coughed a little but covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Barely milord, but she can sign. Naomi can speak for her if you wish so."

"That would be nice Severus, but seeing as only Lady Salena and I understand her it would be hard for everyone else to understand." Severus bowed and took his seat.

"Now then, what news do you bring?"

"Good news my lord, the source we discussed has informed me that it will happen Saturday next, at nightfall."

"I see. Do you agree Lady Salena?" Salena faintly nodded. "Excellent." Salena started signing, and Severus spoke for her.

"She's saying she was there with me, and she knows where to go."

"Wonderful, but where will the boy be taken?"

"A safe house, possibly someone in the Order's home, it has been given every attempt of protection but once he's there we won't be able to touch him." Salena started coughing again, and then she made a hand gesture to Severus; he pulled a vile of warm dark liquid from his robes and had the others pass it to her. "Drink it slowly milady." She nodded and uncorked the vile, gulping down the liquid and rolling the vile back to Severus.

"Would you like to lay down Lady Salena? You look as if you can barely stay awake."

"I-I'm fine…" she stuttered hoarsely. Naomi's head perked up onto her shoulder and her long body slithered around the chair. Salena pet the snake's head and she seemed to enjoy that.

"Very well. Now then Severus, will the other Order members be present during this transport?"

"Only a few milord, the rest will be standing by just in case."

"Ahem my lord…" Bellatrix spoke and all eyes went to her. "I'd like the liberty of killing the boy, if you'll let me." Salena coughed again, and a cry echoed the room.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?" Tom shouted.

"Y-Yes my lord, r-right away my lord." As Wormtail made his way into the cellar Salena stood up and cleared her throat.

"Oh good the potion's working." Her voice sounded clearer than before but still a bit cracked. "Tom I think I should warn you that acting so soon might not end well."

"How so Lady Salena?"

"Well for one thing this is Harry's home, his comfort zone we're talking about, and the Order is taking him somewhere safe. And if I know the Order, and trust me I do, they're going to concoct some strange scheme to throw us off balance and some of our own will not make it through." A few gasps here and there but Tom didn't seem too thrilled.

"You suppose that's what will happen do you?"

"I can only imagine Tom, but it all depends on how they act. Are you going to join with them in this pursuit?"

"Yes I am, but unfortunately milady I face a slight problem. It appears my wand and Potters, have twin cores."

"I figured that, since I remember the encounter in that graveyard three years ago."

"It seems that Potter and I are able to disarm each other, but not fatally harm let alone kill. So I need to use another wand in order to kill him."

"You wish to use mine?"

"Of course not, I realize your particular wand is needed for other reasons." Tom got up from his seat and started walking around the table. "One of you will lend me your wand for this, but who shall it be? Surely one of you would like the honor of giving me your wand?" he stopped behind Lucius. "What about you Lucius?" the poor man looked absolutely shaken, a year in Azkaban had a great toll on him; his skin was pale, his hair lost its usual shine, and his eyes were baggy with exhaustion from countless nights of nightmares no doubt.

"M-My Lord?"

"My Lord…" Tom mocked his meek voice. "I require your wand." He held out his hand and Lucius reluctantly handed over his special wand. Salena coughed twice and looked at Tom.

"Tom surely you could use another wand less important." He glared at her and she glared back.

"My reasons for this wand are mine alone Lady Salena." Naomi hissed at Tom.

"_She is right you know. My mistress could always persuade another wand for you."_

"_His reasons are his alone Naomi." _Nagini hissed at Naomi and Naomi hissed back.

"It seems our snakes are on our sides milady."

"Yes…I-I know…" Salena started feeling faint again. She sat back down and Tom waved the wand making the unconscious Charity float over the middle of the table.

"Those of you who don't know we are joined tonight by none other than Charity Burbage. Lady Salena and Severus know her, for she was Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. It's her belief, that the pureblood ties of wizards and witches is far overdue, and that we should embrace their traditions and society; she would given her way, have us mate with them." Bellatrix made a gagging sound and everyone laughed mockingly. Salena felt her heart jerk at this, she may not have known Charity well, but she still liked the woman, as did Severus, but he was closer with her.

Charity started coming to, and when she woke she darted her eyes around the table and saw Severus.

"S-Severus…Severus please…h-help me. We're friends…we're friends…"

"Avada Kedavra!" a green flash and Charity's body fell onto the table, Salena almost jumped from her seat; a tear fell from the woman's eye, and Salena felt tears come to her eyes. "Dinner Nagini." Tom pet Nagini's head and the snake slithered onto the table and chomped onto the body. Naomi's tail curled around Salena's shoulders in comfort, and Salena lightly rubbed Naomi's head in return.

"Lady Salena are you alright? You've gotten paler…" Narcissa pointed out and Salena suddenly felt herself falling onto the floor on top of Naomi. "Lady Salena!" the minute she hit the floor she could see everyone surrounding her just before her vision blackened.

_Early the next morning:_

Salena's eyes fluttered open, her vision clearing as she kept blinking to focus. Her head felt hot, and her body was weak, again. The fever must've come back, and she felt as if she could barely move at all.

"Ugh…N-Naomi…" as if on queue the black snake's head appeared at the end of the bed and slithered up to Salena's face.

"_You passed out mistress, you worried everyone at that meeting."_

"_W-what happened after…I fell…?"_

"_Tom was furious with Severus, he scolded him about letting you come out in this condition. You obviously weren't well enough…and he…well he um.."_

"_What Naomi? What did Tom do?"_

"_He used the torture curse mistress. In front of everyone, and even screamed at the Malfoys for nothing. By the way we're still at the manor, but Severus is on watch right now, and Draco is on watch outside the room; there are potions for you over on the nightstand." Naomi pointed her tail at a basket of test tubes with a note of directions beside it._

"_H-How are they?"_

"_They're a bit tired, but fine physically."_

"_Good, b-bring me Draco."_

"_Draco mistress? He's not in the best of shape right now."_

"_Please Naomi…just bring him here." _Naomi nodded and slithered off the bed, opened the door with her tail and crawled into the hall. Salena looked at the potions and noticed one of them was bright blue, the vile said, 'Energy', which probably meant it was a pick-me-up potion, or Pepper-Up potion maybe.She reached for it and drunk it slowly, then a knock came on the door.

"Come in." in stepped Draco, and Naomi slithering behind him. The poor kid looked as if he hadn't slept in over a day, possibly up all night watching the place and his family. She coughed slightly and sat up in the bed. "Hello Draco, please sit down." She pointed to the chair next to the bed. Draco sat down in the chair and had a curious look on his face.

"How are you feeling Lady Salena?"

"Not so good, but fine. How long have you been watching me Draco?"

"Since last night."

"What time is it now?"

"8:05 in the morning. I've been up since 10 last night."

"Have you eaten?" Draco laughed a little.

"With all due respect Lady Salena, it's I who should be asking if you need anything."

"I'm fine Draco, I just need rest and nutrition that's all. Now why don't you change shifts with someone?'

"I can't, I have to wait until 10 today. Bellatrix and I change shifts then."

"Well then why don't you have the elves fix us some food I can stomach down, and you can sit in here with me. Naomi will keep watch for us." The large snake winked at Draco and left the room. Draco left and a few seconds later a scream echoed through the room.

"Calm down mother it's just Naomi." Draco called to Narcissa and a sigh of relief was heard.

"_Stop scaring everyone Naomi."_

"_I didn't she stepped on my tail!"_

"_Oh….ok but stop."_

"_Fine." _Salena waited patiently, then as she went to scratch her neck she felt her mother's necklace was still on her. She took the locket off and looked at it, remembering the night her mother gave it to her before she died.

"Mother…" as she stroked the emerald Salena realized that the entire time she had the locket she'd never opened it once, neither did her mother; and then a memory struck her.

_Flashback:_

"_Mother, what's inside the locket?" a seven year-old Salena asked pointing at her mother's necklace._

"_I don't know sweetheart." The little girl raised her eyebrows at her mother._

"_What do you mean, you've had it for a really really really really really really really really long time?"_

"_It's the truth honey, when your grandmother gave me this she told me not to open it."_

"_It doesn't make any sense mother, why did she say that?"_

"_I can't tell you, you'd have to ask her yourself."_

"_I did, she said ask you." Her mother rolled her eyes and laughed a tiny laugh and pointed at the emerald._

"_It's because of this dear. This stone is a very powerful gem in the family, the one who created it many years ago fused their magic inside the emerald and has kept it tightly shut ever since."_

"_So you can't open it because it's magically fused shut?" her mother nodded and Salena stroked the stone but then pulled back as a small shock touched her finger. "W-What just….?" Her mother pulled away and covered the pendant with her hand._

"_Run along now darling, go play with your brother or something." Without waiting for an answer her mother left the room in a hurry, leaving little Salena confused to wonder what the heck just happened?_

_End flashback:_

Salena remembered the shock of the emerald, but she couldn't remember why it happened; and then another memory came to her.

_Flashback:_

_Salena was skipping through the halls of Slytherin Manor, when she heard her father's voice coming from the end of the hall. She heard footsteps coming close, and hid herself in the drawing room behind the couch. Two people stepped inside, and Salena kept quiet to hear them talk._

"_Sal, I know you think it's crazy but I swear it's the truth. When Salena touched the emerald it sparked and I felt it move."_

"_That's impossible Elaina, that emerald's been dormant for generations in my family, it has never once shed an ounce of magic, not even when my mother had it; nor my grandmothers before us."_

"_Sal I swear it happened, why won't you believe me? Or do you know something about this and you're refusing to acknowledge it?" there was silence for a moment, and Salena leaned in slightly to get a better hearing._

"_Elaina, that emerald is magical."_

"_I know that, you've told me before."_

"_But I'm talking about magic far beyond anything you and I have ever encountered in our wildest dreams. The legend of the emerald is that it can bring health, joy, happiness, protection, but most of all…life."_

"_Life? As in a new life or…?"_

"_No, I mean it can bring life. It can revive someone who's even a mere second away from dying, it can save a stillborn child to such perfect health they can never get sick, and it can bring the dead back to life." Salena's eyes widened at that sentence._

"_Sal that's impossible, no spell can bring the dead back to life. It's impossible."_

"_That's exactly what I mean Elaina, when the emerald was created it was said to be touched by Death himself. In doing so he gave it the power to bring the dead back to life, but it can only be used once, and not just by any witch or wizard, but the witch or wizard the emerald chooses."_

"_Has it never had an owner like that?"_

"_Not in all the years it's been in this family. Death told my ancestor that if the emerald didn't work for him, it never would; until it's touched by one with great amounts of magic within their blood, it will lie dormant forever more, or until Death returns to take it back."_

"_What exactly does the legend say?" Salena caught the nervousness in her mother's voice._

"_Exactly as I just explained Elaina, Death granted the emerald the power to bring life and many others, but the one he entrusted it to be not its intended master. So rather than search for the true master, Death told the man to pass it on to every female descendant in the family, for only a woman can control the power of life itself. In time the emerald would choose its master, and if that master learns the secret of the power within it, they can control life and death but only once. After that it will be no more than a mere gem, for the power will be returned to Death himself ." Salena's mouth dropped to the floor at that story._

"_What will make it choose Salazar? How does the emerald choose its master?" a mere silence for a few seconds before Salazar answered._

"_It protects the master from Death itself, even if the master were somehow close to death the emerald would keep them alive until the magic is released. Anyone else would die after, but the master will remain alive until the magic is unleashed on whomever they've chosen to live."_

"_Then why did it only move when Salena touched it?" Salena listened in a little closer to hear this._

"_Salena is the master, the emerald has chosen her."_

"_But she's just a child she can't control it!"_

"_She will control it when she's grown, for it will manifest inside her and give her the sight."_

"_The sight? The future sight?" _

"_Yes."_

"_How? How can this happen? My daughter is the master of a powerful gem? She's not ready Salazar, how will she know when to let the magic out?" a slight pause._

"_She has to figure that herself, and knowing our daughter I'd say she'll only use it when she feels all is lost." Salena kept quiet until she heard her parents leave the room and pondered what she'd just heard._

'_I'm the master, oh this can't be true. It was just a spark, a spark can't mean anything at all. Can it?'_

_End flashback:_

Now Salena realized where her visions came from, not only had she inherited it from her father, but the emerald on the necklace gave her the power to see further into the future. She felt the pendant's smooth surface, but when she touched the back her fingers started tingling. Taking the chain off her neck and turning the pendant over she noticed some magic writing appeared on the back, but it was so small she had to squint to read it. It said:

"_A breath of life_

_so sweet and small,_

_but a drop of love,_

_shall undo all." _

'This doesn't make any sense, oh well I suppose I'll find out when the time is right.' As soon as she hooked the necklace around her neck, Draco walked in carrying a tray of two bowls with warm tomato soup and two mugs of fresh tea.

"Your breakfast milady." He said placing the tray onto the bed gently.

"Thank you Draco, have a seat." He pulled the chair up and took his bowl. They ate in silence, and after Draco finished his tea and soup he stood up and bowed to the snake queen.

"I must be getting back to my shift milady, my aunt will be here soon."

"Go on then, and if you see Severus tell him to come see me."

"As you wish milady." Draco turned away and out the door. Naomi slithered in and took her spot on the bed.

"_Feel better mistress?"_

"_Actually I'm feeling much better since I have something on my stomach. How's everyone out there?"_

"_Well after Mrs. Malfoy stepped on my tail I went around to check the rest of the house and that poor Lucius looks like he's plagued with nightmares."_

"_Azkaban does that to a man, it definitely turned Bellatrix insane."_

"_Actually I think it just made her worse." Both laughed and then a small hiss came their way. Salena spotted Nagini in the door, peeking around for whatever._

"_My master wishes to know if you are well Miss Salena?" Salena smiled at her._

"_I'm feeling a lot better Nagini, please tell him Draco has been looking out for me." Nagini nodded and slithered away._

"_It's still early mistress, do you want to sleep some more?"_

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt, but don't let me sleep too late."_

"_As you wish." _Salena curled up under the sheets and Naomi lay next to her in comfort as the two fell back asleep.

_3 hours later: The Drawing Room:_

"Draco you can go get some sleep now." Narcissa was busy giving Lucius a neck rub to relax him. Draco left the room and Bellatrix walked in.

"Up all night again Lucius?" she scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be on guard Bellatrix? Wouldn't want that snake reporting back to Salena would you?"

"As if I'm afraid of that thing, besides I think queenie can handle herself for a little bit longer."

"Don't let her here you say that Bellatrix, she already got you once." Narcissa warned but Bella wouldn't listen.

"She caught me off guard Cissy that's why. Besides I could take her on without my wand anytime any day."

"Oh really Bellatrix?" the witch froze and slowly turned to see Salena walk into the room wearing a long blue and white dress with her hair tied in a low ponytail, holding a mug of steamy, hot tea.

"L-Lady Salena…I didn't hear you get up."

"Quit stuttering Bellatrix you sound like Quirrell, and for the record you couldn't beat me even if you tried. Now I need to wash, have the elves draw me a bath and be easy on Draco the poor kid looks like he's about to collapse." She turned away and Bellatrix turned back to her sister, face flushed and eyes wide.

"I told you to watch it Bella." Bellatrix snarled and walked off. Narcissa looked at her husband and started rubbing his shoulders. "That's the first time I've seen her that way."

"This is the Dark Lord's ancestor we're talking about Cissa, she scares everyone even Severus."

"Speaking of Severus and Salena Lucius, do you think they seem a little…friendly with each other?"

"You mean, intimate?" Narcissa nodded. "Don't be ridiculous Cissa, she's is to be the Dark Lord's wife she can't be having an affair with Severus."

"I know that, but there's something about those two that just makes me feel…uneasy. That and the idea that she's looking after Draco and us, I can't understand why she's done all this."

"She considers us friends Cissa, even if she deceived us in the past and made a fool out of me, she still considers us her friends, maybe even Severus."

"Still Lucius, don't you think it's a bit strange?" Lucius just nodded and Bellatrix came storming back in.

"I went to find Draco, and guess what he's doing right now?"

"He's resting Bella, I told him to go rest he's been up all night guarding Lady Salena's room."

"He should be at the school right now, helping the teachers and others get ready for the new arrivals. I went to wake him and he had the nerve to tell me that Lady Snake gave him orders to rest for a while after his shift was done."

"She is in charge right now Bella, until the Dark Lord returns at least."

"That doesn't mean she can allow most of us to slack off, the Dark Lord would be furious with us! We have a job to do next weekend and we can't afford any lay backs."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Salena's voice boomed through the manor. Bellatrix looked nervous again and stormed off just before Salena called again. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEMWITH MY ORDERS BELLATRIX THEN YOU CAN SPEND YOUR TIME IN THE CELLAR UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND AFTER THE ATTACK! SO SHUT UP!" Narcissa looked at Lucius and he stared at her.

"Damn she's good."

_**Next chapter takes place during the attack on Privet Drive. Salena will remain at the manor but she'll be watching through her visions. But what could the emerald's riddle mean exactly? What should she do when she meets the heroes face to face in the forest?**_

_**I'll update asap if I get more reviews, but please be patient! Leave a good review and I'll see you next time!**_


	24. Attacks and a Surprise

_**Hey guys glad some of you liked the last chapter because this is by far one of the longest chapters I've ever written for this story. This takes place from around all the attacks and the imprisonment at Malfoy Manor. Though after the sky attack Salena will send out messages to Harry and the others under anonymous names just to keep them safe and out of harm's way for a bit.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The week had flown by fast for Salena, and tonight was the night the death eaters were to try and ambush Harry and the Order transporting him to a safe home. His relatives had most likely moved out, and he was already prepared to leave.

At the moment Salena was preparing herself to supervise the attack, though she wasn't really meant to. Tom didn't know she was coming, because she planned on flying a little after everyone else left**. **Naomi would stay and guard the place with Nagini; Severus had left to fly off into position.

"_You're sure about this mistress?"_ Salena adjusted her tight hooded black robes and boots, picked up her wand and turned to Naomi.

"_Oh I'm most definitely sure Naomi. If I just sit here and wait for them to come back I won't sit still for hours. If they come looking for me just act innocent."_

"_As you wish." _Naomi lay down on the bed and curled up to sleep. Salena patted her head and walked out placing her wand in her pocket. The others had left ten minutes ago, including Tom but not including Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco who were ordered to stay behind. The three were in the main sitting room by the fire, awaiting everyone's return.

"Lady Salena, you're leaving?"

"Not forever Draco, just to see what's happened so far." Narcissa walked up to her and looked concerned.

"Milady you're still sick aren't you? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I've had my potions Narcissa, and my fever has broken so I'm able to move better. I'll be back later, you will speak nothing of this understand?" all three nodded and Salena walked outside before summoning her broom, a Nimbus 2001, not the latest model but definitely a fast enough broom to catch up with Tom and his minions.

'Hope no one's hurt.' In a flash she raced off into the night flying into the thick clouds of the nighttime sky. She kept her hood up and pulled a scarf over her mouth to hide her face; with every stroke of clouds passing over her she could sense small amounts of magic up ahead of her, each one with that of a teenager or young adult. 'The order's in place, but where's…?' at that moment lights appeared from all around the area, Salena rode her broom higher and found herself high enough above the battle.

As she flew over them, she could see members of the Order transporting seven…Harry Potters'?

'Which one's the real Harry?' a loud motor sound and before it disappeared she spotted Hagrid carrying a Harry Potter on a large motor bike. 'That's the one.' She could tell it was the real Harry, his body temperature matched his original body temp. Salena's eyes were now her greenish snake ones, far more piercing than the human eye especially when identifying prey.

'Time to follow.' She followed the bike at a high distance watching Harry fend off the death eaters as they came at him one by one. Soon they encountered only one and he chased him under a tunnel up to the end. She followed behind as she suddenly heard a loud screeching sound and a flash of green light.

'Hedwig.' Salena felt her heart jerk thinking of the dead owl, she always liked that bird. Soon the death eater left in a hurry, and a powerful magic sense kicked in. 'Tom!' she followed in just a little closer and there in long black smog was Tom right next to the bike. A flash of light came from both sides, and the red light took over with a long crackling sound. Tom's wand, or Lucius' wand, was completely destroyed, and Hagrid disappeared with the bike and Harry in a flash of light. Salena raced down hearing Tom's cry of anger, and hovered above him.

"Tom! What happened?" he spotted her and gave her a look of madness as she pulled down her scarf and hood.

"He slipped through my grasp! Lucius' wand is destroyed, I don't understand why!"

"I think I do, let's head back." She raced off back to the manor and Tom followed along with the others. When they reached the manor Tom stormed off into the cellar where Ollivander was being held prisoner. Salena took off her robe and stored away her broomstick; everyone else made their way into the dining room.

"My advice to you all, keep quiet until he talks to you DIRECTLY!" She took her seat and they waited while waiting for Tom to come back up. A few people had some bruises, cuts, but only Bellatrix had a chunk of hair missing from the back. Severus didn't look too bad, just his hair was windswept. Tom came storming up the stairs and banged his fist on the table.

"The mission was a failure; from now on I want full reports on everything! The ministry, the other missions, Harry Potter, anything that can make me forget this night!" everyone nodded and Tom flicked his wrist making everyone disappear or apparate out of the manor.

"Lucius would you and your family please excuse us for a minute? You too Severus…" no one said a word as they left the room; Salena got up and walked over to him staring him straight in the eyes. "You really had it out there, you just used the wrong wand."

"Do you have another way to end this, the longer that boy's alive the longer it takes for me to achieve my greatness!"

"You already are great! You just have to be patient because if you just rush into this you'll feel as if it's gone by too quickly."

"Or not soon enough!"

"Tom you have got to stop using this anger of yours against everyone! Yes I understand it's the only way to keep your minions in control but do you honestly think it'll stay that way forever?" Tom looked at her and pointed his finger at her snarling through his teeth.

"You will not speak to me like that ever again! You are my wife-to-be and you will address me with respect."

"Not unless you address me with respect, Tom I'm older and a bit more powerful than you…" before she could finish her sentence Tom slapped her hard across the face and she fell back onto the floor. She glared up at him and held her swelling cheek.

"No one talks to me like that, let alone a woman! You will behave yourself around me and you will never, ever address me like a lowly muggle! Do you understand?" Salena got up and nodded. "Good, now leave me!" she walked out and marched straight to her room where Naomi was waiting.

"_Mistress your face!"_

"_Tom got me, now I know I went out of line when I yelled at him about being so aggressive."_

"_Still he hit you, you should've cursed him for it!"_

"_I would've, but if I did then it'd blow my cover. God I'm so tense right now I feel like punching something!" _Salena's arms grew tense and she suddenly punched a vase onto the floor before Draco came running in.

"Lady Salena are you alright, I heard a crash?"

"I'm fine Draco, I just got a little miffed is all."

"Your face is red."

"I'm fine Draco…get Severus for me!"

"Yes ma'am." Draco bowed and left. Salena used her wand to heal her face and started stroking Naomi's head as she began to calm herself. Severus walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes…just a minute." _"Give us a moment Naomi, guard the door."_

"_Yes mistress."_ Naomi slithered out of the room and Snape again closed the door.

"What happened between you and the Dark Lord?" Severus sat down next to Salena on the bed and put his hand on hers.

"I got on him about being so damn adamant about this whole 'I must be the one to kill Harry Potter 'thing, and he hit me for it. Would've cursed him right then and there but if I had it would've blown everything out of proportion."

"Well he is the Dark Lord, he will have this done one way or another but I'll die before I let him marry you." Salena leaned into him and smiled.

"I know you would, but I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you after I lost Austin; I can't go through that again." Severus put his arm around Salena and kissed her temple.

"I don't want to either, I just want to be sure you're safe. I love you." She kissed him on the lips and it went from simple to passionate.

"I love you Severus…I love you…" Soon they continued kissing and Salena felt herself being pushed down onto the bed. His lips moved down to her neck and his hands to her top.

"Say it again, say you love me."

"I love you…I love you…I love you." She chanted with every kiss to her skin.

_To Naomi:_

Naomi was slithering around outside the hall waiting for her mistress to call; unfortunately all she could hear were the moans and groans from Salena and Severus.

'_I'm happy for my mistress, I just hope she's ok with everything going on.'_ As she moved into a darker part of the hall she heard the clicking sound of footsteps and some strange mumbling from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman continued into the hall but then stopped as she near passed the door hearing the moans. Being the nosy woman she was, Bellatrix poked her eye into the keyhole and gasped at the sight.

"_MISTRESS! LESTRANGE IS OUTSIDE THE DOOR!" _Naomi hissed loudly and showed her fangs making Bellatrix back into the wall, scared out of her mind. Salena and Severus rushed out, robes a mess, hair matted, slightly sweaty, hardly looking presentable; Salena's wand was out and pointed at the witch's neck.

"What were you doing out here? Spying?" Salena snarled.

"I-I knew you were having an affair together! I just wasn't sure until now!" Salena yanked Bellatrix up by her hair and glared like an angry snake.

"If you say one word of this to anyone I'll feed your corpse to Naomi! Possibly live because she likes when her prey kicks and squeals as she suffocates them."

"You have no right to fool around with a man like him! He's not your intended." Bellatrix moved her hand to her arm that contained the mark but Severus grabbed that arm and squeezed.

"You will not tell him! Lady Salena and I both have a mere affair, nothing more. If you do anything to upset this you will pay!" Salena tossed Bellatrix to the other end of the door and the woman staggered to her feet.

"Get out of my sight! I'm watching you Bellatrix, I'm watching your every move." She made the 'I'm watching you' gesture and Bellatrix just ran down the hall. Salena huffed and went back into the room angrily flopping herself on the bed, Severus came by her and rubbed her back. "Ooh I can't stand that wench! She ruined the moment, and a good one too!"

"We could always pick up where we left off." Salena raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked down to his waist. She smirked smugly and got up on top of him.

"You can never resist can you?"

"No I suppose not." They kissed and continued on.

_The next day:_

Salena awoke to find her bed empty of Severus; Naomi was on the end of the bed still sleeping, with a note attached to her had. Salena carefully moved the letter off her darling snake's head and held it close to read.

_My darling Salena,_

_By the time you read this I will have left. I had my orders to return to the school and continue my duties as Headmaster. Don't worry about Bellatrix she hasn't said anything so far, and the Dark Lord seems clueless. I want you to meet me tomorrow night at Hogwarts, come to the Headmaster's quarters at exactly 8 o'clock. The password is Chocolate Drops, keep that in mind._

_P.S. Keep a close watch on the children, they're closer than you think._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Salena quickly destroyed the letter and burned the pieces. She glanced at the clock seeing it was already 9 o'clock. She hadn't meant to sleep so late but it was bound to happen anyway after last night.

'Time to get dressed, then I'll check on the Malfoys.' Salena used her wand to make a long green and black dress and black flats out from the chest of drawers. Her hair magically went into a bun with a French braid down her back, and her face was cleaned off.

"_Sleep tight my little angel Naomi."_ The snake smiled in her sleep and curled up more. Salena quietly walked out of the room leaving the door slightly cracked. She made her way into the main room and there sat Narcissa and Lucius each with tea in their hands.

"Oh…good morning Lady Salena. Can I offer you some tea?"

"No thank you Narcissa, where's Draco?"

"He left with Severus to the school last night, they won't be back until Easter maybe."

"I see…I'm going out for a bit, if Tom comes looking for me just make him tell Naomi and she'll contact me."

"Yes milady." Salena quickly apparated out of the room and found herself in a large forest. She had thought of the place where Harry might've gone with his friends, of course she might've been a little late since the wedding crashing at the Burrow. 'Ok Harry where are you?' she used her special snake eyes to look for body heat, and so far all she could see were squirrels sleeping in trees, it being winter there weren't bound to be too many animals out.

'Time for a little parseltongue.' _"Harry…Harry if you can hear me then talk back to me." _Nothing came up, so Salena started walking forward until she could see body heat, human at that. As she let her snake eyes return to human, there was nothing in sight, just a large empty space. 'Shield spell.' She pulled out her wand and in a flick the shield slightly disappeared. When she inside there was a tent, and in the tent were two sleeping figures, both male. As soon as Salena headed straight to the tent a curse was flown at her but she deflected it.

"Who are you?" the voice of Hermione Granger came at her. Salena turned to see the girl pointing her wand at her and disarmed her former student.

"Calm down Hermione it's me! Professor Sardinia!"

"Then answer this…what sort of stunt did Professor Sardinia pull two years ago after disappearing for an entire year?"

"I turned my pet snake Naomi into a little girl to keep an eye on you and your friends after the Ministry was hassling Harry and Albus Dumbledore. When I returned she caused dogs to chase Dolores Umbridge's cats in the pictures around her pink office and I freed you to go to the Ministry." Hermione slowly lowered her wand and looked as if she'd looked at a Death Eater.

"H-How did you find us?" Salena's eyes turned to her snake ones again.

"Your body heat, I haven't used my other eyes in a long time. Wake the boys, there's something I have to tell you and I don't have a lot of time." Hermione nodded and quickly moved into the tent. Soon Harry and Ron came out and Harry was more shocked than anyone.

"P-Professor…we thought you'd been captured." Salena's eyes turned soft in her snake pupils.

"_I wasn't captured Harry, I was the one who lured the death eaters away." _Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"She speaks it! She speaks Parseltongue like you and Vol-!"

"Don't say his name!" Salena yelled in English. "If you say his name this whole place will be crawling with Snatchers and God knows who else."

"But you speak the language, how is that possible?" Ron asked. Salena took a deep breath and held up her hands.

"This isn't easy to say, only Dumbledore, Snape, and the other Death Eaters know about me."

"Dumbledore knew what?"

"I'm not who you all think I am. My real name isn't Eleanor Sardinia, it's…Salena Slytherin." Harry backed up and held out his wand. "That's not necessary." Salena picked up her wand and threw it at Hermione's feet. "I'm not here to harm any of you. No one knows I'm here, that's why I decided to tell you."

"Tell us what exactly?" Hermione picked up Salena's wand and handed it to Ron.

"The truth, you see I had a false name because I had to keep my identity a secret until the time was right. My real name is Salena Madeline Slytherin, born over 1000 years ago and frozen in magic crystal until Albus Dumbledore found and freed me."

"Rubbish! How can you be that old and look that young?" Ron shouted and Hermione gasped.

"That cave over the hills outside Hogwarts! It's coated in crystal, even Dumbledore said it contained a great treasure he uncovered years back."

"How do you know about that?" Harry.

"I found out about it in a book third year, I asked Professor McGonagall about it and she recommended I talk to Dumbledore. That's when he told me about the treasure, I asked if it was still there and he said no, it was in the palace amongst the teachers." All looked at Salena, and she revealed under her left sleeve and revealed her birthmark.

"You know what this is then Hermione?"

"Yes…it's the birthmark of Slytherin, only his immediate family contains that mark."

"Again how do you know that?" Harry.

"Books at the library on magical history, every pureblooded Slytherin relative has that mark on their body. It was magically placed on the day they were born, and its how most wizards and witches tell them apart. It's never hidden, not even by magic or Polyjuice Potion."

"Then why is it Dumbledore never told any of us it was you? You being the treasure in that cave or whatever?"

"Because Harry I was afraid it would bring more harm further to you and the others. How else do you think you survived those attacks from You-Know-Who, who do you think watched over you to make sure you made it back alive? And who do you think it was that turned Gilderoy Lockhart's robes freaky colors in your second year?" she laughed at that last remark. Neither teen said a word, but then Ron immediately started laughing so loud and hard his face turned red.

"That was a funny year, but I thought Fred and George did that?"

"They helped me." He laughed again and Harry walked up to Salena just two steps away.

"If what you and Hermione said is true, then this means…you're his ancestor?" Salena nodded and Harry slapped her. "AND YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM THIS WHOLE TIME? HOW CAN YOU BETRAY DUMBLEDORE AND BE IN LEAGUE WITH HIM?"

"Harry stop it!" Hermione and Ron tried to pull Harry off Salena but he was too strong. Salena only took a couple of smacks before grabbing Harry's wrists and held him tight.

"Harry did you not just hear a word I said? I was keeping you alive all this time because Dumbledore asked me to watch over you." Harry looked at her with pure grief on his face.

"H-How…how could you just…vanish like that? Leave him to be killed…?" Harry's eyes searched for an answer, but Salena had tears forming in her own.

"Harry…I wasn't there that night. I was somewhere else, look Harry the reason I wasn't there was because I was with You-Know-Who. After the incident at the Ministry it was time for me to gain his trust, and at the same time find a way to stop this dumb war."

"Then why weren't you there at his funeral?"

"Because I couldn't be, I was already a suspect after Snape disappeared. Oh Harry I can't tell you how miserable I am being around my descendant like this, the way he treats me and so many other innocents it's disgusting and vile. What's even worse is that I have to hear all about it from that Lestrange woman."

"You're not in league with him then?"

"If I was it'd be by force, Harry I know how you felt when you saw Albus die; I felt the same way when my fiancé died the day I was frozen in that cave. We were at war, and he was killed by the leader of our enemies in front of me. After he died I killed the man responsible, and he froze me before he finally died, if you ever go to the cave then you'll see his body in the crystal just in the core of the cave."

"C-Can you tell us anything? About You-Know-Who at this time?" Hermione asked not hiding the hopefulness in her voice.

"All I can tell you Ms. Granger is that he's only on the watch for anyone who can tell where you are. Bellatrix is the most eager, so let me warn you if you get caught by Snatchers then you're in serious trouble." The teens exchanged looks and Ron handed Salena her wand.

"Just one more question though?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why did you come here? Why risk exposure by talking to us?" Salena put her hand on Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"It's because of Albus Harry, if it weren't for him I'd likely still be frozen. I owed him my life and I'm not about to let yours slip away from me like him. Be careful kids, and be mindful there are traitors out there all over. Even the last person you would expect to be can be…" with that Salena apparated back to the Manor and as she made her way to the gates she spotted some Snatchers bringing in a goblin and a blonde girl, Luna Lovegood.

"Scabior!" she called to the head Snatcher and they spotted her coming up. "What's going on here?"

"Lady Salena what a surprise! We were just transporting some prisoners on orders of the Dark Lord."

"And what crimes have been committed might I ask?"

"The goblin is under question for suspicious activity at Gringotts bank, and the girl is our prisoner for her father's blaspheming against the Dark Lord on the Quibbler." Salena's eyebrows raised up and she looked at the other Snatchers.

"Take them inside! Make sure the cellar is restrained greatly." They bowed and she walked in front of them. Inside the manor right in the main room were the Malfoys, and Bellatrix.

"Where've you been Lady Salena?"

"Out. What've you been up to Bellatrix?"

"I just got back from the Ministry, checking on the Muggle Registration Committee. Apparently Potter was spotted but he escaped from Yaxley." Salena let out a fake sigh and let the Snatchers pass with the prisoners.

"Gee what a shame…we have two new prisoners here. Tom won't be pleased when he finds out about the Potter boy." Everyone shook a little and the Snatchers took the prisoners away. Salena looked at Lucius, and she didn't like what she saw. He appeared to have very heavy bags under his eyes, and a good five o'clock shadow working itself in. "Lucius." The man looked at her with a grim stare. "When was the last time you had any sleep?"

"Not very recently Lady Salena."

"Oh come on Lucius you're going to collapse from exhaustion if this keeps up. I suggest you take a sleepless dream potion and rest. It's already close to sunset." Bellatrix gasped.

"B-But milady, we can't be resting with time being so small as it is! We have to be on guard!"

"And to be on your guard you have to have energy, therefore you'll need proper rest and nutrition. I've had plenty of rest lately so I'll be taking watch with Naomi."

"Lady Salena…"

"Do as I say!" Salena shouted and everyone scattered, except for Draco and frankly the boy looked much better since the last time she saw him. "You should go too Draco."

"Forgive me Lady Salena, but I think I should assist you in this. If the manor is attacked I'm not sure you could handle it on your own."

"Are you doubting my power Draco?"

"No not at all, I'm just saying it's my job to help you." Salena smiled, she'd obviously taught him well.

"Very well, stay if you wish but when Naomi comes in please promise me you won't freak out like your mother has?"

"I promise milady." The two laughed and speak of the devil Naomi came slithering in.

"_I thought I heard you come in mistress."_

"_Smart girl you are Naomi, get near the fire."_

"_Yes mistress." _Naomi curled up on the rug near the fire and Salena quickly sat down but then gasped.

"Oh dear Salazar I forgot, I was supposed to take care of some business at the school. Draco do you think you can wait here for an hour if Naomi stays behind?" Draco smiled at his Dark Lady and nodded.

"I think I can manage it Lady Salena." He winked at her and Salena smiled.

"Thank you Draco, an hour is all I need. If anyone asks just say I was called away to the school for some out-of-line students." With that Salena apparated away and found herself just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She used her wand to open the gates, and then ran to the front door. When she stepped inside the halls were empty and cleared of any life forms; she quickly hurried to the gargoyle that held the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Drops." The gargoyle stepped aside and Salena made her way up the spiral staircase. Up to the door she went and knocked.

"Come in." Severus's voice came from behind the door and she opened it.

"Hello Severus." He spotted her and went to greet her with a kiss. Salena kissed him too and kicked the door shut behind her. "So what is it we have to discuss?" Severus brought her over to the front of the headmaster's desk and she was face to face with the late Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"Greetings Salena, I see you're well."

"Good to see you too Albus, but how're you…oh wait stupid question. How long have you been there?"

"Since the end of last year Salena, but tell me this…how are things with you and Tom?" Salena made a face.

"Not good, the man disrespects nearly everything I do not to mention the Malfoys are suffering just as bad as Harry and his friends right now. Oh by the way I just met up with those kids, turns out they're holding out better than I expected." Severus gave her a look.

"When did that happen?"

"Just this morning…I told them who I was. They didn't believe me at first but as usual the brilliant Ms. Granger pointed out some good facts about where you two found me." Albus smiled and folded his hands on this lap.

"I am glad you are both well for now. The trouble is only starting though, don't get so calm as of yet."

"Relax Albus we both know the circumstances and we don't plan to take anything lightly."

"That's good, now tell me Salena how did Harry react when you told him the truth?" Salena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He hit and screamed at me, but Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger calmed him down enough for me to explain. He realized I owed you a great deal and that my one priority was and is to make sure he wins this war." Albus smiled at her and Severus gripped her hand in his.

"I am happy you've gotten through all this well despite everything else. Just please be safe and keep your balance around Tom Salena."

"You have my word Albus." Severus gripped her hand again and she looked at him. "What is it Severus?"

"I need to speak with you privately Salena." Without waiting for an answer Severus pulled Salena into the main bookshelves on the other side of the office and kissed her. "Oh..Severus can't you wait for just a minute?"

"How can I wait whenever I'm around you?" he kissed her again and her arms went around his neck; he started stripping off her dress and she started removing his cloak and dress shirt.

"Hey have some decency will you?" they turned and saw Phineas Black's portrait glaring at them from the other end.

"BUTT OUT BLACK!" Severus shouted and pulled the red curtains in between the shelves over the portrait obscuring them from the views of any other peepers.

_30 minutes later:_

The two wizards were stretched out across the floor and breathing slightly heavily.

"That was great…" Salena breathed snuggling up to Severus' bare chest.

"You…were…amazing…" Severus put his arm around her. Salena giggled and kissed his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Severus could you do something for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." Salena giggled again and grabbed her clothes.

"Would you mind keeping Draco here for a while? I swear the poor kid's already at his limit because of his deranged aunt."

"Don't mind at all my love." Salena laughed again and kissed Severus' nose before standing up. She redressed and placed her wand in her pocket.

"Well I have to get back, Draco will be wondering where I've gone to."

"Be careful out there." Salena winked and made her way out of the office not noticing the stares from the other portraits. Making her way down the halls she stopped at a corner suddenly hearing the Carrows coming up from the dungeons.

"The little brats can't take a little torture how sad!" Alecto cried out gleefully. "It's too bad Lady Salena can't be here to assist us, she'd give them a little lesson or two."

"Don't be too sure about that sis, word has it the woman's kind of soft. She doesn't stand for hurting children, plus she's been so easy on Lucius and his family."

"Easy how Amycus?"

"According to Bellatrix she's been so careless that she actually allows them to be lazy. She even takes pride in letting that stupid boy Malfoy be her main guard."

"The one who chickened out during the assassination of Dumbledore; my how soft is this woman?"

"Not soft enough to excuse punishing you and your brother Alecto!" Salena appeared from around the corner and fired two spells cutting the Carrows' faces and arms. A few more spells and the two death eaters were on the floor bleeding but not heavily.

"M-Milady…h-how long have you been here?"

"I arrived an hour ago and I was about to leave when I overheard your conversation. If you two continue to make fun of me behind my back and if you have a problem with my orders then I'll gladly show you the true meaning of torture and carve it into your flesh! Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes milady!"

"Good, be on your way." Salena walked off and finished her way into the corridor and out the front doors. The minute she set foot outside she stopped in her tracks.

"_Mistress! The Potter boy and his friends have been captured! The Granger girl's being tortured for having the sword of Gryffindor!"_

"_What? What's happened now?"_

"_The Snatchers caught them! They think they have Harry but they can't be sure because his face is all swollen. Now they're torturing Granger because they found the sword of Gryffindor in her bag!"_

"_NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm on my way!" _Salena yanked out her wand and apparated off the school grounds and into her room at Malfoy Manor; she could hear Hermione's screams echo through the halls, and from the sounds she was being tortured in the main lobby. Salena ran down the stairs but as she got to the door she could hear a magic fight going out.

"Stop or she dies!" Bellatrix. "Drop your wands! Drop'em now or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" the sound of clicking wands on the floor came. "Draco pick them up now!" scuffling feet and quiet.

"The Dark Lord will be here any moment, your death approaches Potter!" Bellatrix again. "Take the girl if you want her Greyback, I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't refuse you for your excellence tonight!"

"NOO!" Ronald. A few struggling sounds and then a large crash. Screams echoed in the room and more sounds of scuffling feet were heard. Salena turned her head slightly around and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, a goblin, and a house elf beside the fireplace.

"DOBBY! You! You dropped the chandelier!" Narcissa screamed so loud even Salena shuddered. Just as Salena was about to make her entrance a wave of nausea hit her, hard; her balance suddenly went off and she suddenly felt faint.

'What's happening? It can't be the fever…' she staggered to the wall to uphold her position, but her hand gave out from her and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on a door nearby. 'Tom…he's coming.' Were her last thoughts before blackness completely took over.

_Later:_

When Salena awoke from her little slumber, she could feel a small bit of magic in the room. Naomi was curled up near the bed, and she could feel her stomach growling.

"Lady Salena." Draco's voice reached her and she slowly sat up.

"What happened? Where're Potter and his friends?" Draco looked at her and shook his head.

"They escaped, our old house elf Dobby took them away from here. Aunt Bellatrix threw a knife to kill the elf but it missed. The Dark Lord was angry with us, not just for letting Potter escape but also because he found you unconscious on the floor. He blamed Bellatrix for not watching you, and me for not being with you. I did explain why, but he wasn't happy."

"What did he do?" Salena's stomach began to growl again, and Draco made a tray of warm food appear on her lap. Salena gobbled down on the food, and continued to listen.

"He tortured my father and aunt, my mother and I brought you in here and the Dark Lord put up enchantments to make sure no one but me and my mother comes in."

"How long was I out?" Salena quickly finished her food and drink.

"A couple of days, but nothing's happened since." Before Salena could respond she suddenly felt the urge to vomit. She scrambled out of her bed, and barely made it to the waste basket. She vomited twice before finally being able to stand up. "Milady you're sick. Should I fetch Severus?"

"N-No Draco…I'll be…blllecch!" she purged again. Draco started rubbing her back, as Salena managed to stand up her hand went to her stomach and then her eyes widened.

"Milady?" Salena felt her stomach with both hands again, and she couldn't believe it.

"It's impossible…it's impossible…"

_**A cliffhanger yeah…aren't I just evil? Told you this would be a long one, and I hope you'll enjoy it cuz the next one skips ahead right to the battle scene! Please leave a good review and I will get back to you asap!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Goodbye Tom

_**Glad you guys liked the last chapter, but don't worry the story's not finished just yet. Yes I said I'd skip to the battle part but I figured that's a little fast so I'm gonna slow it down a bit and keep going for at least two more chapters after this. Anyway this is where it all comes to an end for the Dark Lord's Reign of Terror, Salena may have a condition but she's far from weak with her magic.**_

_**Review!**_

_2 months later:_

Salena had left Malfoy Manor two months after Harry and his friends escaped with Dobby the house elf, along with Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander. She wrote Tom a letter stating her illness had gotten worse and she was going to see a special doctor who could help her and that Severus and Draco would watch over her. She had taken Naomi along because unfortunately the illness she thought was a flu of some sorts happened to be morning sickness.

She was pregnant, and past her second trimester. Four months pregnant and right when a large, and dangerous war was about to erupt into chaos; could it have been any worse timing than now? After she'd left the Manor she'd wrote to Severus saying she was going into hiding since Tom's rage had increased after he realized Harry and his friends stole something of his from the Lestrange vault in Gringotts; her belly was only slightly swollen but still noticeable, so to keep her appearance in check she put a shield spell over her stomach to hide the evidence. Frankly though, it was too swollen to be along four months, very curious.

"_Mistress, how much longer must we hide here?" _Naomi hissed looking up from a couch in the hotel Salena was staying at. They were in Muggle London, the last place anyone would suspect a witch to hide let alone the future Dark Lady.

"_Not much longer Naomi, we should be free to leave soon. Harry's gotten closer to killing Tom faster than we'd hoped, and it won't be much longer before we have to play our part in the battle."_

"_Mistress…what will happen if the boy fails to kill Tom?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Not that I'm doubting the boy's ability or anything…but what if he fails to kill Tom and there's no one left to stand in his way, what then?" _Salena looked away and fiddled with her wand.

"_Then I will take over. Harry has already discovered Tom's secret and is close to finishing him off, if he is unable to destroy the Dark Lord then I will be the one to end it all."_

"_But mistress what about your baby? What if she or he's put in danger, and Snape, what about Snape?"_

"_My baby will survive Naomi, as will I. There's one spell in particular that I plan to use against my own descendant, and it will finish him off once and for all." _Naomi thought for a minute and then let out a surprised hiss.

"_Mistress…do you mean your mother's spell?" _Salena nodded and Naomi's head went onto her lap not covered by her belly. Salena stroked the top of her snake's head and started thinking about Severus, oh god she missed him so much and no doubt he missed her.

"_Naomi tell me something, do you think Severus will want the baby? I know he loves me and I love him, but for as long as I've known him he's never once talked about wanting children."_

"_It could be because he's still caught up in the past mistress. He loves you but he still loves Lily, as for your child…I would say he'd love you more than usual. I'm sure he wouldn't disagree, after all you can't abort the child now."_

"_You're right…but I can't help but worry…" _Salena continued to stroke Naomi's head, but then decided she had to clear her head. _"I'm going to wash, watch the door Naomi."_

"_Yes mistress." _Salena walked to the master bathroom of her room and started the water. She added three drops of tropical rain forest soap into the water and small bubbles began to form. She stripped out of her simple blue dress and underwear and slowly dipped down into the warm tingling water. The spell wore off in the water, and Salena could have sworn her stomach was bigger than it was supposed to be.

'My child…you couldn't have picked a worse time than to be growing in my belly. But I love you, and I'm sure your father will love you just the same.' She could feel the baby move slightly inside, and smiled at how eager he or she must want to meet their father. Salena slowly relaxed into the warm water and closed her eyes to relax, but as she was about to calm her senses, a vision soon came to her.

_Vision:_

"_Nagini…kill." Nagini the large python started biting onto someone's neck. Once, twice, three, four, five times did she bite the victim; the screams were agonizing to hear, but Salena could not see the victim's face. All she could see was a large long black robe and dark hair obscuring the face. _

"_Such a tragedy." Tom apparated away with Nagini and the victim rolled over just enough to let Salena catch a glimpse of the face._

"_Salena…"_

_End vision._

Salena sat up abruptly in the tub, and quickly dressed herself after magically drying off. Her hair was a wet mess but she truly didn't care about her appearance at the moment. Just as she was about to walk out of the bathroom she heard Naomi give off a dangerous hiss. Yanking out her wand she aimed it at…an eagle patronus?

"_Lady Salena, it's starting! Potter and his friends are at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord knows about it! He's planning a full frontal assault you must hurry!" _the patronus's voice was that of Draco Malfoy; before Salena could answer the eagle flew out the window.

"_We have to leave now Naomi! It's started!"_

"_Mistress you can't apparate your pregnancy!"_

"_It's a risk I'll have to take! Come on!" _Salena shrunk Naomi and put on a burgundy gown with a hood and shielded her belly before they apparated to outside the school. Looking up Salena saw the tower to the Headmaster's office, and quickly ran in through the front gate not caring if she set off the alarm. Naomi hid herself in Salena's shirt and carefully poked her head through the V-neck of the dress. As she barged inside no one seemed to notice, so she made her way quickly up to the headmaster's office only to run straight into Minerva McGonagall.

"Ouch…what in God's name…? Eleanor?" Minerva pulled out her wand and pointed it at Salena making Naomi's head pop out.

"Minerva please…I need to hide and fast before he finds me!"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who. I'm here as a refugee Minerva I've been in hiding all this time please believe me!" Salena held up her hands and McGonagall lowered her wand.

"I can't tell if you're lying or not, but the best I can do is make your way into the Headmaster's Office."

"Thank you." Salena ran as quickly as she could before reaching the magnificent gargoyle guarding the entrance. "Lemon custard!" she spoke and the gargoyle let her pass through. When she reached the office Severus was nowhere in sight, and all but Albus Dumbledore left their portraits blank.

"Salena you're here."

"Hello Headmaster…where's Severus?" Albus had a grim look on his face but mainly that of concern.

"He's gone to the Great Hall, Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade and apparently he's made his way into the castle. All the students should be gathering in the Great Hall." Before Salena could leave, she decided she should at least tell Albus about her vision.

"Headmaster…I've had another vision, and this time it's…it's a death." Albus leaned in closer to listen. "I couldn't see who it was, only that Tom had Nagini rip their throat out and after he left them there they called my name." Albus was quiet for a while, but then cleared his throat placing his hands in his lap.

"I can't promise anything right now Salena, there will be death tonight and it could come from any side. We can't prevent it no matter how much we wish we could." Salena nodded but as she went to pet Naomi's head she felt her mother's necklace and her eyes widened.

"Something else Albus…you see this pendant?" he looked at it as she held it close enough for him to see.

"Yes…isn't that your mother's?"

"Yes, but it's more than my mother's…it's been passed down by everyone woman in my family up to me from my father's side. This isn't your average, gaudy, majorly expensive, bling bling necklace Albus, because it contains a legend that's passed down with it."

"What legend is that?"

"It's sort of similar to the Deathly Hallows, but the real dilemma is that this particular stone, touched by Death himself, can bring back only one, count them, ONE person back to life. Almost as if they'd never been dead to begin with." Albus's eyes widened and he glanced at the emerald before looking back at Salena's surprised green eyes. 'Does he know something I don't?'

"Salena you are correct, that emerald does contain power from Death himself; but don't forget Death is very much a trickster as Peeves here in the palace. Remember the tale of the Three Brothers?" Salena nodded. "Keep that in mind if you do wish to revive someone from the dead, for Death doesn't lie, but he does like to play with a person's heart." Salena stroked the pendant in her fingers and looked away.

"It's hard to believe God let's someone like that actually wonder the Earth."

"God has helpers all around Salena, even ones like me and you do his work and his duty when he cannot do it himself."

"Don't get religious on me now Albus." Salena let out a small laugh and then a sudden shudder made the floor move. She ran to the window and Naomi slithered up around her neck to see the stone castle guards walking out onto the bridge in front of the school where the shields had been set up. Behind the shield she could see the Snatchers all around waiting to enter. "I have to go!" as she ran out the door Albus called after her.

"Be careful Salena, don't do anything rash!" She heard every word and yet she would still make her way to the one place no one would ever want to find her, the Room of Requirement. As she ran down the halls and through the corridors the sounds of panicking students and enraged Death Eaters caught her ears but she paid it no mind as the secret door appeared before her. She opened in and ran inside seeing all piles of old artifacts and junk everywhere in the room.

"_My god what a mess this place is."_

"_It's the room's true self Naomi, it hides things and is always well equipped for the suitor's needs." _Naomi nodded and shrunk back into Salena's shirt but then popped back up again. _"What is it Naomi?"_

"_Do you feel something mistress? I can…" _Salena didn't realize what Naomi meant until she could hear a strange call, a small shrieking sound, coming from something in the room. It was close, but it was strong despite where it was. Salena began walking slowly towards the call, until she reached a shelf near a warthog statue with a small box on a table.

"_It's there Naomi, the call is stronger." _ She carefully touched the box, but pulled back as if her fingers had stuck by a tiny needle, or more than a dozen tiny needles. _"It's powerful, but I have to try." _At a quick enough speed Salena opened the box and jumped back as her hands started to sting a little. The feeling went away quickly, but what was inside the box made Salena feel as if she could scream from pure surprise.

"_What is it mistress?" _Naomi looked at the object inside and moved back into Salena's shirt.

"_It's Rowena's diadem…she lost it the day Helena ran away. But it's been corrupted; its sapphire in the middle is full of dark magic."_

"_He's defiled such a treasure, a piece of him inside. Rowena would turn in her grave if she knew about this." _Salena's entire body shuddered with anger and fury, rather than end up destroying the room she let out a large, loud, violent scream making all objects around shake like an earthquake.

"GOD DAMN YOU TOM! GOD DAMN YOU ALL!" she let off a loud monstrous hiss and her eyes went to their deadly snake visions, but as she was about to destroy the diadem someone else came through the door. She ran and hid behind some stacks of books and boxes and peered around the corner; Harry Potter was coming inside, walking towards the diadem's hiding spot. The thing was calling him like it called her, but when he touched the box to open it he didn't pull back like she had.

"_How's he doing that?"_

"_Quiet!" _Salena hissed lowly but apparently Harry heard Naomi hiss because he started glancing around for the source. Not looking any further Harry slowly opened the box and admired the diadem inside, he picked it up gently with his two fingers closely examining it until someone else walked inside, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. 'Horrible timing.' Salena quietly made her way to the other side of the wall of objects and took out her wand before she ended up right next to the trio about to attack Harry. "Drop your wands boys." They slowly turned to her and her wand was pointed directly at them.

"P-Professor…?" Crabbe stuttered still pointing his wand at Harry.

"Drop your wands boys, there be no need for a fight right now."

"W-We can't…the Dark Lord wants Potter. He said he wants anyone to turn him over and we'll be rewarded for it…"

"I don't recall wanting an answer like that Crabbe. Drop your wands now, or you can suffer the consequences, the same as those you've been inflicting on the students with detention Crabbe, you and Goyle both." Crabbe's jaw dropped open in shock but he still refused to lower his wand.

"H-How did you…?"

"I have people on the inside, now for the last time…DROP YOUR WANDS!" at that Naomi appeared in her large full form and her head about snapped at the boys' wands trying to grab hold of them. Crabbe pointed his wand at her and struck Naomi's face. "Why you ungrateful little bastard!" she attacked him again and soon Ron and Hermione came running in.

"That mudblood! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Salena blocked the spell away from Hermione as she and Ron led Harry away from the area deeper into the room. Right before she could counter Crabbe started firing more and more killing spells at the trio, Malfoy tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Goyle was starting to get scared, right when Crabbe unleashed the Fiendfyre. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?" Salena shouted and went after Draco who was trying to get them out of there. "Draco! Get out of here, you too Goyle! Crabbe you have to stop this or you'll kill us all!"

"NO! THE DARK LORD WANTS POTTER DEAD, SO I'M DOING HIM A FAVOR!" he fired a spell at her and she blocked it.

"FOOL!" Draco and Goyle were about to rush out the door but the fire blocked their way out. "Harry! Ron Hermione use the broomsticks and get out of here!" she couldn't see them but she knew she was loud enough to call over the roaring fire. "Draco you and Goyle get out of here as fast as you can!"

"But Lady Salena…!"

"No buts go!" She shoved him towards the same direction Harry and the others went in before she managed to make a small path through the fire. At that exact moment Harry and his friends flew over her with the broomsticks and Malfoy and Goyle, Crabbe unfortunately never came out. Salena jumped through the flames and made it out with hardly a scratch.

"_You ok mistress?"_

"_Yes…you?"_

"_Not a scratch on me, hard to believe you made it out without either of us injured."_

"_It's too bad for Crabbe, those Carrows really screwed his mind."_

"_Screwed mistress?"_

"_It means messed up or getting caught depending on how you use the word. We have to hide."_

"_What about Severus?"_

"_We'll find him later, shrink back and keep quiet."_

"_Yes mistress." _Salena slowly walked along the corridors until a sudden rush of battle caught her ears. The students were fighting the Death Eaters; out the window she could see the shield had been broken and the rest of Tom's army was racing across the bridge into the castle.

"No not now!" Salena put a hand over her stomach, still hidden by the spell but she had been ruthless up until now. Her baby wouldn't be able to take the pressure, she couldn't fight right now. She quickly hurried into one of the classrooms and hid there, crouching down into the corner; she hated hiding like a coward, but she didn't have much of a choice there was too much at risk.

"_Mistress…you needn't be scared I'm sure Severus is fine."_

"_It's not Severus I'm worried about Naomi, it's everything else…the students, the teachers, you, my child, everything."_

"_We'll get through this mistress, regardless of anything we will both get through this and Severus I'm sure of it." _Salena smiled and stroked Naomi's tiny head again. She laid back against the wall and started praying no one would get hurt in this war, but then a shudder wracked her body and a loud voice started to echo in her head.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," came Tom's cold voice. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

'He's going mad! Harry would never succumb to that!' Salena refused to believe the brave Harry Potter would give himself up so easily to Tom, but if he had a heart which he did, he would in fact sacrifice himself to save those around him, just like his mother. 'I can't let this happen…I have to…' another vision came to her.

_Vision starts:_

"_No sign of anything yet milord." Yaxley spoke up walking over to Tom and the rest of his minions. Tom didn't seem to care for that at the moment._

"_What about my dear Salena?" he looked over to the Malfoys and Bellatrix. _

"_No one's seen her yet milord, we've searched high and low even Draco and Severus haven't heard from her."_

"_She's in the palace milord, I overheard Goyle talking about it. Said she saved them from a fire in the Room of Requirement." Macnair said coming up to them._

"_Why hasn't she come then?" no one knew what to say to that. "I shall find out myself, Lucius come with me to the Shrieking Shack, we must talk." He turned away._

"_Y-Yes milord." Lucius reluctantly followed after Tom, leaving Narcissa and Bellatrix behind him._

_End vision._

Salena hadn't thought Tom had his spies looking for her, and it was a fact that Goyle wouldn't blab to anyone except Malfoy or his parents. She rubbed her baby bump under the spell and decided that she'd sat down long enough; she got up slowly and let Naomi curl up around her neck with her head on top Salena's. She adjusted herself and walked out of the classroom heading straight for the Great Hall, possibly where they were keeping the dead.

"_Be mindful mistress…"_

"_I am Naomi." _As she looked over into the Great Hall she could see many bodies of students and a few adults laid out on the floor, along with others being treated for their injuries.

Salena almost cried at the sight, so many innocent lives taken tonight, all under the hands of her, no, her brother's own descendant but hers nonetheless. She looked around and spotted many familiar faces, including those of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin; as she looked up she saw the Wealseys surrounding the body of one of their own, Fred Weasley. Harry and Hermione were there as well, both with tears in their eyes trying to comfort the family as best they could.

'No more…no more please…please…' she silently begged and started off to find Severus. Her visions couldn't find him, and he wasn't in the castle, where could he have gone? Was the vision about…no! No she couldn't think that, that couldn't have been Severus he would never walk into his own death. Tears formed in her eyes of worry and sorrow, all those dead children and colleagues of hers, all their blood and tears on her own hands, if only she'd acted sooner, if only she wasn't so pregnant…oh god why does it always happen in the wrong place at the wrong time?

"_Mistress…Potter is gone. As are Granger and Weasley…"_

"_They must've gone off to figure this out…I have to find them."_

"_It's too late…" Naomi's tail gently rubbed against Salena's neck. "They're already gone wherever, we must at least help with the dead." _Salena knew Naomi was right, if she left now to find her love it would only make things worse; she turned back towards the Great Hall and walked over to the group of Weasleys surrounding their lost member. When she reached there George went up and embraced her, crying his eyes out onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently and let a tear fall from her eye looking at her favorite students.

"I'm sorry for your loss everyone, I'm so sorry." She whispered hoarsely as George let go and looked at his twin's body.

"T-Thank you Professor…" Ginny came and hugged her too. Molly Weasley was stricken with grief for her son, and Salena couldn't keep a straight face. Naomi moved the tears from her eyes and hair from her face, but Salena couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"How could they do this?" she thought aloud. Arthur looked at her and comforted his wife.

"They're all murderers Professor, every last one of them. Incapable of thought, love, feelings, or any kind of emotions but greed and power." He stated coldly not breaking eye contact.

'You're wrong.' "You don't know that exactly, but for you all to know…this will be over soon." She looked over at the window and could've sworn she saw a green flash coming from the Forbidden Forest.

"_Mistress…I have a feeling..." _Salena turned away for a minute and whispered lowly.

"_A feeling of what Naomi?"_

"_A feeling…that someone else…is dead."_

"_Look around Naomi, there's death all over here."_

"_Yes but…this one is devastating."_

"_Let it go, we'll find out soon enough." _

Salena didn't realize how long she'd been staring out the window, but the next thing she saw outside the grounds was a bunch of red sparks from wands, dozens of them.

"Everyone get away from the doors! They're coming back!" Salena shouted and everyone quickly pulled the dead bodies away from the doors placing them on tables or at the far end of the Great Hall. Salena moved closer to the front but kept back enough so she could be obscured from sight for the time being; if this meant what she thought it meant, then her time to act was soon.

"_Stay hidden Naomi, keep out of sight unless I tell you otherwise."_

"_Yes mistress." _Naomi safely tucked herself away in Salena's dress. Right at that moment Tom came walking in with his minions, and Salena caught sight of what she prayed wouldn't happen; Harry's dead, unmoving body laying limp in Hagrid's arms, completely lifeless.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Tom cried out joyfully and his minions cheered with him, except for the Malfoys of course.

"NO!" so many people cried out, calling for Harry but he wouldn't, no he couldn't move. He was gone, along with many others. Salena marched her way through the crowd and straight to the front to face the man she now deeply hated with more and more than ever.

"Ah my dear Salena there you are, come now, join me in my time of victory and joy." He held out his arm to her, and before Salena could say anything someone came next to her. "Neville Longbottom…is that it?" Salena turned and there was in fact, Neville Longbottom standing next to her with the Sorting Hat in his hands.

"Neville? Oh dear god look at you."

"No need to worry miss Salena, I've looked worse."

"No I mean I can feel the courage and bravery vibrating off you, I've never seen you so strong before." Neville laughed and looked back at Tom. "And wait a minute how did you know…?"

"Harry told me, Dumbledore's army knows who you really are, even if they don't." He pointed to all the observers.

"Hmm…looks like Harry made some good points before his death. But enough of that…" she glared at Tom and walked slowly over to him before stopping about ten feet away. Tom held his hand out to her again, and instead of taking it, Salena yanked out her wand and cut his cheek. Her glare increased and her eyes shifted from normal to snake again.

"Salena…what is the…?" She cut him again before he could finish, and Nagini hissed low and deadly not long before Tom hissed for her to remain behind him. The Death Eaters looked as if ready to attack, but before anyone could make a move, Salena put up her hand making all stay put.

"You have besmirched our family name long enough Tom! All this violence and bloodshed was not what my father intended!" Tom was completely flabbergasted at Salena's words and actions; he let out a low growl and raised his hand to strike her when someone fired a spell and hit his arm. The entire room gasped and shouted in glee, and Salena's eyes widened like saucers, for there in all his glory and undead nature, stood Harry Potter, wand raised and at the ready.

"Your fight is with me!" he cried out and Salena smiled widely.

"Harry! How are you…?" before Salena could finish a loud roar of anger erupted from Tom and the Death Eaters attacked, students coming on head first to a full frontal assault, and Harry began dueling Tom.

Everyone was fighting bravely, but Salena feared if this continued more innocent blood would be spilt; and just in the nick of time, Neville came up from behind Tom and with a sword in his hands he cut Nagini's head clean off. Tom let out a fierce roar and tried to attack Neville but Harry blocked him and the dueling continued.

Tom was cornering him into the middle of the room, and the students kept their distance trying to fight off the remaining Death Eaters; Salena moved towards Tom and Harry, and then began assisting with other death eaters trying to come to their master's aid.

"_Mistress! You must stop this, now is the time to let it out!"_

"_I know!" _with one last spell fired at Tom, Salena's spell struck his arm and she stood right next to Harry. "ENOUGH!" she shouted and everyone stopped in their tracks, except for Bellatrix who came over to Tom in a swift motion. "Time to finish this now…"

"Salena…y-you don't have to help me." Harry started out and Salena smirked not looking away from Tom.

"I know, but I think it's time I got a little off my chest before this ends. You seem troubled Tom, you have some questions for me I suppose?" Tom raised his wand and glared fiercely with Bellatrix behind him.

"How dare you turn against me! After all I've done for you, sheltering you, making you my Dark Lady, protecting you…and you dare betray me like this?"

"You call keeping me locked away from anyone's sight and not allowing me to walk as I please sheltering me? You're even worse than Albus Dumbledore, at least he was kind enough to let me wander."

"You are a Slytherin, a pure-blooded Slytherin from a powerful family! You are my ancestor, but you're to be my queen!" Salena growled and her snake eyes began to glow.

"I was never to be your queen, you're not the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And yes I'm a Slytherin, but this war is ridiculous! Look at the countless lives you've ruined, you and your minions, your lackeys, the innocent blood spilt into this magnificent school's floors and walls, it's a disgrace to the family name!"

"Disgrace? How dare you talk to him like that!"

"Silence Bellatrix! I can speak to him how I please, he's a disgrace to my bloodline, tearing down my father's honorable name and destroying all he stood for!"

"We have been upholding his name! He specifically mistrusted Mudbloods and blood traitors, Hogwarts is only for those of pure blood race." Bellatrix spoke out of line again.

"SHUT UP!" Salena flinched almost at her own voice and her face turned red with fury. "My father renounced his ways before he died, he raised me to accept all wizards and witches no matter what family or what bloodline they're from, not to judge them! What you've done Tom is make things worse for our family, and that is your biggest mistake yet!"

"SILENCE! I must now kill Harry Potter, and when I do I will break you in, so you will never lie or betray me again!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Harry stood up in front of Salena. "She's telling the truth Riddle, everything she's said is the truth. She was never yours to begin with, this war was never yours to win, and your plans haven't worked out as you thought."

"What is this rubbish?"

"Salena never wanted to help you, she never loved or cared for you. Ever since she was freed from that crystal prison her loyalty has only remained with two men, and two men alone."

"And who is that?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape; they were the ones who freed and saved her. She swore undying loyalty to them both, to protect and help me in this war which she's done an amazing job with. She was there every time I encountered you or a task you inflicted on me, she saved me many times, and she sure as hell had you fooled." Tom didn't seem to believe it, so Salena went up behind Harry and showed the mark she'd placed on him for protection.

"It's the truth Tom, my loyalty forever belongs to the two men who rescued me."

"You lying bitch! You betrayed me for a boy! My enemy!"

"You have many enemies Tom, including me. I never wanted to help you, I only did it because I had to keep up my composure until now; I never wanted to be your dark lady. Severus was there for me when I needed him, unlike you who'd just leave me alone and never talk to me; he protected me and needed me as much as I needed him. He loves me." That made Tom's eyes widen.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"He loved her." Harry spoke instead. "Snape loved Salena, he loved her so much he kept her a secret from you up until that night at the Ministry. His loyalty was to her and Dumbledore, ever since you targeted my mother he remained Dumbledore's man; but when he saved Salena, you could say he fell head over heels for her." Salena's eyes widened at Harry's bold words. "Snape may have loved my mother, but he fell in love again; their relationship was kept secret so you wouldn't have found out about it. Why else would he have voluntarily become her guard?"

"IMPUDENCE!" Tom fired a spell at Harry but Salena blocked it.

"You'd best control yourself Tom, your aim is slipping. And Harry is telling you again the pure truth, I never loved you, I love Severus, he's the only other man I ever loved. And this is proof…" she waved her wand over her belly and the entire room gasped again; her pregnant stomach was visible now to the entire audience. "I'm pregnant…and it's Severus' child." Tom's eyes were drawn to Salena's belly, and his teeth were gritted together in fury. Bellatrix's jaw dropped to the floor as did the other death eaters. "Now answer me Tom, where's Severus?" Bellatrix started cackling loudly and Salena was getting pissed. "WHERE IS HE?"

"He's…he's gone Miss Salena." Harry turned to her not lowering his wand from Tom.

"What?"

"He's dead…Riddle killed him. I saw it, he killed Snape because of that wand he's holding." Salena's eyes widened and tears began to form.

"N-No…no he can't be…he can't be dead." She turned to Tom. "You couldn't have killed him…"

"Oh but I did! I was sad to lose a loyal follower, but now I'm glad I did!" Salena's eyes glared and tears formed again falling down her face. She noticed the wand in Tom's hand, and seeing it was the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence, she knew Severus died for nothing.

"You killed him…OVER A STUPID WAND? YOU BASTARD!" she fired a curse at him and they started dueling against each other. Tom kept laughing the entire time they fought and Harry joined in while the battle started again.

"I killed him because he killed Dumbledore, as long as the master of the elder wand exists I alone cannot be the most powerful wizard ever!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Salena's eyes were full of hate and anger, and Harry seemed to be holding up better than her.

"Oh I don't think you'll have much to worry about any more Salena! Because once I've killed Potter I'll finish you and you can join Severus in Hell!"

"The only one going to Hell Tom is you!" Harry fired _Expelliarmus _at Tom and it missed. Tom fired another spell at Harry and managed to disarm him but then Salena pushed him out of the way and aimed her wand.

"Flamarei Mamarin!" a large spout of fire came out and burned Tom's arm badly. He cried out in pain and turned back to Salena, eyes flaring with rage.

"You bitch! You little whore!" he fired the Avada Kedavra at her, but before the spell could hit her Harry pushed Salena out of the way and again fired _Expelliarmus _at Tom, the killing curse deflected, and the Elder Wand flew straight into Harry's hand. The minute Tom's dead body hit the floor, the other Death Eaters, with the exception of the now dead Bellatrix and the Malfoys, were all stunned and captured by Aurors. Salena watched as everyone came up to hug her and Harry both, but the two were completely oblivious to anything other than what had just happened.

"Let's get away from here for a bit." She pushed her way out of the crowd and Harry hid under his Invisibility Cloak following her out of the Great Hall and into one of the classrooms. They were alone at last, and Harry suddenly embraced Salena carefully to not hurt her swollen stomach.

"Thank you…thank you so much for all you've done. I-I completely misjudged you and Snape both…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Harry. It was all bound to happen anyway, I'm just glad you and I survived through this." She kissed his forehead and looked directly into his green eyes and smiled. "You really are Lily's son, you have her eyes and her sweet nature." Before Harry could reply back a sudden shudder of cold air filled the room, Salena felt something come inside the room and turned around to see a large, shadowy figure wearing a long black cloak with a hood skeleton face standing behind her.

"Hello Lady Salena…Mr. Potter." The gravelly voice was all too familiar, they knew who this was.

"Hello Death."

_**Yes I kind of rushed through the battle scene but I'm not too good at war sights. I need to work on that don't I? Anyway there's at least two more chapters to come and then this fic is done. But what could Death want with Salena and Harry? Read next time to find out cuz it's gonna be good!**_

_**Review please!**_


	26. Welcome Back the Peace

_**Thanks for the many reviews for the last chapter they are greatly appreciated. Hopefully this one will get some more reviews as well. And before I begin I will say this particular chapter will end with a cliffy and the next shall be the epilogue.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Classroom:_

"Death?" Harry looked at the ghostly figure and stepped back a foot. "The actual Death himself?"

"Yes it is Harry, but the question is why he is here?" Death let out a chuckle and held out his hands in greetings.

"Fear not Ms. Slytherin, I am not here for your spirits. As a matter of fact, I have come with some news and a proposition for Mr. Potter and maybe, yourself."

"What kind of proposition?" Harry asked stepping forward but still stood behind Salena.

"As you both know, I am not the Judge of the Dead, I am merely the one who escorts them to God and he decides who shall go to Heaven or Hell. He and I both have spoken, and we've decided to bend the rules of reality for once." Neither wizard nor witch said anything, just listened in closely. "We've decided to bring back all those who died last night fighting against the Dark Lord and his minions." Salena almost fainted to the floor but Harry caught her and she held her belly feeling her child move.

"D-Did…you just say…w-what I think you said?" Death nodded.

"God and I both are willing to bring back all those who fought bravely last night and up to this morning, we both agree that too many have died already for such a pitiful cause and we're able to fix this; however, we require something in return, or more like I, require something in return." Harry stepped forward and Salena held his shoulder.

"You want our souls?"

"No Mr. Potter, I've already clarified that I'm not here for you or Ms. Slytherin here."

"Do you want our magic?"

"No, well in a matter of speaking yes."

"Then what is it?" Harry said impatiently.

"I wish for the return of my Deathly Hallows." Harry and Salena's eyes widened. Death wanted the Deathly Hallows returned to him, after so many years?

"Your Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes, the magical objects I created and gave to the Peverell brothers."

"You wish for them, why exactly?" Salena asked carefully listening to the messenger.

"Each object will account for a life, or more lives. Before I tell you more, I must know if you will accept this." Harry and Salena exchanged looks and Salena just nodded but moved a bit since Naomi was moving in the back of her dress.

"We want to know what lives will return first, then we'll see." Death nodded, almost as if he knew Harry would say that.

"First off, the Resurrection Stone will suffice for all the innocent lives lost in this battle."

"Sounds reasonable, but I thought the stone couldn't bring back anyone in flesh, only as a ghost or veil-like being?" Harry didn't seem to understand, Salena felt the same.

"The stone's power can be enhanced by me Mr. Potter, those who've lost their lives will be brought back but they will remember nothing of dying. It would be too much trouble and so many could go mad trying to conquer death when it comes naturally. It will be as if they were never dead to begin with."

"There's a problem though, I dropped the stone in the forest and I don't remember where."

"Not a problem, I can summon it as if using Accio." Harry seemed slightly relieved of that.

"What else?"

"The Elder Wand, I can use to revive your Godfather Sirius Black." That almost made Harry fall off his feet.

"B-But…he's been dead for two years, and I just saw him in the forest with the stone…"

"Ah but you see Mr. Potter, Sirius's body was never recovered. He fell through a veil into my midst, so it is possible he can be revived. He has been waiting for a long time to see you again, and he would've told you in the forest but he was to keep his word not to say anything that could wreck your chances of defeating the Dark Lord. He will have his memory intact, but he won't reveal a thing."

"You're certain you can bring him back? What about everyone else who knew about his death?"

"They will forget and think he had been kept imprisoned by Death Eaters and escaped to assist you in the battle." Harry nodded again. "And as for the cloak…"

"Wait…about the cloak, is it possible that I can keep it? It was my father's and it's all I have left of him." Death scratched his unseen chin and didn't seem too bothered by Harry's question.

"Well the other two objects have sufficed for the lives of the innocents, but if you are to keep the cloak Mr. Potter I must have something to replace it, something as equally powerful as the Cloak of Invisibility." Harry looked at Salena, and she realized she had something Death could use in replacing Harry's cloak.

"Death, if you let Harry keep his father's cloak, you can have something of mine."

"Lady Salena I don't require your snake language."

"No not that…you can have…my future sight."

"Your future sight?"

"I have the ability to see into the present and some versions of the future, my father had it and passed it onto me. It can help you see when your victims come rather than you finding out otherwise, you are the messenger of death, but you can see when your victims come before their time and be ready for them." Death scratched his unseen chin again and Salena felt her pulse quicken as she waited for his answer.

"Very well, your sight will do. Once I have it you will never have visions again, but you will have your normal sight and your snake eyes."

"I'd have it no other way." As Death waved his hands the Resurrection Stone appeared in his hands, and Harry handed over the Elder Wand. Death then turned to Salena and a greenish glow appeared around her, it then turned into thin green lines and they flowed straight into Death's hands.

"God will appreciate this from you both, as will I. Frankly these objects have caused enough trouble to begin with, and I don't plan on seeing you two again for a good long while." Death was about to leave but then Salena grabbed his robe.

"Wait!" he and Harry turned to her and she held her hands over her swollen belly. "Death, when you said those who fought back will return…is it…is it possible, that Severus Snape is among them?" Harry looked over to Death, and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Lady Salena, you see, no matter what his true intentions were Professor Snape has watched many people die before tonight and did not stop it. His actions aren't good enough to have him brought back."

"But he risked everything for her and me! What happened to all those people wasn't his fault, can't you do something?" Salena's eyes filled with tears and Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not up to me Mr. Potter, I'm only doing what 'He' told me to do. Now I must take my leave, everyone will awaken seconds later; your godfather shall be here as well in the Great Hall. Farewell to you both, and Lady Salena…you might want to think about that power? If you truly loved Severus Snape, then there is some hope." Death left with that and the room went normal again. The sounds and cries of joy from within the Great Hall were heard, and Harry walked back with Salena. As they entered the Great Hall they were embraced by many students and teachers, but as the hugging died down, a man with a shaggy beard and shoulder-length crimpy hair made his way through the crowd with the Lupins.

"Hello Harry." They said and Harry ran into the man's arms.

"Sirius…I-I missed you." Sirius had tears falling down his cheeks as he held Harry close. Tonks and Remus were so happy for the two they joined in the embrace, along with the Weasleys including the now resurrected Fred Weasley. No one seemed to remember a thing of dying that night earlier, and the Malfoys, well they were huddled in a corner unsure of whether they should be there or not. Salena walked over to them and smiled, while Narcissa looked up and stood in front of her two men.

"You don't have to worry Narcissa; I'm not going to harm you." Soon Kingsley Shacklebolt came over and looked at the four with disdain.

"Mr. Potter has just informed me of your last minute switch Mrs. Malfoy, is it true you told the Dark Lord Harry was dead so you could find your son?" Narcissa stood up straight and looked directly at Kingsley and the aurors coming to meet with him.

"Yes." Kingsley then turned to Salena, and she placed her hands on her stomach.

"You seemed to be cleared with everyone here Ms. Salena, but I cannot promise there won't be a hearing on your working with the Dark Lord."

"I won't run Mr. Shacklebolt, if there is to be a hearing then I will step forward. Mr. Potter can vouch for me." Harry came over with Sirius and his friends while everyone else went off to make sure no one was missing.

"You're not arresting her are you Kingsley?"

"No Remus, I was merely telling her that she may have to appear at a trial to set things straight in front of the Wizenagamot. I wouldn't count on arresting her though, she's already proven she was on our side all along."

"So she just has to explain, what about the Malfoys?" all three Malfoys looked at Kingsley intensely waiting for an answer.

"Since Narcissa told Voldemort Harry was dead in the first place and helped achieve our victory, they don't have to go to Azkaban but they do have to appear at the trial."

"I'll testify for them." Salena.

"I will too." Harry.

"Me too." Hermione.

"Me three." Ron. The Malfoys were instantly relieved, and Draco came up to Salena staring at her pregnant stomach.

"You weren't injured were you?" at that Naomi's small form slithered up onto Salena's shoulders to rest.

"No Draco I'm fine, as is the baby." Lucius walked behind Draco and smiled slightly at Salena.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy Lady Salena."

"You don't have to call me that Lucius, just Salena is fine now. And thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"Wait until the trial." Harry said and smiled slightly at the four. Salena was about to ask Harry a question when Neville came running over with the Gryffindor sword in hand.

"Harry! They found Snape's body in the Shrieking Shack, he's been put in the infirmary."

"Is he alive?"

"No, but they're keeping him there until someone decides what to do with him." Harry stopped for a minute, and then turned over to Salena.

"Do you want…?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and Salena followed him into the Hospital Wing where everyone was being treated for wounds and spells. The room wasn't fairly crowded, but if anything grabbed a mob of students it was the body pushed way in the back left corner of the room, Salena's Severus Snape. Her heart sank at the sight, dried blood on his clothes and neck, puncture holes in his throat, and a long slash across his body where most of the blood came from.

"_Oh mistress, maybe you should wait." _Naomi's small tail wiped a tear from Salena's eye and Salena patted her head.

"_No Naomi, I need to see him. I have to see him…" _more tears flowed and Salena covered her mouth to stifle her sobs as she walked closer. Morrison had taken Austin from her a thousand years ago, and now a thousand years later someone of her own blood had taken Severus. As they approached the bed, Salena fell to her knees and placed her head on the edge of the bed while clutching Severus' hand.

'He's so cold. Tom…how could you do this?' as Salena kept crying someone walked beside her and placed their hands on her back.

"Salena…I'm so sorry." It was Sirius. "I completely misjudged him, while I was gone…I realized a few things. Snape really did belong to Dumbledore, he put himself at risk many times and i…oh God I should've believed him…"

"Sirius…" Harry and Remus said in unison, and Sirius removed his hands from Salena's back. She could hear Narcissa and Draco slight cries besides her own. As she lifted her head from the bed, she turned back to Harry with her tear-stained face and blotchy eyes.

"Could you give me a minute…please?" Harry turned and called Madame Pomfrey, after a mere exchange of words everyone filed out of the hospital wing and the doors were shut behind them. Salena let Naomi slither out of her dress and onto the floor and turned her to her full size; Naomi lifted her head and looked at Snape with mourning in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry mistress. I wish we could've stopped this." _Salena choked back a sob and shook her head.

"_No…it was my fault. If I had seen it was Severus in that vision, h-he might still be alive. With me…and you…and our child."_

"_Mistress you couldn't have saved him, he put himself in danger and he knew the risks. If it weren't for him and you Harry wouldn't have defeated Tom."_

"_I-I know…but at what cost?" _Salena moved her hand from her mouth and down her neck when she felt her necklace. Not bothering to hold it she unclicked the snap and held it out in front of Severus looking at the back.

"Touched by death himself, 'A breath of life so sweet and small, but a drop of love shall undo all.' What the hell does it mean?"

"_Mistress that necklace!"_

"_Naomi it doesn't work, I'm not the master otherwise I would've figured out how to work it! This stupid riddle, what the hell does it mean?"_ Salena took the necklace and put it on Severus' neck, she clicked the snap and placed it neatly on his bloody chest.

"You swore you'd never leave me…just like Austin. But no, I lose another man in a war, a man I love truly. You said you loved me, that you would do anything for me, and now you leave me here and our child. Severus…Severus…" she leaned over his face and kissed his cold, thin lips one last time. "I love you." She whispered and a tear fell from her eye and onto the emerald.

As she pulled away she gathered Naomi and turned to leave when a greenish glow filled the room. The room grew brighter and began to shake, and the doors burst open to show Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, the Lupins, Sirius, and the Malfoys all rushing in.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"I-I don't know…" Salena stuttered and braced herself on a bed as the green glow surrounded Severus' body and completely enveloped him. Soon the glow faded and all the blood on the body had vanished completely, the bites and cut were still there, but were healed. As Salena was about to walk backwards a large intake of air came from Severus' mouth and he slowly stood up almost making everyone drop to the floor.

"S-S-Salena…" he stuttered looking at her, and Salena covered her mouth in surprise as more tears began to fall, this time from happiness. As Severus tried to stand up Salena ran over and hugged her love to her. Naomi curled around them both and squeezed softly. Severus started kissing Salena all over her face and neck and she kept saying, 'I love you', over and over with each kiss to her skin.

"Hey hey you two there's other people in here!" Sirius barked and the two turned to him. "Now it's good that you're both together again, but will someone please explain what the hell just happened?" Salena looked at the necklace on Severus' neck, and it was opened; she quickly unsnapped it and showed it to everyone.

"It was this…it was this necklace." Hermione walked forward and looked as if she could faint.

"This is Death's emerald, it has, or it had the power to bring someone back to life."

"How?" Harry looked at the stone and saw the inscription on the back. "A breath of life so sweet and small, but a drop of love shall undo all. What does that mean?"

"It means…it means…" before Hermione could answer Salena's eyes widened. "Salena, when you put the necklace on Professor Snape what did you do?" Salena thought for a second.

"I was crying, I told Severus I was upset that he was gone, and then I kissed him saying I loved him. After that he…" she turned to Severus. "He came back." Hermione gasped again.

"You kissed him, 'a breath of life so sweet and small', the kiss gave him life, 'but a drop of love shall undo all', you were crying…tears of love. Your tears of love must've hit the emerald here, look it's still wet." The emerald had droplets on its surface, and Salena realized after she'd kissed Severus her tears were what activated the emerald's power.

"So what does this mean 'Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione smiled slightly.

"It means that Professor Snape is back, as if he were never dead. The emerald…it's just a mere jewel now, the power's gone." Hermione handed the necklace back and Salena smiled so big her teeth showed through her lips; as she turned back to Severus they embraced again and this time everyone was just as happy for them. The hug lasted for a few seconds before Salena felt Severus tense and pulled away looking at her belly.

"Severus what…?"

"What…is that?" he pointed to her swollen stomach and Salena eyes narrowed. Before she could answer Sirius came over to her side and glared at Severus.

"You're not serious are you Snape?"

"Black!" Severus jumped back and Salena huffed before walking over and slapped Severus' jaw.

"You think I cheated on you don't you?" Severus held his cheek and looked at Salena completely stunned. "Severus…yes I'm pregnant…but it's yours." Severus' eyes widened and his hand lowered from his face. "Severus I didn't find out until months ago, that's why I left so suddenly, I knew this baby was yours because you are the only man I've been with. Tom didn't know until before Harry killed him, and I swore to myself I would survive. But before I came I had a vision, that Tom killed you; I tried to find you but I got caught up in the battle. I swear Severus I wanted to tell you, but I knew that if I had then we'd both likely be dead. Severus I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" as she looked into Severus' eyes she saw a single tear fall down his cheek, and his eyes went from cold to soft, and hopeful. His hand went onto her belly and touched it, feeling the child move and kick within her. He rubbed it softly, and another tear fell from his eye.

"My baby…it's my baby?" he looked at her. "And you'll have it…you'll have it for me?" she smiled widely and tears fell from her eyes as she covered his hand with hers and the baby seemed to like that.

"Yes." She said and Severus instantly pulled her into his arms. He held her gently but tightly, and kissed her neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Soon there was the sound of a small clapping, and then the clapping got louder and louder, so loud that Salena and Severus both looked to see the entire school and Aurors all clapping around them, smiling and cheering.

"Congratulations!" the Gryffindors.

"Woo-hoo Professor Snape!" the Slytherins.

"Yeahh go Lady Salena!" the Ravenclaws.

"Yay!" the Hufflepuffs. As the cheering continued Harry walked up with Sirius and the Malfoys and each were hugged with great force.

"Congratulations to you both, I'm proud of you." Harry said and Sirius walked over to Snape holding out his hand.

"Severus…thank you for everything you did for Harry. I know you did it because of Lily, but if anything you're a hero too in this war. So what do you say, truce?" Severus looked at Sirius with curiosity, and Salena just nudged his arm. Severus smiled slightly and shook the dog animagus's hand firmly, while everyone else gave a huge sigh of relief. As everyone calmed down, Draco Malfoy made his way through the crowd and hugged Snape himself around his thin waist.

"Thank you. For everything you did for me and my parents." Lucius and Narcissa came over and joined in, this time including Salena.

"We owe you both so much, and you Mr. Potter." Lucius spoke up and shook hands with Harry. "You truly are the Chosen One."

"Whoa now let's not start that again." Salena whined and everyone laughed. Just as she was about to kiss Severus again, he put his fingers to her lips and she looked a bit suspicious.

"Before anything else happens Salena, I want to ask you something." Salena raised an eyebrow and Severus reached inside his robes pulling out a small ring box. He got down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with green emeralds and diamonds in the middle. "Salena Madeline Slytherin, I have loved you since the first time I saved your life from that troll, I swore to keep you safe in honor of your father's house and now we are having a child together. I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with the woman I love… will you marry me?"

Salena was absolutely speechless, her hands went over her mouth and everyone, even Naomi, leaned in waiting for an answer.

"Oh Severus…yes. Yes I'll marry you!" smiling big for the first time in a long time Severus slipped the ring onto Salena's finger and picked her up gently kissing and spinning her around. Everyone cheered and clapped for congratulations and Naomi tapped Salena's shoulder and pointed at Harry. "Thank you all so much, oh and Harry, Naomi and I want to give you something."

"Salena that's not necessary."

"Boy shut up and take the gift." Severus groaned and Naomi stuck her large head out in front of Harry. She made a few gagging sounds, and out of her largely widened mouth appeared an enormous white egg twice the size of a cantaloupe. Harry took the egg in his hands and held it gently as if trying to make sure he wouldn't drop it.

"That's Naomi's first child inside that egg, it should hatch within three months. Large, magic anacondas like Naomi don't breed very often, so their children are born regardless of mating. Most only have about two or three during their lifetime."

"This is very nice Salena, but why give it to me?"

"Naomi wanted to, she said she couldn't leave her baby with just anyone, and since you're the only other one who can speak snake language she figured you'd be the best one. Please accept it from her…it would mean a lot?" Harry looked at Naomi, who batted her lashless eyes at him. He chuckled and carefully wrapped the egg in a Gryffindor scarf holding it in his arm.

"_I will gladly take good care of your baby Naomi. Thank you very much."_

"_You're welcome Mr. Potter, or do you prefer Harry?"_

"_Harry's fine now, Mr. Potter sounds too formal right now." _

"Enough snake talk we have to celebrate! Drinks all around in Hogsmeade on me!" Sirius called and everyone cheered. As they began to leave the room Severus held onto Salena and looked at her in confusion.

"You plan on drinking when you're pregnant?"

"Oh come on Severus a butterbeer won't hurt me or the baby. Speaking of which what would you prefer, a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy. Our child will be perfect like their mother."

"And their father don't forget."

"Perfect like me, sweetheart no one is perfect." She smirked and kissed her fiancé's lips while Naomi licked his cheek with her pronged tongue.

"I know." They walked out following the rest of the students and whoever else was there out into Hogsmeade to celebrate the end of the war, their engagement, and the beginning of a fresh start for all the heroes of the war, at least until after the hearing.

_3 months later:_

_Ministry of Magic Hearing Room:_

The entire Wizenagamot had gathered into the main Hearing Room and the whole place was filled with witnesses and an audience along with it. A seven-month pregnant Salena was seated in the chair in the middle of the room in front of everyone. The Malfoys were there, Harry was there, Severus Snape, Hermione, the Weasley family, some students, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, the entire Lupin family including little Teddy and Andromeda, and hell someone even brought over Albus Dumbledore's portrait from Hogwarts to watch the hearing. They had already gone halfway through the meeting with Salena explaining where she came from and why she joined the Dark side in the first place. Now they were discussing what would happen to her and her future family to come, and thankfully the witnesses had already gone forward.

"Now Ms. Slytherin, you are engaged to Severus Snape correct?" a sluggish sort of man named Jonathan Greenglow on Kingsley's right asked.

"Happily engaged sir." She answered rubbing her extremely swollen belly and smiling at Severus.

"Right…and you are expecting a child soon correct?"

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do after the child is born and after you're married?"

"I plan to remain at home until the children are old enough for a daycare of sorts. After that I plan to find a job at Hogwarts if Headmistress McGonagall will allow it."

"And what position would you be interested in?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." That made a few people gasp but not much.

"I see…a woman who's an expert at the Dark Arts would want to teach students how to defend themselves against it. Fascinating really…"

"Now Ms. Slytherin, you said that your father renounced his ways before he died, would you care to explain that a little more thoroughly?" Kingsley asked not hiding the smirk on his face. She smirked back knowing that he was only trying to help her.

"Even before my father passed away, he raised me to respect all witches and wizards no matter what sort of blood status ran in their families. Granted he was still uneasy about Muggleborns, but he made it through since as a child I had friends who were Muggleborn and we treated each other with respect and equality. I never had anything against those who weren't pureblood or less, frankly I don't see much of a difference between them at all. Not even with Squibs." A lot of smiles came after that.

"Thank you for clarifying that for us, now if you don't mind me asking, why marry a man like Snape? Why carry his child when you come from such a prominent family name? Not to mention the age difference, he's 38 and you're 27, I just can't see the connection." that question came from a plump woman with blonde curly hair and sinister blue eyes; if she had bows everywhere and ugly rings on her fingers she could be Dolores Umbridge's twin.

"If this is about blood status I think I just explained my reasoning to you ma'am. As for why I'm marrying Severus Snape it's because he is the most amazing, bravest man I've ever met. He's been there for me when I needed him, he rescued me from that prison, he's saved my life multiple times, he respects me as much as I respect him, and he's the only other man I've ever loved."

"And what of your first love? What sort of man was he? Or better yet, what was his name?" now Salena was waiting to hear that question; she looked over at Severus and then back to the Malfoys.

"His name was Austin. Austin Duracus…Malfoy." Now that made everyone gasp and jaws dropped open. "He was my best friend, my lover, and the other true love in my life."

"That was the man who died in the war before you were frozen correct?"

"Yes. And for a long time I was upset by his death, it was very hard to talk about it, but after I met Severus I realized that Austin would've wanted me to move on and meet someone else, and it turned out that Severus and I are a match, regardless of blood or age." That earned a small applause from the audience.

"About what you just said Ms. Slytherin, about your former fiancé being a Malfoy, was that the reason to why you stood up for the Malfoys every chance you got? Why you protected them and Draco when he was forced to become a Death Eater?" Kingsley asked.

"Every little bit is true, I loved Austin and I knew that the only way I could repay him for what he'd done for me was to protect his descendants in every way I could possible." More applause.

"And if I understand correctly, you plan to be married after your child is born?"

"Absolutely Minister."

"Then you have my best regards to you and Snape, I think we can all agree here that you have done everything in your power to protect Mr. Potter and put an end to your brother's descendant's reign of terror. You, Professor Snape, and the Malfoys are hereby cleared of all charges and receive and instant pardon from Azkaban. You're free to go." More clapping and sighs of relief were heard. Salena was so happy for her friends and future family she felt like jumping up and down in her seat, but just as she stood up from her chair, her underwear felt wet and Salena gasped looking at her stomach.

"Oh my god…"

"Salena what's wrong?" Narcissa asked from her spot.

"My water just broke."

_**Like I said it would end with a cliffy. Please review and the next chapter brings up the birth, the wedding, and the epilogue. It shall be a long one believe me.**_

_**Review please!**_


	27. Love Lasts Forever

_**Well here it is, the final chapter of Daughter of Slytherin. Thanks to you all who reviewed and loved this fic I was able to carry on with this instead of deleting it off the site. You have all helped greatly with this and I'm thankful to all who liked and read. Out of all the fics I've written, this has to be my best and longest one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"My water just broke." Salena felt the contractions coming on just seconds after her seat became wet. It started out as a throbbing pain, and then it accelerated to a stabbing pain in her abdomen. "Oh dear God! SEVERUS!" she screamed as the pain increased and her fiancé was at her side.

"Hang on Salena!" he scooped her up bridal style and turned to the door.

"Get her to St. Mungo's!" Hermione cried rushing to them as everyone else got out of their seats. Molly and Narcissa came over and Salena screamed in pain.

"There's no time! Hogwarts is closer through the Floo." Molly cried and Narcissa helped Severus carry Salena. Lucius went behind with Draco, Harry and the rest followed as well.

"Good luck!" most of the Wizenagamot shouted as they left the room.

"Ahh! W-Why's it…have to hurt…?" Salena moaned in pain as another contraction hit.

"Hold on darling, we're going to Hogwarts." Severus whispered to her as they took the closest floo fireplace and straight to the hospital wing. Poppy was there to meet them.

"What's going on? Salena are you..?"

"She's in labor!" Molly cried. "Severus Narcissa set her down there." She pointed to a large bed set up in the wing and Salena was carefully placed down on the mattress. "Someone get water and fresh towels and blankets hurry!" Draco ran at those words with Harry and Hermione.

"Everyone wait outside! We need the area go!" no one waited to be told twice. The only ones who stayed were Narcissa, Severus, Molly, and Poppy; soon after Harry came in with the water and Draco carried towels and blankets. Both boys left the room quickly and Molly turned her attention to Salena.

"AAH! SEVERUS SNAPE YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Salena shouted so loud the room shook. Naomi slithered out from Salena's discarded bag and reached full size while waiting on another bed. "Ahh! M-Molly what's happening?"

"I can't tell, Poppy help me here. Narcissa you and Severus take Salena's hands." They did as obliged and as Salena's skirt was lifted they could see blood soaking the dress and the bed. "My wand, something's not right." Molly pulled out her wand and a clear bubble appeared over Salena's belly. Everyone saw two clouded figures in the bubble, and Salena couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-Is there…more than one?" she asked in a moan.

"Yes but we must hurry the umbilical cords are wrapped around their necks. Salena this is going to hurt but you have to keep it together ok?" Poppy and Molly went to work and Salena gritted her teeth moaning as another wave of pain came along.

"AH! GET THESE DEMONS OUT OF ME!" she screamed and Severus squeaked at her squeezing his hand so tightly.

"Yeow! Molly you might want to hurry she's crushing our hands!" Narcissa squeaked out.

"Deal with it!" Salena growled. Molly looked over Salena's legs and smiled with reassuring.

"Ok Salena, on the count of three I want you to take a deep breath and push."

"O-Ok…" with an intake of breath Salena readied herself.

"One, two, three, push!" Salena pushed hard and long. "Good that was good, now try it again. Push!" she took a deeper breath and pushed, this time feeling something come forward. "Ok that's good there's the head…one more should do it…one, two, three…push!"

"AAAHHHH!" with one last scream and a rush of fluid a loud cry was heard seconds later. Salena felt tears come to her eyes at the sound, and Severus kissed her forehead.

"It's a boy!" Poppy cried and took the screaming baby to clean. Salena was about to glance at her son when another wrack of pain went through her.

"Alright dear let's keep it going, one more to go!"

"M-Molly…!" Salena cried out and felt her insides tear. Molly checked under the skirt and gasped.

"Narcissa come here quickly something's been torn!" Narcissa wrenched her hand from Salena and went beside Molly.

"Is it the baby?"

"No I think it's the cords, they're making her bleed!"

"We need to get the baby out; she's losing too much blood."

"Women please hurry!" Severus cried out seeing Salena's face contort in agony. He kept trying to sooth her but it wasn't helping much. Molly and Narcissa used their wands and med skills to slow the process enough to stop the bleeding, but time was running out fast.

"Alright we have to hurry, Salena I want you to push on three. One…two…three!" Salena pushed a long one again and more pain kept coming with the baby sliding closer. "Good girl, one more should do it the head's almost out. One…two…three..push!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed so loud that time the windows cracked. Soon a second baby came out and a loud cry echoed the room again with the others.

"It's a girl! Congratulations mummy and daddy!" Molly handed the slippery baby to Narcissa who joined Poppy in cleaning the twins. "Alright, now before you can see your children I have to be sure everything else is in order, this will only take a few minutes." Salena smiled as the pain started to fade, she looked up at Severus and tears were pouring down both their faces.

"I love you." She said as he kissed her face multiple times.

"I love you too, and our twins." Soon Salena felt as if all the blood she'd lost was returning, and soon found herself able to sit up. Salena looked over to Naomi and could've sworn the giant snake was crying but kept her eyes hidden from view.

"_Oh Naomi don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying mistress, I'm happy for you!"_

"_Thank you my friend." _Naomi cleaned her eyes and looked as Narcissa and Poppy came over holding both twins in their arms. The twins were wrapped in blue and pink blankets, both looking absolutely adorable.

"Congratulations to you both, you're the proud parents of two perfectly healthy children." They handed the twins to their parents, Salena took the boy, and Severus took the girl.

"They're beautiful, oh Severus look at what we've brought into this world." Salena kept crying happily as she stared at her son and daughter.

"They have your eyes my love, and my hair." It was true, both twins had gorgeous green eyes and thick black hair.

"My nose too." They laughed at that. Severus kissed his love and his children as the babies began making small noises.

"You two up for some visitors?" Molly asked, not hiding the tears. Narcissa and Poppy were the same way.

"Yes, let them in." Poppy went out and soon the room was full of visitors, mainly the Lupins, Weasleys, Malfoys, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall. All of them cooed and awed at the twins, especially the girls.

"They're so cute." Ginny.

"Positively adorable." Hermione.

"So what is it, boys, girls, or both?" Ron.

"Both Mr. Weasley." Severus answered and looked over at Lucius and Draco who were both smiling at the babies.

"They look like their mother, with her eyes."

"And her nose too." Sirius laughed and Harry punched him in the gut for that.

"So what're their names?" Harry asked. Salena and Severus exchanged looks, and shook their heads.

"We haven't decided just yet, hadn't had much time to think of names." Severus answered and Salena thought for a second.

"Well…I do have an idea for names Severus. I was thinking, we name the boy Samuel Salazar Snape, after my brother and father." Severus thought for a minute, and then smiled noticing the boy did in fact resemble Salena more than him.

"It's a good name for him, named after a legend." He kissed his son's forehead and moved closer to Salena while holding his daughter.

"And I was thinking for our daughter, Eileen Elaina Snape, after our mothers." Severus smiled, he hadn't spoken much of his mother but out of both his parents she paid him more attention and loved him more than anything.

"It's perfect, they're both perfect."

"Wonderful names for them, again congratulations to you both." Narcissa whispered and everyone clapped quietly since the twins fell asleep seconds after receiving their names.

"Oh and there's one more thing." Severus spoke up and looked over to Draco. "Draco, we would love it if you would be the twins' Godfather." Draco's eyes widened.

"Me?" he pointed to himself and the two new parents nodded. "I-I would love to." More clapping came and Severus walked over still holding his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" Draco nodded and carefully took little Eileen in his arms after taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you, now Severus come over here and hold your son." Severus smiled taking his place back beside Salena and held Sam close to his heart. Salena leaned back and Naomi slithered over to her lying next to her side.

"_Beautiful children mistress."_

"_Thank you Naomi."_

"Oh that reminds me, the egg you gave me hatched Salena." Harry spoke up and pulled out a small bag. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a small white baby anaconda. The little one had black eyes and albino shining scales, with a sweet look of innocence about him.

"_Hello there little one, what's your name?" _Salena spoke to him and he smiled.

"_Master has named me Falcor miss, and has told me about you."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Falcor, you are quite a lovely snake."_

"_Thank you." _Naomi looked at the young snake and smiled slightly. _"Hello mother."_

"_Hello my son." _The snakes only glanced at each other before someone spoke up again.

"So I was wondering something, why is it Falcor here is white when Naomi is black?" Hermione asked, very rare for such a bright witch like her.

"Well you see Hermione, white anacondas are extremely rare, even rarer than ones like my Naomi. Out of 50 black anacondas, only one would give birth to a white one. Reason being because they don't live very long, when black anacondas can live for a century or more, white ones can only live as long as their masters. If they don't have a master then they seek one, it's natural instinct."

"I understand so far, but why is it they aren't born very often?"

"It's because of their lifespan, but a good reason they live is because they can breed more often than ones like Naomi. They can have up to a dozen children at once, and it's possible that maybe another albino anaconda is born but it's still rare. Males have to mate with other females though, otherwise there's no chance of them having babies."

"So only females can reproduce without males?"

"Precisely." Hermione looked dazzled.

"Fascinating." Everyone laughed and little Falcor crawled upon Harry's shoulder. Draco then handed Eileen to Salena and walked back over to his parents.

"So tell me Professor, Salena…" they looked at him curiously and he held out his arms. "When's the wedding?" Salena looked flabbergasted.

"Oh dear serpents I completely forgot about that! We never picked a date for the wedding Severus."

"It's alright my love, I have an idea."

"When?"

"Next month, the seventeenth."

"What, Severus isn't that a bit soon?"

"Not quite, if you think about it." Salena was confused, but then remembered a quick thought.

"That's the month you found me, and that day you saved me."

"The day we first met, think that suits you?" Salena smiled and kissed Severus's cheek.

"I think that will do just fine." They kissed again more passionately.

"Get a room!" Ron whined and Hermione hit him with a pillow.

"Alright everyone that's enough for now, let's let the mother and the twins get their rest. Severus you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you Poppy." Everyone filed out, but the Malfoys stayed behind. All three took a seat while Salena fell asleep after Poppy placed both twins in two cradles she brought in; after Poppy left the room, Lucius walked over to Severus placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are by far, one of the craziest men I've ever met." Severus looked up.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"I'd say it's a combination of both. Severus you have done so much for us all, especially Mr. Potter and us."

"All for her. And for Lily." He looked at his sleeping bride-to-be and stroked her hair. Narcissa walked over and placed her arms around Lucius's.

"If you or Salena ever need anything, please just ask. It's the least we can do for you and your family."

"Thank you Narcissa, Lucius."

"No, thank you Severus. For all you and Salena have done for us, we owe you our lives."

"Now let's not get in too deep." They laughed and the men shook hands while Narcissa briefly embraced the Potions master. They left the room and Severus sat near the twins looking over them while they slept. "For all I've been through, it was worth it." He looked over out the window, and up at the setting sun. "Thank you Lily, Albus, and yes even you James." He snickered knowing if Potter heard that he'd be thinking he'd lost his mind.

_**One month later: **_

The entire area out by the Black Lake was swarming with witches and wizards everywhere. It was a perfectly sunny day after four months of clouds and little sunshine that came when the war had ended. They had picked a perfect day for the wedding; at the moment the bride and groom were still getting ready while groomsmen and bridesmaids escorted the guests to their seats.

_Dressing Tent:_

Salena was busy putting on the last touches of her face and hair, a long cascade of curls in a ponytail down her back with two curly ringlet sideburns on either side of her face. She had on a beautiful long dress that contained the colors white, green, and silver; it had a sort of medieval look to it, but it was beautiful. It was her dream dress, and it was Narcissa and Molly who helped make it. Naomi had on a ring of lilies wrapped around her neck, and frankly the snake couldn't keep her eyes off the mirror.

"_Naomi you silly snake, can't you see you're beautiful enough already?"_

"_I know mistress, I'm just admiring it. You'd best hurry the ceremony's about to begin."_

"_I know I know I'm just trying to make sure everything's in place."_

"_Everything but the veil mistress."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_On the chair behind you." _Salena reached around and took a silver tiara with the mid-back long veil attached and carefully placed it around her ponytail. Along with the dress she wore her mother's pendant, silver earrings, and two silver manacles loaned to her by Narcissa.

The twins were flower girl and ring boy, but they were assisted by Remus and Tonks; both were to be dressed in matching outfits similar to their parents', Sammy had on a miniature version of his daddy's dress robes, and Eileen had on a smaller version of her mommy's wedding dress but with more green and a flower headband.

"Salena are you ready?" the sound of Ginny Weasley came from the other side of the tent.

"Coming." Salena stood up and Naomi quickly handed her the bouquet of lilies and white roses. As she teetered out in her heels she took her place behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen, all who went together:

Lucius as best man and Narcissa as maid of honor

Draco and his new girlfriend Astoria Greengrass

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson

Ronald and Hermione

Harry and Ginny (with Falcor on Harry's shoulder)

Remus holding Sammy and the pillow with the rings

Tonks holding Eileen with a basket of rose petals

As everyone stood in place, the music began and the first couple took their moment to walk down the aisle. Salena felt her nerves tense up, and realized that she'd waited over a thousand years for this day to come, but it had come so soon.

'Ok Salena breathe…breathe…breathe…' she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized only Tonks and Eileen were left in the line. Naomi jabbed her foot quickly as they were halfway down the aisle, and then the music 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play. Salena walked slowly, taking deep breaths with each step and with Naomi trailing close behind her. As she reached the floral altar flowers blossomed magically in every step she took until she was next to her handsome fiancé Severus Tobias Snape. He was wearing black and green dress robes, his hair was shining in the sunlight with a more silky texture than greasy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond this man and this woman in holy matrimony, in the eyes of all witches and wizards and the eyes of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The couple has decided to speak their own vows before the bonding, so I shall now turn this over to them." Kingsley Shacklebolt was the minister, and he seemed as delighted and excited as everyone around. Severus turned to Salena, took her hand in his and breathed deeply before speaking.

"All my life I was missing something, and I thought I had found it in someone else. I realized a long time ago I'd made a huge mistake with my life, and did everything I could to make up for it; but then everything changed for me, that day in the cave." People gasped and had tears forming all around. "Salena, ever since I first met you I knew I was in love and even though it took me six years to realize it fully, I knew you and I would be together forever. We have such great happiness together, and in that great happiness we've overcome many obstacles, and in the process we gave life to two beautiful children. I promise to always love and cherish you, and even if I act like a git at times, my family will always be my first priority. It is on this day, and before all these people, that I take you as my wife for now and forever more." So many people were smiling, all the bridesmaids were silently crying. Salena took a deep breath and smiled at her love, and then glanced over to her babies and Naomi.

"Severus, ever since you rescued me I always knew there was something unique about you. I knew somehow I would never want to stay away from you, and that one year I had to go into hiding from the Dark Lord was by far one of the hardest times for me. I missed you each and every day I was gone, and ever since that one night in the forest I knew I was in love you. That night you were taken from me, I was so heartbroken that I'd lost another so close and dear to me, but like a gift from Heaven itself you came back and swore to love me. I have waited over 1000 years for this day to come, and now that it has I am sure this is where I belong. I promise to love you, cherish you, treasure you, and of course remain at your side forever more with our babies, and my family will always come first. It is with my love, and my honor, that I take you as my husband in front of all who stand today, my greatest passion and accomplishment." After that Kingsley cleared his throat and raised his wand.

"And now the bonding begins, but before we start does anyone have any objections to why these two shall not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." A moment of silence passed by. "Then by the power vested in me, by the laws of the Wizarding World and all who witness today, I now bond you together as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As the kiss made its way to their lips, Kingsley's wand shot out thin white strands of magic that surrounded the couple and glowed brightly together. When the kiss ended, the magic disappeared and the audience clapped all around; the newlyweds each took a twin in their arm and walked back down the aisle.

"You look beautiful Salena." She kissed her husband's cheek and smiled at little Eileen in his arms.

"So do you, and so do they." They made their way over to the open courtyard on the other side of the lake, where the wedding food and seats were waiting to be dined on. They took their spots on the main table and the guests began their way over. The music began playing and couples either sat down or danced while the newlyweds watched.

"You've been quite busy my love." Severus took a sip of wine and passed Eileen to Narcissa while Lucius took Sammy.

"It's been worth it, all the troubles we've been through and all the torment. And now all we have is our life together." Salena smiled and looked around at the peace that'd been long awaited.

"All we can do now is wait for what the future holds for us, and for them."

"Yes, wait for the future." They kissed again and the ceremony picked up as the sun shined brightly in the sky and across the lake.

_**Eleven years later:**_

Eleven years had passed since the birth of the twins, and the wedding. Severus and Salena's lives had improved so much since they bonded. All thanks to Harry Potter and his word at the Ministry, Severus became Potions Master once again at Hogwarts, plus his own business selling potions as a side job; Salena had been able to become Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and when she was referred to as Professor Snape people sometimes confused the two. The two kept in touch with Harry and his newfound family, including his wife Ginny, his nine-year old son James Sirius, eight-year old Albus Severus, and six-year old Lily Luna.

When Severus had heard Harry named his middle son after him he was deeply touched but didn't show much of it. Salena felt so proud of her students and always did favors for them when needed. Draco and Astoria were married soon around the same time as Harry and Ginny, and soon had an eight-year old son named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the holidays were spent at Malfoy Manor and the twins loved their godfather deeply. Things were great between everyone, but they still had their tiffs every now and again, especially with the Lupins, who were now expecting their second child. Teddy was now twelve and had grown to be quite an extraordinary wizard in school, and he wasn't much of a handful in classes as some may have thought so.

_King's Cross Station: 10:40 a.m._

At the moment Severus and Salena were busy escorting the twins to the Hogwarts Express, along with their four-year old son Harry Draco Snape. Eileen and Sam were exceedingly bright for their age, but Sam had a more troublesome streak in him, probably taken after his mother. They were beginning their first year at school, both very excited, well except for a slightly nervous Eileen.

"Come on kids hurry now." Salena called from in front of platform 9¾ as the twins made their way through the barrier. Sam came first with his cart, carrying his trunk and a cage containing a black king snake he'd gotten for his birthday. Severus ran through with Eileen, who also had a pet but it was a grey Russian kitten, and little Harry was situated behind his mother's skirt.

"Let's move now the train will be leaving soon." Severus and Salena moved around as the carts were loaded onto the train and they took the twins over to the doors of the train but Eileen stopped halfway over. "What's wrong darling?"

"Daddy, what if we're not put in Slytherin?" Salena and Severus both smiled, and Severus kneeled down to his daughter's eye level.

"Sweetheart if the Sorting Hat puts you in another house it's alright. All your mother and I want for you is to fit in where you belong, whether it be Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or even Gryffindor. If you want though, you can ask the hat to put you in Slytherin. It did the same thing for Harry Potter, and it may do it for you too." Eileen started smiling.

"Really?" she was such a daddy's girl.

"Yes, the same goes for you Sam."

"Hey dad, how come you and mum aren't coming with us?" Sam asked.

"We will be son, we just have to take care of a few things before we leave. We'll see you at dinner tonight." Since the two worked at Hogwarts they had a residence near the school, making it easier to watch the kids and work at the same time; Severus still owned the house at Spinner's End, but he rented it out to some people seeing as it was too small for their big family. The sound of the train engine blew through the platform, and the twins exchanged hugs with their parents and their baby brother.

"Bye you two, we'll see you later." Salena kissed her children's faces and Severus did the same while holding little Harry.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" they waved goodbye boarding the train and took their spots in a car. As the train left the platform Salena felt her eyes glisten with tears watching the smoke disappear in the air. Severus put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry darling, we'll see them tonight."

"I know, but my babies are growing up so fast."

"Well we have seven years with them coming, best we'd enjoy the peace now while we can." Salena giggled, the twins were a handful at times but the worst part was them arguing over Salazar knows what.

"Daddy…" little Harry leaned his head on his father's shoulder and yawned. "Sleepy."

"It's almost time for someone's nappy, come on let's head home and get ready." They laughed leaving to the barrier but then Salena remembered some news she wanted to share.

"Oh Severus…"

"Yes love?" Salena started smiling and took Severus' hand resting it against her stomach. His eyes widened and she looked at him with slight suspicion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, two months along." Severus' smile increased and he kissed his wife's lips hard but sweetly before little Harry looked at his mother confused.

"Mummy hungry?" she laughed.

"No honey, mummy's not hungry, but we'll tell you later." She winked at Severus and he snickered knowing how the twins would react.

"Ok." The little boy fell asleep soon on his father's arm. The couple had many plans to make for the year, and for their new addition soon to come.

Things were finally back to normal, but frankly normal was long overdue.

_**The End.**_

_**Again thank you all so much for the reviews. And please if you like I will be posting a new Harry Potter fic sometime soon, and it will be a Harry & OC pairing. I'm not sure what to call it yet but it will involve Bellatrix and Voldemort's estranged children. Thank you all again for the reviews, I hope to hear more from you all in the future.**_


End file.
